Destiny's Fault
by ZeldaRhiannon
Summary: A battle with Naraku goes horribly awry and only four survive. A new girl at Kagome's school joins the fray and only her secret can help them destroy their foe. Rated M for language, violence, sexual innuendos. Kag&Inu pairing. Sessh and ? pairing.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** This story is completed. I am merely updating the files so that **_all_** of my editing can be reflected in the final work. I bid you farewell until May when I will embark upon a new fanfiction. It will probably be a Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda fic seeing as I have already written two InuYasha fics. Many thanks to all who have reviewed and all who will. And a shout out to Ayu Fan who gifted me with a name for a character in this fanfiction (you'll see it in Chapter 11).  
I hope that you all enjoy reading this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
See you in May 2006.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Prologue**

The night's sky was dark. Stars twinkled without the luminescence of the moon to set the ambience upon the scene below. A young woman sat beside a small campfire with her yellow backpack resting against her legs. Her camp was situated near the borders of a nearby forest. She looked about anxiously. _Will any of them come? Or will my request go unanswered?_ Kagome Higurashi was now seventeen and a half years old. For the past two and a half years she spent the majority of her time traveling from her life in modern Tokyo to the Feudal Era to battle against the treacherous Naraku and restore the Jewel of Four Souls which she had the misfortune of breaking into numerous shards. Her task was nearing its end, but she needed reinforcements.

Kagome's gaze shot straight ahead as she sensed the approach of jewel shards. She knew that at least one summons was being answered. Within moments she saw the silhouettes of three men approaching her camp at a leisurely pace. Koga and his top two lieutenants, Ginta and Hakkaku, marched in an almost business like fashion towards Kagome's campsite. Koga walked ahead of Ginta and Hakkaku, and he saw that Kagome sat alone. The trio came into the ring of firelight as Koga said, "I see the mutt face has left you alone, _again_. Where is he? Cavorting with his dead whore?"

"Enough!" Kagome commanded. "I did not send you an invitation to hear this. InuYasha is not present on my request alone. Have a seat." Koga and his comrades sat across from Kagome. She offered them a bag of potato chips from her backpack. "Make yourselves comfortable. I would like to wait a little longer to see if the other party arrives."

The sound of logs crackling over a fire was soon joined by the crunching of three wolf demons eating potato chips. "So what's this all about?" Koga asked between one mouth full of chips and the next.

Kagome slipped another log into the fire as she answered, "You will find out soon enough."

Minutes crept by and Kagome began to give up hope of seeing her other guests as Ginta handed her the empty chip bag. She took a deep breath to begin the meeting as she heard a small girl's voice call out from above, "Hello there!" Kagome looked into the skies to see Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken riding atop Ah-Un. The two headed dragon circled as it made its descent to the camp. Ah-Un made a surprisingly silent landing and Sesshomaru dismounted from the beast. Jaken and Rin followed suit behind him.

"What is he doing here?" Koga asked.

"The same as you, Koga; he is here at my invitation." Kagome rose to meet Sesshomaru for she knew she needed to exercise a great deal more respect with him. Sesshomaru approached Kagome and she bowed. "I am glad that you decided to come."

He did not return the bow. "Your message said that you knew how to destroy Naraku."

"Indeed. I think I have figured it out, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"Then why did you send me this?" Sesshomaru said as he held out his palm to reveal a shard of the Shikon Jewel.

"Some would call it a token of trust."

Koga looked as if he would blow his top. "You never sent such a token to me."

Kagome maintained her cool stance. "Because you already trust me, Koga."

Sesshomaru closed his hand over the shard, "If I like what you have to say, priestess, I will return your shard." He took a seat to Kagome's right with Jaken and Rin close at hand.

Kagome returned to her seat and began. "We have all battled Naraku on many occasions, and we have all failed to defeat him. We have all tried our own strategies and techniques only to have Naraku escape time and time again. I think we are all going about this task the wrong way. Can anyone see the flaw in our actions?"

Sesshomaru was silent. Koga rubbed his chin. Jaken rolled his eyes. Rin wrinkled her brow in thought. Hakkaku bravely muttered, "We're fighting alone."

"Exactly. While each of our groups is more than one person, they are not enough."

"What are you getting at, Kagome?" Koga asked.

Kagome took a deep breath, "The only way for us to succeed in defeating Naraku is having all of us to fight together. I know that some may think that this is an insult to their power, pride, and ability, but this is not easy for me to say either. But if our individual efforts aren't enough then perhaps an alliance is worth a chance."

"Alliance?" Koga exclaimed, "With the mutt face? Never!"

Sesshomaru refused to grace her with a response, but Jaken took it upon himself to voice his disgust. "Mortals, half-breeds, and wolves! Bah! My lord would never sully his good name by being seen in the company of such a rabble!"

Rin turned the tables. "But I'm a mortal." Tears welled up in her brown eyes. "Do you not want me around Master Jaken? Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin as she started to cry her heart out, and for a moment he felt guilt gnawing at his heart. Kagome watched Sesshomaru's face as he looked upon the weeping child. She recognized the glimmer of kindness and shame. Hope rekindled in Kagome's heart and she thought _Ah-ha, so he doesn't feel so much apathy towards humans as he would let on. I may just be able to pull this whole thing off after all. Let's go in for the kill …_ Kagome reached out to Rin and smoothed the young girl's hair back. "It's all right, Rin. If you want, you can come with us and we'll take care of you." For the most fleeting of instants, anger flashed in Lord Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru reclaimed his callous disposition and bluntly said, "No." Rin's head darted towards her lord. Sesshomaru looked down to Rin's tear-stained face. At the sight of her sorrow his will quaked. "We are going with them." Jaken fell over backwards from shock. Kagome's heart leapt within her chest. Koga sat with his mouth hanging open, utterly thunderstruck. Sesshomaru held his hand out to Kagome to return her jewel shard. She took it with respect.

Jaken lifted himself to his feet and began to squawk, "My lord! Are we really going along with this foolish scheme? Allying ourselves with mortals and half-breeds? Why it's prepos –" His sentence was cut short by Sesshomaru's hand clamping around his throat.

"I _said_ that we were going with them, Jaken. That should be enough for you." Sesshomaru released Jaken roughly. Jaken bowed and backed away.

Kagome now turned to face Koga. "What do you have to say to my proposal, Koga?"

The young wolf lord sat cross legged and the fire played upon his pensive face while he weighed options in his mind. Ginta and Hakkaku glanced about nervously while Koga thought. Ginta whispered, "I think it would be best to help out Kagome."

"Shut up. I'm thinking," Koga grumbled.

Kagome threw a smaller log on the fire and then rustled through her backpack for some fruit snacks. She offered the treats to Rin and the small girl accepted them with a smile. Koga stood slowly and looked to Kagome. "We will join your alliance under a small condition."

"What is your condition?" Kagome asked.

"That all former grudges and vendettas are laid aside _only_ until after Naraku's death," Koga said. "After that everything goes back to normal."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Do you agree to these terms, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I have no grudge with Koga. You know where my animosity lies, but I will keep that to myself until Naraku is defeated. He is the greater threat," Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome sighed, "Very well. I'm glad that I did not have to bring it up. It is agreed on our part as well." She stood and turned towards the nearby woods. Kagome pulled a small mirror and keychain flashlight from her pocket. Utilizing both items, she flashed a signal into the trees. As Kagome returned the items to her pockets Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, and a black-haired InuYasha emerged from the foliage.

Sesshomaru smirked from the sight of his brother in his vulnerable state. _The new moon … it's not surprising seeing as he was born the night of a lunar eclipse. _

The rest of Kagome's party reached her quickly. Miroku was first to speak. "All has gone well I take it?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes. They have all agreed to the alliance."

"Good," Sango said.

"Kagome," InuYasha grumbled, "Explain to me why we had to do this on the new moon?"

"Because, InuYasha," she began, "They will more than likely find out sooner or later. The jewel shard was our sign of trust to Sesshomaru. Koga already trusted us. This was an indication of trust to everyone; a sign that we are serious and not simply seeking an easy out of this situation." She turned to Koga, Sesshomaru, and their respective parties. "This was InuYasha's biggest secret, and by revealing it he is showing his trust and confidence that we will all band together for as long as it takes to destroy Naraku." The newcomers nodded in agreement, including Jaken.


	2. Chapter 1: The Night Before

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Night Before**

Gray clouds hung low in the air. The skies threatened snow as eleven people gathered in a camp scooted closer to a fire to keep warm or fought to erect a tent for some sense of shelter. They were a motley crew, consisting of six demons, four humans, and one grumpy half-demon. The tension around the camp was thick and nearly tangible, like their misty breath that curled like smoke in the air. Ginta and Hakkaku kept nervously glancing between Koga, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru, as if half expecting a fight to break out at any second. Jaken grumbled under his breath while Rin and Shippo drew pictures with the crayons Kagome brought from her era. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango fought to assemble the large tent that Kagome was forced to take from home. InuYasha sat deep in thought while petting Kilala. Rin and Shippo giggled between themselves at some private joke. She stood and bowed to Shippo, "Thank you for letting me use your crayons, Shippo." She happily ran around the camp heading for the one person whom she was always happy to see.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said with her hands behind her back.

Sesshomaru turned to her slowly. Despite his cold demeanor, he was happy to see her as well. "Yes Rin."

She shuffled her feet, feeling a little less confident now that she was face-to-face with her lord. "With the battle tomorrow, my lord, I – uh . . . I made you something. It's for good luck," she slowly pulled a hand out from behind her back to reveal the picture she drew. It was a crayon drawing of Rin and Sesshomaru with Jaken squawking in the background.

"This Sesshomaru does not need luck to destroy Naraku."

Rin looked heartbroken. "You don't like it, my lord?"

"I did not say that."

Rin suddenly launched herself at him and hugged him round the neck. "Be safe tomorrow, Lord Sesshomaru." And as fast as she was there, she was gone. Sesshomaru was stunned. He looked and saw the same expression on other faces. Ginta and Hakkaku looked away, trying to pretend they had not seen a ten-year-old girl hug the demon lord and give him a gift. Koga simply nodded to Sesshomaru as if to say that there was no shame in the girl's concern and affection. When all had turned away, Sesshomaru noticed the drawing was lying in his lap. With a quick flash of golden eyes to note the coast was clear, Sesshomaru folded the paper in quarters and stowed it in the folds of his haori. If only he knew he had missed a pair of brown doe eyes belonging to a seventeen-and-a-half year old priestess.

Kagome smiled to herself and returned to helping Miroku and Sango stake down the tent. _I'm glad to see that someone shows concern for him. Jaken is far too proud, and I don't think he's had anyone to be concerned for him since his father died._

"Kagome," Sango said softly.

"Yeah," Kagome said, snapping out of her reverie.

"Only one more stake and we should be done."

"Great! It'll be nice to have some shelter. I just can't believe my mom made me bring this thing along with all those extra blankets! I just said it _looked_ like snow! It's an oddly cold March. But, I'm glad she insisted all the same. I wouldn't want anyone left out in the cold."

Miroku brought the mallet down on the last stake repeatedly. He paused to acknowledge Kagome's kindness. "I am glad your mother sent us such fine things. Give her our thanks when you next return home."

"Bah!" exclaimed Jaken, who appeared out of nowhere, "A true demon would never accept help or shelter from a pathetic human!"

A fist came crashing down on Jaken's skull before he could continue. "Speak for yourself, toad!" Koga scolded, "And the next time I hear you insult Kagome or her family, I won't be so generous." Koga turned, took Kagome's tender hands in his rough, clawed ones, and then bowed. "As the lord of the Wolf Demon Tribe, we accept the generosity of Kagome and her clan."

Kagome returned the bow, "You and yours are most welcome," she turned to Sesshomaru next to make a point, "And you three are welcome to join us as well, there are more than enough blankets."

Since their small alliance formed a month ago, there has had to be a lot of bending due to a major clash of personalities. The bickering has mainly been caused by Jaken, and has usually ended with Kagome in tears and Koga or InuYasha (or both) beating Jaken to a pulp. However, tonight Kagome was in for another surprise.

A clawed hand grasped Jaken's bruised head roughly. Sesshomaru glared down at the little imp and lifted him off the ground. Without a single word, Sesshomaru walked off with a pleading Jaken firmly imprisoned in his grip. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and the three wolf demons watched as the figures of the demon lord and his underling faded into the surrounding trees.

"What was that about?" Sango asked of no one in particular.

"I'm not sure," Kagome said softly.

Sesshomaru did not stop until he knew himself to be well past a dog demon's earshot. He dropped Jaken unceremoniously and strode a few paced beyond the toad. Jaken stood and brushed the dirt and dead leaves from his garments. The toad soon found the point of Tokijin resting upon the tip of his beak.

"My lord!" he shrieked, "What have I done to warrant this?"

"Listen closely, Jaken, for I will say it only once: Cease antagonizing InuYasha's wench. Despite the fact that she is only human, she has every right as we to fight Naraku. For without her standing with us all, it will be damn near it impossible to defeat Naraku once and for all. It sat not well with this Sesshomaru to ally himself with humans, wolf demons, and half breeds, but unless we unite, _all_ will fall under Naraku's evil. Do you understand me, Jaken?"

Jaken trembled as all that his lord spoke sank into his thick skull. He dropped to his knees and bowed before Sesshomaru, "Aye, milord. I will not upset the girl any further. You have my word."

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and began to walk back to camp, "Very well." Jaken began to follow when Sesshomaru stopped abruptly to say, "And Jaken, as a sign that you have indeed understood the extent of what is at risk, and to calm the little miko, I want for you to apologize to her." He resumed walking, a small smirk playing on his lips at the thought of Jaken's punishment and absolute mortification.

_Apologize to a mortal! Oh, the indignity! By, if my lord wills it thus . . . _And so, Jaken did not even grunt about the punishment set before him. He scurried along to keep up with his master. Their breath steamed and clouded about them as they traveled back down the path they had taken away from camp. Soon, the fire twinkled in the distance and the tent stood tall amongst the trees. As Sesshomaru drew nearer, he saw Kagome sitting by the campfire with Shippo cuddled on one side and Rin on the other. Everyone else was presumably in the tent. Instinctively, Kagome turned to look down the path. She roused the dozing children and stood to greet Sesshomaru.

"Rin insisted on waiting for you. Shippo and I didn't want to leave her alone," she said.

Ignoring the pleasantries, Sesshomaru went straight for Jaken's pride. "Kagome, Jaken has something he wishes to tell you."

Jaken visibly blushed despite his green skin, for he did not expect to apologize in front of witnesses. Rin looked as though Christmas came early. Sesshomaru let the playful, satisfied smirk slip again. Jaken gulped down some of that lofty pride, slowly bowed, and said in an embarrassed, hushed tone, "I apologize for disrespecting you." His voice trailed off. Jaken received a deadly glare from Sesshomaru. He swallowed again and resumed, "And your family." Sesshomaru's eyes said _"Go on …"_ Jaken swallowed all that was left of his pride, "And I graciously accept your hospitality."

"Thank you, Jaken," Kagome returned the bow.

"Rin it's time for you to go in. It is too cold for you out here," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The young girl turned to thank Kagome and Shippo for keeping her company and then pivoted and followed Sesshomaru into the tent with Jaken in tow. Kagome and Shippo followed the trio.

The tent was warm due to all the people within its canvas walls. Shippo joined Rin beside the small mountain of blankets provided by Kagome's mother. Rin soon approached Sesshomaru and Jaken bearing three blankets (one large and two small). Funnily enough, Rin handed Jaken a blanket with a large frog perched atop a lily pad. The blanket for Sesshomaru was embellished with stars and moons. Kagome chuckled as Jaken stared at his bedding with dismay.

As they all gathered their blankets and makeshift pillows, InuYasha stood to make an announcement. "All right everyone. Everything we have all worked for will be ended tomorrow. Be careful, and get some rest. We'll be up before the sun." Everyone nodded.

InuYasha settled down and pulled Kagome close to him. She smiled softly and gathered Shippo to her, and he snuggled into her warmth. Miroku put his arm around Sango and she did not slap him nor did she call him a lecher. Sesshomaru and Jaken slept a bit closer to Rin. And Koga bid everyone a good night without calling anyone "mutt face" for a change.

They all knew that with the dawn their lives would change forever.

* * *

Sesshomaru was waked a few hours later by a small fox demon cuddling up between him and Rin. He gave Shippo a piercing glare and the fox pup gave him a "please-forgive-me-you-oh-so-much-more-powerful-than-me-demon" smile. Sesshomaru looked to where Shippo had been sleeping alongside Kagome and InuYasha. There was only a pile of blankets.

"Where are they, _kitsune_?" he whispered.

Shippo frowned. "My name is _'Shippo'_, not _'kitsune'!_" he whispered venomously.

"Fine, _Shippo_, where are they?" he retorted through gritted fangs.

"How should I know? I woke up about ten minutes ago and they were sneaking out of the tent holding hands. I figured I could just sneak over and sleep here, by Rin," Shippo whined.

"Very well. Keep an eye on her. I shall return shortly." Sesshomaru uncovered himself and quietly left the tent. _My filthy, half breed brother had better not have skulked off with his wench in tow to destroy Naraku! I will have his head if that is the case! Koga and his underlings can fight over the leftovers . . ._

Sesshomaru stalked their tracks of slightly indented patches in the grass and undergrowth. Their path did not seem to be heading for Naraku's palace, so Lord Sesshomaru relaxed slightly. _So, he has a brain after all._ He reached to push a cluster of low hanging branches out of his way when he heard Kagome's voice.

"InuYasha!" she gasped.

Sesshomaru stopped, giving new meaning to "silent as the grave." His hand still rested upon the branches as he listened. He heard movement, and InuYasha groan, "Kagome." Sesshomaru slowly moved a single, small, leafy branch aside with his index finger to clear his view.

_By Kami!_

His amber eyes reflected the image of InuYasha and Kagome in each other's most passionate of embraces and moving to the very rhythm of nature's act of love and creation. Sesshomaru let the branch spring back into its place, turned on his heel, and walked back to the tent.

When he returned he encountered many questions from Shippo. "Did you find them? Are they hurt? What are they doing?"

At _that_ question Sesshomaru simply commanded, "Shippo, tomorrow Kagome will smell different but she will not know it. You must not say anything about it."

"Why?"

His hair almost stood on end, "Just don't speak of it! My order is enough!"

Shippo gave him that _"you're lame"_ look (that he's so good at) and just grumbled, "Geez, okay. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good. Now go to bed."

The young kitsune, too young and innocent (not to mention smart) to know better, did not press the matter with Lord Sesshomaru and simply went back to sleep, absentmindedly petting Rin's hair. However, Lord Sesshomaru lay awake. _What new complications will this bring about? Every demon nose in this contraption will be able to smell the fact that she mated with my brother . . . ugh, how nauseating . . . The wolf will not be pleased with this. This Sesshomaru does not care whose feelings are hurt, so long as we still have enough hands to defeat Naraku. I will kill InuYasha if I had to swallow my pride and join with them for nothing! All of this hangs on whether or not that damned wolf can let go of a human! The alliance may fall apart . . . and it will all be for one night of blind passion. How pathetic . . ._

_Damn you, InuYasha . . . _

As if on cue, Sesshomaru heard a pair of footsteps nearing the tent. He feigned sleep as InuYasha and Kagome crept back into the tent. They slowly made their way back to their spot and settled down quietly. Sesshomaru could smell the remnants of their mating. InuYasha's scent was all over the girl … it would be forever.

Soon, InuYasha and Kagome's soft, measured breathing joined the others' while Sesshomaru stared at the canvas ceiling.


	3. Chapter 2: Casualties of War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Casualties of War**

The tent was broken down and re-packed in utter silence. Koga stormed out of camp shortly after waking. Ginta and Hakkaku stayed to help pack but occasionally glanced knowingly at InuYasha and Kagome. Shippo kept his word to Sesshomaru yet looked about with a confused expression. Rin, Sango, and Miroku looked twice as confused as Shippo. However, Kagome seemed to understand what the tension was about. It was the same with InuYasha. They both met any accusing glares with defiance and pride.

They soon prepared to set off for the day without Koga.

"Shouldn't we wait for him?" asked Kagome, being as kind and considerate as ever.

"Nah," said Hakkaku, "He'll track our scent and catch up. It's not like he doesn't have the speed."

"He just needs to blow off some steam," Ginta said, "He'll be back. He swore to destroy Naraku."

And so the decision was made. Around mid-day they stopped for a quick lunch of rice crackers and ramen. When the water reached boiling point, Koga appeared through the trees. "Hey, everyone! Lunch time already?" he said, acting as if he hadn't left the camp in an absolute rage just hours ago. But he did sit away from the group. Kagome and Sango prepared ramen cups for everyone. When Kagome approached Koga, he wrinkled his nose.

She gasped and her eyes began to water. "Is it _that _terrible for you?" she spoke softly. They were far enough away to avoid human ears, but never a demon's.

Koga sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'm doing my best to deal with this. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I wish it was my scent on you."

"Koga . . ." she began.

"Don't, Kagome. I don't want you to apologize for what's in your heart. If he is the one you chose, then I won't dispute it. I just want you to be happy." He looked her in the eye, "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's all I needed to know. I wish the best for you," he smiled slightly, "and the mutt-face."

Kagome chuckled and offered Koga his ramen cup with wooden chopsticks. "Eat up. You'll need your strength."

"Thank you," he said as he grabbed his lunch.

* * *

The voyage to Naraku's castle used most of their daylight. As they neared the gates of his fortress the world around them was bathed in the light of a full moon. They discussed their strategy and formation all day while marching: InuYasha and Sesshomaru in front; next would be Kagome to point them in the right direction by detecting Naraku's jewel shards; to Kagome's right and left will be Sango and Miroku; Jaken, Rin, and Shippo next; the Wolf Demons will bring up the rear to guard and detect any enemies who might think of a sneak attack.

"The barrier is near," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied, "I can smell it." He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and it shone with a red light. InuYasha raised his father's great fang high, and with a mighty swing, Naraku's barrier was dissolved. The Tetsusaiga returned to its usual hue as InuYasha said, "It's time."

Kagome climbed onto InuYasha's back, followed by Shippo. Rin was scooped up by Sesshomaru, and Jaken was forced to cling to the end of his master's fur. Miroku and Sango were piggy backed by Ginta and Hakkaku respectively. "Everyone ready?" InuYasha asked. There was a scattered murmur of "Ready" from everyone and InuYasha said, "Okay. Go!" InuYasha leaped over the walls of the compound and was followed one-by-one by the others. Upon landing, everyone took their positions and strode towards the castle. A small group of undead sentries stood near an entrance. There were scattered attack commands.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" shouted InuYasha.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru directed the Tokijin.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome begged as she shot a Sacred Arrow.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango bellowed as she threw the enormous boomerang.

"Sacred Sutras!" Miroku chanted.

Once the last of the undead disintegrated into a cloud of ash and clay, they seamlessly reunited into formation. The group entered through the now unguarded door. More sentries awaited them within, almost surrounding them. They formed a tight circle around Rin and Shippo as Jaken joined the fray. Swords slashed. Arrows whizzed through the air. Kilala roared and attacked. Sutras flew. Fire blazed from the Staff of Two Heads. Fists slammed and feet kicked ferociously from the Wolf Demons, and a giant boomerang cut down many foes with each of its flights.

When the last of the undead samurai fell InuYasha growled at Miroku, "Is that wind tunnel of yours busted or what?"

"Who knows what foe will possess a deadly miasma, or when a hundred Saimyosho will appear, InuYasha? I must exercise caution. I am of much more use alive. I would prefer to die while battling Naraku rather than his slaves."

"Good thinking, Miroku," Sango praised.

"Fine," InuYasha grumbled.

They once again took their positions and pressed on. Passing through a few more rooms that Kagome said were leading in the direction of the Jewel Shards, they encountered more undead soldiers. After the fifth straight room infested with zombie samurai, Sesshomaru spoke while sheathing Tokijin, "This seems redundant, and by far too simple."

"What do you mean? Naraku always has others do his dirty work!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Doesn't it seem odd that we have only encountered undead samurai? No incarnations? No traps? Where are Kagura and Kanna? The Saimyosho? Did you ever ponder that, little brother?"

InuYasha was dumbstruck.

"He's right," Sango said while dismounting from Kilala.

"It's almost as if he's trying to sap our strength, or lull us into a false sense of security," Miroku mused while rubbing his chin.

"What should we do?" Koga asked.

Sesshomaru thought a moment, and then he faced Kagome, "Which direction do you sense the jewel shards in?"

She closed her eyes in concentration, then like a compass her arm swung towards an unopened door. "South. He is that way."  
"Fire your Sacred Arrow that way."

She knocked an arrow onto her bow and drew. Kagome concentrated her spiritual energy into finding Naraku and clearing their path to him. She let the arrow fly and her sacred power swirled around her holy missile. It pierced wall after wall and as they were hit, they evaporated.

"_Nani_?" she uttered in amazement.

They now stood in a courtyard within a castle. Fifty feet in front of them stood a demon wielding two fans and a short albino demon with a small mirror: Kagura and Kanna.

"I see you had enough sense to smell a trap," Kagura said in a haughty tone, "How did you enjoy Kanna's illusion? Her skills with her mirror have vastly improved."

"You'll need more than a pretty glass to finish us, bitch!" InuYasha howled.

"Your bark is loud but can your fang defend it?" Kagura taunted.

"Where's Naraku? You are not worth my fang!" he retorted.

"You will find him soon enough," she lifted her fans and twirled, "Dance of Blades!"

"Rin! Shippo! Run!" InuYasha bellowed as he fended off Kagura's attack with the Tetsusaiga.

The little ones took shelter with Kagome and Jaken as their guards. Everyone else took their battle positions. Kagura had a handful defending herself from so many warriors united against her. Sango and Miroku took to the air upon Kilala's back. Sesshomaru and InuYasha assailed her with their blades, and the three wolves charged Kagura. Kagome watched the wolves charge Kagura and she froze in horror.

A cold, hideous voice echoed across the courtyard, "_Now, Kanna_."

"Koga! No!" Kagome screamed.

Kanna stepped out from behind Kagura. Her mirror was filled with an eerie light. It grew brighter and pulsated. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku ground to a halt and shielded their eyes from Kanna's Mirror.

"What is this?" Koga shouted.

Kanna's mirror shuddered and let loose a deadly cannon-like blast of demonic miasma. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were vaporized.

"No!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru halted in shock. Kagura laughed with evil glee. "Dance of the Dragon!"

The brothers leaped back to avoid the attack. "Kagome! Where are the shards?" InuYasha shouted, "Where is he, Kagome?" She looked around and around.

_It's not possible! It can't be! The mirror! He's in the mirror!_

"InuYasha! He's in Kanna's Mirror!"

"What?"

"Naraku is in the mirror!" Kagome yelled, "Stay away from the mirror!" _How can I get him out of the mirror? What can I do?_ Her attention was drawn to the sky by a roar of pain. Kagome looked up to see Kilala descending slowly. Her ears and tails were hanging limp. She landed just in time; as soon as her paws touched down she reverted back to her small cat form. Kilala curled up, mewed pitifully, and shivered.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she ran up to them.

Sango picked up Kilala. "She was stung by three Saimyosho!"

"I managed to pull two of the stingers out," Miroku said.

"Take her to Shippo. He has my portable first-aid kit. Use the tweezers and needle to get the stinger out. Use whatever you can find in there to help with the poison. Miroku, come with me!" Sango ran to save Kilala while Kagome and Miroku ran towards the ongoing fight between InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagura. Kagome observed Kagura's behavior as they ran. _Kagura's having trouble keeping up with InuYasha and Sesshomaru. She's probably only fighting because Naraku is watching through the mirror. Kanna . . . she always stands behind Kagura. Kagura is shielding Kanna! Maybe if I could get a clear shot of the mirror . . ._

"Miroku, do you think you could hit Kagura with a sutra?" Kagome asked.

He reached into his robes, "I shall do my best."

Kagura was concentrating on InuYasha and Sesshomaru, who were in front of her and to her left. Miroku crept up on her right side. As he moved closer, Sesshomaru wounded her left arm. They all stopped to acknowledge First Blood. Sesshomaru spotted Miroku out of the corner of his eye. He goaded Kagura to buy the monk time.

"Why do you fight for him, Kagura?"

"You know very well why I fight for him," She wiped some of the blood from her arm and looked to Sesshomaru. "I loved you once."

_She's trying to play head games, let's show her how serious I really am . . . _ "I thought you had to have a heart to love."

She spat back, "You're one to talk! Trying to kill your only brother." Kagura flicked her fans open again. "No mind, I'll kill you both!" She raised her right arm to attack.

Miroku seized the opportunity and flung a sutra at her right side. His aim was dead on target. "Aaaaaargh!" Kagura screamed in agony as the sutra burned through her kimono, onto the flesh beneath, and seared her ribs with its holy power.

Kagome now took advantage of the situation and knocked an arrow. She aimed for Kanna's Mirror and let it fly. She prayed _Let this work!_ Kagome watched as the arrow rocketed, pulsing with sacred power. Kagura regained her composure and flicked her fan to divert Kagome's Sacred Arrow. But something began to spew forth from Kanna's Mirror: Black hair.

A thick, demonic aura and a strange blob-like mass began to spew forth from the mirror. Soon, the half-human, half-demon torso of Naraku emerged from the seemingly unstable mass that poured forth like so much over flowing filth. "Impudent wench," he hissed, "You will all become part of my flesh!" A tentacle shot out towards Kagome.

She screamed in fear as InuYasha leaped over, slashing the tentacle with his blade. "Get back, Kagome!" he shouted as he pushed her out of harm's way.

Sango came running up, her voice raised in a fierce battle cry, and the Hiraikotsu lifted high. She was blinded by bloodlust and a thirst for vengeance. Sango spun the Hiraikotsu around her head violently again and again. "Die!" she screamed in fury. The boomerang flew fast and true. It sliced through a portion of Naraku's gelatinous body, but the chunk just melted to rejoin the rest of his body.

"Fool!" he boasted and sent his tentacles after her as she reached to catch the Hiraikotsu.

"No! Sango!" Miroku ran and pushed Sango out of danger. The tentacles wrapped about the monk's body and pulled him closer and closer to Naraku.

Sango got a hold of herself. "Why, Miroku?" she cried at him.

"Run, Sango. I couldn't let the woman I love die," he spoke honestly, "Run, before he takes you, too." Miroku made a sign of blessing and good fortune to her. Within seconds, he was absorbed into Naraku's body.

InuYasha reached the scene hacking and slashing, "Bastard! Let him go!" Sango joined the fight, crying and slashing with her sword, "No! Let him go! Miroku!" She hacked and slashed right along with InuYasha, but to no avail. Sango heard a whisper from behind her, _"I am gone, Sango. I died to save you. Don't let my death be in vain. You must live to fight another day for us both."_

"InuYasha, fall back!" she commanded.

As they turned, Sesshomaru stepped forward to duel with their dishonorable foe. Sango picked up the Hiraikotsu without stopping as she and InuYasha moved away to reorganize. Kagome ran to join them, and was followed closely by Shippo.

"Damn!" InuYasha cursed, "With Kagura and Kanna around, I can't use the Wind Scar or the Backlash Wave. Either Kagura cancels out the wind or Kanna will blast my attack right back at me!"

Kagome opened her mouth to make a suggestion when Shippo cried, "Look out!"

"Ha ha ha! Did you forget about me?" Kagura laughed. She swung her fans and bellowed, "Dance of Blades!"

They were "sucker punched" and knocked unconscious.

"Again, Kanna!" Naraku ordered. Kanna turned to aim her mirror at Jaken and Rin who were guarding the supplies. The strange, pulsing glow grew again from Kanna's mirror. It gathered in intensity, and Sesshomaru saw it.

He ran from Naraku towards Jaken and Rin. _No! You bastard, no!_ He willed himself to go faster.

Jaken took a defensive position in front of Rin. _My lord entrusted me with her safety! I shall protect her with my last breath! He must keep fighting Naraku!_ Sesshomaru drew near as Kanna's Mirror began to vibrate. Jaken held out his hand, palm forward, "No, my lord! I will not allow you to get injured! You must fight Naraku! Do not worry about us!" Jaken swung the Staff of Two Heads at Sesshomaru with all of his strength and knocked him out of the way. In the same swift motion, Jaken brought the staff upright with the woman's head pointing at Kanna. The head shrieked and a barrier formed a dome about them. Kanna's Mirror fired a second time . . . and the staff's barrier could not defend against such an onslaught.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru howled.

But where she and Jaken had stood moments before was only a charred, smoking hole. Sesshomaru shuddered with boiling rage and lifted himself from the ground slowly. He turned to Naraku, who was laughing with overwhelming mirth. Kagura tried to intercept Sesshomaru, but he simply flicked Tokijin and sent her flying into a wall of the courtyard. InuYasha regained consciousness just in time to see Kagura fly past. He looked to his brother walking slowly to Naraku. Sesshomaru's usual calm, cold face was contorted with fury and wrath.

Naraku ceased laughing and began to taunt the demon lord. "Did you love that little, mortal girl? How pathetic, Sesshomaru. I expected better of you."

Sesshomaru did not grace him with an answer. InuYasha, confused and somewhat disoriented, looked to where Jaken and Rin had been hiding. "No," he whispered. He stood despite the pain and walked towards Naraku as well.

"Was she special to you, Sesshomaru? You should have never involved a mortal girl with the workings of demons," Naraku pressed on.

"Silence, half-breed. You disgust me," he swung Tokijin at Naraku with a fierce howl, but Naraku absorbed the attack and laughed.

InuYasha came to stand beside his brother. He drew the Tetsusaiga and spoke, "This ends tonight, Naraku."

"Yes, it will, InuYasha . . . For you!" Naraku smiled as six tentacles shot outward and imprisoned InuYasha. One wrapped about each of his limbs, one around his ribs, and the last around his hips. Naraku then turned his attention to Sesshomaru. More tentacles shot out to imprison Sesshomaru; but anticipating the move he avoided them and cut a few off in the process.

Kagome awoke to this horrific scene and screamed. She ran for InuYasha. She was frantically screaming, "Sesshomaru! Save him, please! _Please!_ InuYasha!"

Sesshomaru moved to strike but found himself assailed from behind by Kanna and her soul-sucking mirror. He was unable to move, only watch as Naraku leaned close to InuYasha's ear.

Naraku whispered to InuYasha, "And now, half breed wretch, I'll get the exquisite pleasure of killing you in front of the woman you love . . . your _mate!_"

InuYasha's eyes dilated in fear and understanding.

"_Die, InuYasha!_" Naraku growled for all to hear, and tore InuYasha in half.

Kagome almost collapsed, but kept running as she heard her own voice cry to the heavens, "INUYASHA!" The world seemed to shift into slow motion as she watched both pieces of his body fall to the ground. Each stride felt like a century and her tears trailed in the air behind her. His upper and lower halves hit the ground with a sickening, resounding, "Thud!" The Tetsusaiga had slipped from his grasp in mid-air. It planted itself next to its former master and took its rusted form. She skidded to a stop and collapsed beside InuYasha.

Before his life fully left his body, he looked to her and croaked, "I love you … run." InuYasha's torso shuddered, and he died. In a horrified shock, Kagome stared at what remained of her mate. She reached over and closed his eyes. She put her head on his chest and wept.

Sesshomaru mustered what force of will he still possessed after witnessing the death of Rin, the only person he ever loved. He raised Tokijin high and with an enormous display of power he cut Kanna's right hand off. Kanna gasped and with her lack of concentration the mirror released Sesshomaru's soul. Sesshomaru, recharged by his wrath and anger, looked to Kagome.

"Kagome!" he shouted as a large, green tentacle slammed down in front of him.

She slowly looked up, and stared at him as if in a daze. It barely registered that he was now under attack by Naraku.

"Silly wench, grab the damn Tetsusaiga!" he demanded while fending off Naraku, "We must flee!"

With great trepidation, Kagome took the sheath from InuYasha's torn waist and tied it to hers. She then plucked the sword from the ground and sheathed it. Suddenly, Kagome's leg was struck by another of Naraku's appendages. It bent at an odd angle and she crumpled like a sheet of tissue paper.

Sesshomaru bolted over to Kagome as his mind raced. _How can I manage to save the four of us? I am weakened from Kanna's attack. _He looked down at his brother's mangled body. _It's the only way … _He knelt beside InuYasha's torso and lifted his left arm. "Forgive me, little brother," and he looked to Kagome, "and you, Kagome." With a swift swipe of Tokijin, he severed InuYasha's left arm, and quickly fastened it to his body. Sesshomaru now had restored his left arm. He suddenly twisted and hoisted Kagome over his left shoulder. He sped to where Sango and Shippo lay unconscious. He stopped next to the unconscious pair and Kagome shuddered at the feel of InuYasha's arm gripping her with Sesshomaru's body. Shippo awoke when Sesshomaru lifted him. The little fox scurried up the demon's arm and clung to Kagome. Sesshomaru tucked Sango under his right arm like a sack of potatoes.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked, frightened and confused.

"No time. Hold on to Kagome. We must escape or we'll all die," Sesshomaru barked at the fox child. Shippo didn't need to be told twice. Sesshomaru rose and took to the air.

"Kagura! Kanna! After them!" Naraku bellowed.

Kagura grabbed Kanna, who was nursing the bloody stump where her hand used to be. Kagura produced her feather to take to the skies after them.

Sesshomaru managed to stay ahead of his pursuers, but not very far. As they neared Kaede's village in the lands of Musashi, Kanna's Mirror was recharging. Kagura was almost on their tails. Her laughter rang in Sesshomaru's ears.

_I cannot avoid that blast at this close of range. How the hell can she hold that mirror if I cut off her damn hand? Where can I go to avoid their attack?_ He looked ahead and saw an old well. _There!_ He heard Kanna's Mirror begin to shudder and Kagura's laughter become maniacal.

Sesshomaru leaped slightly and Kagome looked to their landing site with terror.

"Sesshomaru! No! Don't!"

But they all descended the Bone-Eater's Well.


	4. Chapter 3: No Turning Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Three: No Turning Back**

"Sesshomaru! NO!" Kagome shrieked as he jumped down the Bone Eater's Well to shield them from Kanna's blast. They beheld the cosmic continuum that signaled that they were speeding for modern Tokyo. Sesshomaru, bearing an unconscious Sango under his arm and a wounded Kagome hanging over his shoulder (a shivering young kitsune clung to Kagome), dropped to his knees on the other side of the well. He was staring upwards, staring at the ceiling of the well-house in horror.

Kagome crawled off Sesshomaru's back and pulled the vial containing the two shards of the Shikon Jewel from around her neck hysterically. Shippo scurried away from her. She beat at the ground, "Open! Open! Come on, damn you! Let me back through! No! InuYasha! INUYASHA!" But the well would not reopen. _I can't get back to him! We're all stuck here! I can't get back to him …_

"Kagome," Sesshomaru muttered weakly, "Where are we?" But Kagome did not answer him. She simply leaned against the side of the well and stared at the jewel shards in her vial. Kagome pulled her hands to her chest and began to cry. Sesshomaru set Sango down, and questioned Kagome again. "Where are we, Kagome?" Panic was rising in his voice as comprehension slowly stole over him.

"My home," she choked out between sobs of grief.

"_Nani!_" he growled, bristling with desperation. "No!" he howled. "No! Rin!" He clawed at the earth trying to find someway back and avenge her. "Rin! Rin! Damn you, Naraku! She was a child! Rin!" He clawed and scratched at the ground. Sesshomaru howled with rage and despair. "RIN!" With a last howl, he crumpled like a dried leaf to weakly scrape at the ground. Sesshomaru, overwhelmed with sorrow and hate, simply left all pretenses aside and lay at the bottom of the well to weep.

Kagome turned to him, "Don't cry. She wouldn't want to see you like this," but she could say no more. Her sobbing became anew as Shippo inched his way out of the shadows and joined Sesshomaru in his grief. Sesshomaru lay crushed and broken in spirit. Shippo cried, for he loved Rin, too. Kagome clutched at the Tetsusaiga strapped about her waist as she thought of all who had died this night. She dared not think of InuYasha again, lest her soul be drowned with the agony. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sango stirring. Kagome rearranged herself to face Sango. Sango was trembling violently. She faced Kagome wide-eyed and terrified, "Where is he, Kagome? Where is Naraku?" Sango asked.

And the fullness of the situation came crashing down upon Kagome's shoulders. _We weren't there to stop him anymore! Oh, Kami above me, what will face us once we get out of the well house? Mom! Grandpa! Sota! Oh no! Not them, too!_

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, please get up!" Kagome pleaded as panic infected her like a virus. But he would not move, for his soul had given in to the despair that Kagome fought off by the second.

"Kagome?" a small voice squeaked from above. She gasped as a small ray of hope gleamed within her.

"Sota?" she called back.

"Yeah. I heard screaming and howling. Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not. Get Mom! My leg is broken, Sango is hurt, and Sesshomaru has completely lost it!"

"They're there with you?" Sota asked.

"_Just get Mom!_" she demanded.

Her heart pounded in her ears while awaiting Sota's response. _Please let me find them all safe. Don't let my failure affect them. Please, God, just let my family be okay …_

"Okay. I'll be back."

She signed with relief. _Mom's okay … Grandpa's okay …_

Sango wept and her body shook with anguish, "Mi-Miroku … Kohaku … Kilala!" She sobbed and sobbed. Shippo crawled over to her and gently tapped Sango's arm.

"Sango," he said in a small timid voice, "Here." He opened his haori and all curled up by his belly was a sleeping Kilala. "I wanted to keep her warm. The poison was making her shiver so badly. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, Shippo!" Sango hugged the little fox child tightly. "Thank you!"

A flashlight beamed down from above, and Kagome's mother called, "Is everyone all right?" She saw the cuts, bruises, and her daughter's broken leg, "Dear Kami! What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi tossed the rope ladder over the side of the well. She threw her leg over the side to climb down to her injured child.

"No, no, Mrs. Higurashi. I'll help her out. I'm not injured that badly," Sango called. Sango helped Kagome to her good leg and had Kagome climb onto her back. Sango made her way up the rope ladder bearing the injured priestess on her back. Mrs. Higurashi helped Kagome from Sango's back and set her on an old dusty crate. She fussed over her daughter's condition.

"Sweetheart, you need to get to a hospital!"

But Kagome was stubborn, "No! Not until everyone is out of the well!"

Shippo soon emerged with Kilala still tucked safely in his haori. He looked concerned. "Kagome, Sesshomaru won't move."

Kagome looked to Sango and they exchanged a baffled and worrisome glance.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called gently.

No answer.

"My God, he's really upset," Kagome whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked quietly.

_She doesn't know. Sango was unconscious …_ "Sango, Naraku killed Rin." Sango gasped and Kagome continued, "Kanna blasted her and Jaken with her mirror."

"Kami, no!" Sango cupped her hand over her mouth. She turned her head around. Sango's eyes watered with understanding as she noticed who else was missing from the group. She sank to the floor with tears flowing down her cheeks. "He didn't make it, did he?"

Kagome slumped, losing her arrogant posture. She slowly shook her head. Shippo sat next to Kagome and leaned on her.

"Isn't Sesshomaru InuYasha's brother?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yes," Sango answered.

"And who was Rin?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"His ward. She was only ten," Sango answered again.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and walked to the well. She mounted the rope ladder and climbed down. Sesshomaru still laid face down, unmoving.

"Who are you?" he croaked as Mrs. Higurashi touched down.

"I am Higurashi Chiaki. I am Kagome's mother."

He did not answer.

"They told me that you are InuYasha's brother."

"Half-brother," he half-heartedly growled.

"Still, he was related," she knelt next to him. Sesshomaru looked at her. Chiaki continued, "They also told me that you have lost a little one." He looked away, but Mrs. Higurashi kept talking, "I know that it is hard. I lost my husband when Sota was only two. His father brought us to this shrine. I felt as if I could never go on. I was devastated. All hope had been drained from me."

Sesshomaru looked back to Chiaki, "How did you go on?"

"I had two children to raise and protect. They needed my strength, and I needed theirs. Just as there are three people up there who need you. Oh, I know that all hasn't been real friendly between you, but you are all the strength they have left."

He looked at her pleadingly. _I have no pride left to lose. All that I have ever fought for or loved is gone …_ "But who will be my strength, Chiaki?"

She smiled at him softly and patted his hand, "Lean on me when you need to. There will come a time when you will feel whole again." She stood, "Come on inside." Sesshomaru somehow got to his feet and followed Kagome's mother up the rope ladder. Kagome and Sango looked to him. Shippo had fallen asleep on Kagome's lap. Mrs. Higurashi gently took Shippo from her daughter's lap and smiled. "You always said he was cute, but I never imagined him to be so absolutely adorable. I'm going to show Sesshomaru and Sango in and get them comfortable. Then I'll lay Shippo down to sleep. When I come back, we'll go to the hospital to get your leg x-rayed and in a cast. Sango, would you please take the sword from her?"

"Mom, wait!" Kagome panicked.

"What is it dear?"

"Is everything still normal?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'll explain in the car, Mom."

Sango took the Tetsusaiga from Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi took the trio into the house. Chiaki returned about fifteen minutes later with her purse and car keys. "Good thing we didn't sell the car. I've told your grandfather to make them tea, get them settled, and that we'd explain when you and I get home."

"Did he flip out?" Kagome asked as her mother put her arm around her shoulders to keep the weight off the broken leg.

"Of course."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you flip out?"

Chiaki sighed, "When we get home, dearest."

* * *

After a quick, well-conceived lie about a nasty fall down the shrine's old well including how Kagome screamed for an hour before being heard, her leg was put into a cast, she was issued crutches, and sent home. Chiaki held the door open while Kagome hobbled in on her crutches.

"Well, young lady!" Grandpa griped immediately, "At long last I won't have to dream up an excuse for your absences! Now! I'd like a full explanation!"

Kagome, Chiaki, Grandpa, Sota, Sango, and Sesshomaru filed into the living room. The three launched into a lengthy account of the battle, their losses, and their escape. "That's why I asked Mom if everything was normal," Kagome stated, "I figured if we hadn't been there to stop Naraku that this world wouldn't be like this!"

Silence hung in the air like thick smog until Sesshomaru broke the silence. "There is one distinct possibility that you haven't thought of, Kagome."

"What would that be?"

"It was meant to happen like this."

"What?" Kagome and Sango interjected.

"How could that be, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

He stood and began to pace around the living room with his hand stroking his chin, "First and foremost, your era is unchanged, suggesting that nothing in the past has changed. Secondly, I know that Naraku wished to possess the Tetsusaiga. He even had Sango try to steal it from InuYasha in exchange for her little brother. But the sword is in your possession. It was never left behind for him to scavenge. And most importantly, you still have two shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. His shard was incomplete. _Is_ incomplete," he stopped pacing, "Either someone else killed him, or he is still alive and in hiding."

Grandpa hung his head and Chiaki's face was ashen pale. Mrs. Higurashi's voice trembled as she said, "He must be right."

Kagome turned in her seat to face her mother, "What are you talking about?" Her expression was somewhere between shock and anger.

Grandpa spoke up, "For generations it has been said that within the Higurashi bloodline that a child would be born for great things and that this child would possess legendary relics of the past."

Chiaki took over, "When you came out of the well after your fifteenth birthday, telling us the Sacred Jewel had come out of your body, we prayed for a miracle to keep you safe. I began to hope that this legend may be false, just so that you _would_ be safe … but tonight, when I saw the Tetsusaiga around your waist, I had to face the truth. The Sacred Jewel and now the Tetsusaiga … It had to be true."

Kagome was shaking and she furiously shouted, "You _knew_ this would happen and never told me!"

Chiaki began to cry, "I never knew _this_ would happen! The legend was so vague, Kagome. We didn't know if it was just another fairy tale. We didn't know what would happen. We had no choice but to let destiny play itself out," she took a deep calming breath, "I wanted to seal the well forever. When your grandfather's sutras failed, I wanted TNT. But you told me that restoring the jewel was your responsibility. So I respected your wishes."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but could not. Her mind was nearing overload. She thought it would burst from everything she just had to take in the past twenty-four hours. Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I beg you, Lady Higurashi. No more tonight. She must grieve and accept this. We are all exhausted. Please, later."

Chiaki nodded, "It's more than enough for anyone. But I couldn't put off telling her any longer. Come on, girls. Go bathe and I'll get beds ready for everyone."

Sesshomaru thought _A black end to a dark day.

* * *

_

The next day Grandpa asked if they would appreciate a memorial service for their fallen comrades and loved ones. They accepted graciously. "This will help us find closure," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru and Sango simply bowed and said, "Thank you, Grandfather Higurashi."

Shippo timidly suggested, "D'you think I could draw pictures of everyone for the memorial? Would that be okay?"

Sango lifted the little fox and softly said, "Yes, Shippo. That would be fine. We appreciate it. And they would, too."

He sniffed, starting to cry again, "I need a new box of crayons though." He pulled his old box out of his haori and ran his hand over it tenderly, "She loved these . . . I want to put them on the – the gravestone."

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said abruptly and stepped out of the room. Shippo looked to the ground as his eyes filled with guilty tears.

"It's okay, Shippo," Kagome cooed reassuringly. "It's hard for him, too. Rin would appreciate this. I'll get you some new crayons."

Chiaki picked up crayons and drawing paper for Shippo the next time she went to the store. Shippo worked hard for three days on the seven portraits he had to draw. When he finished Grandpa prepared the shrine for the memorial service. To their surprise Grandpa had obtained seven large stones, and he and Sota had carved everyone's names on their own stone. Shippo solemnly placed each portrait by their respective stone. He placed Rin's portrait with special care and then he set his old box of crayons with the picture. Shippo's bottom lip quivered as he began to cry.

Sango and Kagome leaned on each other and wept. "I loved him, Kagome, and I never told him. I'll never be able to forgive myself!" Sango cried.

Kagome petted her hair, "He knew, Sango. Every time you slapped him, every time you called him 'lecher,' he knew that you loved him."

"Did InuYasha know that you loved him?"

Kagome blushed softly, "Yes, he did."

Sango saw her blush and looked her square in the eye, "Kagome?"

She blushed more, "He was my mate."

"When?"

"The night before …" and her tears began anew.

"Oh, Kagome," Sango hugged Kagome, and they both mourned the men they loved.

Sesshomaru went to stand before Rin and Jaken's stones. Shippo still wailed for Rin. Sesshomaru knelt before the stones and he set a hand on the little one's shoulder. "I will avenge her, Shippo. She did not deserve to die so young."

Shippo sobbed, "She was the most beautiful girl. She was kind. I didn't want her to die."

"Neither did I, Shippo," Sesshomaru said as a tear leaked from each eye and dripped down, leaving stains on his haori.

When all tears subsided, everyone (including Grandpa, Mom, and Sota) picked up a stone. Kagome bore InuYasha's. Sango carried Miroku's. Sesshomaru let Shippo carry Rin's while he carried Jaken's. Grandpa, Mom, and Sota bore the stones for the Wolf Demons. They placed the stones in a ring around the base of the God Tree and Sesshomaru spoke, "Let no one forget the sacrifices that these seven made so we may live. Never forget. If Naraku still dwells within this world, he will answer for their deaths."

There was a mighty crack of thunder and it began to rain.


	5. Chapter 4: The Relentless Search

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Relentless Search**

After the memorial Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo had an intense discussion. With Kagome's prophecy coming to light they had to move forward assuming that Naraku was alive and well.

"But he could be dead already," Sango reasoned.

"Or he could be lying low. We must prepare for a worst-case scenario." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Where are your lore-masters, and scroll keepers? We must find out if there is any clue as to what happened to Naraku."

It took a moment for Kagome to register his meaning. _Oh, libraries …_ "There aren't just a few places to gather information anymore, Sesshomaru. It's everywhere."

"When can you start searching?"

"When we're done talking."

"In the mean time," he mused, "Where will we stay?"

Chiaki appeared in the doorway. "You must be joking." They all turned to her. "Do you really think I would turn you three out with no home, no money, nothing?"

Sango blushed. "I didn't want to impose . . ."

"Nonsense!" Chiaki exclaimed, "You will all remain here. There's a trundle bed in the attic that can be brought down and slid under Kagome's bed for Sango. We can alter the guest room for Shippo and Sesshomaru."

"Mrs. Higurashi, we don't want to be a burden," Sango mumbled.

Kagome thought, _Sounds like Mom's been planning this for days . . ._

"I insist," Chiaki smiled. "And enough with the 'Mrs. Higurashi.' You're family now, call me 'Mom'."

Sango was still blushing, "Thank you."

"With that settled, I just have one more question." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome once more and asked, "How do we contact other demons?"

Kagome avoided his eyes and bit her lower lip. _How do I tell someone that he is probably the last of his kind?_ "Sesshomaru," she said in a quiet, nervous voice, "I don't think there are anymore demons."

He simply sighed to hide his trepidation and fury. "Fine. Where can we start our search for Naraku?"

Kagome got up and started hobbling around on her crutches. "Follow me." He followed her into the study. Sango arose and motioned to Shippo. "Come on, let's help Mrs. Hi- I mean, Mom make room for us, Shippo." They followed Mrs. Higurashi to the attic while Sesshomaru trailed behind Kagome on her crutches. Kagome pulled up another chair to the desk and said, "Have a seat." She set her crutches aside and sat at the desk with a computer set up on it.

Sesshomaru took his seat and looked at the screen contemptuously. "What is it?" he asked as Kagome disengaged the screen saver and loaded up a web browser.

"I'll try to explain this so you don't blow a gasket, okay. Our information is stored in a way now that everyone with a computer," she motioned to the tower, monitor, keyboard, and mouse, "can access it. When we have more time I'll explain electricity, digital information, and the Internet."

"I'll take your word for it," he grumbled. _What the Hell is 'digital'?_

Sango and Shippo were helping Chiaki remove the trundle bed from the attic as Kagome and Sesshomaru scoured the Internet. Sango and Mrs. Higurashi carefully carried the trundle bed down the attic steps as Shippo followed with a small box of linen.

"It's a shame that all that bedding was destroyed in the battle. But, that's what the rainy-day fund is for," Chiaki mused. "Still, I'm glad you four are safe. It's worth all the Yen in Japan for that."

They slowly conducted their way to Kagome's room (now Kagome's and Sango's room) and carefully slid the bed underneath Kagome's bed frame.

"What will we need for Sesshomaru and Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Oh, let's see. Sesshomaru can have the futon in there all to himself. If we move the futon to the side, flush against the other wall, there should be room enough to get a small bed for little Shippo." Chiaki thought for a moment. "Now, Sango, why don't you ask Kagome to borrow an outfit and you can come with me to get more bedding, a bed for Shippo, and some clothes for yourself."

Sango looked mortified. "Me? Go into, well, _out there_ with you? I wouldn't know what to do!"

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a warm, motherly smile. "Sango, dear, when else are you going to learn?"

Sango nodded nervously. "I see."

"Now, go ask Kagome about an outfit."

"Yes, Mom," she said respectfully and left the room.

Chiaki smiled for she noticed that the girl finally had the bravery to call her Mom. She suddenly felt a tugging on her skirt. She looked down and saw Shippo looking somewhat torn.

"Yes, my little fox darling?"

"Uh, this may sound silly but I don't think I can call you 'Mom'."

"Why not?"

"Well Kagome has been looking out for me for the past two and a half years or so; she's more like my mom."

"I understand." She smiled inwardly, sensing Shippo's train of thought.

"I don't mean to offend, but …" he took a deep breath, "May I call you 'Grandma'?"

Chiaki giggled softly, "I always wanted a grandson."

Sango returned soon in one of Kagome's casual outfits and a pair of sandals. "I'm ready to go," she tried to say confidently.

Chiaki smiled at her. "You'll do just fine, Sango. Just follow my lead." They walked to the car. As she drove, Chiaki gave Sango a heads up about a few things she would see. "There will be a lot of people there, Sango. Just act casual. The entrance to the store will open by itself. It's one of those inventions of ours that Kagome has told you about. There will be many strange things to buy in the store, ask me about them in the car or at home. It will look suspicious if you ask about them in the store."

Sango nodded and took mental note of everything Mrs. Higurashi said. Once inside the store, Sango looked around with wonder. _There are so many things in here … and so many people. It's amazing. _Chiaki took Sango to the women's clothing section and had the girl pick out and try on a few outfits and undergarments. They then went to the fabric department and found some beautiful fabrics for clothing for Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"And we still need a bed for Shippo. He's small enough that he wouldn't need a twin size bed yet. I wonder …" and Chiaki steered the cart towards the toddler section. Soon she and Sango were lifting a toddler bed into the cart and then they bought bedding for everyone and extra toiletries. Next they were wheeling their way to the cashier's counter.

* * *

Chiaki and Sango returned over two hours later. After about three trips they unloaded the car. They had purchased a toddler bed for Shippo, fabrics to make new clothes for Shippo and Sesshomaru, bed sets and pillows for the three of them, outfits and undergarments for Sango, and more shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

Kagome looked over at all that her mother had purchased. "Wow, Mom. You really went all out."

"I know, dear. I just want everyone to be comfortable." Mrs. Higurashi looked to the toddler bed and called to Sota, "Sota! Would you please go get me the small tool box?" Sota came tromping down the stairs and off to fetch the tools. "Luckily we found a lot of this on sale and clearance. The only things we really paid full price for were the sundries and the fabrics." She pulled one out and ran her hands over the black and silver patterns. "I think this will look great on Sesshomaru. It will really bring out his eyes."

Kagome smiled weakly, not knowing how to tell her mother that Sesshomaru didn't seem the type who'd allow a mothering attitude. _But, a lot has happened. He has no one left but us and nowhere else to go … I have to wonder what changes we will see in the great Inu-Youkai._

As if hearing her thoughts Sesshomaru rose from his seat and observed Mrs. Higurashi's purchases. He also took the fabric into his clawed hands, ever so gently, and absorbed the fine texture. "It will make a fine winter haori and hakama. Thank you, Chiaki. I will someday find a way to repay your generosity."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. _Did he just thank my mother?_

"It's nothing, really. You brought my daughter home to me safe. It is I who am repaying you," Chiaki insisted.

_Good move, Mom. He is too proud to feel indebted … _Kagome thought.

"Very well, but allow me to help you carry some of this." Sesshomaru lifted the box containing Shippo's bed and grabbed the three sets of bedding by the bag handles. Chiaki grabbed the pillows and they walked upstairs to prepare for the Higurashi residence to permanently double in size.

_Just what did my mother say to him at the bottom of the well? _Kagome wondered.

* * *

Two weeks later things returned to normal at the Higurashi household. At least as normal as they could be with two demons and a demon slayer added to the mix. Sesshomaru and Shippo helped Grandpa at the shrine while Sango helped to keep house while Mrs. Higurashi was at work. Sota seemed sullen while he grieved for InuYasha. Sota always idolized the grumpy hanyou. But each day he grew more accustomed to things and life moved on. Kagome on the other hand spent every waking moment on back homework or searching for some shred of Naraku's continued existence. Her grief for her mate manifested itself through a burning desire for revenge. While everyone else put on the façade of moving on, Kagome sought the ultimate closure. However, beneath their cool exteriors the other three cheered her on silently. The only other person who displayed any sense of vengeance was Sesshomaru. There were nights that Shippo would creep downstairs for a glass of water and see Sesshomaru on the computer searching for Naraku. He learned quickly watching Kagome surf the web. His clawed fingers flew across the keyboard to type any phrase or word that may steer them in a direction closer to Naraku and revenge.

For weeks nothing could be found, and tempers began to flare. Nearly four weeks after coming through the well Kagome flexed her claws.

"I cannot believe this!" she shouted one night as books were flying down the stairwell. She threw book after book. "I've searched hundreds of books from that damn library! I've scoured web page after web page! There's nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Oh, dear Kami," Sango muttered to Sesshomaru, "She's finally snapped."

Sesshomaru rose from his seat at the desk and walked to the stair well. He dodged two large books on Japanese legend and mythology and commanded, "Kagome! Control yourself!"

"Fuck you!" She threw another book at his head.

He caught it without flinching and glared at the hysterical woman. Sango and Shippo ran to the scene for they had never heard Kagome speak so harshly. Sesshomaru may not have _exactly_ known the meaning of her outburst, but he caught the gist of it from her tone and actions. "Kagome! Stop!" He began to ascend the stairs to Kagome. "I have done nothing but help you with your burden."

"Bullshit!" she wailed. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I wouldn't have to be looking for Naraku like this if it wasn't for you!"

"What in Kami's name are you talking about?" he demanded as he reached the top of the stairs. Kagome glared at him and he met her eye with a look of warning. Kagome suddenly raised her hand and motioned to slap the youkai. He caught her hand gently, for he did not wish her harm despite her behavior. He simply said, "Stop."

Kagome looked into his eyes and began to weep. She leaned into Sesshomaru for support while whining, "Why didn't you save him, Sesshomaru?" Kagome was sobbing, "Why didn't you save InuYasha?"

Sesshomaru now understood her anger and his heart went out to her. _How can I explain this to her? She has blamed me for InuYasha's death for a month …_ "Kagome, despite my animosity for InuYasha I would have saved him if I could have."

"But why?" she cried, "Why couldn't you save him? The Tenseiga …"

"The Tenseiga would not have worked. When Kanna assailed me with her mirror it drained me so much that I could not have wielded the Tenseiga. If I had waited for my strength to return we would all be dead. I had the power to save the four of us, so I did. InuYasha wouldn't have wanted you to die like that. He even told you to run. He wanted you to be safe."

She cried on her "brother-in-law's" chest, and he actually patted her back gently to calm her. "Wh – why are you being so nice?" Kagome asked.

"After thinking about it this past month, Kagome, you are the only family I have left. You were my half-brother's mate, and while I never cared much for him we're all that's left of my family's legacy."

She sniffed. "I never thought of it like that."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and saw exhaustion tainting her aura heavily. She had dark circles beneath her eyes and Sesshomaru could swear he smelled an illness coming on to her. "Kagome, you need to rest. You have been working far too hard. Go take a hot bath, then get into some warm pajamas, and go to bed. I'll have your mother bring you up some supper."

Kagome smiled softly. "All right. Thanks." She turned to the bathroom and Sesshomaru sought Chiaki.

He found her in the laundry room carefully folding some of Sota's uniforms. "Kagome is getting ill," he said bluntly.

"I figured it would happen. She's been working so hard and won't rest properly. I heard the screaming, and I take it that you got through to her?"

"It took a little coaxing. Part of her had been blaming me for InuYasha's death, and the rest of her was drained from school and searching for Naraku." The dryer buzzed and Sesshomaru swapped the laundry around for Chiaki.

"You didn't have to do that," she said to him while hanging one of Sota's shirts.

"I know." He lifted a towel and sniffed it. "I just like the smell of this, uh," he stopped to remember the word, "fabric softener. It's a soft, gentle smell, like …" he set the towel back into the basket and the color of his eyes dulled slightly. He sighed, "Like Rin."

Chiaki looked at him as he stared into the laundry basket. His eyes became glossy as if he wanted to cry, and then Chiaki spoke, "Smell it again. Only don't think of her death. Think of her when she was happiest."

Sesshomaru inhaled the scent of fabric softener again and remembered the first time Rin smiled at him; when she would pick flowers and sing. His eyes brightened slightly. Chiaki smiled. "See."

He nodded. "As I was saying about Kagome, I think you should make her some soup or something that will give her strength. It wouldn't be good if she were to become ill."

"Thanks for letting me know. And thanks for helping with the laundry."

He bowed and left the laundry room.

That night, Kagome was bathed, fed, in bed, and asleep by seven o'clock. For the first time in a month, she got a solid night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: The New Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The New Girl**

Kagome walked into her Language Arts class after lunch. She had her cast removed yesterday and was now walking about in a walking cast. She took her seat and pulled her notebook, textbook, and homework from her backpack. Class gathered around her and others took their seats to prepare for class. Their instructor entered the class and picked up a piece of chalk. He began to write on the board as the bell chimed, signaling the start of class. "Good afternoon, students. I hope you enjoyed your lunches. Please open your textbook to page three-hundred-ninety-four." Kagome looked at the pages before her, then to the blackboard.

_American Literature_

"Today begins our unit on American Literature. We will begin with Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Raven'," and there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher chuckled, "And there came a rapping, as if someone gently tapping …" The instructor opened the door to reveal an administrator and a female student. There was a murmur of hushed conversation. The administrator left and the teacher ushered the student into class.

The teacher beamed his smile at the classroom, announcing, "It seems that we have a new student joining us. Kodotai Megami is a transfer student from America. Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself, Megami?"

Megami, although transferring from America, looked Asian. She had full, straight, shiny black hair with two violent red stripes that streaked down from her temples. She was quite tall, almost six foot, with a powerful build. She bore a backpack covered with patches of American bands. "Well, I was born in Okinawa," her Japanese was flawless, "but my parents moved to the U.S. for a while. My mother passed away some time ago, so Father thought it best that we return to Japan. While in America I spent my time studying and going to quite a few concerts. That's about it."

"Well Miss Kodotai, there is an empty seat in the fourth row. Today we're starting American Literature. Have you read Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Raven'?" he asked as he handed Megami a text book.

She took her book and sat in the empty seat beside Kagome and plopped her bag down. "I love Poe!" Megami exclaimed while opening her book.

The lesson continued as students took turns reading portions of "The Raven." Kagome listened to those reading and followed along in her book. As the poem progressed, her thoughts turned more and more to InuYasha. She bit back her anguish as nausea swept over her. The waves of nausea intensified and when Hojo finished the final "Nevermore," Kagome bolted out of her seat. She mumbled, "Excuse me, emergency!" as she ran by her instructor. Everyone looked mildly bored at the outburst, but Megami seemed concerned. Finally, Megami stood, "Mr. Kurimoto, may I check on her, please?"

"You are excused, Miss Kodotai."

Megami left the class and walked into the nearest bathroom. She heard Kagome's retching and asked, "Hey, are you all right?"

Kagome managed to blurt out, "I'll be fine," between spasms.

Megami waited patiently until Kagome emerged from her bathroom stall. Kagome jumped slightly to see Megami waiting by the sinks, checking her make up in the mirror.

"Oh! You startled me," Kagome said while patting her chest.

Megami looked at her in the mirror, "Sorry. I just thought that someone should come and check on you. Everyone just seemed so blasé about you turning green as pea soup. I thought it was kind of rude."

Kagome blushed gently, "Well, I get sick a lot. Everyone's kind of used to it."

Megami turned to her, "It's still no excuse to not see if someone is okay."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks for checking on me." She walked to the sink and began to rinse her mouth out. Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. Megami was holding out a pack of Listerine breath strips.

"Here. Next best thing to having a toothbrush and mouthwash."

Kagome took the breath strips and popped one in her mouth. "Ooh! Goodness! Those are strong! But my mouth feels a lot cleaner. Thanks."

The girls looked at each other and smiled. Kagome reached out her hand, "I'm Higurashi Kagome. But you can just call me Kagome."

Megami took her hand and shook it, "Megami."

"So, you moved back from the U.S. What was it like there?"

"It depends on where you're at. When I was in New York it was crazy and upbeat like downtown Tokyo, but it just didn't have the same soul. It felt so dead there. But Oregon was cool, in its own way."

"How hard are the schools?"

Megami chuckled, "Mostly a joke. That's why Dad brought me back here," she mocked a stern, fatherly voice, "By Kami, child, I won't stand by while you get a second rate education! We're moving to Tokyo!"

Kagome laughed, "We should probably get back to class. Thanks again, for checking on me."

"Don't mention it, Kagome."

* * *

The next day Kagome walked down the hall for her third period Gym class. She entered the foreign language hall that lead to the gym and she felt something flash by her. Kagome looked about and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged it off and trod on to the ladies' locker room. Although Kagome thought she'd be early, she entered the locker room and saw Megami lacing up a pair of sneakers. She wore a pair of white crew cut socks, black shorts, and a gray sport cut tank top with a sports bra. Her hair was tied up high and she looked up to see Kagome. "Well, hello again! Feeling better, Kagome?"

"Much better, thank you. It seems like we'll have gym together, too."

"Yep. Ms. Katoh says we'll be playing field hockey today." Megami smiled, "It's one of my favorite sports. Forgive me in advance if you're not on my team. I get rough. I played every year I was in the States."

"Field hockey or ice hockey?"

Megami smiled mischievously, "Both. But," Megami looked to her walking cast, "I'll steer clear of you. I didn't notice your cast yesterday. What happened, if you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, I fell down the well at my family's shrine."

"Shrine, huh?" Megami thought a moment then her face lit up, "Oh! I should have known! Higurashi! The Higurashi Shrine!"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"My father told us all about it. He said that it's one of the only authentic shrines left in Japan."

"Grandpa works hard to keep the shrine clean and well kept," Kagome opened her locker and pulled out her gym clothes.

Other girls began to usher in to the locker room. Their instructor came out of her office, "Kodotai, would you like to help with the equipment since you're dressed?"

Megami stood after tying her shoe, "Yes, I'll help." She ran off to the equipment room.

Out on the field, Kagome was assigned to be a goalie with a classmate on hand in case her leg began to ache. Luckily, she was goalie for the team Megami was on. Megami wasn't blowing smoke about her hockey skills. She was intense and played a hard core game. After about twenty minutes, if Megami possessed the ball they gave her a wide berth.

Back in the locker room Kagome looked around for Megami to compliment her on her game, but she couldn't find her. _How can you miss someone that tall with two, bright red streaks in her hair?_ She soon saw Megami come out of one of the curtained showers in the back. Megami had her tank top back on.

"Megami! Great game! You really can play."

Megami laughed, "Thanks, Kagome." She started to towel dry her hair.

"I'll be right back," Kagome went to a shower and wet down a towel. (With her cast, she couldn't take a normal shower.) She washed herself with the towel quickly. She came back to her locker and grabbed her deodorant. A brilliant idea came to her. "Megami, what are you doing for lunch?"

Megami had already changed back into her uniform and was putting her socks back on when she answered Kagome, "Well, I really don't know what's near here. I was going to wander around until I found something that sounded good."

"There's a little place near here with great sushi. I'm sure that you haven't had real sushi for a while. Would you care to join me?"

Megami grinned, "You read my mind."

* * *

Kagome learned another thing about Megami when they grabbed lunch: She had a bigger appetite than Shippo!

"Man! Hockey really gets my adrenaline rushing! I'm starving!" she groaned as they walked to the sushi restaurant. Kagome ordered a simple bento box to go with two hand rolls and tempura shrimp while Megami ordered tempura shrimp rolls, California rolls, a rolled omelet, and rice balls. When they handed Megami her order, she was glowing, "Thank Kami! Real food!" The clerk then handed the girls their cups of iced green tea.

They ate in silence (because Megami ate at top speed just like Shippo), but then the girls began to talk and get to know each other.

"So, how many concerts have you been to?" Kagome asked.

"It's hard to keep track. I've seen Metallica before they became a joke. A Perfect Circle three times. Static-X, and I got to meet them after the show. System of a Down, Rob Zombie, Ozzfest every year since I turned sixteen. And I saw Nine Inch Nails for the second time right before we moved. _That_ was the best stage show I have ever seen!"

"Wow. That's a lot of concerts."

"Yup. But, there isn't much else to do in Eastern Oregon except get tickets to a great show and take a road trip to Portland with your brothers," she smiled, "I have three of them. We had thought of moving to Portland, but most big cities are too emotionally dead for our tastes."

"Tokyo's big."

"Yeah, but we were all really homesick. Dad, my three brothers, and I. We'd been in the states for a while. It was time to come home. So, Kagome, enough about me, what do you like to do?"

Kagome thought a moment before answering, "I've been sick a lot. I haven't been out much."

"Do you like Nine Inch Nails?"

"Only my favorite American band!"

Megami smiled, "Well, they're starting their Asia/Europe tour next month. It starts right here in Tokyo. I have an extra ticket if you'd like to go."

"Megami, aren't those tickets over 5,000 yen a piece?"

"Yeah, but one of my brothers can't go now. He told me to find someone else to take. C'mon, Kagome, you said yourself that you haven't been out in ages," Megami put on a playful, pouty face, "Don't make me beg now."

"I'd love to go. But, to make everything just a little more even, lunch tomorrow is on me."

Megami raised her glass of tea and Kagome matched her action. "Deal," Megami said, "To Nine Inch Nails." And they toasted to a blossoming friendship.

* * *

The next month flew by in a haze of studying, searching, and lunches with Megami. A week before the concert, Megami called Kagome at home.

Sesshomaru answered the phone, "Higurashi residence."

"Hi! Is Kagome available?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"It's Megami."

"One moment," he set the receiver down, "Kagome, Megami is on the phone."

Kagome, now free of her cast, jogged over to the phone and picked it up, "Hey, Megami."

"Kagome, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall and grab some gear for the concert."

"Sure. I can meet you after dinner. How about seven o'clock?"

"Sounds great. I'll meet you by the bathrooms in the food court."

"See you then."

"Bye," they both said in unison and Kagome hung up the phone.

Shippo looked to Kagome, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the mall to shop with Megami for stuff for the concert."

"What's a mall again?"

"It's a place with a lot of different stores."

"Are they safe?"

"Yes, Shippo. Very safe. I won't be gone long, though. I'll just buy a shirt, maybe a pair of jeans, and grab something to eat with Megami."

Shippo grumbled, "You'll be eating? See you around midnight."

Sango chuckled.

"Okay, I admit, she eats a lot," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru was thumbing through a book Grandpa had found for him when he piped up, "From what you've told us about this girl, she's a bottomless pit."

"She may be, but she's the only friend I have at school. After being gone for so long Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi ditched me."

"We're just kidding, Kagome." Sango said gently, "Well, teasing actually. I've never met Megami but I'm glad you've met her. She's good for you."

"Would you like to go with me, Sango? You haven't been to the mall yet."

Sango blushed, "If I won't be in the way."

"Not at all. Besides, you're cooped up in the house all the time. You need to get out."

After dinner the girls changed and hopped the train to the mall. Megami was standing by the bathrooms wearing a Johnny the Homicidal Maniac t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black platform boots.

"Hi, Kagome!" Megami waved when she spotted her and ran to meet her. "Hi," she looked to Sango, "Who is your friend?"

"Megami, this is my cousin Sango. She's up to visit for the summer holidays."

Megami shook Sango's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Sango. Are you enjoying Tokyo?"

Sango smiled, "Yes. It's great."

"So, shall we shop or eat first?" Megami asked.

Kagome said, "We just had dinner."

"Right. Shopping it is then."

Sango covered a giggle behind her hand and the girls headed into the mall. They hit up a few shops, yet didn't purchase anything. Sango asked Megami a lot about America. "Oregon is really pretty, Sango. I think you'd like it. It's so quiet and peaceful up in the mountains. My grandparents still live there. They moved into the house we left. It's perfect for them."

"Did you guys leave them there alone?"

"No, one of my brothers stayed with them. That's why I had the extra ticket. Kintotsuke decided to stay and make sure my grandparents would be all right."

"That was very considerate of him," Sango said.

"Well, he's the family suck up."

"What's a suck up?" Sango asked.

Megami giggled, "It's an American slang term. He's always bowing and curtsying to whomever is more important to him."

"Oh, I see. So he's manipulative?"

Megami slightly shook her head, "Not really. He just likes to play off that he's more thoughtful than he really is. He _plays_ the considerate one rather than _being_ the considerate one."

"I understand. What's this store?" Sango commented as they passed a store with a lot of wild t-shirts.

"Oh, we have to stop here! They have awesome shirts! And they're the only place I've found so far that carry cool pants."

The girls entered the store and actually made their first purchases. Kagome bought a provocative black skirt, and a Nine Inch Nails baby-tee. Sango found a neat Harry Potter shirt and a pair of Tripp pants ("I love all the pockets and zippers!"). Megami also bought a pair of Tripp pants (commenting to Sango "My last pair were thrashed in a mosh pit.") a shirt that matched Kagome's, and a wallet with Family Guy's Stewie Griffin on it.

Their next stop was a shoe store. Megami was trying on some new sneakers when Kagome let out a squeal of delight. Megami and Sango looked up. Kagome held up a pair of knee-high leather, platform boots with buckles and zippers on them.

"Oh," Megami gasped, "Those scream 'Nine Inch Nails Concert'!"

Kagome found a pair in her size and tried them on. "Oh, I love them." She looked at the price tag and her face fell. "Oh my God. 6,000 yen." She sat down and removed the boots. She put them back on the shelf with a sigh.

Megami decided on a pair of sneakers and said, "Why don't you guys go on to the music store. I'll catch up."

Kagome and Sango left the store and went to the music store across the way. Kagome let out another mournful sigh. Sango put her hand on her shoulder and giggled. "You know what I thought when I saw you in those boots?"

"What?"

"How Miroku would have reacted to them."

They both laughed. Megami came walking in soon after. She approached them and said, "Kagome, close your eyes and hold out your hand." Kagome did so and felt the handle of a bag being hooked onto her hand. "Open them." Kagome did so and saw a bag containing the boots she had just tried on.

"Megami! You shouldn't have!"

"I know, but you didn't see your face when you had to put them back. I wanted to buy them for you, Kagome. Just promise me that you'll wear them at least once a week."

Kagome smiled, "Of course I will. Thank you, Megami."

The girls wandered the music store for a little while longer. Megami picked up a Nine Inch Nails CD called "The Fragile." "Hey Sango, have you heard Nine Inch Nails before?"

"No. I haven't heard much American music yet."

"Oh, you have to hear 'The Fragile.' Most Nine Inch Nails fans say that 'The Downward Spiral' is _the_ definitive album, but I feel that 'The Fragile' goes where 'Spiral' feared to tread. It's not just an album; it's an experience!" She headed to the counter with the CD. "I'll translate the lyrics and have Kagome give them to you."

"Oh, Megami, you don't have to."

"As a music fan it is my duty. Think nothing of it."

After being rung up, the girls left the music store. Megami stretched, "I'm spent. Who's up for ice cream?"

The trio went to the food court and got ice cream. Due to Megami's generosity, Kagome insisted on paying. The girls sat down to gossip while eating their ice cream. Halfway through their cones, Megami spotted a girl who she and Kagome mutually disliked. "Dear Kami, there's Yuna. I can't stand that hooker. She shouldn't be wearing an outfit like that with an ass like hers."

A voice came from behind Megami, "Gee, sis, you sure can be catty. Are you done shopping yet?"

Megami turned slowly, as if she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "Hey Senkotsuke. Is it curfew already?"

"Yeah," Senkotsuke said. Sango's jaw dropped slightly as her eyes fell on Senkotsuke. He bore a strong resemblance to Miroku despite the violent red streaks in his thigh-length black hair. He was dressed similarly to Megami, except he wore a black shirt with a Poison Mushroom on it bearing the phrase "Game Over."

"Senkotsuke, these are my friends, Kagome and Sango. Ladies, this is the youngest of my elder brothers, Senkotsuke."

"Nice to meet you both," he bowed politely, "If you guys hurry, I'll give you a ride home. I couldn't bear to think of two lovely ladies riding the trains alone this late," he gave Sango a flirtatious wink and then stalked off to the ice cream stand. He bought himself a cone and sat down with the girls. He exhibited the same appetite as Megami. Halfway through his cone he turned to his sister and said, "We should pick up a pizza on the way home. That sounds good!"

"Ooh! I'm all for it!" she agreed heartily.

Senkotsuke soon finished his cone and stood up. "Well, girls. It's time to go." They all followed Megami's brother to the exit.

Once outside, Megami looked around until her gaze fell halfway down the block to the right. "Ah. I see Dad left us the Tank." Kagome and Sango looked in the same direction and saw the monstrous black Chevy Suburban parked by the curb.

"Yeah," Senkotsuke grumbled, "He took the Prius to his business trip, and left us with this beast." He looked at Sango and Kagome, "Plenty of room for passengers, but harder than Hell to park in downtown Tokyo." He unlocked the doors and they all climbed in "the tank." Senkotsuke arranged himself and checked his mirrors, "So ladies. What's our destination?"

"We live at the Higurashi Shrine," Kagome said.

"Really!" Senkotsuke reacted much like his sister did, "When Father comes home, we'll have to come by and get the tour. Buckle up, ladies."

After a twenty minute drive, Senkotsuke pulled up to the curb outside the Higurashi residence. He turned off the car and jumped out to open the door for Sango. "Here, let me carry your bags."

Sango blushed and handed Senkotsuke her bags. He took them in one hand and offered his other hand to Sango with a sly wink. She took his hand and he helped her out of the Suburban. "Such a gentleman," Sango giggled. He went to Kagome and took her bags without a wink.

He walked the girls to the door and handed them their bags. "It's been a pleasure. Kagome, I'll see you next week. I'll be escorting you and Megami to the concert. And so," he turned to Sango and bowed, "I really do hope to see you again, Miss Sango." He winked at her yet again. "Goodnight."

The girls went into the house; one gabbing about how excited she was for a concert, and the other blushing over a handsome young man.


	7. Chapter 6: Screams in the Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Screams in the Night**

Sesshomaru really began to give Kagome the third degree the night before the concert. "Get off my back, Sesshomaru! I'm going and that's final!" Kagome protested.

"Kagome, I am only concerned about your safety. What will be happening at this _concert_?" he inquired.

"Loud music, screaming, jumping, singing, a mosh pit," Kagome listed but then was savagely interrupted by Sesshomaru's impatience.

"Pit? Pit! Why on Earth would you want to go into a pit?"

"It's not like that, Sesshomaru …" but he wasn't listening.

"What is a _mosh_? Is it poisonous?"

Kagome clapped her hand over her mouth. Her shoulders shook with repressed laughter. She finally couldn't hold back and she exploded with peals of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Sesshomaru asked, more irritated than before.

Kagome rolled on the floor, "Ha! Ha ha ha ha! Sh-Shippo, he hee hee hee ha ha ha, get-get me your crayons and paper. Ha ha ha ha!"

Shippo soon returned with his crayons and drawing pad then handed them to Kagome. Sesshomaru looked absolutely insulted. Kagome, still fighting off fits of laughter, opened Shippo's drawing pad to a clean page. She grabbed a crayon and started to doodle. After about fifteen minutes, Kagome held up her masterpiece. It was a stage with lights and a band playing on it. In front of said stage was a large group of stick people. Some were yelling with their fists in the air, others jumping around, some kicking and punching, others were crowd surfing, and some stick figures stood around the group with stern expressions and their arms folded over their chest. "This," she told Sesshomaru, "Is a mosh pit: an area in front of the stage where people can go crazy. There are security guards to break up the mayhem if it gets out of control."

Sesshomaru looked livid as she spelled things out for him, and a slight hint of pink marred his cheeks due to his exasperation. "Fine, but how can these guards watch over so many?"

"Sesshomaru!" she whined while pulling her hair. _He's infuriating! I'm so tempted to shout at him "You're not my mother!" I guess I'll have to go one step further to spell it out for him . . ._ She spoke in a mockingly calm and slow voice, "I'll-be-fine. Megami's-brother-is-going-with-us."

"Very well. Just be careful." And he dropped the subject out of sheer irritation.

The next night Megami's Suburban pulled up and Kagome ran out the door with her hair pulled into a high pony tail. She wore her Nine Inch Nails baby-tee, black skirt, and leather boots from Megami. Chiaki called after her daughter, "Be home by two!"

"Okay! Bye, Mom!"

Chiaki watched her daughter run down the steps to the awaiting vehicle. _I'm so glad that Kagome is finally getting out and having some fun. She has been working so very hard … I can hope that maybe for just tonight she can forget all the horrible things she has witnessed and just be a teenager for a change._

Kagome climbed into the Suburban and greeted Megami and Senkotsuke. Senkotsuke moved the shifter into gear and merged back into the street. They pulled into the event parking lot about twenty minutes later, and Senkotsuke received some bad news.

"What do you mean I have to pay for two parking spaces? It's only one vehicle!"

"Yes, sir," the parking attendant muttered, "but it is considered an oversize vehicle and must purchase two spaces."

Senkotsuke pulled more Yen from his pocket and paid for the extra parking. He grumbled under his breath all the while, "Bloodsuckers … utter bullshit … By Kami!"

Kagome and Megami giggled. Senkotsuke found two empty spaces and used them. "Make _me_ pay for two spaces …" he continued to gripe as he turned the engine off. They all climbed out of the vehicle and Megami turned to Kagome with a bright expression, "Just you wait, Kagome! This will be the greatest musical experience of your life!"

* * *

Megami wasn't kidding. Kagome was blown away and enslaved by the music. She and Megami pounded their fists in the air and screamed with the release only a great rock concert can bring. Trouble only arose once. Halfway through the song "Closer" a guy came up behind the girls.

"Hello, ladies. Enjoying the music?" he asked with a predator-like grin.

Kagome tried to be nice, but Megami, smelling him for what he was, gave him the "Roseanne" glare (Roseanne's patented "Lip curl, nostril flare, and half-a squint.") Megami took Kagome's hand, "Come on." She turned to lead Kagome away, but Mr. Hormone-Driven stepped in their way.

"Come on, now. There's no reason to be like that," and he grabbed Kagome in very inappropriate places.

Kagome shrieked. Megami had her fist drawn back, loaded and aimed, when Senkotsuke came out of nowhere and grabbed the offender. "Trying to take what's not yours? Not from my sister's friend!" Senkotsuke dragged the man away.

"What is your brother doing?" Kagome asked.

"Either taking him to security, or beating the unholy, living shit out of him," Megami shrugged, "Probably beating him to a pulp."

After witnessing that spectacle the men in the mosh pit cleared Kagome and Megami a wide path.

The concert ended around midnight and it took Senkotsuke an hour to reach the Higurashi Shrine. "I hope your mother isn't upset, Kagome. I got you home as soon as I could," Senkotsuke said apologetically after fighting post-concert traffic.

"It's okay. I had until two."

"Aww, we could have spent more time together!" Megami said.

"It's all right," Kagome smiled, "We'll have plenty of time to hang out after our tests next week." She leaned across the seat and gave Megami a great, big hug. "Thank you so much, Megami! That's the most fun I've had in years!"

Megami returned the hug, "Don't mention it. Get some rest. We'll have tons of studying to do."

"Thanks for the ride, Senkotsuke. Bye, guys!" Kagome got out of the Suburban and closed the door. Senkotsuke and Megami watched Kagome ascend the stairs to her home. Kagome pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She waved as Senkotsuke honked, then merged back into traffic. Kagome entered the house and locked the door behind her. She turned to set her purse in the hallway when out of the corner of her eye she spotted someone on the couch watching TV. She crept to the living room and saw Shippo illuminated by the ghostly light of a TV in a dark room.

"Shippo, why are you up so late?" she asked.

She expected to hear "I was waiting up for you" but instead heard noises upstairs. There was a sharp gasp followed by a mournful, moaning cry. It was like someone was crying in their sleep.

"Is that Sesshomaru?" she asked Shippo.

He just nodded.

* * *

_Sesshomaru ran through the forests of feudal Japan. He heard Rin's voice ringing throughout the trees. He tried desperately to find her. "Rin! Where are you?" he called and called. All he would ever hear was "Help me, Lord Sesshomaru!" He ran faster and faster, but could never catch up to Rin's voice. It seemed to be getting further and further away. "Rin, please, where are you? I'm trying to find you! Rin!" He became frantic, even emotional. Suddenly, the land around him became dead and barren. All life had withered away leaving only a shriveled, gray landscape. "Rin! Rin!" he screamed and shouted. Then at last, he felt something heavy in his haori. He thrust a clawed hand into the folds of his garment and felt a mass of hair. Sesshomaru grasped the strands, pulling the hair and what was attached. He found himself holding Rin's severed head by the hair. Sesshomaru felt the bile rise in his throat, choking his screams of horror. Rin's eyes turned to his and she spoke. "Why didn't you save me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

* * *

_

The entire Higurashi household was awakened by the sound of a piercing scream. Kagome flew off the couch where she had been sitting with Shippo for only five minutes. She took the stairs three at a time. Upon reaching the landing, doors were open left and right; all but one.

"What's going on?" Sango asked with a sleepy expression but alert voice.

"By Kami, it's one in the morning!" Grandpa bellowed, "Trying to give me heart failure …"

Kagome ignored everyone and ran to Sesshomaru's room. He was breathing rapidly and thrashing about on the bed in only his white hakama. A cold sweat was on him. He was still dreaming. Chiaki was soon right behind Kagome. Kagome began to rouse him, "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, wake up! Sesshomaru!" His thrashing became less violent and his breathing slowed somewhat. Kagome lowered her voice and softened her tone, "Sesshomaru, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Chiaki sat on the edge of the futon and put her hand on his forehead. She moved her hand in a soothing, almost petting motion. "Sesshomaru, everything is all right. Wake up."

His eyes flashed open with a gasp. He first saw Chiaki, then Kagome. Kagome turned and ushered everyone out of the doorway. She shut the door with exasperation. _He's embarrassed enough by just having a nightmare … like he needs a houseful of witnesses …_

Sesshomaru looked to both of them again. His cheeks had a soft tinge of pink in them. He turned away from them, scooting as close to the wall as he could. "I'm fine now. Please, go back to sleep."

Kagome and her mother exchanged a caring sort of "yeah right" look. Chiaki put her hand on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru, something is wrong. Tell me, what was your nightmare about?"

"I'm just being weak. That's all."

"Didn't I tell you that you could lean on me if you needed to?"

Kagome joined her mother at the edge of Sesshomaru's bed, "And didn't you tell me that I was basically all the family that you have left?"

He nodded, and that's when Kagome and Chiaki witnessed a very rare phenomenon: Sesshomaru hugged his chest, curled his legs up, and cried. Chiaki, through that wonderful maternal instinct, knew the source of his sorrow. She petted his hair and repeated those motherly things that one needs to hear.

"I couldn't save her," he whispered through his tears, "I protected her so many times! Why couldn't I save her one more time?" he turned to Chiaki and she held her arms out. Forgetting he was a demon, forgetting he was grown, forgetting his pride and arrogance, Sesshomaru nuzzled up to Chiaki like he was a pup again. He was tired, and needed someone to lean on. She smoothed his hair and rubbed his back as if he were her own son seeking comfort.

Slowly but surely he began to calm down. Chiaki asked again, calmly, "Now, what was this nightmare about?"

He took a deep breath, "I found Rin's head. It asked me why I didn't save her." Kagome's eyes filled with tears and Chiaki hugged Sesshomaru tighter. "Do you think I am weak for having a nightmare? Here I am like a pup clinging to his mother . . ."

Chiaki cut him off, "You are not weak for mourning that precious child! It shows immense strength to love someone so much. And there is no shame in accepting comfort either."

He let out a soft, chuckling sort of "feh!" Sesshomaru sighed and said, "I haven't been mothered since I could pick up a sword."

"You needed it," Chiaki said softly. "Not even a demon like yourself could endure so much grief without a single break in control, I imagine." She made a bold move and kissed the crown of his head. "But if it makes you feel better, it will remain between the three of us."

"Thank you, Chiaki," he said.

"Just call me 'Mom,' okay?" she smiled at him.

"All right, Mom," he said gently.

"That's better," Chiaki sat petting his hair. Sesshomaru, who is usually so cold and distant, stayed cuddled up to Chiaki. She began to hum a gentle tune and his eyelids began to droop. Within ten minutes, Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly on Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder. Chiaki gently laid him back down, resting his head on his pillow. She smoothed out the blankets and covered him.

Chiaki motioned for Kagome to follow her as she rose from the futon. She whispered, "Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

He shifted slightly and mumbled, "Goodnight, Mother."

Chiaki opened the door and let Kagome leave the room first. She turned, followed Kagome, and closed the door gently. "Let's go to the kitchen, dear. I'll make us some tea." The women moved silently through the house (for most everyone had gone back to sleep). They crossed through the living room and saw that Shippo had fallen asleep on the couch. As they passed him, he spoke in his sleep, "But I want the last pickle …" They chuckled at the small boy's sleep-talking. They entered the kitchen and, like clockwork, Chiaki filled the tea kettle as Kagome retrieved the tea from the cupboard. "How was the concert, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter while she filled the kettle and set it on the stove.

"It was a blast. I haven't had that much fun in a long time," she grabbed two tea cups from another cupboard

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You've been working so hard lately," she paused, "So has Sesshomaru. No wonder the poor thing just burned out. He's been carrying so much inside, and too proud to let any of it out."

"I've never seen him like that. It was kind of scary for me. He's usually cold and calculating; always so composed. He would blame it on human emotion," Kagome said as she put tea bags into the two cups.

Chiaki made a clucking noise with her tongue, "Something he must come to realize is that emotions do not just dwell within humans. His mother loved him, as did his father. And as much as he hates to admit it, his father loved InuYasha's mother a great deal from what I've been told. He will come to see that it is not a weakness to love, but a great strength. His heart will show him that one day. It may be sooner than you think."

"Do you think so?" Kagome asked as the kettle began to whistle.

"I do," Chiaki took the kettle from the stove top and poured hot water over the tea. "Sesshomaru, like you all, has had to deal with a great amount of trauma. Grief makes people reflect on their own lives. Sometimes it makes them blame themselves for their loss, as you tried to blame him for InuYasha's death."

Kagome hung her head slightly, "You don't need to remind me."

"I don't mean to chastise you. You were trying to deal with his passing. It was not your fault, Sesshomaru's fault, or InuYasha's fault. Things happen, for whatever reason or whoever's fault. Everyone must cope, and move on with their lives. Sesshomaru is learning to do that right now. He has never had to admit any emotion before now."

"Except apathy."

"Don't tease him. This is new for him," she walked to the counter and retrieved two spoons and napkins. Returning to the table, she handed one of each to Kagome and sat to drain her tea bag. Lifting the bag carefully by the string, she sat the bag down on the spoon and wound the string around spoon and bag to drain the excess. "As I was saying, Sesshomaru has more going through his mind now besides Rin's death and tracking down Naraku. He's coping with a new world, new ways, new feelings, and the horrible knowledge that he may be the last of his kind. Think about that before you criticize him again."

Kagome mimicked her mother's actions and sat the shriveled tea bag on her napkin. "I'm sorry. I've been awfully selfish, haven't I?"

Chiaki sipped her tea, "No, dear. You have had your own grief to manage; just as Sango and Shippo had as well. I'm just saying that he may not be as apathetic as you think."

Kagome nodded.

"But, he has made a lot of progress," Mrs. Higurashi sipped her tea again.

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"When I climbed down the well to him, he had laid there to die. I could see it, even feel it. Only when I told him what I felt when your father died, when he was shown that there is life after a loved one's death could he muster the strength to even stand. He decided to live and not remain at the bottom of the well. But by doing so, he also chose to feel the pain of losing a brother, a long time companion, and someone as dear as a daughter all at once. He chose to mourn them rather than die with them. For those reasons he is indeed strong. And for all that he has endured he has suffered only one nightmare and one crying fit; I'd say that he is handling himself quite honorably."

Kagome thought about her mother's words as she sipped her tea. _I guess if I had looked around while I was mourning I would have seen that he was in pain, too. No matter how much he said he hated InuYasha, some part of him was connected with his brother. Some part of him had to mourn his loss. Well, like they say, blood is thicker than water. But seeing him cry like that tonight, and cuddle up to my mom like a wounded pup. I guess he had to have suffered a great deal to have the "Great Lord Sesshomaru" break down and weep before a human. _

"You know something, Mom?" Kagome said softly.

"What, Kagome?"

"I still can't believe he called you 'Mother'," Kagome smiled gently.

Chiaki smiled as well, "I know. You see, he _has_ made progress."

"I guess so," Kagome took a drink of her tea.

In the upper level of the Higurashi home Sesshomaru rolled over on the futon, sleeping peacefully for the first time in months.


	8. Chapter 7: Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Discovery**

In the mornings that followed no one mentioned Sesshomaru's outburst of sorrow. Shippo and Sango silently sympathized while Sota and Grandpa knew better than to antagonize him. Kagome spent the next few days elbow deep in studying for the end of year tests that would determine whether or not she would graduate. She studied hard and slept every chance she got. Lunch breaks with Megami were reduced to a quick bite and then a long study session in the school's library.

One night during dinner, Sango noticed that Kagome was not looking very well.

"Kagome, you look a bit pale. Are you feeling all right?"

Kagome seemed to come out of a daze, "Wha- oh, no, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure, dear?" Her mother asked, "You've been napping at every available moment. Should I make you a doctor's appointment?"

"No, Mom, I'm okay. It's just these tests. I've been studying like mad. My first test is tomorrow. I'll be fine."

So her pallid complexion was shrugged off for another time.

The next day, Kagome and Megami sat their Language Arts final. The test consisted of two timed essays (one argumentative and one analytical), one proofread, and a vocabulary exercise. The schedule had been rearranged for seniors to accommodate their tests and to have lunch and study breaks. Kagome scribbled frantically on her timed essays. Luckily the topic for her analysis essay was Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven." _Death, despair, sorrow, and mourning … I've got this covered … _ Megami worked just as hard as Kagome. When the three hours for the time essays was completed, they were released for a lunch period. Kagome suggested just getting something from a vending machine. Megami was utterly against it.

"I need sustenance, real food, and in large quantities. You'll need strength, too," Megami looked to Kagome, "Hey, you're looking a bit pasty."

"You're the second person in two days to say that," Kagome grumbled moodily.

"I'm not trying to pry. Come on, you need something more than some pre-packaged crackers. Let's get a real meal. We worked our asses off this morning."

They visited the same place they first went to lunch together at. They sat at a picnic table outside of the restaurant and discussed study strategies for the second half of the final. "What do you think they'll throw our way?" Kagome asked.

"Hard to spot grammatical corrections, strange vocabulary … shit I would have never seen in America," she laughed and popped a piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Oi," Kagome sighed, "I've just been so tired lately. Maybe I am getting ill."

"Nah, you just look stressed. You should beef up on your protein. Maybe start taking a vitamin supplement?"

"Perhaps. But seriously, do you think we'll do fine on the other half of the final?"

"Kagome, we'll be fine! You just need to relax. If you go in all tense you're going to miss something very obvious," she looked at her watch, "We should get heading back."

"You're right. Let's go," Kagome sighed as she lifted her backpack over her shoulder.

The last half of the exam went as smoothly as they expected; about a smooth as a ride down a gravel road. Kagome left the exam more exhausted than usual. Megami came up beside her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just get me to the library. We need to study for chemistry tomorrow."

"All right. But if you start getting lethargic, I'm taking you home."

Megami took Kagome's school bag and walked with her to the library. The girls gathered their books on chemistry and began to sift through the enormous amount of information. After about a half an hour Megami hit the card catalog. "Damn it, I'll never get through the final with this garbage!" She resurfaced about ten minutes later with a list of six books. "Hey, Kagome, care to help me find all of these?"

Kagome arose from her seat and they began to rifle through bookshelves. The first five were simple enough, but the sixth book was shelved on the highest tier of the shelves. Megami got on one of the ladders to find the last book. She reached up to grasp the book and her shirt came up over the small of her back. Kagome yawned and when her eyes opened, she was staring at the exposed portion of Megami's back … and the kanji that were painted there. _Conceal my blood_. Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She thought _That is a concealment sutra! But what is it concealing?_

"Uhm, Megami. Is – is that a tattoo?"

Megami's face went paler than Kagome's had been. "Oh fuck me …" Megami came down the ladder and her eyes were watering. "I feared this day would come. I just never thought it would come so soon. Oh, Kami, Kagome I am sorry."

"What? Megami, what are you talking about?"

Tears were spilling over and running down her cheeks. "Come with me. I'll show you." Megami took Kagome's hand while wiping tears away with the other. As they passed, they asked the librarian to please watch their belongings. Megami pulled Kagome down the hall and into the nearest girls' bathroom. Oddly, it was the one they met in about a month and a half ago. Megami let go of Kagome's hand, and turned to the paper towel dispenser. She grabbed a big handful of towels, wet them, and added a small dab of soap. Turning again, she put the wad of soapy, wet paper towel into Kagome's hand. "Wash it off. Don't be afraid of what you will see." She was still crying.

She removed her shoes and socks then turned her back to Kagome and lifted up the back of her shirt slightly. Kagome's hand shook as she moved her hand to Megami's back. She rubbed the moistened towel over the marks. The ink was tough to get off. "What is this stuff?" Kagome asked.

"It's waterproof ink," Megami sniffed, then continued, "That's why I added the soap."

With a little elbow grease Kagome managed to wash the sutra off, and that's when it happened. Megami's whole aura changed and she bit back a howl of pain. Her black hair turned white (the red remained), her ears developed points. The nails on her hands and feet lengthened into claws, and her canines became razor sharp fangs. Her eyes rolled back into her head as a white, fluffy tail poked out through the bottom of her skirt. When her eyes opened again, they were gold.

"M – Megami!" Kagome gasped.

Megami was still crying, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I wanted to tell you."

Kagome took a deep breath before shrieking under her breath, "You're a demon!"

"You know about us?"

"Know about you! I have two of them living at my house! Why do you think I've never invited you in!"

"Kami! Wait, you think I'm a full demon?"

"You're not?"

"No, I'm half."

"Are your brothers half?"

"Yes. When I said our mother died a while ago, that was over a hundred years ago."

Kagome thought a moment. _White hair … gold eyes … a tail … _"Are you a dog demon?"

"How did you know?"

"White hair and gold eyes. And, duh, the tail. I knew a dog demon. Still know one."

"There is one of us left?"

"Do all dog demons have white hair and gold eyes?"

Megami chuckled softly, "It's like a mark of a breed. Dobermans have pointy snouts and black and tan fur. Dachshunds have short, stubby legs and floppy ears. It's our mark."

Kagome thought quickly, "Come with me. I have something to show you now."

"Wait, I have to put the sutra back on!"

"How can you put a sutra on yourself? Especially on your back."

"My uncle taught us before he died. We needed to know how since so many of us had died. People no longer believed we existed." She reached into her purse and produced a bottle of waterproof ink and a short brush. She carefully began to repaint the sutra.

Kagome's mind began to catch up with all the signs. Her appetite, the attitude, the mysterious past, gym class … "That's why you always showered in the back. So no one would happen to see your sutra and recognize it. If it happened to wash off you could repaint it. You're the thing that whizzed by me in the hall the day after you got here!"

"Yes," she finished painting the sutra and her countenance appeared mortal once more, "I have to get there before everyone else to change, too."

"Come on. We have to hurry."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. I have to take you to my house."

The girls rushed back to the library, retrieved their things, and thanked the librarian for guarding their possessions. The girls ran from the school and to the nearest train station. They hopped the train to the Higurashi Shrine. Megami's usual self-confidence and upbeat posture had evaporated. She seemed genuinely frightened, even slightly defeated. Kagome worried for her. _How will Sesshomaru react to this? But they need to know of each other. Shippo, too, needs to know that he is not alone in this world. She may possess some knowledge of what happened after we disappeared._ They disembarked from the train and ran to the shrine. Megami slowed when they neared Kagome's home. "You're going to show me to them, aren't you?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm scared, Kagome," Megami admitted.

Kagome reached out for Megami's hand. "Don't be frightened. I won't let them hurt you. You have been a good friend to me; _are_ a good friend to me. They will not come between that. They won't harm you."

Megami nodded and plodded on to the Higurashi residence.

Kagome opened the door and led Megami inside. "Nice place," Megami said as she and Kagome removed their shoes.

Kagome smiled softly. _I wish this was done under different circumstances …_ "Thanks. Now, wait in the living room for a moment. I'll return shortly." Megami timidly walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She appeared shrunken. Her fear made her try and seem smaller than she was. She did not want to stand out.

Kagome ascended the stairs and knocked on Sesshomaru and Shippo's door.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered blandly.

"May I come in?"

"Enter."

He laid on the futon reading another book of legends from the feudal era.

"I need you to come downstairs."

"Why?"

"Trust me. Megami has something to tell us."

"I'll be down in a second."

"Where's Shippo?"

"In the shrine with Grandpa."

She ran to the shrine and found Shippo and Sango helping Grandpa clean up.

"You guys! This is urgent! I need you both inside right now."

They followed her back into the house and as they entered the living room, Sesshomaru was descending the stairs. Megami looked to everyone. Sango gave her a warm, welcoming smile, "Megami! It's good to see you again!"

Megami's eyes were glued to Shippo.

Shippo seemed nervous, "Kagome, should I be here?" He knew that his appearance shouldn't be seen by mortals.

"It's fine, Shippo," Kagome reassured him.

Sesshomaru walked into the living room. "Kagome, what is this all about?"

Megami turned to him and she gasped. She was speechless and began to shake.

"Megami, is it? Are you feeling well?" he asked her.

She slid off the couch and knelt before him, bowing her head to the floor. "My lord! Lord Sesshomaru! We thought you had died!" She managed to speak. She looked up at him. "My father has told me all about you, my lord. I am so honored to be in your presence."

He bristled at her, "How do you know my name? Kagome, is this some sort of sick joke?"

Megami stood, "No. This is not a joke, my lord. Let me explain. Kagome, please get me a soapy, wet washcloth."

Kagome ran into the kitchen and brought back what Megami requested. Megami reached around to her back and scrubbed the sutra off again. She groaned and yelped with the pain as once again her ears, claws, and fangs lengthened. Her hair went stark white with her red streaks remaining and her eyes flashed their true golden color as her tail emerged.

Now Sesshomaru was the one who was speechless.

"Do you see, Lord Sesshomaru? I was not joking. I am not eighteen years old. I am two hundred and eighteen years old. I am a half demon; as are my three brothers."

Despite his shock, a small glimmering hope came to Lord Sesshomaru amidst his sorrow. _I am not alone in this strange world._ But, then his suspicion arose. "How can we trust you, Megami? How do we know that you are not working for one such as Naraku."

She growled at the name. "If I were not in my friend's home, I would spit at the name! The vile, despicable fiend! And if you were not Lord Sesshomaru, I would kill you for insinuating that I had anything to do with such a beast!"

"So, he lives?" Sesshomaru asked. _Now we're getting somewhere._

"Yes. He does."

Kagome shuddered, "That bastard."

Megami turned to Kagome, "How do you know of Naraku?"

"Megami," Kagome said, "We have a long story to tell you."

"Wait!" Sesshomaru commanded, "How do we know we can trust her?"

"Sesshomaru, she is my friend!" Kagome exclaimed.

Megami motioned for her to calm down, "It's all right, Kagome. He wants to know why he can trust me, and I was taught to deny my Lord nothing he requests. Sesshomaru, I have been close to Kagome for nearly two months now. If I wanted to harm her before now I could have, and very easily. I have not because she is my friend, and because she bears the child of a demon within her."

Kagome's eyes watered and she swooned. In the blink of an eye, Megami was there to catch her. Kagome muttered, "I'm – I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, Kagome, you are. I smelled it on you when I sat next to you in class. I also knew it was a demon's child. Well, partially demon. Was the father half?"

She nodded in response. Megami sat Kagome on the couch. "Sorry to break it to you like that, my friend. I thought you may have noticed after not having your cycle for a while."

She began to cry, "I thought it was just the shock. The father died."

"Oh, my dear …" Megami hugged her friend, "I'm sorry."

Kagome began to cry, almost reliving her sorrow for her mate. She moaned the name "InuYasha" repeatedly in her tears. Kagome herself didn't know whether she was crying for happiness or grief.

Megami's eyes grew wide and she mouthed, "InuYasha …" Megami turned to Sesshomaru. "My lord, how does she know you and your brother? How does she know the name of Naraku, our most despised enemy?"

Sesshomaru motioned for everyone to sit down, "Well Megami, Kagome hasn't missed the past three years of school for illness. The well behind this shrine is the Bone Eater's Well …" and he launched into the account of their adventures in the feudal era; the time travel, the Shikon Jewel, Naraku, and that last, horrible battle and all who died. "And so Megami, the child she bears is my nephew; the son of my brother. She is the priestess who has been mentioned in all the stories your father has probably told you since you were a babe. Sango is the demon slayer mentioned, too. To us, it has been less than three months since that battle with Naraku. Where is Naraku now?"

Megami sighed, still petting her friend's hair as Kagome reacted to the news of her pregnancy. "My lord, I wish I could tell you, but I don't know."

He put his hands together and rested his chin on the steeple formed by his fingers, "Then tell me what happened after we disappeared through the well."

Megami took a deep breath, "When that battle ended, Naraku was three shards short of a fully restored Shikon Jewel. He was furious that you escaped. He began to search all of Japan for you. My father and others knew of your disappearance and fought to keep Naraku off your track or the track of the Jewel Shards. When you weren't found in Japan, he scoured the globe. As time wore on he forgot about you four, and concentrated on finding the missing three shards of the jewel. Thank Kami he never found a single one. He assassinated demon after demon, eliminating any competition for power. Whole families and clans were destroyed. We were some of the lucky few to avoid him at first. As industry and politics grew Naraku kept his hand in both. He always kept himself in a position of power. Now he has dealings with organized crime factions, such as the Yakuza and other mafias. His incarnations serve as his eyes and ears in politics, law, and corporations."

"Where are the jewel shards?"

"We don't know. My family has searched diligently for decades. There is no trace of them. The last lead we had was that it resided in America. That's why we were there for so long. Well, there were other reasons behind that, but that was the main reason."

"What were the other reasons, Megami?" Sesshomaru asked sternly. "You need to be completely honest with us. No more secrets."

"To put it bluntly, Naraku was the entire reason that Japan joined the Axis during World War II. Father would not stand here and let his sons be forced to fight for Naraku's designs. We fled to America only to find those of Japanese descent being drug into camps. So we laid low in Mexico for a while. It was in Mexico that we heard the lead on the jewel shards. We resurfaced in America during the sixties and began to search for them."

"How far did you get?"

"If it is in America, my Lord, then it is in the state of Oregon. We went state to state, ending up in Oregon last."

"Sango, get a map. I need to see where 'Oregon' is," Sesshomaru continued to question Megami. "Why did you befriend Kagome?"

Megami shrugged, "I really don't know. I was drawn to her. I felt that I could trust her."

Sesshomaru walked over and stood before Megami. "Rise," he commanded her.

Without hesitation, Megami stood to face her Lord. He reached up and took a hold of her chin, tilting her face to his. He looked at her eyes. "You are a dog demon."

"Yes."

"As is your father?"

"Yes."

"Who is your father?"

"My father is Jinkaru; Grandson of the great Tensuke."

Sesshomaru nodded then said, "I was unaware that Tensuke had a son."

"He didn't. His daughter is my grandmother."

"I see. Call your brother Senkotsuke, tell him what has happened and we'll figure where to go from there. Kagome, go relax. You need your rest."

Kagome motioned to get off the couch before Megami opened her mouth. "My lord," Megami said, "Why did you not tell Kagome of her pregnancy? Surely you smelled the child."

Kagome's head whipped around to face Sesshomaru, "What?"

"Megami, not now," he said in an attempt to avoid an outburst, but it was too late.

"No, Sesshomaru!" Kagome spat, "I want to know why I'm always the one in the fucking dark! First my mother hides information from me. Megami did, but at least she confessed when I noticed the sutra on her back. Now you! You of all fucking people should have told me that I was bearing a child! Not just any child, your nephew! Nephew … _NEPHEW!_ You already know what the fuck I'm having? I don't even get the joy of the damned ultra sound. What the hell is going on around here?"

Megami stood up with Kagome, "I should have told you privately. I thought you would have known by now. Come on, Kagome, go relax and you can ask him this later."

"No! I want to know NOW!" Kagome shrieked and stomped her foot.

Sesshomaru turned to her coolly and said, "Did you really need that on top of all the grief we have had to manage? Did you need the pressure of soon becoming a mother to a son who would be part demon? Did you want that burden known until needed?"

Kagome shook with repressed rage, "Don't you think that it may have _helped_ my grief to know that I carried InuYasha's son?"

"Everybody stop!" Megami shouted. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked to her. "This won't help a damn thing! Now, what's done is done. Kagome, you have your child's health to think of, and Sesshomaru, you can't go back in time and tell her now. So cool it!" without another word, she stormed off to call Senkotsuke on her cell phone.

Kagome and Sesshomaru, utterly dumbstruck, watched Megami walk out the front door, rifle through her purse, and pull out a cell phone and pack of cigarettes. She lit a cigarette and dialed a number.

"She smokes? I never knew that …" Kagome said under her breath.

Hearing her comment, Megami retorted, "I only smoke when I'm stressed! Which is now!"

Megami looked somewhat cornered, and Sesshomaru could hear Megami and Senkotsuke's phone conversation.

"I'm fucking serious Senkotsuke. You need to get over here!"

"Megami, you sound really freaked out."

"I AM really freaked out! Senkotsuke, Kagome saw my sutra."

"What? Megami what the hell were you thinking?"

"Senkotsuke, skip the lecture! She didn't trip out! She _knew_ of our kind. She knew!"

"What?"

"She knows about demons, Senkotsuke. Two full demons live with her."

"You're shitting me!"

"No! I'm not! Senkotsuke, I know you'll think I'm pulling your leg on this but, Lord Sesshomaru is here."

He was utterly silent. "He's alive?" Senkotsuke whispered.

"Yes, he's alive, and I've seen him."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry up, bring me a change of clothes, and don't look like a fucking slacker!"

Megami hung up and put out her cigarette. She walked back in and damn near it bumped into Sesshomaru. She looked at him, and her eyes remained glued to the indigo crescent upon his brow.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"N-nothing. How is it that you have that crescent as a marking?"

He rubbed it gently, "From what my mother told me it's a rare marking. The only thing she ever said about it was – no, it's ridiculous …" he trailed off.

"No, come on, tell me," she begged.

"My mother told me that I would know my mate because she would also bear the crescent."

"I see," Megami nodded softly. "Interesting. Well," she sighed, "Senkotsuke should be here soon."

Sesshomaru motioned to the couch, "Make yourself comfortable."


	9. Chapter 8: Issues with Appearances

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Issues with Appearances**

Megami sat on the couch in Kagome's living room glaring at the clock as her leg bounced nervously. Sesshomaru sat on the other side of the couch from Megami with his arms folded over his chest. He also glared at the clock.

"Fucking Senkotsuke," Megami grumbled. He still had not arrived.

Sesshomaru looked to Megami. She didn't bother to replace the sutra and so her white and red hair spilled down her back. Her amber eyes nervously glanced between Sesshomaru and the clock. She twiddled her clawed fingers and smoothed her skirt repeatedly, showing her skittish nerves. Sesshomaru watched her, in awe of another of demonic blood in this age.

"Are you frightened of me?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath, "I have only seen three full demons for a century: My father and my grandparents."

"That still does not explain your unrest."

"You have been a thing of legend to me all my life. It's a bit shocking to see a fairy tale come to life," Megami honestly admitted.

"I can imagine." He looked to the clock again, "How long has it been since you called your brother?"

"Over an hour," she sighed. "He's probably debating on what to wear and is going to bring me the rattiest thing I own. I swear, he'll be late for his own funeral."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Megami?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Tell me what it has been like since I've been gone. For demons, I mean."

She got a dull, lifeless look in her eyes; much like Sesshomaru did when he thought of Rin. "It has been dangerous and unstable since we have to move from place to place. We're forced to be secretive and paranoid. It has been lonely … so very lonely. There are so few of us left. When Kagome recognized my sutra for what it was, for a second I thought I was done for; that I would be fodder for a government research lab. But I found two more of our kind, and managed to keep the only friend I dared to make. It has been hard, Lord Sesshomaru. We cling to the hope of finding and destroying Naraku. We even more desperately cling to the hope of finding mates …" she looked solemn, "We are that few."

"But some have mated with humans, like your father."

Megami shook her head softly. "Father met Mother when some still believed that we existed; that we weren't just scary stories to tell children so they'll behave. My mother has been dead for well over a century. To find a mate amongst a population that doesn't believe you exist or even finding another of demonic blood … The odds are against us, my lord. I said we were forced to be secretive, that means even from each other. Kami only knows who has joined Him …"

"To Naraku!"

"Yes. Some went for power. Others went to ensure their lives as well as their family's welfare. Join or die. We retaliated and ran."

"What happens when you come across a traitor?"

She looked to him critically, "What do you think, my lord? Do you think me a mere prep school brat? What would _you_ do to a demon that has dishonored their blood by aiding Naraku?"

"I would kill them."

Megami looked Sesshomaru square in the eye, no longer afraid, "Exactly."

Before Sesshomaru could answer they heard the hum of the Suburban's engine. "It's about time," Megami muttered. Kagome and Sango emerged from the kitchen where they had begun dinner.

"Do I hear the Tank?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Senkotsuke's here."

Soon there was a knock at the door and Sango wiped her hands on her apron to answer it. Senkotsuke stood there, freshly showered and dressed in pressed jeans and a crisp black t-shirt. He held a bouquet of flowers and a duffle bag. "Hello, Miss Sango," he bowed to her.

She blushed, "Please come in, Senkotsuke."

He came in and held the flowers out to her, "I hope you are not too upset with my and Megami's little secret. Please accept them."

Despite the revelation, she was still flattered and accepted his token. Senkotsuke removed his shoes and stepped inside a little further. "Please come into the living room. Sesshomaru is waiting."

He wiped his palms on his jeans and whispered to Sango, "I can't believe he's here!"

Sango escorted Senkotsuke into the living room where Sesshomaru and Megami sat patiently waiting. Sesshomaru stood to meet Senkotsuke. The younger half-demon stopped and eyed Sesshomaru with utter reverence. He knelt down on one knee and bowed his head, as if swearing fealty. "I am Senkotsuke, son of Jinkaru. I am your servant to command, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rise, Senkotsuke, and allow me to see you without this mortal façade," Sesshomaru welcomed Megami's brother.

Kagome, right on cue, handed Senkotsuke a soapy washcloth. He pulled up the back of his shirt, revealing the sutra and a slit cut into his jeans (presumably for his tail). He took the washcloth from Kagome and scrubbed the sutra off as his sister did earlier. His transformation was similar. He winced from the discomfort as his claws, fangs, and tail sprouted. His eyes were gold, but his cheeks and temples bore electric blue markings. His hair was white with red streaking through it unlike Megami's two distinct streaks.

"Megami tells me that your father is the grandson of the great Tensuke," Sesshomaru said once Senkotsuke finished his metamorphosis.

"Yes, my lord. Tensuke was our great-grandfather. Our eldest brother is named after him. Kintotsuke, the second eldest, is in America with our grandparents."

"Where is your brother Tensuke?"

"He is in the Northern Prefectures with our father looking to buy property for another compound to be built here." Senkotsuke hesitated before asking, "What are your plans if I may ask, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked around. Kagome peeked out of the kitchen. Sango still stood beside Senkotsuke. Shippo peered out from behind Sango's ankles. He looked back to Kagome and thought of the child she carries. His mind's eye then focused on a memory of Rin running in the grass with her arms out singing her "Ode to Sesshomaru." He bit back a low growl and clenched his fist. "Senkotsuke, Megami, the plan is to destroy Naraku. He has much to answer for."

Megami stood next to her brother. The siblings looked each other in the eye and nodded. They both bowed in unison and said, "How may we be of service, my lord?"

Sesshomaru cracked a chilling smile, "We need to go to Oregon. Once we find the missing Shikon Jewel shard, Naraku is sure to come out of hiding."

"My lord," Megami said in a respectful tone, not wanting to correct him, "there are three missing shards."

"Ah, yes. You see, _Naraku_ may be missing three shards," Sesshomaru looked to Kagome, "But _we_ have two."

Megami's jaw dropped and Senkotsuke lifted his sister with a triumphant howl. "This is it Megami! Naraku will finally answer for five-hundred years worth of deception and suspicion!"

Kagome walked in, "I'm sorry to break up the celebration, but dinner is ready. We can iron out the fine details after we eat. Sango, would you and Shippo go tell Mom, Sota, and Grandpa that dinner is ready?"

"I'll be in momentarily," Megami said as she picked up the duffle bag that Senkotsuke brought for her, "I need to change." She left the bathroom as everyone was coming in for dinner. She was now wearing her Tripp pants (with some minor alterations for her tail) and a black tank top with a black fishnet over shirt.

Kagome sat two extra places at the table and cooked for an army for Megami and Senkotsuke ate like one. Udon, rice balls, hand rolls, tempura fried and fresh vegetables, and slices of fruit. Sesshomaru ate lightly as usual while the mortals exhibited healthy appetites. However Shippo, Megami, and Senkotsuke ate as if they had been starved for weeks. Sota asked Sesshomaru to pass him a rice ball for fear of losing a limb. When every morsel of food was ingested, Megami, Senkotsuke, and Shippo leaned back in their seats. Their pants were considerably tighter. Senkotsuke rubbed his belly and said, "Sango and Kagome that was the best home cooked meal I have had since Mother died."

The girls nodded and voiced their thanks. Sango rose and began to clear the table, but Kagome stood and gently took the dishes from her hands. "Don't worry about this, Sango. I've got it. Would you please take our guests, Sesshomaru, and Shippo into the living room? I need to speak to Grandpa, Mom, and Sota privately."

Sango nodded. Megami caught Kagome's eye and understood. _I'd want a little privacy for this moment, too._ "Come on, you guys," Megami said and began to usher the others from the dining room.

Kagome continued to clear the table. Chiaki joined her daughter and soon the table was cleared and wiped down. Chiaki took a seat between Grandpa and Sota as Kagome sat across from her family. She heard Megami tell Senkotsuke to take Sango to the market and buy some ice cream for later, followed by the sound of the pair leaving. _They ate enough to feed a small country and still want ice cream … typical half-demon appetite. What else did I expect? I wish I'd asked one of them to stay for emotional support, but I need to do this on my own …_ She took a deep breath and began, "I know that you heard at the memorial that InuYasha was my mate; my husband in its own respect. This has made the past few weeks extremely hard on me to say the least, and I really appreciate all the support that you all have given me. As you found out tonight, Megami and her brothers are half-demons," she looked at her family, "But this wasn't the only news we received tonight. At first I did not take this news lightly, but now I think of it as a blessing." She took another deep breath, keeping her anxiety under control, "You all may not find this to be good news, but I need you to keep an open mind about this. I will especially need your support, okay?"

They all nodded silently, awaiting the bomb to drop.

Tears leaked down her face as she confessed in a soft whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Sota and Grandpa gasped while Chiaki looked to her daughter with love and sympathy. _She saw this coming …_ "This means that my son, yes _son_, will be one quarter demon. I know it will be hard for me raising this child alone, but he will be all that I have left of his father. I'm happy that I'm pregnant, and I won't get rid of it."

"Oh, my dear," Grandpa said softly, "We would never ask that of you. I will love this child regardless. And you won't be alone, either."

Sota piped up, his voice cracking, "No you won't, sis. We'll all help. I'll be the best uncle that I can."

She lastly looked to her mother. Chiaki was crying. "My daughter … is having a baby," she wiped away some tears. "We will always help you, Kagome. Always. You will never have to be alone." She left her seat and walked around the table to her daughter. She sat next to Kagome and hugged her child tightly. "You won't have to be alone, I promise. Nor will my grandson. Those who have been touched by this world have found each other."

Kagome nuzzled into her mother and returned the embrace.

* * *

Sango and Senkotsuke excused themselves to run their errand, leaving Megami at the house with Shippo and Sesshomaru. Shippo and Megami soon became bored and fired up Guilty Gear X2. Sesshomaru watched the young demons battle on the screen as the wheels in his head began to turn.

_The remaining shards are more than likely in America. How do we get there? I'm sure once Naraku catches wind that we have resurfaced with the last three shards his greed and lust for the jewel will force him to challenge us. But how will Shippo and I move about the mortal population undetected? How will we blend in with them?_

"Megami," Sesshomaru spoke, "I have some more questions."

She paused the game and Shippo whined. "I'll finish mopping the floor with you when I am good and ready to!" She turned to Sesshomaru and said, "What do you wish to know, my lord?"

"How would we get to America?"

"Flying would be optimal. A boat would take too long. Before we do that we will have to secure you and Shippo some modern clothing, and obtain passports and proper identification for both of you."

"What are passports and what kind of identification?"

"Official documentation of your identity."

"I thought humans didn't believe that we existed."

"Oh the ID's are completely forged. The only real thing usually is the first name and picture. But they are required to blend in to society today. We have contacts to obtain them. It won't be a big deal."

"Very well. How will Shippo and I blend in?" he questioned further.

"Since Shippo is a fox demon he can use an illusion. You will need to use the sutra."

"So," he said, "I will need to become mortal." He sounded thoroughly disgusted.

"My lord, the sutra does not inhibit our demonic abilities. It merely makes you _look_ and _smell_ human."

"Oh," he rubbed his chin in thought. "What would it do to me?"

"It is different for everyone," Megami set her controller down, "Would you like to see for yourself, my lord?"

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise, "Now?"

"There's no time like the present."

"Yes. I daresay that I am vaguely curious."

"Shippo, would you be a dear and please grab my purse from the hall. Lord Sesshomaru, please un-tuck your haori." Shippo went to the hall and Sesshomaru arose from his seat. He removed his pelt and laid it gently over the armchair. It was soon joined by all of his armor. Shippo brought Megami's purse and she dug through it until she found the inkwell and the calligraphy brush. She turned to face her lord again only to have her face turn as red as her hair. Sesshomaru had removed his haori and was folding it carefully to set next to his armor. _Oh, Kami … I mustn't drool … Control yourself, Megami._ With great discipline Megami sat on the couch and Sesshomaru stood in front of her. He turned his back to her. "Would you please hold your hair to the side, my lord?" she asked. As he moved his hair, her eyes instinctively wandered south. _Oh my …_ she mustered the rest of her will power and dipped the brush into the waterproof ink. She artfully painted the sutra on his back while fighting the primal urge to undress him with her eyes. "And I'm," she made the final mark, "finished."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as his fangs receded, claws retracted, and markings vanished. He turned to face Megami and his hair became darker than the blackest night. She caught his eyes and they were the most vivid, eerie jade green.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all, my lord. It is just that your eyes are the most striking shade of green I have ever seen."

In a flash Sesshomaru strode to the mirror that hung at the foot of the stairwell. Sesshomaru stared at himself in shock. He covered his face with his de-clawed hands.

Megami approached him slowly, "My lord?"

"Don't look at me!" he growled.

She stepped closer and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru, don't be so hard on yourself. It is only skin deep. It is an illusion; a disguise. My grandfather had the same reaction when he first wore the sutra," she bravely reached up and pulled his hands away from his face with care. "You are still a demon, my lord. No sutra can change that."

"It is such a drastic change. I used to mock my brother for this weakness."

"It is a shock the first few times."

Silence swept over them as jade green eyes locked onto glimmering gold. They stood together, understanding each other completely in that single moment. Megami saw in the pools of pale green the pain that fate forced him to absorb in a short few weeks, and she feared all that he had yet to discover. Sesshomaru saw the isolation, suspicion, and fear that she had known all her life. He felt the compulsion to put her soul at ease.

"Sesshomaru?" rang a startled voice. Kagome and her mother had exited the dining room and saw a mortal-looking Sesshomaru (minus shirt) and Megami still unknowingly hand-in-hand. The two came to their senses and saw that they were caught, quite literally, red handed. They withdrew their hands and averted their eyes. Kagome came closer and asked, "Is this the work of the sutra?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, "I will have to get used to it if we are to mix with mortals."

"It's so thorough. Amazing," Kagome lifted a strand of his jet black hair and let it slide through her fingers. She smiled at the simple action, "This will sound completely silly, but I do hope that my son gets your family's hair. It is always so gorgeous." She sighed and turned to Megami, "Mom and I are going to the attic to look through some baby things until everyone gets back. Care to join us?"

"Sure," she turned to Sesshomaru, "I'll be with them if you need anything, my lord."

The three women then headed up the stairs as Sesshomaru returned to his seat. Shippo continued to pout and swapped games so he could play alone. About a half an hour had passed when Sango poked her head into the attic. "Hello! I'm back!"

"We're over here!" Kagome called back to her.

Sango weaved her way through boxes and holiday decorations until she was standing beside Megami. Chiaki held up a holiday kimono that she had made for Sota when he was a toddler.

"Oh! I remember that one, Mom. It's so beautiful," Kagome reminisced.

Sango smiled, "Everything is okay, then?"

"Everything is fine," Chiaki said, "We thought we'd keep busy until you and Senkotsuke returned by seeing what was left from their baby days."

"I'm glad. By the way Megami, how hard did you have to twist Sesshomaru's arm to get that sutra on him?"

"Actually he asked me to do it."

"Really? Who'd have thought that he'd have green eyes, though?"

Megami sighed amorously, "Such mesmerizing green eyes."

Kagome smirked and quirked her eyebrow at her friend as Sango gave Megami a mischievous grin.

"Someone's been looking," Sango teased.

"Mr. Ice? Are you serious, Megami?" Kagome asked.

Megami flashed a wolfish grin and blushed softly, "He may be icy, but he has a red hot bod. Rar!"

They all giggled; even Chiaki.

"Why Megami, I have never heard you like this," Kagome said with a laugh.

"Well that was before I was face to face with the sexiest demon I've ever seen! I almost lost it when he had me apply that sutra. What a sweetly sculpted ass!" Megami made a biting motion in the air.

"Hentai!" Sango laughed.

"Oh come on now, Sango. Who blushes like a coy school girl whenever my brother is mentioned?"

Sango blushed on cue, "True, but I'm not talking about his perfect, muscular arms and chest."

"You are now," Kagome observed.

Sango's face turned as red as a tomato.

* * *

The girls left the attic and entered the living room to see Shippo still playing video games while Senkotsuke and Sesshomaru discussed travel arrangements.

"My lord, we would leave tomorrow if we could, but it will take at least five days to obtain passports and identification cards for you, Shippo, and Miss Sango. It's impossible to leave so soon."

"Who will you contact for these documents?" Sesshomaru interrogated.

"He is an old friend of our father's. He is completely trustworthy. Father has known him since before Naraku was spawned."

"When is the soonest we could leave Tokyo then?"

Senkotsuke thought out loud for a few moments, "Let's see, Father will be home the day before graduation. Refuel the jet, arrange for vehicles … Three days after Megami's graduation."

"Very well. What will be needed for the documents?"

Megami interrupted this time, "Just a few pictures. I can send Senkotsuke by here tomorrow with our digital camera."

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome piped up, "You and Shippo need clothes."

Megami raised a hand, "I'll handle that." She turned to Sesshomaru and Shippo, "Be ready tomorrow when I'm done with my test."

"No, you need to study," Chiaki said, "I'll take them. Sesshomaru, you'll need to leave that sutra on overnight."

Senkotsuke stretched, "It's getting late. I'll come by tomorrow and get pictures of Sango and these two looking mortal. Then I'll get to work on the passports and other arrangements. We'll discuss this more later. Come on, Megami, it's time to go home."

"Oh all right," Megami got her ink and brush out again. She excused herself to apply her sutra.

Senkotsuke stood and bowed to everyone. "Thank you for being so hospitable, and for the great meal," he smiled. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Megami came out of the bathroom, looking human again, and hugged Kagome, "Get some rest. See you at school."

After many good-bye's and good-night's, Senkotsuke and Megami were on their way home. Sango and Kagome yawned and headed upstairs for bed. Sesshomaru looked quite grumpy about leaving the sutra on for that long. But Chiaki, in a true mother's fashion, simply said, "Aren't they just so polite?"


	10. Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Pomp and Circumstance**

Finals went off without a hitch. Kagome and Megami passed with flying colors. The night before the graduation ceremony, Mrs. Higurashi received a phone call from Senkotsuke inviting everyone to dinner. "My father would be inviting you, but he just called to say that he and Tensuke will be delayed and won't arrive until morning. He told me to take you all out and show you a good time on his behalf. Consider it a graduation gift to Kagome."

"I wouldn't think of refusing your family's generosity. Shall we meet you there?"

"Oh no, Mrs. Higurashi. Megami and I will be there shortly to pick all of you up."

"Is there room in your vehicle for nine of us?"

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi. Now I'll let you go so everyone can get ready. We will be there in a little over an hour."

"Thank you, Senkotsuke."

The Higurashi household erupted into excitement. Everyone ran to and fro wringing their hands and tugging at their hair trying to find something suitable to wear; except Sesshomaru and Shippo. They had recently acquired a small modern wardrobe and simply donned their finest. Shippo performed a small illusion to conceal his demonic appearance rather than use Megami's sutra. He and Sesshomaru sat on the couch looking rather bored while everyone else scurried about. Shippo wore a nice pair of khakis, a bottle green sweater (it brought out his eyes), and black dress shoes. Sesshomaru wore black slacks, a royal purple buttoned shirt, a black dress jacket, and freshly polished black dress shoes sat by his feet (for he needed Megami to apply the sutra). He drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch, waiting for the evening to begin. Grandpa and Sota were the first to finish dressing. Sota wore khakis as well with a blue buttoned shirt. Grandpa wore a navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt. Chiaki was the next to enter the living room. She wore a lovely burgundy dress cut with an empire waist, a below-the-knee skirt, and slightly belled sleeves. The light bead work beneath her bust and around the cuffs of the sleeves glimmered slightly as they caught the light.

As they sat in the living room they chuckled as Kagome and Sango growled while fighting with their hair. "Ah!" Kagome shrieked, "My hair never does what I want it to! Sango, please hand me the bobbi pins."

"I'm tempted just to shave mine off! Oh, I hate times like this," Sango handed Kagome the small box of bobbi pins, "But you know some things never change."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked while twisting a piece of her hair back.

"Even in the feudal era, in times of peace we'd fuss over looking our best for a festival or something. We have much to celebrate tonight: Megami and Senkotsuke have filled in the holes of our story and we're getting back on track, you've graduated or will officially tomorrow, and you're going to be a mother," Sango answered while giving up on her hair and pulling it up high.

"I understand," Kagome said as she pinned the twisty back and started another, "Have you noticed how much Senkotsuke looks like Miroku?"

Sango began to braid her pony tail, "I have. It's eerie, but he is more gentlemanly than Miroku." She tied off her braid and sighed heavily. "Is it wrong of me to already feel attracted to someone else? I know that it has not progressed beyond flirting but part of me feels guilty."

"Miroku would want you to be happy. Do what makes you happy, Sango. No one would begrudge you that," Kagome said as she continued with her twisties. "If you like Senkotsuke, then pursue him, but don't just do it because he resembles Miroku. Do it because you like him and because you turn into a tomato when he's around." Kagome finished pinning up her hair and began to curl it with a large curling-iron and hair spray.

Sango looked at her hair in the mirror, wrinkled her nose at it, and let it down. "Thank you for the advice, Kagome. We'll see how things go tonight." Sango ran a comb through her hair until it was sleek and shiny. "That'll have to do because I'm tired of fighting with it." Sango began to help Kagome finish her hair.

Ten minutes later the girls finally descended the stairs. Kagome wore a baby blue spaghetti-strap dress with an empire waist as well. The skirt came to her knees and she wore a light, white sweater over her shoulders. She carried a pair of white Salt-Water sandals down the stairs with her. Sango wore black flare cut pants, a bottle green, velvet, gothic top with belled sleeves and laces on her sides, and platform ankle boots. Within moments of their feet clearing the last step they heard the Suburban pull up. Kagome quickly slipped her sandals on.

"It's a good thing you girls didn't take any longer!" Grandpa whined, "We wouldn't want to keep them waiting!"

A knock came as expected. Grandpa opened the door and welcomed Senkotsuke and Megami into the house. Senkotsuke wore black slacks, a deep red shirt, shoes similar to Sesshomaru's, and a nice leather coat (not biker style, but not snobby, yet classy). Megami wore a purple velvet dress with a knee-to-calf cut skirt, scoop neck, lavishly belled sleeves, and embroidered richly with green dragons. She also wore purple platform heels that the straps wound up her leg to her calf. Her hair was pulled up into one large, highly bound pony tail. They greeted everyone politely. Megami complimented Sango on her shirt. "I absolutely love it! And the color compliments you so well." Megami glanced at Sesshomaru and saw that he needed the sutra applied. "Ooh, sorry to cut this short, Sango, but Sesshomaru needs his sutra painted on." She winked at Sango.

Sango playfully poked her in the ribs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you'll come with me into the kitchen I'll apply the sutra for you," Megami said in an innocent tone. She met Kagome's eye and winked as well. Kagome mouthed the word "Hentai" at her. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen with Megami behind him. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and just shook their heads. Soon after Sesshomaru once again had black hair and mesmerizing green eyes, and Megami had a mischievous and satisfied smirk plastered on her face. Sesshomaru sat on the couch again to put on his shoes. Once he'd finished tying them he stood again and slipped on his jacket.

"Is everyone ready?" Senkotsuke asked. Everyone nodded and they proceeded out of the house into a brisk, early summer evening. Senkotsuke unlocked the vehicle and Kagome, Sango, Sota, and Shippo squeezed into the very back seat. This allowed Mom, Grandpa, and Sesshomaru into the middle seat. Megami and her brother climbed into the front and they were off. The Suburban rolled to a stop thirty minutes later outside of a sophisticated establishment. Young valets in red jackets approached Senkotsuke as he exited the Tank.

"Good evening, sir," one greeted him as the others held the doors open for those still climbing out of the car. Senkotsuke handed the young man the keys to their Chevy and said, "Take good care of her, my boy." He then turned and held his arm out to Chiaki, "I hope Miss Sango can forgive me for filling in for my father in his absence. May I escort you in, Mrs. Higurashi?"

Chiaki smiled at him, "Thank you, Senkotsuke, but I'm sure that Grandpa or Sota would be happy to escort me inside. Sango, dear, why don't you come join Senkotsuke?" She took Grandpa's arm as Sango stepped forward, blushing as usual, to take Senkotsuke's arm. Megami looked to Sesshomaru and then rolled her eyes in hopelessness. Deciding to take the playful route instead, she looped her arm through Kagome's.

"Well my friend, it is our graduation. Let us not enter alone," Megami said.

They all walked for the entrance. They entered the quiet, beautifully decorated restaurant and the Maitre'D approached them.

"Welcome, Kodotai. Your private booth has been prepared," the Maitre'D looked around the party, "Will your father not be joining us tonight?"

"Unfortunately so. He is delayed but nine of us are still here."

"Splendid, sir," he gathered nine menus, "Right this way, please."

As they followed the young Maitre'D to their booth, Kagome gently tapped Megami to gain her attention. She whispered, "What was that all about?"

Megami answered in a hushed voice, "The friend we went to for the passports and such owns this place. He has known my father for a long time."

"Oh, I get it."

They followed the Maitre'D to a VIP lounge that led to the private booths. He pulled back a curtain to reveal six lavish crescent shaped booths. One had candles lit all about it with two graduation caps on the table. The young man led them to this booth and waited for everyone to be seated. He handed everyone a menu as he said, "Yoshino will wait on you tonight. He should be out shortly with tea and water. Enjoy your meal." He bowed and left them. Within moments Yoshino arrived with a cart bearing three pots of tea, tea cups, and nine glasses of water.

"Would any of you care for anything else to drink?" he asked. Chiaki requested a glass of white wine and Shippo asked for a soda. Yoshino bowed and left as well as everyone opened their menus and began to peruse.

The service was excellent and the food was exquisite. They sat for some time after dinner, laughing and joking. Even Sesshomaru relaxed and enjoyed himself. Megami was halfway through a comical story about one of her many Halloweens in America when Yoshino approached their table again. Two waiters followed him pushing a cart.

"Compliments of the owner on this special occasion," Yoshino said as they saw a cake decked out with party favors and multi-colored sparklers. The bright blue frosting spelled the headline:

_Congratulations Megami and Kagome!  
Class of 2005_

Megami's eyes watered up. "That clever old fox," she whispered.

Yoshino and the others bowed out again gracefully. Senkotsuke elbowed his emotional sister playfully, "You didn't think he'd forget your graduation, did you?"

"Who?" Kagome asked.

Megami wiped away a few tears. "My godfather, Lord Moriko."

Shippo perked up, "Lord Moriko still lives?"

The entire party jumped as they heard a resounding _"POP!"_ and a burly, jovial fox demon appeared where a large vase had stood only moments before. "Of course, my dear lad! I wouldn't miss the little one's graduation for all the world!" Moriko said with a booming laugh. His strawberry blonde hair flowed down to his knees and his emerald eyes twinkled with fox mischief as he held his arms out to hug his god-daughter.

"Uncle Moriko!" Megami shouted as she leaped over the table and threw herself into her Godfather's bear hug (or should I say "fox hug"?). Moriko hugged the girl tightly and swung her around. "They said you'd be out of the country!"

"I couldn't miss my favorite god-daughter's graduation."

"I'm your only god-daughter," Megami said in a stern voice, but still hugged the fox affectionately.

"Ah, yes, child. But you were named after my dearly departed mate. So that makes you my favorite." Everyone looked confused except Senkotsuke. He got out of his seat and approached Moriko and Megami. Moriko finally set the girl down and she was glowing. He turned to Senkotsuke, "What's this now? Are you too old to hug your Godfather?"

Senkotsuke was the next to be grappled into an enormous fox hug. "Hi, Uncle Moriko," he gasped for air.

Moriko patted the boy on the back, beaming with joy, "That's more like it!" he boomed as he released the now ruffled looking Senkotsuke. "Well now little ones, who are your friends?"

Megami happily introduced everyone. "Everyone this is Lord Moriko, my Godfather. We just call him 'uncle,' though." And she pointed around the table, telling Moriko everyone's names. "That's Higurashi Chiaki, her son Sota, her father-in-law whom we all affectionately call 'Grandpa,' Higurashi Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and uncle," as she came to the last, "this is Lord Sesshomaru."

The fox's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Kami above!" He bowed respectfully, "I am honored by your presence, Lord Sesshomaru. Megami said that she had a surprise, but this is surely unexpected!"

"Uncle, surely you saw the name when Senkotsuke brought the pictures and information by for the ID's and passports."

"No, no, I don't do that anymore. I passed that responsibility on to Yukiko, it's his turn to carry the torch."

Megami grinned her ornery grin, "That's not all, Uncle Moriko." She looked at Shippo, "It's okay. You can show him."

There was another _"POP!"_ and Shippo appeared his usual fox demon self. "I am honored to meet you, Lord Moriko. I am Shippo, son of Lord Taro."

Moriko seemed truly confused, "I don't understand. Lord Taro died over five hundred years ago, but this young pup can be no more than eight! Megami, dear, what is going on?"

"Well, uncle, they came through the Bone Eater's well. It sent them to this time. Lord Sesshomaru hasn't been dead or missing for these past five centuries, he has been here for roughly two and a half months; Shippo and Sango, too. The well brought them from the Feudal Era to just a few weeks ago. Uncle Moriko," she sighed, "You had better sit down. We'll explain everything."

Moriko slumped into the booth and Megami laid out the whole tale, asking for supporting details from the others where appropriate. When Megami finished, Lord Moriko had his head resting in his hands. He sighed, "That's quite a bombshell, kiddo." He leaned back in his seat, absorbing all the information that had been thrown at him, "This is why Senkotsuke wanted a rush on those documents, and why Jinkaru is leaving again so soon." He rubbed his temples, "Wow … after all this time, Naraku's reign of terror will end. I want you all to be careful. Lord Sesshomaru, please watch over these two for me," he motioned to Megami and Senkotsuke, "They are my best friend's pups. I love them like they were my own. If you need reinforcements, do not hesitate to call. The boys and I will be there in a flash. And you, young lady," Moriko turned to Kagome and reached for her hand, "If you ever need anything for that little one you are carrying, whether it's diapers, a car seat, or even college tuition, you just come see me. I would be honored to be of service to the grandson of Lord Inutaisho."

* * *

The graduation ceremony was as they all are: long and boring. Yet, it meant a lot to Kagome for she had worked through so much to still achieve this. At one point in time she had considered forgetting school and remaining in the Feudal Era. She was glad that something kept her going. Fate can be strange, yet all happens for a purpose. She walked up the ramp to where the school's administrators were waiting with her diploma, shook the administrator's hand, turned to smile for the camera, and then returned to her seat. _I'm finished. At long last. And now I have to prepare for the ultimate battle. We're leaving the day after tomorrow. But hopefully, this will be for the last time. After this, I can settle down and raise my son, like InuYasha would have wanted._ When the tears began to roll down her face, her classmates thought they were from joy.

Megami knew better when they met up after the graduates were released for photos with their family. She hugged Kagome tightly. "It's all right. I know what you're thinking about. It will be okay."

"Kagome!" someone to Megami's right shouted.

The girls turned to see the Higurashi clan waving as they worked their way through the crowd. Even Shippo and Sesshomaru ventured out of the house for this event (even though Sesshomaru tried every excuse in the book). Mrs. Higurashi pulled her camera from her purse as they came within photo distance of the girls. "Okay girls! Big smiles!"

_FLASH!_

Megami blinked a few times. "No matter how often that happens … I never get used to it …" They all took turns posing and letting their eyes adjust after the flash. Chiaki even managed to guilt trip Sesshomaru into a few photos.

"Megami! Over here!" they heard a familiar voice shout.

Senkotsuke was making his way through the crowd with two other men following him. The two unknown gentlemen had Megami's tell-tale red streaks at the temples, and they resembled each other strongly. Megami jumped up and down waving, "Father! Tensuke! You're here!" When the path was clear to them, Megami tackled her father with a huge hug. "I was almost afraid you wouldn't make it."

Jinkaru hugged his daughter tightly, "I made sure I would be back for this." He released her from the hug and kissed her forehead. Jinkaru now faced the Higurashi family and their newest additions. "Hello. I am Jinkaru, Megami's father," he stepped forward with his hand out in greeting.

Grandpa, being closest, stepped forward and shook Jinkaru's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, sir. I am Higurashi Akimistu, Kagome's Grandfather." He then bowed.

Jinkaru bowed in return. Chiaki then stepped forward to introduce herself, followed by Sota, Kagome, and Sango. Shippo bashfully came forward and introduced himself, and Jinkaru replied, "Ah, yes, Moriko told me about you. You are the son of Lord Taro. It's an honor."

Finally, Sesshomaru stepped forward, "Greetings Jinkaru, I am Sesshomaru." Jinkaru bowed as low as he dared in public.

"Forgive me, my lord," he said in a low voice, "I would fully kneel, but that would draw unwanted attention."

"You are forgiven, Jinkaru," Sesshomaru returned the bow politely.

Tensuke finally spoke, "Hey Megami!" he held up his digital camera, "Smile!"

_CLICK!_

Both Megami and Sesshomaru were blinded by the flash. Each family went on snapping pictures until Chiaki ran out of film. At this time Chiaki approached Jinkaru. "Kodotai," she began.

"Please, Higurashi-san, call me Jinkaru." He added in an undertone, "The last name is a fake."

"Jinkaru, I would be honored if you and your children would join us for a farewell dinner tomorrow night at our home."

He smiled at her, "We would be honored to attend. When should we arrive?"

"Around six should be fine. We will be expecting you."

"Thank you. We will see you tomorrow then."

Megami gave Kagome one more big hug before turning to leave. Senkotsuke lifted Sango's hand and kissed it, causing her to blush furiously.


	11. Chapter 10: Leaving it All Behind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Leaving it All Behind**

Megami sat behind the wheel of the Suburban and sighed. She had been parked outside of Kagome's house for twenty minutes debating whether or not to approach the door and knock. Her drawing pad and pencils sat beside her on the passenger seat. _They'll think I'm being silly … I am being silly! I have been sitting here for twenty minutes like a fool! We were over here until I had to take Tensuke home, and drop Father and Senkotsuke off at the airport to catch the Red Eye. But I feel lonely. I want company. It's almost midnight. I should be in bed. But I know that Sesshomaru is awake in there. I hear him typing away like Kagome says he does almost every night. He searches for Naraku, and rumors of the Shard. I should go knock. He'd let me in. But what if he laughs at me for feeling lonely? I just want someone to talk to. Would he really laugh at me for that? Why am I making this so complicated? I should just get out of this car, walk up to the door, and …_

But someone beat her to the punch.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Megami jumped and almost hit her head on the roof of the car. She looked to the window and saw Sesshomaru. He was wearing a white "wife beater," and a pair of black cargo sweat pants. His white hair flowed in the gentle breeze as a smirk played on his lips. _Why does he have to look so damn scrumptious when he does that?_ Megami thought.

She rolled down the window, "Are you _insane_? Someone will see you!"

"Everyone on this block is asleep. Are you going to sit outside all night or are you going to come inside?"

"How did you know?"

"I am not deaf, Megami. I heard you pull up half an hour ago. I've been waiting for you to come inside."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come inside."

She rolled up the window, grabbed her things, and got out of the Chevy, locking the doors in the process. Sesshomaru turned silently and began to ascend the steps to the house. Megami followed him in equal silence. Sesshomaru glanced back to her. "Where are your crayons?"

At first Megami thought she had been insulted. She hissed, "Excuse me?"

"Shippo always draws with crayons."

"Oh," she blushed slightly. "Well, I use pencils, colored pencils, and pen. Mainly whatever strikes my fancy."

"Do you want to draw?" he asked.

"I felt the itch," she shrugged.

Sesshomaru opened the door and allowed Megami in before stepping in behind her. "Were you feeling lonely?"

She mumbled, "A little."

He shut the door behind them. Megami barely heard him utter, "Me, too." Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen, "Would you like anything, Megami?"

"Water, please." She sat on the couch and laid her drawing utensils on the coffee table. Sesshomaru took two bottles of water from the fridge. He walked into the living room and handed one to Megami. "Thank you," she opened the bottle and drank.

He sat on the other side of the couch. "May I see your drawings?"

"Sure. Just don't be too critical," she grabbed the notebook and handed it to Sesshomaru. He opened it and flipped through pencil renderings of her brothers, her father in demon form dozing with a book in his lap, American teenagers sleeping in class, the Statue of Liberty, a river in the mountains, and finally Kagome reading in class. "Why do you draw people when they are distracted?" he asked as he turned to a still life of a plate of sushi and a steaming cup of tea.

"I ask my brothers to hold still when I see them in a good pose, but I really never got to know someone enough to ask them to stay still."

He looked through the sketches until he reached blank paper. "They're good. I like them."

"Thank you."

"May I be the first that you draw with consent?"

She smiled and tried to suppress a modest and flattered blush, "You're teasing me."

"No, I'm serious." He picked up her pencil box and handed it to her, "Draw me. I'll hold still for you. Just tell me how to pose."

Megami eyed him. _Oh, if only I had the gall to tell him to pose nude …_ "Okay, lay back against the arm of the sofa, stretch your legs out, and put your left arm behind your head. Lay your right arm against you but rest your hand on your stomach, and look relaxed." She got off the couch and moved the arm chair to an optimal angle. Megami arranged herself in the chair as Sesshomaru followed her instructions and lounged on the sofa. "Now look at me." Their eyes met and again it was as if they saw each other free of all façades and emotional armor. Megami tore herself away from his gaze and began to draw him. The only sounds in the room were those of rhythmic breathing, a pencil scratching on paper, and the clock's soft echoing _tick, tick, tick_. Minutes ticked by as Megami drew without the pressure of her subject moving any second. She worked diligently and after an hour she reached into her pencil box for a few colored pencils. Megami added a few finishing touches and then stretched. "That was refreshing. Would you like to see?"

Megami stood and Sesshomaru sat up. She sat on the couch next to him and handed him the sketch pad. He looked at himself lying on the sofa. The drawing was done in pencil with color added only to his markings and his vivid golden eyes. "It's wonderful, Megami."

"Thanks," she said with a humble blush. _Man, I tease Sango about turning into a tomato around my brother… I'm just as bad…_ Sesshomaru handed her the sketch book back and Megami turned to a fresh page. She leaned over to her pencil box and grabbed a freshly sharpened pencil. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said softly, "Would you humor me for a while?"

"What do you want?"

She leaned back and readied her pencil, "I want you to close your eyes and tell me about Rin."

"Why?" he asked with suspicion thick in his voice.

"You will see. I want to try something."

He took a deep breath to prepare himself for this. "She was young, only about ten. She had wild ebony black hair that she wore half up and to the side. Her smile spread across her whole face and it made her glow. And the flowers," he chuckled, "Jaken would always chastise her for stopping to pick flowers. She was so radiant. Even if I was in the blackest foulest mood, Rin could brighten my spirits. Her eyes were brown like rich fertile earth, and her skin was like the finest ivory." Sesshomaru stopped and heard Megami's pencil flying over the paper. "Megami?" he asked as he looked to her. She drew frantically, yet precisely, with her eyes closed.

"Ssh," she whispered, "Just keep thinking about Rin."

He closed his eyes again and concentrated on the little girl whom he loved dearly, trying to block out the pencil scratching. Finally the pencil slowed to a stop and Megami opened her eyes. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw Megami staring at the paper before her.

She passed it to him, "I hope I didn't botch it."

He took the notebook from her once more and looked at an accurate portrait of Rin smiling up at him. His breath left his body. _How did she do that? This is Rin down to the very last eyelash! _"Megami," he managed to whisper, "How?"

"Is it right?"

"It is perfect." He was awestruck and placed his hand over his mouth.

"Well there was one night that Father was telling me about Great-Grandfather Tensuke, and I could see him in my head. I could see him so vividly that I drew him. My grandmother came across it one day and wept. It looked just like him. I thought I'd try it out again."

"How is it that you can do this?"

"I think I get it from my mother. She was a seer, a medium, and could even speak with the dead. I think this is my gift from her." Megami laughed gently at herself, "Pretty silly, huh?"

Sesshomaru stared into the depths of Rin's eyes that Megami had captured so well, "I don't think so."

* * *

The engines of the privately owned jet hummed as Tensuke navigated their way across the Pacific Ocean. They had taken off from their stop in Honolulu to re-fuel only a short time ago. Megami and Shippo had fallen asleep. Sango was reclined in her seat reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban with Kilala's pet carrier strapped in to the seat next to her. Kilala would sometimes mew mournfully and Sango would coo to her, "I'm sorry, Kilala. I know you've been cooped up at Kagome's house. When we get to Megami's home you can stretch your legs there." Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on opposite sides of the plane. Sesshomaru alternated between reading a book on Japanese mythology and lore and staring out his window as Kagome was doing. They would both stare out their windows at the sparkling sapphire sea, deep in their own thoughts.

Kagome absentmindedly rubbed her not-yet-showing pregnant belly, talking inwardly to her unborn child. _I haven't had much time to think about you since all of this happened. InuYasha would be so happy … a son. I'll have to think of a very special name for you. _She stopped rubbing her stomach and touched the vial that hung about her neck once again; the vial that contained the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. _Naraku, our most despised enemy. The bringer of sorrow who thrives on hate, malice, and fear; you will pay for what you have done to Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, me … and especially to my son. If it were not for him this child would have his father, and I would not have to raise him alone. I won't be completely alone but it won't be the same to the baby. It's not fair to my son! Having others won't make up for his father dying, but he must not live in the same fear and isolation that raised Megami. I don't want that for my child._ She sighed. _I'm getting too wound up over this right now. I need to remain focused._ Kagome calmed herself. The next thing she knew she was napping contently just like Megami and Shippo.

Sesshomaru began to flip through his book again. He had found many interesting myths and legends from the Feudal Era within this tome. He began to scan through the latter end of the book and a word caught his eye. _Crescent? What's this?_ He read the passage:

"_Two stars bound by the crescent moon  
Once combined, become three"_

"Intriguing," he said under his breath as he continued to read the passage.

_Although this is translated from many fragmented scrolls found from the late Feudal Era, this is the most accurate translation available. The "Prophecy of the Stars" is a more recent discovery in Feudal Era studies of theology and mythology. The first scroll found including excerpts of the myth were found in the Okinawa prefecture in 1929. Other documents recovered from the prefecture suggest that this prophecy may have been recited by a local medicine woman and Clairvoyant whom was popular in Okinawa. Carbon dating suggests that the first scroll dates to shortly after the end of the Sengoku Jidai. _

Sesshomaru continued to read as the jet sped toward the North American continent.

* * *

After the usual hustle of fighting your way through an international airport, the group gathered their luggage from customs and exited the terminal. For most of them it was their first step on American soil. Megami stopped at the curb and looked around. "Where are they?" she growled under her breath. She looked to her left and saw a man standing beside a silver Chevy Avalanche with black flames accenting the hood and front fenders. The Oregon license plate read "GODDESS." Megami smiled, "There's my baby." She motioned for everyone to follow her. Upon closer inspection there was another man standing guard beside a car parked behind the Avalanche: a blue Toyota Hybrid. "Well Tensuke, it looks like we'll be parting ways again." Megami turned to hug her brother.

"I thought he was coming with us," Kagome said.

"No," Tensuke said after releasing his sister from a big hug, "I'll be heading to the coast to help Father and Senkotsuke. Senkotsuke should be heading your way within a week. We'll be searching the western side of Oregon while you guys handle the east side."

The siblings turned to the men guarding their vehicles and received their keys. Tensuke tossed his bags into the trunk and was off with a honk and a wave. They all waved as he left. Megami then walked to the back of her truck and popped the casing over the truck bed. "Luggage call!" Everyone set their bags into the bed of the truck and secured the lid. Soon, they were all piled into Megami's truck and she tore out of the airport lot. Seeming to be in her element, Megami quickly sped through traffic and hit the eastbound interstate out of Portland. "Ah, good ol' I-84. Next stop, the Blue Mountains."

The first hour of the drive was fairly devoid of speaking because of everyone adjusting to Megami's driving style. Kagome, Shippo, and Sango were in the back seats. Sango had released Kilala from her pet carrier and the two-tail curled up contently in her master's lap. To Megami's chagrin and optimism, Sesshomaru sat in front beside her. He was thoroughly entertained by all the buttons and gadgets on the console of the vehicle. (Who says that cats are the only curious animals?)

Kagome stared at the scenery lost in thought until she remembered something peculiar. "Megami?"

"Yes."

"When you revealed yourself to me and I recognized what you were, you asked me how I knew about demons."

"Yeah."

"Well why did you ask me that if you knew I carried the child of a demon?"

"To make a long story short Kagome, in our travels we have encountered a few young women who were impregnated by demons or half demons. Unfortunately, some of them did not know that the father was a demon. Usually we came to find out that those girls were duped by servants of Naraku. I wanted to make sure that you had not fallen victim to one of them. It usually destroyed those girls when the healthy, bouncing baby they waited nine months for was born with fangs or a tail … or worse."

"I see. That makes more sense now."

Sesshomaru joined the conversation, "How repulsive. Debasing oneself to an act more akin to rape than mating purely to propagate … it's repugnant."

"Well, that's the thing, Sesshomaru. We weren't sure if it is an intentional purpose to conceive or if they are simply doing it for sick pleasure. However with how often it happens, I'm thinking that some of them do so on purpose," Megami countered, "I saw it almost happen one night in a night club in New York. I could smell the guy's demonic blood and he tried to slip this pretty young woman a date rape drug. Luckily, Tensuke was working as a bartender then and he intervened."

"How horrible," Sango said.

"I know. My brother's have had a few love interests in their days, but would never take advantage of them. And as much as I know I could have simply turned on the charm and had my pick of human men without any secrets being revealed, I didn't want that."

* * *

The drive wore on and on. They stopped briefly after dark to stretch their legs and grab something to eat, but for the most part Megami wanted to get back to the compound.

"How much longer?" Shippo whined.

Megami stretched. "We're about an hour from Deadman Pass and from there it's about another half hour. Only an hour and a half more, kiddo."

An hour later everyone in the truck held on for dear life as she ascended what was known as Cabbage Hill that lead to Deadman Pass. The twists and turns were terrible but Megami went through them as fast as she could as if it was a game to her. She had a big grin plastered on her face while everyone wore expressions of slight terror (and that includes Sesshomaru). When she finally sped down the off ramp of the pass, Sesshomaru turned to her, "Must I ride in a vehicle with you again?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "But of course you do. Grandma and Grandpa can't drive. And believe me, you won't want to drive with Kintotsuke. He drives like an old woman!" Megami turned down a county road and followed it until it was no longer paved. "Hold on to something. This will get bumpy." After almost a mile of gravel road, Megami turned right down a dirt path that led seemingly nowhere. She turned on the vehicle's four wheel drive system.

"Megami? Where are we?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Heading to my home. Don't worry, I'm not lost."

Megami drove down wild paths and up steep hills until at long last they spotted lighted windows in the distance. "Good. They're awake," Megami said.

The truck rolled onto a paved driveway and she parked outside of a tall chain-link fence with a gate. Megami jumped out of the truck and began unloading bags and suitcases. The others followed suit and picked up their belongings. As they neared the gate, they heard several booming barks. Kilala's fur stood on end and she growled. Everyone tensed except Megami.

"Oh! It's just my sweet little Alex!" Megami said in a baby-ish voice. She opened the gate only to get tackled by a large, happy Doberman pinscher. The dog, overjoyed to see his master, licked Megami's face repeatedly. Megami, behaving like a silly child, giggled and hugged her pet. "I missed you, too, Alex. My poor baby!"

Kagome giggled and Sango smiled, but Shippo and Sesshomaru were at a loss for words. Megami got off the ground only to have Alex jump at her enthusiastically. "I can't play now, Alex. But there's someone behind me who's itching for exercise," Megami turned to Kilala. "It's okay, Sango. We're so far out she can roam around in full form."

Sango looked to Kilala, "Go play."

Kilala took on her full demon neko form and was soon romping about with Megami's dog. Everyone entered the gate and was soon greeted by an old dog demoness with Megami's eyes. "Oh! My precious Granddaughter is back! Come in, everyone! Come in! We've almost got dinner ready." Right after she said that, a small fireball came up from behind the house. The old dog demoness turned and shouted, "Quit playing with the barbecue-pit! You'll ruin supper!" With a warm smile, she led them all into the house. "Just leave your bags in the hallway for now. We'll get everyone settled after we eat." Everyone set their bags down in an orderly fashion and removed their shoes. Megami's grandmother urged them all to follow her into the living room, "We can all get to know each other in there. Oh," she turned and pinched her grandchild's cheek, "I'm so happy you have friends, my dear!" Megami rolled her eyes slightly.

_I guess Grandmothers are the same all over …_ Kagome thought.

Once in the living room, Megami's grandmother excused herself to get Megami a washcloth for her sutra. "Grab two, Grandma, please."

Sesshomaru looked to Megami critically, "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Of course not. She would have told Kintotsuke, he'd have met us at the airport, and harassed you the whole way here," Megami softened her tone, "She'll be so happy to see you. She and Grandpa told me so many stories about you, your father, and your brother."

Grandmother returned shortly with two hot, soapy washcloths. "Here you are," she handed one to Megami and Sesshomaru accepted the other with a polite bow.

Megami assumed her demon form with a sigh. "Oh, I'll be able to lounge in comfort and not worry about being seen."

Sesshomaru removed his sutra, allowing his demonic features to be shown with pride. When he faced Megami's grandmother, she gave a sudden cry. The old demoness went weak at the knees with shock.

"Oh! Thank Kami!" She knelt down and wept frantically, "Oh, my Lord! We thought you were dead! Lord Sesshomaru!" The old woman cried and screeched repeatedly.

"Grandma!" Megami said through gritted teeth. "Grandma, get up! You're embarrassing me!"

But, Grandma went right on ahead, "My lord, I am Yamashita Amane, daughter of Tensuke the Great." Megami went on begging her grandmother to get up or at least stop shouting. Kagome and Sango laughed. Sesshomaru shook his head ever so slightly.

He reached down and took Yamashita's hand, "The daughter of Tensuke does not need to bow before this Sesshomaru. Please stand up."

The group heard a sliding glass door open behind them. "What's all the ruckus?" a wheezy, familiar voice asked. The six people standing in the living room turned to see who had spoke.

Megami shouted, "Grandpa!"

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in disbelief and whispered, "Totosai?"


	12. Chapter 11: Big Nails

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Big Nails**

"Totosai?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously.

Totosai gave a great gasp and jumped behind his granddaughter. "Don't kill me!" he bellowed as he peeked out from behind Megami's shoulder. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo stood with their jaws hanging wide open. Megami was thoroughly confused.

She twisted to look at her grandfather. "What's going on? I thought you'd be happy to see that Lord Sesshomaru had lived."

"Don't get me wrong, little one. I am very happy to see that he's alive … but we didn't exactly part on the best of circumstances," Totosai wheezed.

Sesshomaru recovered from his speechlessness, "I didn't know that you had a family, Totosai."

"Why? So you could slaughter them when I refused to forge you a second sword? I don't think so. I kept them safe from my dangerous clientele."

"Fair enough. I deserved that, because back then I would have. But I did not come here to banter about the past, old man," Sesshomaru pointed to Megami, "Your granddaughter has sworn allegiance to me and vowed to help us destroy Naraku."

Totosai slowly came around to face Megami. He looked her square in the eye. "I would have expected no less from you," he sighed. "You do realize what all of this means, little one?"

Megami met his gaze without fear or hesitation. "Yes, Grandfather. I do understand what all of this means."

"Good," he nodded gently, "Well, with that settled. Come now. You are all welcome in this house. Kintotsuke almost has dinner ready. Let's eat." Totosai and Yamashita led the group out the door and into the yard. At first glance it appeared to be a patio with a large deck, a pond, and a large barbecue pit, but upon closer inspection it more resembled a courtyard than anything else. The house was built in four sections around this courtyard and the deck wrapped around to form a walkway within the inner circle of the house. Trees sprouted here and there. Many were taller than the house. Megami leaned towards Sesshomaru as he studied the large house. She whispered, "The rooms to the left belong to my family, but those ahead there," she pointed to the section that branched off to the right, "That is where your rooms will be. I'll have to show all of you around more tomorrow. I imagine Kagome and Sango will be getting pretty tired soon. The jet lag hasn't hit them yet."

"Jet lag?" he asked.

"Most people get very tired after a long flight, especially after such a change in time zones, and it's referred to as jet lag."

"I see." Sesshomaru looked towards the barbecue pit surrounded with tables and chairs to see a young man working the grill. He had a much leaner, lankier build than the others. His white hair had a single red stripe down the center. "That must be Kintotsuke."

"Yeah," Megami sighed. "Be prepared for ass-kissing at warp speed when he sees you."

"He looks nothing like the rest of you, with the exception of the hair and eyes."

"Mom always said he took after her father's family, whereas Tensuke looks just like father. Senkotsuke and I look like mother and father. In fact, Senkotsuke and I look almost like twins at times."

"I've noticed," he smirked. "And it's not just the looks. It's the attitude, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the brief time I spent with Tensuke, he seems more disciplined like your father. You and Senkotsuke on the other hand are more rebellious and playful."

"We have a lot of our mother in us. Tensuke can be just as rambunctious as us, but we can also be as calculating as Tensuke. We adapt to our environment when it's needed, my lord."

Kintotsuke turned from the grill with tongs in one hand and a large platter of grilled mushrooms, onions, thinly sliced marinated beef, and asparagus in the other. "You've finally arrived. I thought you would have arrived much sooner with the speed demon driving," he sneered as he set the platter on the table nearest him. Kintotsuke looked at everyone and his eyes nearly popped out. He set the tongs atop the platter of food and began to walk to Sesshomaru. Luckily Totosai intercepted him.

"They have had a long flight young man, and Lord Sesshomaru would like to enjoy his meal and rest. Go help your grandmother bring in plates and the rest of the food."

Kintotsuke looked crestfallen. "Yes, Grandfather," he whined and moped off behind his grandmother.

Totosai looked to Sesshomaru. "Don't get me wrong; I love my grandson, but what a suck up."

"I'll say," came a small voice as a tiny flea jumped to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"MYOGA!" Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo gasped in unison.

"Yes, the one and the same," he said with a bow. He was older, not to mention fatter.

"I should have known you'd run to the only other person as cowardly as you are," Sesshomaru uttered.

"After Lord InuYasha died and you four disappeared, I remained with Totosai. When Jinkaru had pups I watched over them. Oh, what a handful …" Myoga heaved a sigh reminiscent of the exhaustion involved when watching over four young demon pups.

Kagome giggled, "I'll bet they were." She poked Megami playfully in the side, "You and Senkotsuke are like partners in crime."

"You have no idea …" Myoga groaned.

Yamashita and Kintotsuke returned shortly with a stack of plates, fresh fruit, and drinks. Totosai turned to Kagome and asked, "How have you been, my dear?"

"Things could be much better, but I've managed."

"Good, good." He nodded then turned to Sango, "And you, Sango?"

"Like Kagome, I've managed. I'm learning more everyday."

"What happened to your hiraikotsu?"

"Gone. We had to escape in such a hurry that it was left behind. My armor and sword are intact though."

"Pity. It was beautifully crafted."

Sango perked up slightly. "Totosai, do you keep up with your blacksmithing?"

"Of course, child. Who do you think keeps this family armed to the teeth?"

"Then I have a favor to ask of you. I have no way of paying you at this time, but I need another hiraikotsu forged."

"I figured you did. Don't worry about paying me. Using it in battle against Naraku will be payment enough. Give me three days to find appropriate materials. I should be able to begin forging it on the twenty-second."

Megami's head whipped about. "It's the nineteenth?"

"Dear Kami, child! Where has your head been!" Totosai scolded her.

"With graduation and all the travel arrangements, I seem to have lost track of time." Megami withdrew into her own thoughts.

Dinner was enjoyable as everyone talked. The conversations continued until Kagome felt Shippo lean against her. The poor thing was fast asleep. "Oh, the poor dear is probably exhausted," Yamashita said as Kagome lifted the sleeping kitsune.

"We should get some rest," Kagome said.

Totosai and Kintotsuke were left to clean up as Yamashita motioned to Megami. Kagome (bearing Shippo), Sango, and Sesshomaru arose and the two demonesses escorted their guests to their rooms. They traveled up a staircase and down a hallway that lead past the family's rooms and then turned to another hallway on the right. Megami turned to Kagome soon after turning down the hall, gesturing that she would take the sleeping fox-child. "Your room is just ahead, but their rooms are further down. I'll put him to bed. You need to rest," she said softly.

"Thank you, Megami," Kagome whispered while handing Shippo over to her. Yamashita slowed to allow the girls into their rooms. Megami beckoned Sesshomaru to follow her down the hall. He trailed behind her and caught himself hypnotized by the swaying of her white and red hair; so much so that he nearly bumped into her when she turned towards Shippo's door. Megami entered a room with a twin size bed that was adorned with cartoon character sheets and a small entertainment center with a twenty-five inch television set surrounded by video games galore. She laid Shippo down on the bed and tucked him in. Megami closed the door behind her quietly and continued down the hallway. The end of the hall was almost a dead end. There was a single door there. Megami opened the door and revealed an extra-large bedroom. There was an enormous king size bed decked out in red sheets and comforters, a lavish desk complete with computer and internet connection, and an armchair with a reading lamp next to it; all for Sesshomaru's use. Megami turned to Sesshomaru and said, "This is your room, my lord." He looked around incredulously. "I told my grandmother to make sure this room was extra comfortable. Through that door is your own bathroom. The towels are all new and freshly laundered. Through the other door," she pointed at the French doors, "Is your balcony." The balcony faced inward over the courtyard and was lightly shaded by a few of the trees. Megami backed to the door and bowed, "Goodnight, my lord." She closed the door, leaving Sesshomaru to his own devices.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. He found his suitcase situated in the closet. He changed into a simple pair of black jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a hooded pullover (for the climate was much cooler than he was used to). He put on a pair of boots and sought the kitchen. Yamashita was hovering over a stove and turned intermittently to shovel food onto guests' plates. Kagome, Shippo, and Sango sat at the table with Totosai and Kintotsuke. Yamashita beamed at Sesshomaru as he approached the table. "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru. Would you like some breakfast?"

Sesshomaru looked at the dishes with confusion. "I mean no offense, but what are you cooking?"

"Pancakes, sausage, eggs, juice, and English muffins. It's an American breakfast."

Sesshomaru eyed the pancakes, "I'll take two of those." Kagome and Shippo scooted aside and made room for Sesshomaru to pull up a chair. Soon Yamashita slid four hot pancakes onto a plate and sat it before him. "Er, I only wanted two …"

Yamashita patted his head softly. "I know. Eat up." She returned to the stove. Kagome stifled a giggle and returned to her eggs. Sesshomaru took the fork in his hand and looked at it quizzically. He glanced about the table to see how others were faring with this strange utensil. Mimicking their motions, Sesshomaru took a bite of his pancakes. Yamashita looked at him expectantly. "What do you think, my lord?"

He nodded as he swallowed before saying, "Different. I like them." Sesshomaru made to take another bite when he noticed that a certain someone wasn't present to devour as much food as demonically possible. He set his fork down. "Where is Megami?"

Tension built in the room at a phenomenal rate. Totosai, Yamashita, and Kintotsuke glanced to each other. Yamashita took a quick breath, "She isn't feeling well this morning, my lord. She has decided to stay in her room today."

"But I smelled no illness upon her last night," Sesshomaru commented.

Totosai interjected, "Well I checked on her this morning and she wasn't well."

Sesshomaru looked to the three demons around him. "You're all lying to me."

Yamashita once again returned to face the stove. Kintotsuke picked up a newspaper and retreated behind it. Sesshomaru glared at Totosai. He spoke in a deadly tone, emphasizing every word slowly, "Where – is – Megami?"

"Believe me, Sesshomaru. It is better that you don't see her right now."

He continued, "Where – is – Megami?"

Totosai bowed his head, giving in to Sesshomaru's will. "She's in the basement," he mumbled.

Sesshomaru rose from the table and turned to leave. He began to stride down the hall until he heard footsteps behind him. Yamashita was jogging to catch up with him. "My lord, she is not herself today. Please, bear that in mind when you see her." She lowered her head and turned back to the kitchen.

_What on earth is going on? _Sesshomaru followed the strongest signature of Megami's scent. It first trailed to her room in the East Wing and from there down into the cellar. He reached for the doorknob and heard a raspy voice. "Away!"

"It's me, Megami. It's Sesshomaru."

"No! Go away!" came Megami's voice.

He grasped the knob and opened the door, furious with these intrigues. "Megami, what the hell is going – " The door swung open to show Megami crouched in an arm chair, hugging her knees to her chest as her disheveled, plain, jet black hair hung over herself. " … on?" Sesshomaru finished weakly. _She's human._

Megami was shaking slightly and her brown eyes bulged slightly in their sockets. She looked terrified. "No, Sesshomaru. Not like this …"

"Megami, please explain. No one else will."

She shuddered violently, "So cold …" Megami grasped a blanket and wrapped it about her body. "It's the solstice."

"Indeed. The Summer Solstice. What does that have to do with anything?" Then the light bulb lit. "It's your period of vulnerability, isn't it?"

"Yes. I have only four nights a year like this; the equinoxes and the solstices. But, it goes beyond that for me." She shivered again. "I was my mother's only daughter. She inherited certain gifts; gifts that are denied to me due to my demonic blood. Only when my human blood takes over, it's almost like madness. It's like I'm a psychic amplifier! I hear every thought for a mile around. I knew you were coming before you did. I feel what everyone is feeling. And the spirits!" She cringed and moaned, "They won't leave me alone!"

Sesshomaru looked to her and Megami met his eyes. She thought _Am I seeing sympathy and concern in those golden depths?_ _Those eyes are so like my own … so hypnotic …_

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. _Can't I be trusted?_

"You're a full demon. You don't have to worry about others using these times against you. It's only a precaution. It's nothing personal."

"Megami," he began.

"No, don't. It's not necessary," she gasped and knotted her brow. When she spoke again, her voice was raspy and ethereal again, "_Two souls bound by the crescent moon … Aaaaaaargh!_" Megami screamed in pain, clutching her head.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hands. _How did she know that? That's feudal lore!_

"I don't know how I know it, my lord. The spirits tell me every equinox and every solstice. I don't know what it means!"

"It's all right. We can find out. Relax, Megami, and rest for the time being. I will leave you in peace," Sesshomaru smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Thank you, my lord."

"You can show me around tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is then."

* * *

Sesshomaru, freshly showered and dressed in blue jeans and his hooded sweatshirt, walked through the halls seeking Megami. _She should be back to her normal state, and I intend for her to fulfill her promise of showing me these lands._ Cymbals and bass beats soon reached his ears, leading him to Megami's room. _This rhythm is familiar. I have heard it before …_ He continued towards her room when synthesizers and guitars joined the mix. It became more and more recognizable. _What is this?_ Lyrics soon accompanied the music and Sesshomaru's ears perked up.

_I'm becoming less defined, as days go by, fading away and well, you might say I'm losing focus.  
Kind of drifting in the abstract in terms of how I see myself.  
Sometimes I think I can see right through myself …_

Sesshomaru inwardly growled. _Where have I heard this before!_ It grated his nerves even more as he entered the East Wing, coming ever closer to Megami's room.

_Yes I'm alone, then again I always was, far back as I can tell  
I think maybe it's because, 'cause you were never really real, to begin with.  
I just made you up, to hurt myself …_

Sesshomaru ascended the staircase to Megami's second floor room and continued to wrack his brain for the origins of this song that plagued him as it pulsed through the walls of this compound. _I know this song. Megami translated it for me during the ride here. I recognize that line "I just made you up to hurt myself." I just can't remember who sings it …_ He approached Megami's door and knocked, "Megami?"

No answer; just loud music.

He tried the handle and the door snapped open. Sesshomaru entered the empty bedroom slowly and the music grew even louder. The room was dark. Only a single shaft of light pierced the dim dwelling. "Megami?" he inquired again. He heard Megami's voice accompany the music rather than answer him. He followed the light to the source and found a door left about six inches ajar. He saw movement within and heard Megami's voice join the music. He looked through the crack in the door and his eyes widened as he gasped. Megami was singing and dancing to the provocative beat, gyrating her hips, and swishing her tail, all the while only clad in red thong panties. She turned and swayed while singing with her wild, still wet hair following her movements.

_Now I'm somewhere I'm not supposed to be  
And I can see things I know I really shouldn't see  
And now I know why, yea, now I know why  
Things aren't as pretty, on the inside …_

Sesshomaru felt a blush creep up his cheeks. _Oh, Kami …_ But he couldn't pull his eyes from her; her hair, her neck, her bare breasts, her waist, the movements of her hips … And that's when the cylinders fell into place within his mind. He spoke without another thought.

"Isn't this that 'Big Nails' band you like?"

Megami jumped (nearly hitting her head on the ceiling) and let loose a blood-curdling scream. She flung the door open to see Sesshomaru standing before her bold as brass, and his eyes seemed fixated on her exposed breasts. Her brows knitted in anger, not to mention absolute mortification, and she reached for the nearest object: A foot-tall glass vase. Cocking her arm back, she readied the vase for launch. Megami screamed a blurb of mixed languages, "You hentai-no chingon!" (Roughly translated, "You perverted fucker!") Megami chucked the vase square at Sesshomaru's forehead. Due to the fact that she was ninety-five percent nude and he was distracted, Megami hit her mark.

Sesshomaru stared at the ceiling as he was sprawled on the carpet surrounded by broken glass. Megami quickly threw on her robe, and moments later Totosai and Kintotsuke came running into the room. "What's going on?" Totosai croaked.

Sesshomaru shook his head and sat up. "I don't really know." He slowly came to his feet, only to see Megami's hand flying at light speed for his cheek.

_SMACK! _(Insert echo sound effect here.)

"Hentai!" she howled then stormed across the room.

"Did we miss something?" Kintotsuke asked.

"I'll explain later," Sesshomaru mumbled as Megami opened her walk-in closet.

Megami turned to face him, radiating her red-hot fury, "By the way, it's _Nine Inch_ Nails!" and she slammed the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 12: Duel Atop Deadman Pass

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Duel Atop Deadman Pass**

Kagome and Sango sat in the kitchen talking with Yamashita over coffee and juice after breakfast. The ladies were discussing dinner preparations when the ruckus broke out. A scream echoed closely followed by a booming, "You hentai-no chingon!" CRASH! THUD! Yamashita covered her mouth as she whispered, "Oh my." Five minutes later Sesshomaru entered the kitchen with Totosai chuckling in his wake.

Sesshomaru rubbed the knot on his forehead and sat at the table. He hung his head slightly and asked, "Yamashita-san, would you please get me a cup of coffee?" Totosai kept chuckling. "It's not funny, Totosai," Sesshomaru said with danger in his voice.

"Sesshomaru, for what just happened _I_ should sound like I'm ready to kill you. But considering what a spitfire our little Megami is I'm just laughing because you embarrassed her."

Yamashita handed Sesshomaru a mug of steaming java and slid the cream and sugar to him. "Totosai, dearest, what happened?"

The old fire demon began to laugh so hard that smoke began to leak from his ears. "Well my dear, Sesshomaru walked in on Megami when she was singing and dancing in only her thong."

Sango started choking on her apple juice. Kagome spilled her milk with a yelp. She grabbed some paper towels and began to mop up her mess. "I guess the tables have turned on her," Kagome mumbled as she wiped up the spilled milk.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, pretending that he hadn't heard Kagome's remark.

"Oh nothing," Kagome grinned innocently as she finished cleaning up her mess. Seconds later Megami stormed into the kitchen wearing a Harry Potter hoodie, faded flare-leg blue jeans, and a beat up pair of Vans (the only footwear except sandals that she can wear when in demon form). She blushed furiously and stomped to the refrigerator. Totosai and Yamashita crept out of the kitchen, followed by Kagome and Sango.

Sesshomaru sipped his coffee while Megami rummaged through the fridge. He watched her as she held a slice of cheddar cheese between her teeth. Megami avoided Sesshomaru's eyes at all costs. He took another drink of coffee. _She is quite the feisty one. Not to mention brave … had anyone else broken a vase over my head, I would have vaporized them! But she intrigues me. I wonder just how riled up I can get her … _"So Megami, are you still going to show me around today or have I seen enough?"

Megami blushed even more as the hair on the back of her neck bristled. She quickly composed herself and took the slice of cheese from her teeth. Megami gave Sesshomaru a smoldering look with secret knowledge twinkling in her amber eyes. "You haven't seen the half of it, my lord."

It was now Sesshomaru's turn to blush slightly. "Well. What do you have up your sleeve for today?"

She ate the slice of cheese and said, "I'll show you around the mountain."

He smirked, "Which one?"

Megami's entire face and pointed ears were flaming red with his suggestive comment. She was struck speechless by his playful badinage and closed the fridge door. Their eyes locked and she made her way across the kitchen to him. Megami took a deep breath preparing to answer him. "Which side do you favor, my lord?"

Sesshomaru raised his right hand to caress her face when without warning the fridge door swung open again. The pair jumped and saw a grouchy little fox demon looking through the fridge.

Shippo turned to them with a carton of milk in his hand and grumbled, "If you two are going to continue to act like perverts, go elsewhere. I'm hungry."

Megami pulled her hood over her head and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

The phone rang throughout the house. Meanwhile, Yamashita was wrist deep in tofu and Kagome was taking chicken meat off the bones. "Sango, dear," Yamashita said, "Could you answer the phone, please?" Sango quit chopping vegetables and left to answer the phone. She jogged down the hall and lifted the receiver. "Kodotai residence."

A familiar and playful voice answered her, "Well, well, an angel. I didn't realize that I had dialed heaven."

Sango giggled despite the somewhat pathetic line. "Hi, Senkotsuke."

"How have you liked Oregon?"

"I can't believe it's this chilly during summer, but it's beautiful."

"It is pretty but it's not summer yet."

Sango raised a brow, "Senkotsuke it's almost July."

"I know but summer really only lasts for about six weeks in Eastern Oregon: Mid-July to about the end of August. But you'll need a jacket at night no matter what."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, but I'm calling to tell you guys to set another place for dinner."

"Why?"

Senkotsuke chuckled, "Because I just passed Pendleton and I'm getting ready to climb the pass."

Sango blushed, "Oh, I'll let your grandmother know. How was Seaside? Any luck?"

"I'll tell you everything when I get there. See you soon, beautiful," and he hung up.

Sango slowly stalked back to the kitchen. Yamashita was molding tofu balls as she asked, "Who was that, Sango?"

Sango resumed chopping vegetables, "It was Senkotsuke. He'll be here for dinner." She was still blushing.

Yamashita smiled at the girl affectionately. "He fancies you, you know?"

"I know," Sango answered awkwardly.

"Do you feel the same?"

Sango set the knife down, "It's complicated, Yamashita-san. I do like your grandson but I feel guilty. I feel like I'm betraying …" she began to choke up and her words were as lost as her heart was.

Yamashita wiped her hand on a dish towel and set it on the slayer's shoulder. "The monk you loved. Miroku, was it?" Sango nodded. "Totosai told me about him. I'm not meddling for my grandson's sake, child. I am meddling for yours. To live alone after Miroku fought to save you is a mockery of his sacrifice." Without another word Yamashita returned to making tofu balls.

Sango returned to her duties as well, only she had a very glazed, distant look in her eyes. Yamashita's words impacted her, as they would strike anyone who felt that it was a betrayal to love again. Kagome began to heat the wok to stir-fry the chicken, and she saw that Sango seemed faded. Her countenance and aura seemed to have fallen even deeper into the shadow of inner conflict. Kagome dumped the raw meat unceremoniously into the now hot wok. All the while she was on auto-pilot thinking only of Sango. _She wants to feel for Senkotsuke but thinks it will be an insult to Miroku's memory. He died so that she may live, only she feels obligated to fade away to honor him … but no one can bring her around except herself.

* * *

_

Totosai and Myoga sat in the forge discussing a set of plans for a new hiraikotsu. Totosai calculated the proper length and angle of the battle boomerang according to Sango's height and build. "Have you decided on the materials yet?" Myoga asked of his old friend.

"I have had many ideas, but the problem still remains that most of the materials that are optimal for this weapon are no longer available. Demon bone is absolutely out of the question. It would take years to find enough of it to craft a hiraikotsu! I have explained this dilemma with Sango. She is sympathetic and patient."

"Hmm," Myoga rubbed his double chins. "Have you asked _them_ about your idea?"

"I have. They are receptive even if it is a lot to ask. It is the last material I could think of that is optimal and that I could obtain within our time frame. But if I succeed she will never be disappointed with this weapon."

"Indeed. But could she wield it?" Myoga asked.

"Undoubtedly. You've seen her fight."

Myoga yawned and stretched, "So it is all a matter of when we receive an answer?"

"Precisely," Totosai sighed. Not a moment later two shadows darkened the entrance to the forge. Totosai smiled slightly, "I have a feeling that we are about to get an answer."

* * *

"Quit teasing me, Senkotsuke!" Megami growled as she and her brother entered the kitchen. The two were stopped short by their grandmother shoving dishes at them.

"We're working in here! Quit bickering and set the table!" Yamashita commanded the grumbling siblings. They left the kitchen, muttering under their breaths like scolded seven year olds, and made to set the table. Soon Kagome and Sango were piling steaming dishes on the table while Yamashita ran to gather everyone else for supper. Senkotsuke smiled at Sango.

Sango smiled back until she noticed that something was amiss with Senkotsuke's smile. "Senkotsuke! Have you been in a fight?"

He closed his mouth promptly and mumbled, "No."

"Open your mouth," Sango ordered.

Megami tried to intervene, "Sango really, it's nothing."

But Sango ignored her. "Senkotsuke, what's wrong with your teeth?" Sango demanded. He sighed, setting the last set of chopsticks on their rest, and opened his mouth for Sango to see. She furrowed her brow. "You're missing a fang." Senkotsuke closed his mouth. Megami looked away. Sango looked between them. "What happened?"

Senkotsuke softly stated, "Grandfather needed them."

"_Them?_" Sango asked.

Megami turned to her. "One of mine, too."

"Why?" Sango inquired.

Senkotsuke answered her honestly, "To forge your new hiraikotsu."

Sango seemed breathless for a moment, "Y-your fang … for my hiraikotsu?"

"Yes. Megami's fang, too."

Sango stood frozen and Senkotsuke began to worry that he had upset her. Sango moved quite swiftly and hugged Senkotsuke. "Thank you," she said.

"Anytime." He smiled, once again revealing the tell-tale gap where his fang would soon grow back.

After dinner they all discussed Senkotsuke's findings. "Father is checking on a lead in Astoria. Tensuke went to investigate clues in Multnomah Falls and Mount Hood. I was sent to follow up on leads in the Tillamook area." (Megami was elbowed in the ribs by Sango when she was caught whispering to Kagome, "Mmm, they have the _best_ cheese!")

"What did you find, Senkotsuke?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well after digging around the town for awhile I began to think that the place was a waste of time. However, I went to see an associate at the museum and he showed me an interesting artifact that required me to come here. The lead was a dud, but this relic I saw made the trip worth while."

"What was it?" Kagome asked.

"It was a carving from an American Indian tribe from these Blue Mountains. At first glance it was of no great importance; that is until I noticed a carving of a lake with a glow within it. The curator told me what it came from this area. I immediately called Father and I headed here."

"Good work. We'll need to research all the lakes of this area and begin searching," Sesshomaru commented.

Yamashita spoke up, "Totosai and I will handle that. We know this area quite well."

"Excellent," Sesshomaru nodded to the old couple then turned to Senkotsuke, "Anything more to report?"

"No, not unless you all want to hear of my six hour drive."

Totosai leaned forward. "There is a matter at hand that needs to be addressed immediately." Everyone seemed to perk up. "Sango has commissioned me to forge a new hiraikotsu. I have thought long and hard about the right materials. I asked Megami and Senkotsuke to donate fangs for her weapon and they happily gave them."

"I know, Totosai," Sango said.

"Yes, child, but another problem has arisen. I underestimated the amount of materials I would need. I am one fang short."

There was a brief silence before Megami shrugged and blurted, "Well that's no problem, Grandfather. Just take another fang from me or Senkotsuke."

"This is true, but I wish to keep the powers of the fangs in balance. If I were to take another of your fangs it would throw the whole weapon off balance, for there would be too much of a concentration of one of your demonic powers. For a human to wield it, it must be in perfect harmony. This isn't like a repair when it's a matter of bonding with an equal type of material. I'm creating a new weapon and there is a lot more involved to deal with when one is working with demonic or enchanted materials. I need a third fang from a new donor."

Eyes roved around the table. Megami and Senkotsuke looked downtrodden. Kagome looked at everyone in turn. Sango's eyes darted around nervously. Totosai's and Yamashita's eyes moved between Kintotsuke and Sesshomaru. Kintotsuke looked very awkward and Sesshomaru was studying Kintotsuke intensely. It was like Sesshomaru's eyes were piercing his thoughts and soul. His golden eyes narrowed by the second. Kintotsuke began to quake under his unspoken inquisition and moved to speak. However, Sesshomaru arose and Kintotsuke withdrew. His voice was sincere and commanding at once, "I will give the third fang."

Kagome and Sango gaped in shock as their mouths hung open. Megami and Senkotsuke lit up, for their generosity was not in vain. Kintotsuke seemed relieved and ashamed. "Your father would be proud, Sesshomaru," Totosai spoke, "And I'm sure that once Sango has recovered from her shock she will indeed be grateful."

"I know," Sesshomaru looked to Sango. She met his eye and weakly nodded her surprised gratitude. He turned back to Totosai, "Let's go to the forge."

* * *

By the next morning the three donors' fangs had grown back and there were no more toothless grins. Sesshomaru dressed casually and sought Megami to take her up on the tour she promised. He room was empty, the game room was deserted, and she wasn't raiding the fridge. Kagome entered the kitchen while Sesshomaru contemplated where to look for Megami next. "Are you hungry? I could make something for you," Kagome offered.

He shook his head slightly. "No thank you, Kagome. How are you feeling? How is the child?"

She smiled gently. "Yamashita says that everything is going fine. She's been doing this for longer than any doctor in practice, so why waste the money?"

"All the technology and gadgets cannot make up for her expertise and nose. I'm glad she's looking after you and the babe. On a side note, have you seen Megami?"

"Yeah. She and Senkotsuke are sparring."

"Where?"

"Search me," she shrugged.

"Thanks," He left the kitchen and strode to the back door. Despite the sunshine there was a chill in the air, and he fully understood Megami's insistence on bringing jackets and sweatshirts. He picked up the siblings' scents and followed them to a heavily wooded area. He followed the trail through the woods for sometime, and after a half an hour at a brisk pace he heard noises ahead. As he drew closer the noises became clearer and he could distinguish between Megami's and Senkotsuke's shouts. Sesshomaru soon caught sight of the dueling brother and sister. White and red hair flew around a barrage of fists and feet. Senkotsuke curled his fingers up like an eagle's claw and his talons became wreathed in flame. He swiped twice at Megami and she avoided his attacks. She lifted her right hand with her index and middle fingers extended. Flames soon shot out from her fingertips into an impressive six and a half foot whip. Sesshomaru watched in shock as Megami advanced on her brother, wielding her flame-whip like a professional.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Senkotsuke said while putting his hands up, "That's enough for today, Megs. I'd like to go spend some time with Sango while still in one piece."

Megami dispersed her whip with a wave of her hand. "Very well. I'll stay out a bit longer." She turned away from Senkotsuke and walked to a nearby tree. Megami grabbed two swords that were propped against the trunk and secured them to her waist.

"Have fun, but don't get too carried away." And with that Senkotsuke headed back to the house. Sesshomaru watched Senkotsuke leave. As the younger demon passed he slightly turned his head and gave Lord Sesshomaru the quickest of winks. Sesshomaru turned back to Megami and saw her draw the pair of swords and begin a training routine. Her moves were graceful and fluid with deadly precision. She twisted, lunged, slashed, and mimed parrying against an unseen foe. Sesshomaru recognized the routine as one that Totosai had taught his father. As she neared the end of the routine she began to mix newer moves into the performance.

Sesshomaru watched her practice and felt the urge to join her. As his eyes studied her every move this impulse grew in intensity. He watched for an opening in her moves and leaped behind her. Megami turned to face him, swinging the sword in her left hand as well (not to strike but to startle). Without missing a beat he grasped her arm with his left hand and disarmed her with his right. With her left hand now empty, she engaged him with her remaining weapon. He countered her move and the echo of clashing steel rang throughout the trees. Their eyes met through crossed blades. Megami smirked, "Don't go easy on me, my lord."

"I won't."

And with that Sesshomaru broke away and advanced on Megami. She blocked and attacked but Sesshomaru met her every move. However, Megami held her own against her formidable partner. They sparred fiercely as the pair moved throughout the trees. As they fought, Sesshomaru admired Megami's skills. _She fights impeccably. With a little more training she could be as deadly with a blade as I am. But now it is time to end this little game ..._ With a flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru knocked Megami's sword from her hand and sent it flying into the woods. She gasped and looked amazingly like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Megami leaped backwards but Sesshomaru anticipated this maneuver. He extended his light whip with non-lethal force to wrap around her waist. The whip caught Megami and Sesshomaru pulled her to him. Megami struggled against him but soon she found herself under his piercing gaze.

Megami pulled at the whip that still held her tight. "Let me go," she demanded flatly.

"Not yet," Sesshomaru toyed with her. He snaked his left arm around her waist as he dispersed his light whip. He moved his right hand to her cheek and smirked, "Ah, yes. This is where we were before that rude interruption in the kitchen yesterday." Megami blushed softly as she remembered. Sesshomaru smiled. "I like it when you blush."

She gazed at him. "I like it when you smile." Megami gasped as his hand threaded its way into her hair and his face drew nearer. His lips were a hair's breadth from hers. Megami's breath caught in her throat. Sesshomaru's breath felt warm, spicy, and mystical to her.

Sesshomaru pulled her flush against him, whispering, "Megami," before pressing his lips to hers in an irrevocable display of passion. Megami froze momentarily and then surrendered to her own instincts as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.


	14. Chapter 13: Honor, Love, and Duty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Honor, Love, and Duty**

The two spent many hours in the woods merely holding or kissing one another. As the sun finally began to descend behind the trees, Sesshomaru and Megami walked back to the compound. As they drew steadily nearer the house Megami's steps slowed. "What is it, Megami?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm just a little nervous about what the others may say. We have been gone all day."

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her and gently took her hand.

She smiled while squeezing his hand slightly, "Why, my lord, you're acting as young and carefree as I usually do."

He chuckled. "You're right. I haven't misbehaved so much since I was younger than you."

"Now I just cannot picture that."

They turned to each other and Sesshomaru bent to kiss her again when a scream reached their ears.

"YOUNG LADY!"

Only it wasn't Totosai, Senkotsuke, or even Kintotsuke. It was by far worse … It was Jinkaru. Megami almost leaped out of her skin as she stuttered, "F-father!"

Jinkaru was red in the face with rage. He pointed a rigid finger at the house, "Inside! Both of you! NOW!" The two, despite the fact of being grown, ran at full speed rather than invoke his wrath further. They flew into the house with Jinkaru hot on their heels. "Go into the living room and wait for me!"

Megami grabbed Sesshomaru by the hand and pulled him into the living room behind her. She immediately plopped onto the sofa directing Sesshomaru beside her. He muttered to Megami, "What is he going to do?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen him this furious or heard him yell like that since Senkotsuke and I went out as our selves for Halloween two years ago!"

But they didn't have long to wait, for Jinkaru and Totosai marched in moments later. Jinkaru's aura seemed to crackle with the potency of his anger. "Young woman, I cannot believe how utterly irresponsible you have behaved today! And you!" He rounded on Sesshomaru, "You have compromised my daughter's honor! I don't care if you are the son of Lord Inutaisho. If you have violated my daughter, so help me Kami I will –"

Megami interrupted, "But Father, he has –"

And she was cut off in turn. "Megami, don't interrupt me! Go to your room!"

She stood with her fists clenched, "I'm not a child!"

Sesshomaru sensed danger from both parties and placed a hand on Megami's fist. "Megami, just go," he said calmly, "Please let me handle this."

She took a deep breath. "All right." She stormed towards the doorway. As Megami reached the door, she paused just long enough to release some of her rage by slamming her fist through the wall.

Once she was down the hall Totosai spoke. "Sesshomaru, I know that once upon a time you had a mighty short fuse on that tremendous temper of yours. I am not sure if it's intact, but please hear us out. We are truly concerned for Megami."

Sesshomaru nodded and Jinkaru continued. "First and foremost, did you," he stopped to think of a word that would not make him want to retch, "_deflower_ my daughter?"

"No, sir. Surely you would have smelled it if I had."

Jinkaru relaxed considerably. "Not with how thick the scent of fear was upon her. And your scents are all over each other. What _did_ you do to her?"

Sesshomaru slouched in his seat. _Oh dear Kami. I never thought that this Sesshomaru would be receiving a lecture about my actions with a woman …_ "I held her."

"And?"

"Kissed her."

"_And?_" Jinkaru continued in a deadly tone.

"That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yes, sir," Sesshomaru affirmed.

Jinkaru rubbed his chin, "You and my daughter were alone in the woods all day and all you did was hold and kiss her?"

"Yes."

Jinkaru now began to massage his temples. "I believe you." He began to pace, and as he did he spoke in a grievous tone, "Sesshomaru, you are our ally. Your strength is greatly needed and appreciated to help this world be rid of the virus that is Naraku. But, your reputation precedes you. Your hatred and contempt of humans and half-breeds is infamous. With that said can you see why I am concerned for my daughter?"

Sesshomaru put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. "Yes."

Jinkaru stopped pacing and stood in front of Sesshomaru. "Can you give me any reason why I shouldn't forbid you from touching Megami ever again? Sesshomaru, she is my only daughter, and if you break her heart I'll kill you or die trying. Can you prove to me that you aren't going to use her for your whore and then leave her heartbroken in the dirt?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and he saw Rin and Kagome in his mind's eye. He remembered the devastation of Rin's death and his duty to protect Kagome, who carried the last of his bloodline. "Yes Jinkaru, I can. Totosai may recall a small girl who traveled in my company."

The old demon nodded. "Yes. Young Rin."

"Yes, Rin. I watched over her and protected her for nearly three years until that bastard Naraku murdered her before my very eyes! When I lost that girl I wanted to die. I have never admitted this aloud before but I loved Rin as if she were my child." Totosai had almost fainted from this admission, but Sesshomaru continued. "To you two this has lasted over five hundred years, but the pain is still fresh in my heart. I thank Megami everyday for the portrait of Rin that she drew. And if I didn't love Rin do you think I would carry this around?" Sesshomaru reached into the back pocket of his jeans and produced a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it to reveal a crayon drawing of himself, Rin, and Jaken. "I have carried this ever since she gave it to me. Rin gave it to me for good luck the night before she died. Everyday I have sworn to avenge her, and I regret never telling Rin just how much I loved her. Ever since she died I haven't been the same. Now I have Kagome to protect. She carries my nephew. Despite the animosity between myself and InuYasha, I cannot allow something to happen to his mate or his son." Jinkaru and Totosai were dumbstruck. "Are you satisfied, Jinkaru? I do not think of your children, especially Megami, as worthless half-breeds. We are some of the last _inu youkai_."

"Indeed Sesshomaru, we are the last."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, with the exception of my mother, Megami is the last female dog demon."

It was Lord Sesshomaru's turn to sit speechless.

"Didn't she tell you?" Totosai wheezed.

He regained his voice, "She told me our numbers were few but …"

Jinkaru sighed, "My daughter is a kind soul. She probably did not want you to feel more isolated and alone than you already felt. Don't be angry with her."

"I'm not."

"You have convinced me that you will not toy with my daughter. Can you forgive a concerned father for overreacting?"

Sesshomaru waved his hand. "It's fine Jinkaru. All is forgiven."

"Then, you have my blessing to pursue Megami … not that she thinks that I need to give my blessing but I'll sleep soundly knowing your intentions."

Totosai rose. "Well son, let's get back to the forge. We should be able to finish Sango's hiraikotsu by morning. Sesshomaru, go calm the little firecracker down while I tell Kintotsuke to repair this hole in the wall." Totosai stalked off, laughing evilly under his feeble breath.

All three men vacated the room and parted ways for the evening. Sesshomaru walked to Megami's room. On his way he passed the game room. The Game Room was Megami and Senkotsuke's main play area. The room had been outfitted with a surround sound system, 62" Plasma TV, bean bags, banana chairs, and it was all accompanied by every video game console known to man. (Can you say "Slacker's Dream"?) Sesshomaru peeked in the door to see if Megami had decided to blow off some steam on one of her numerous games. Instead of finding Megami, he dropped in on Senkotsuke and Sango. Senkotsuke lounged in a bean bag lazily pressing buttons on a game controller while Sango was seated in a banana chair furiously stomped her buttons trying to keep up. "You're not even letting me get a hit in!" Sango shouted at Senkotsuke.

"You know as well as I do Sango, that in a fight your opponent will not stand back and let you make a move," Sesshomaru interjected.

Sango and Senkotsuke turned to the door as they paused the game. "So," Senkotsuke asked, "How badly did my father flip out on you two?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "He laid into us fairly well. Megami put her fist through the living room wall when your father sent her to her room."

Sango whistled and Senkotsuke laughed, "That's Megami. What did he say to you?"

"The usual fatherly machination: Hurt my daughter and I'll gut you alive."

Sango chimed in, "And you said?"

"That I wouldn't hurt Megami for the world."

Senkotsuke rejoined the conversation, "Well I'll call Tensuke in the morning."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He called when Father was jumping out of his skin. When he was told about the situation he said, oh let me remember how it went, 'if he so much as touches my baby sister I'll tear his arm from his body and beat him to death with it.'"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Nice touch, but I imagine I'd be the same way if I had a sister. By the way, which arm? Mine or my brother's?"

Senkotsuke laughed, "He didn't specify."

"Well, have fun. I'm under orders to calm your sister down."

"Don't calm her down too hard," Senkotsuke winked.

Sesshomaru closed the door and muttered, "Hentai," before continuing to Megami's room. Within five feet of her door he could hear her growling, stomping, and prowling. _I guess redheads do have tempers …_ He knocked on her door, not wanting to barge in with her in such a temper.

The door flew open and Megami barked, "What!" She instantly relaxed once she saw who begged entrance. "Oh," she smiled gently, "Come in, please." Sesshomaru crossed the threshold and Megami closed the door. "So, what did my father say?" she asked with anxiety heavy in her voice.

Sesshomaru reached for her hand and pulled her to him slowly. "He said," Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head, "That all is well and," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "he will annihilate me if I break his little girl's heart."

Megami buried her face into his chest and her muffled voice reached his pointed ears, "I can't believe he did that."

Sesshomaru smoothed her hair reverently, "It's all right. I'm glad he confronted me. Now he has no reason to be distrusting of me. I didn't want him to wonder if I would merely toy with you. I reassured your father that my intentions with you were nothing but honorable."

Megami peeked up at Sesshomaru, and from the look of her eyes he knew she was smiling. He returned the smile for he knew it would please her. "How are you feeling then?" she asked.

"Relieved and," he looked down at himself, "honestly a bit filthy from romping about in the woods today."

"Filthy, huh?" Megami had an ornery gleam in her eye. "Well, my lord," she said as she took his hand, "Come right this way." She led him across her room towards a familiar door.

Sesshomaru arched a brow at Megami when he noticed that he was being lead to her private bath. _I may be a demon, but I am a man … _Megami ushered him into her bathroom and locked the door. She then turned and walked towards the extra-large jetted bathtub swinging her hips and swishing her tail. Megami flipped the switch to plug the drain and turned on the hot water. Sesshomaru watched Megami's actions as primal urges that he had not allowed himself to feel for centuries flooded his system. He licked his bottom lip as he imagined her bare body on his bed with her hair fanned out behind her. Sesshomaru pulled up his hoodie and t-shirt. He removed both in one swift motion while Megami was testing the temperature of the running water. She straightened and turned to Sesshomaru. Megami ran her eyes over his exposed torso with a slow, pleased, languid movement. "Are you ready for your bath, my lord?" she winked.

"Will you be joining me, my lady?"

Megami sashayed her way to him then used her index and middle fingers to walk a path from his navel to his lips. "My lord, while your pheromones are driving me absolutely wild, I am not throwing this dog a bone just yet. But I will treat you to a nice, hot bath accompanied by me wearing _only _skimpy panties."

He looked down at her, lust burning in his eyes and a scream of pent-up frustration begging to be let loose, "You're a downright tease, you know."

"Yes, but fair is fair."

"What do you mean?"

"You've already seen me naked. Now it's my turn."

Sesshomaru smiled and unbuttoned his jeans.

* * *

Sango turned to better face Senkotsuke, "You seem really calm in comparison to your brothers when it has come to Megami and Sesshomaru."

"Miss Sango, I have given the matter a great deal of thought," he spoke while turning to face her as well, "First of all I know how she feels when the others treat her as if she's still a child. As the two youngest, the two oldest treat us like this all the time because Mother and Father were always shouting 'take care of the little ones.' She is a big girl and can take care of herself." He set down his controller and continued in his explanation, "Don't get me wrong. If anyone were to harm her, or try to, I'd be right along with my father and brothers to tear them apart. But Megami has to run her own life. Secondly, I accepted the fact that eventually she would seek a mate many years ago. That is something the other three haven't come to accept as a reality. Would I rather have some lame-ass mate my sister, or grant my blessing and support to Lord Sesshomaru? I'd rather have him join my family, thank you very much!"

"You know if I had not seen his agony after Rin died, I would have never expected this to happen. He hasn't been the same demon since she died."

"Things like that do change a person, but not always for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"Kintotsuke is a prime example. He became very sneaky and very conniving after our mother died. Mind you we were all in our teens and twenties when she died, but he has never been the same since. He used to be very playful and relaxed; Tensuke, too. When Mother passed away Tensuke became uptight and responsible, and Kintotsuke became uptight and an asshole."

Sango looked at Senkotsuke. "How did you and Megami react?"

"Isn't that obvious? We've rebelled ever since and been the troublemakers."

Sango's aura dimmed as she sighed, "I've never had that chance. Whenever someone I loved has died, I have only had time to seek revenge. I cannot fully grieve or find an end to it until Naraku is dead. I cannot grieve for Father, Kohaku, my village, or even Mi – Miroku." Before she could stop herself, she was in tears.

Senkotsuke reached over and pulled Sango into his lap and hugged her tightly for he could not bear to see her cry. Tears ran down her cheeks and Senkotsuke whispered, "I'm sorry, Sango. I'm sorry for what has happened to you. It makes me hate Naraku even more to see that he tried to destroy something as beautiful and precious as you. But I will help you. I will be here for you as long as you need me. I swear to you, Sango, I will never turn my back on you unless you don't want me." Sango brought her head up, coming face-to-face to Senkotsuke. Their eyes locked, rich brown and amber gold, until Senkotsuke could no longer fight his instincts and he kissed her ever so tenderly. Sango relaxed in his embrace and reached her hand towards his jaw. Suddenly she stiffened, and her hand froze in midair. Senkotsuke pulled away and released Sango from his arms. Sango stood, covering her mouth, and backed away slowly.

"Forgive me," Senkotsuke choked in a pained voice.

She was crying again and mumbled, "I'm sorry," before fleeing the room.

* * *

Megami sat on the tiled floor beside the tub and ran a wide-toothed comb through Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru leaned his head back over the edge of the bath as he stretched his legs out in the enormous pool of water. Megami began to hum a tune while carefully combing the tangles from his wet hair. Sesshomaru stretched his arms out along the edge of the bath and relaxed while listening to Megami's melody. He closed his eyes and felt his mind slipping through memories he thought were long forgotten. He saw himself when he was a much younger demon, no older than three, and he sat on the floor clutching a bruised shin while crying. He had been misbehaving and hurt himself. The young Sesshomaru heard a gentle voice as loving hands lifted him up. "Oh, I warned you about running on the stairs, son." The voice was soft, not chastising. Little Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the neck of a tall, elegant, white-haired demoness. "It hurts, Momma. Sing to me," he half pouted, half demanded. The lady smiled indulgently at her son and began to sing a tune that matched Megami's melody. Sesshomaru smiled softly to himself and Megami saw it.

She stopped humming to ask, "What's so amusing?"

"That lullaby you were humming."

"You recognized that? I thought it was just something Grandmother made up to calm us down."

"No." He swished his feet in the water. "It is a very old lullaby. My mother used to sing it to me."

"I've never heard you speak of your mother."

Sesshomaru let out a deep breath. "Not many have."

Megami finished combing his hair and stood up. She put one foot into the water and left one foot out as she straddled the edge of the tub. She then reached for the soap and loofah sponge. Sesshomaru watched her movements as she soaped up the rough sponge. "What was she like?" Megami asked.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze. "Who?"

"Your mother." She began scrubbing his arm gently.

"Oh. I don't remember her much. She died when I was almost six."

"I'm sorry." Megami worked her way up his arm with the sponge as she spoke, "Well would you tell me what you can remember about her, if it's not too much to ask."

"She was absolutely regal, graceful, and loving. One thing I remember most of all is that she would sing to me. Her voice was beautiful."

Megami stood up, walked through the water to his other side, and once again straddled the side of the bath. While she was applying more soap to the sponge, Sesshomaru asked, "Do you remember your mother?"

Megami smiled softly. "Yes," she said as she began to wash his other arm, "She was beautiful, funny, and the greatest cook in the world."

"What happened to her?"

"We really don't know. One winter she just fell ill. She became steadily worse and worse until her body just finally gave out." Megami sighed and went on with her task. Sesshomaru watched her as she washed his chest. She scrubbed with care, as if she were trying to memorize every contour of his body.

"Megami?"

"Hmm?" she grunted, never halting in her task.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the last female of the _inu youkai_?"

This caught her attention. She looked him in the eye and saw that he was not angry. "Who told you?" Megami asked.

"Your father let it slip during our conversation."

"I see." Megami took a few breaths while she chose the proper way to voice her reasoning. "I didn't want you to feel isolated or obligated."

"Why would I feel obligated?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to influence your choice. Sesshomaru, if you wanted me, I wanted you to want _me_, not the last dog demon bitch. That's why I kept my mouth shut."

"Megami, I do want you."

She sighed and went back to washing him. "I know that now," Megami said as she began to scrub his stomach. "I just didn't want some sense of duty to influence you to only want me for a brood mare."

"Do you not want children?"

"Of course I want children!" She sounded somewhat frazzled, as if this scenario had played out in her mind a thousand times, "But I am not bringing a child into a world that is infected with Naraku's deceit and treachery! I won't have it. I want to at least protect them from that."

"Megami," Sesshomaru said tenderly as he turned to her. He removed the sponge from her hand and tossed it aside. He gently laid his hands on her shoulders. "I can see that this subject has plagued you."

"You have no idea," she groaned.

Sesshomaru quickly rinsed himself off. Once the soap had been cleared away, he stood up. Megami looked somewhat confused at his actions. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru grabbed a towel from the hanger and wrapped it around his waist. Without a word he picked Megami up bridal-style and carried her into her bedroom. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you, and I think I'm done with my bath," he stated calmly as he strode to her bed. Sesshomaru laid Megami down on her bed and he crawled onto the bed next to her with the towel still clinging to his hips. He pulled her close to his side, cradling her to him, and said, "Now, tell me more about this. I want to hear all your thoughts on how you feared I would only want you for a 'brood mare'."

Megami went on a long rant about the nature of most men to put honor and duty before love and that she didn't want to go through that with him. "I was so frightened when I first saw you, knowing that I was the last. As time went on I became attracted to you, and the fear grew that you would only want me for breeding."

"This is completely unlike you, Megami."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are usually so confident. It's not like you to abuse yourself." He held her close as he reassured her, "Don't worry about that anymore. Put it out of your mind, and never think of it again. I am not seeking a woman to only bear me children. I want a fighter. I want a lover. I want someone who will back talk me once in a while, and I definitely know that you will do that. Perhaps someone who will even throw a vase at my head once in a while."

Megami laughed.

"Come on, Megami," he sighed, "Think you're up for it?"

She looked up at him, "We'll see, my lord. We shall see."


	15. Chapter 14: The Newly Forged Hiraikotsu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Newly Forged Hiraikotsu**

Sango crept down the hall towards Kagome's room. She had tried to just go to sleep after the incident with Senkotsuke but failed miserably. Her head spun with confusion and inner turmoil. Her heart ached for some sense of peace. _Like the kind of peace that you felt in Senkotsuke's arms? No, I shouldn't think such things. I have no right to peace while the bastard responsible for the deaths of those dearest to me still walks free. I cannot have peace yet. Kagome will know what to do. She has yet to love again … _Sango reached Kagome's bedroom door and knocked softly. _I don't want to wake her if she is already asleep._ She heard the sound of footfalls and knew that Kagome was still awake. The door swung open slowly and silently. Kagome caught sight of Sango standing before her doorway and could see that her aura was blacker than ever. "Sango, what's the matter?" she asked with concern thick in her voice.

"I need to talk to someone. Something has happened."

"Come in." Kagome held the door open for Sango and the slayer walked in as if she were in a funeral march. "What happened, Sango?"

Sango put her head in her hands and sighed, "Senkotsuke kissed me."

The gears in Kagome's head turned at a phenomenal speed, trying to say the right thing. _If the circumstances were different I would be laughing at her right now … but she will not be finding any of this funny or joyous. She blames herself as if she has done something terribly wrong. _"How did it happen?"

"We were playing video games and I asked him why he was so calm about Sesshomaru becoming involved with his sister. His father and brothers flipped out, but he was totally cool with it. We got to talking, and we talked about how the death of a loved one can change people –"

"Wait a minute, how on Earth did you get on that subject?"

"I had said that I would have never expected Sesshomaru to care about someone except that I had seen how devastated he was after Rin was killed."

"I see. Go on."

"Well we talked about how all of them changed after their mother died, and I said how I never had the chance to mourn for anyone because we all focused on Naraku. I started crying, and Senkotsuke pulled me into his lap to comfort me. Next thing I knew, he was telling me that he'd never leave me and that he'd always be there for me. That's when he kissed me."

Kagome sighed. "Sango …" she began, but Sango continued.

"I tried to go to sleep and forget about it, but I couldn't. I came to talk to you since you've managed to uphold InuYasha's sacrifice for you."

Kagome looked at Sango as if she had just slapped her in the face. _That's it! Enough with the light touch, it's time for some tough love. _"Sango, I know you're going to think that this is just the pregnancy hormones, but you need to rejoin the ranks of reality."

"Wh-what? Kagome …"

"No, Sango. I have had enough of this. You are acting as if Miroku specifically instructed you to fade away and be a shadow of your former self before he died, but he didn't. He jumped in front of Naraku and died so that you could _live_ damn it. Instead, you're moping about and acting as if feeling again is going to disrespect him and you're going to anger his spirit. That's bullshit, Sango! Miroku died so that you could go on to have a full, happy life, not fade away and become a wraith. Senkotsuke cares about you, and I know that deep down inside you feel the same way. I see how you look at him. Loving again isn't going to kill you."

"But, but you haven't sought another mate," Sango stuttered.

"I have a child to think of. I have no time to think about finding another man. My love has focused on my unborn son, on you, on Shippo, and on Sesshomaru. I may not have InuYasha. He may have died but I know that loving and living won't dishonor his memory. He wanted me to survive, to live, to love, to go on. Miroku wants nothing more for you to love and live again. I wouldn't pass up a moment, Sango. Take life by the throat and live like there is no tomorrow, because that's what Miroku wants you to do." Kagome took a long hard look at Sango and saw that her aura had lightened significantly. "Am I getting through to you?"

"I get you, Kagome. I just don't know if I can."

Kagome calmed and spoke to Sango softly, "I understand if you're not sure about opening up to Senkotsuke because you haven't had enough time to heal. But perhaps you should take advantage of this downtime during the search to give yourself some of that time. Just don't shut him out because you are clinging to the past. Let him help you through this. He has had losses of his own. He knows how badly you're hurting. And you know, I'd like to have my best friend back to normal in time to greet my son when he's born."

Sango smiled, and her aura was almost back to its normal hue. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"It's all right. I tried to be nice about this, but the time had come for a heavy hand. Just remember that we're here for you and we love you. Now that you have cleared your mind a bit you can try to get some sleep."

"Yeah." Sango lazily got to her feet and then stopped, "Wait. I haven't asked in a while. How is the baby?"

Kagome smiled. "He's fine. The only thing giving me trouble is that I cannot think of a name for him. I want it to be special; to mean something, you know."

Sango nodded and muttered, "Indeed." She looked at Kagome and saw that her belly was starting to show a little more. "You know that child is going to be adored."

"Yes." Kagome smiled more to herself than anything. "I just wish sometimes that his father could see him."

_Despite her strength and love, she will always miss him. But, she has the strength to go on. We should all follow her example. _Sango now felt that it was her turn to offer a little comfort. "He'll always be watching."

"I know."

* * *

Sango was awoken the next morning by gentle tapping on her bedroom door. She brought her face up from her pillow in a half-awake daze. "Hmmm? Whooizit?" she mumbled looking around with half open eyes. Kilala mewed and stretched as she awoke as well.

"Miss Sango, my grandfather wants to see you in the forge," Senkotsuke's voice came through her door.

Sango slowly sat up and scratched her head, "I'll be down there in a minute."

"Okay," he said and walked away.

She rolled out of bed and rummaged through her closet. Kilala pawed the window, begging to be let outside. "All right." Sango walked over and opened the window for her, "Go play with Alex." The two-tail zipped out the window and Sango returned to her closet. After donning a Legend of Zelda tank top and her Tripp pants, Sango ran a brush through her hair and tied it in her usual high pony tail. She slipped a pair of sandals on before entering the hallway. Before she knew it her feet had carried her into the lower level of the house which accommodated the forge. The heat was intense and she thanked Kami that she had worn a tank top. She approached a large door with Senkotsuke's family crest embossed upon it. An orange hued glow lit the cracks of the door. _This has to be it._ Sango knocked firmly and heard Totosai rasp, "Come in, Sango." She pushed the enormous doors open and stepped into the forge. An overlarge anvil stood right before her. Totosai, Jinkaru, and Senkotsuke stood between the anvil and the bellows. Upon the anvil laid an enormous boomerang, intricately crafted and impressive in appearance.

"Is that … my hiraikotsu?" she asked in awe. Megami and Sesshomaru came from a side store room bearing bands of leather for Sango to use. Sango looked at everyone overcome with emotion. "Totosai, I don't know what to say."

Megami smiled and handed Sango the leather, "Grandfather wanted all of us to be present. The three fangs from Senkotsuke, Sesshomaru, and me were used to create this, and it was wrought by the hands of my father and grandfather. However, we all felt that you should add the finishing touch."

Sango took the leather straps from Megami with reverence. She approached the hiraikotsu slowly, as if she came into the presence of something holy. All present watched patiently and solemnly as Sango began to bind the appropriate straps and grips to the newly forged hiraikotsu. Senkotsuke strode to her cautiously and held out two matching holy charms for her to affix to her weapon. Sango met his eyes as he stood holding these ornaments out to her in an offering of forgiveness for his offense the night before. She smiled at him warmly and carefully took them from his hand, "Thank you, Senkotsuke."

"Always a pleasure, Miss Sango." He smiled back, understanding that he had been absolved of his trespass.

She undertook her duty again, securing the charms with great care. At last, she tightened the large strap that would hold the hiraikotsu to her back and bowed respectfully to Totosai and Jinkaru. "I am in your debt."

"Think nothing of it, my dear," Jinkaru said kindly.

"Don't worry," Totosai wheezed, "You'll get a bill in the mail." Jinkaru elbowed his father in the ribs.

"What are you going to name it?" Sesshomaru asked Sango.

Sango put her hand to her chin and said, "I haven't thought that far yet."

Sesshomaru approached Sango and set a hand to her shoulder, "Take it out after breakfast and get a feel for it. A name will come to you."

"Good idea," Sango mused.

"Well everyone, I'm famished. Let's go see if Grandma has finished breakfast." Megami blurted and began ushering everyone to the upper level of the house. Once on the landing Sango could smell the wonderful aromas of sausage, eggs, and French toast and her stomach began to growl. The group made their way through the hallways until they found Yamashita in the large kitchen. Kagome was setting the dining room table as Yamashita took the last batch of French toast from the grill.

"Good morning," Yamashita beamed at everyone.

They all returned her greeting and passed through to take their seats at the table. Soon everyone was digging in and making conversation. Sesshomaru eyed Megami with confusion when he saw her constructing a sandwich from her breakfast. She placed a sausage patty, a fried egg, and a slice of cheese between two pieces of French toast. When she went to take a large bite he could not stop himself from saying, "That cannot possibly taste good."

"Shush. I'm hungry and the nearest McDonald's is about forty miles away," and without another word she took a big bite.

Senkotsuke caught sight of her from the corner of his eye. "Good idea." And he followed suit. Sesshomaru shook his head (as did a few others at the table).

After breakfast Sango changed into shoes and retrieved her new weapon from the forge. She silently stole out a side door and strapped her hiraikotsu to her back as she trotted into the forest following no path in particular. Sango whistled in three short bursts, calling Kilala. It wasn't long before Sango's ears were greeted by a jovial roar as Kilala came into sight. She was already in her large _neko_ form, and at the sight of the hiraikotsu the two-tail could hardly contain her enthusiasm. Kilala came bounding up to Sango and nuzzled her gently. Sango petted and stroked her fur, "It's been a while, girl, but I know you're up to it." Kilala jumped happily and Sango thought to herself _she has spent too much time with that dog_ … Sango climbed atop Kilala and they sprinted through the woods together.

The pair found a broad clearing and Sango wasted no time in getting back into her routine. She gave Kilala the signal to begin their combat exercise. They both moved seamlessly through their evasive tactics. Sango lifted the boomerang from her back and took a deep breath before giving it a skilled throw. "Hiraikotsu!" Like lightning, it cut through the air and swung around in a perfect arch back to Sango's hand like it was equipped with a tracking system. Sango swelled with pride in her new weapon and gratitude towards Totosai for his skillful work. "Down, Kilala. I need to really get a feel for this new baby." Kilala landed gently and Sango dismounted. She strode forward about ten paces and sent the hiraikotsu air born once again. It swept around the trees and clipped the tops clean off. She reached up and the weapon once again returned straight to her hand.

Sango caught sight of something new to the environment upon catching her hiraikotsu. She saw a figure silhouetted by the sun holding a large claymore like Bankotsu's Banryuu, the U.S. translation calls it a "halberd" but a halberd is a staff with an axe-head whereas a claymore is a great sword. White hair streaked with red shone in the sunlight. The figure raised its hand and beckoned for Sango to attack. The figure spoke, "I won't give you an opening."

_Senkotsuke … _Sango readied her weapon. With a furious war cry, she charged Senkotsuke and he mirrored her actions. They met midway through the clearing, swinging their weapons. A tremendous clamor of clashing metal pealed throughout the forest. Senkotsuke gave Sango a calculating glance. "Do you still have it in you, Sango? Can you still fight?" Sango broke away from him with a growl that would have made any of the dog demons proud. She wildly swung the hiraikotsu at him and he avoided her with ease. "Come on, Sango! You can do better than that! Hit me!" he egged her on.

Kilala charged at Senkotsuke for attacking Sango. Sango put a hand out to her, "No, Kilala. It's okay." She sighed to calm herself and turned back to Senkotsuke. "This is one-on-one." Regaining her stance, Sango raised her hiraikotsu once again. Senkotsuke lifted his claymore. Each gave the other a shake down with their eyes until they jumped back in unison. With another charge they began an all out brawl, meeting swing for swing and countered each hit the other delivered. As they sparred Sango felt her spirits lift and mind clear. With each minute she felt the atrophy that gripped her soul loosen its stranglehold. As Sango eased back into her usual fighting mind frame her movements became more fluid. With split-second precision Sango saw an opening and delivered a strong upper cut square on Senkotsuke's chin.

He stopped a moment and rotated his jaw. Senkotsuke looked to Sango. "Good hit," he complimented. Sango nodded and stepped back to ready for another round. She brought her heel back and as she shifted her weight to that foot it fell through a rabbit's warren. Sango completely lost her balance and fell backwards. She shouted as she toppled over. Upon contact, she was completely silent.

* * *

_Sango opened her eyes and found herself in the lounge of an inn they had once stopped at while in the Feudal Era. Geishas danced for customers and poured sake for others. Sango looked across the table from her and saw Miroku sipping his own cup of sake. She jumped at the sight of him. "Miroku!" _

_He set his cup down and looked to her with concern. "Sango, are you happy?"_

_She was thrown for a loop by his sudden question. "I don't know."_

_"I want you to be happy. Are you doing what will make you happy?"_

_Sango felt guilty as she answered him. "No."_

_"Sango, your soul is withering away. Don't fade for me. You've found your fighting spirit again, but you need to fight to regain your passion for life."_

_"Miroku, it's just so hard."_

_He reached out for her hand and spoke firmly, "I know it is. But you have to, for me. I'm dead, Sango, and nothing will change that. I want to look down on you from time to time and see you making the most of life; not letting it slip through your fingers!"_

_Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Miroku …" she rasped as she began to cry._

_Miroku stood and walked around the table to her. He knelt down and took her hands in his. "My time is up. I have to go now. I want you to be happy," he leaned towards her and kissed her brow. "Live again. Love again."

* * *

_

Sango gave a start as she awoke in her bed. The back of her head felt cold and sore. The sounds of muffled weeping met her ears. She opened her eyes to see Yamashita sitting next to her. Yamashita's face brightened at the sight of her opened eyes. "Ah! There we go, my child. I knew you'd come around soon enough." Yamashita turned from Sango and chastised the weeping figure, "Now, Senkotsuke, control yourself. She's fine."

Sango brought her head up slowly and saw Senkotsuke by the foot of her bed with his face buried in her blankets while he cried. "What happened?" she mumbled, feeling a little dizzy. Sango carefully felt the back of her head. _Oh, an ice pack … that's why my head is cold …_

"It's all my fault," Senkotsuke sobbed into her comforter.

Yamashita turned a scolding eye to him. "I said to calm down!" The wise demoness looked back to Sango and Senkotsuke's sobbing diminished. "When you fell, your head struck a log. Luckily, it was mostly rotted and just knocked you out cold. Senkotsuke picked you up and raced back here. Kilala couldn't even keep up with him. He came in crying and screaming. He thought you'd been gravely injured but you merely suffered a stout concussion. You've been out for a while. Kagome saved you some dinner." Sango wrinkled her brown and frowned. Yamashita asked, "Are you feeling nauseous, dear?"

"No," Sango groaned, "I just don't want to move."

"That's all right. I'll have Kagome bring it up to you," Yamashita got up and left Sango's room.

Senkotsuke slowly brought his face away from the blankets and looked at Sango with bleary, tear-stained eyes. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you were injured. I should have caught you."

Sango slightly shook her head at him. "No, it isn't your fault, Senkotsuke. We were training and accidents are bound to happen. Just be thankful that your claymore didn't slip and really strike me."

"Don't say that!" he rasped as he grimaced from the thought.

"Then don't blame yourself," she stated firmly, making it abundantly clear that the subject was not open for further discussion. Senkotsuke bowed his head slightly, agreeing silently that he would not press the matter any more. Sango looked over Senkotsuke's bent head and saw her new hiraikotsu hanging on the wall on new hooks. "Where did those come from? I didn't put those there," she mused, talking about the wall mounts.

"Oh, I did that when you first went out. It was my other gift; Sesshomaru's, too. It was his idea, but I made them in the forge early this morning."

"That was very nice," she said with a smile, "Thank you, Senkotsuke." He blushed and waived his hand signaling to her that it was no big deal. Sango took a deep breath and thought for a moment about her day. _I didn't even get a feel for my weapon. I can't name it yet. But I feel the fire again. The fire to fight. The fire to feel. I feel … free. _She watched Senkotsuke nervously fidgeting on the edge of the foot of her bed. _He fights well. What else could I expect from a family like his? But what I don't understand was his taunting. Is it a combat technique of his? Or was he speaking his mind? _"Senkotsuke?"

"Yes," he acknowledged her.

"When we were fighting today, why did you speak so harshly to me?"

"Oh, that was nothing personal. I find that it is most effective at times to tease an opponent into a frenzy to get their blood boiling. They blindly attack at times and may cause them to make mistakes. With you, I was hoping to get you to unleash some raw strength to see what your new hiraikotsu can really do."

"What my new hiraikotsu can do? What are you talking about?"

"Your new weapon has been made with three demon fangs by a master craftsman, there is bound to be a demonic attack that can be revealed. That's why I kept taunting you, hoping that you would unwittingly activate that attack."

Sango crinkled her brow. "You mean that I can perform an attack like the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar?"

"Along those same principles, yes."

Sango's mind roamed somewhere between shocked and impressed, "I hope that I can learn this attack before facing Naraku. It would help so much."

Senkotsuke nodded. "Yes, but don't worry about that tonight. You should relax. That was quite a hit you took," he stopped to laugh, "In that case, I'd better relax, too, before you give me another upper cut."

Sango now laughed, "Sorry about that. You were provoking me."

"I deserved it. I knew I was playing with fire by talking to you like that. Kagome told me about how many times you slapped Mi – whoops!" Senkotsuke looked as if he almost swore at temple.

Sango sat up slowly. "Don't worry about it. I did slap Miroku a lot, and he deserved every welt I gave him." Senkotsuke still looked embarrassed, and Sango reached out and petted his hair. "Hey, don't worry about it. A lot has happened in the last twenty-four hours, and I'm not quite so upset anymore. Kagome knocked some sense into me, and oddly, so did the log." Senkotsuke looked at her as if she may have hit her head harder than they thought. "Maybe I'll tell you once we've taken care of Naraku, but trust me, I'm fine. It doesn't nearly hurt so bad to talk about him today."

Senkotsuke leaned up and kissed her brow. "I'm glad you're better. It killed me every time you'd cry. And I'm doubly glad that you didn't really get hurt today. I would have never forgiven myself."

Sango smiled and stroked his hair again. She whispered, "I would have wanted you to."

* * *

The next morning Yamashita called for Megami, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Senkotsuke, and Shippo to join her in the sitting room before breakfast. One by one they ushered into the room and sat upon brocade cushions as Yamashita poured tea. At last, Kagome came in leading a half-awake Shippo. She poured the last two cups of green tea and spoke, "I'm glad you're all here. Totosai and I have collaborated on a map of the lakes of the Blue Mountain region. Now, the family has frequently visited Meacham Lake. There is no strange activity there or we would have stumbled across it by now." She reached under the low table and produced a 20" by 30" map of the area. She unrolled it on the center of the table and pointed to an area marked Union County. "In this area there is easy access to three lakes. We have never been to any of them. We have been close, but never really investigated them: Wallowa Lake, Hot Lake, and Morgan Lake. I suggest that you start there. Since we only have two licensed drivers and two people who are fluent in English, I suggest that you split into two groups. Make it look like you are camping and are tourists. Each investigate a separate lake in the morning, and regroup to examine the third in the afternoon. I also suggest that you take your trucks. Getting to these areas are a bit difficult."

"Good work, Grandmother," Senkotsuke said with pride.

"Thank you, Yamashita-san," Sesshomaru bowed his head.

Yamashita shook a finger at him. "I've told you to stop that, young man. Call me 'Grandmother'." Sesshomaru chuckled, for he was reminded of Kagome's mother.

"When should we go?" Shippo asked with a yawn.

"Well, my dears," Yamashita said loftily, "I'd suggest tomorrow."

"But Yamashita-san," Kagome blurted, "Everyone's armor and swords are still in transport. The delivery service said it would take two to three weeks for them to arrive here due to customs and international freight procedures."

Yamashita smiled softly. "My son pulled a few strings, put money into the right hands, and they arrived first thing this morning."

Sesshomaru felt that he could dance a jig from sheer joy (if he knew how), and Kagome let out a sigh of relief knowing that her mate's sword was safe.

Megami looked around the table. "Tomorrow then?" she asked of everyone.

All heads nodded in agreement.


	16. Chapter 15: Into the Wild Blue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Into the Wild Blue**

That night the six companions loaded up the trucks with weapons and supplies for the next day's excursion. They prepared for a possible camp out, loading tents, sleeping bags, and other assorted camping equipment atop the weapons and armor. When morning broke everyone rolled out of bed and Yamashita had breakfast ready for her brood. Before leaving most of them strapped small weapons in easily concealable places, like onto legs and into boot cuffs. Megami and Senkotsuke double checked that they had cell phones and portable chargers on hand. They were placed in the trucks in case an emergency should arise to call for back up. They had decided to break into two groups consisting of Megami, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Senkotsuke, Sango, Kagome.

Senkotsuke packed the last cooler into the back of his truck and secured the lockable cover over the truck bed. "We'll head to Wallowa Lake, you head to Morgan Lake, and we'll meet up at the Denny's in LaGrande to head out to Hot Lake."

Megami stuffed a small sleeping bag for Shippo into the bed of her Avalanche before closing the truck bed cover. "When should we meet up?"

Senkotsuke checked his watch. "I'd say around three. We don't want to be snooping around after dark and have someone call the damned sheriffs."

"True. I don't think we could ask Kagome and Sango to outrun them like we do." Megami smiled mischievously.

Senkotsuke chuckled, "They haven't caught us yet, sis."

Megami opened her door to climb in as she said, "The Duke boys have nothing on our driving skills!"

Megami climbed into the truck, followed by Shippo and Sesshomaru. They both quickly buckled their seat belts, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask, "Who are the Duke boys?"

Megami laughed softly and put the keys in the ignition. "I take it that you didn't see The Dukes of Hazzard while in Japan. I'll have to show you what I mean."

"I don't think I want to know."

She started the engine and shifted into gear, "Maybe not, but we may not have a choice." Soon they were bombing through the off road paths again and heading for the freeway. Megami drove like an absolute maniac and her passengers clung to their seats for their lives. "Now I have The Dukes of Hazzard on the brain, I need some classic tunes!" She reached into the CD organizer on her visor and looked for a disc, not even paying attention to the road.

"Megami!" Sesshomaru hissed at her, "Look at the road, for the love of Kami!"

She pulled a disc out and slid it into the stereo. "When you have a license, then you can give me driving instructions." After she said that, AC/DC came blaring on the stereo. "Do you really think I am a horrible driver?" she asked looking to Sesshomaru, then to Shippo in her rear-view mirror.

"YES!" both screeched.

Megami gave them both the Roseanne glare (it's twice as bad when one has yellow eyes). She honked her horn three times. Shippo and Sesshomaru looked to each other in confusion. Senkotsuke honked once in response and moved his truck further away from hers.

In Senkotsuke's truck, Kagome and Sango were just as confused. "What's going on?" Sango asked.

"I think someone has pissed Megami off. She's going to show them just what she can do. Just watch. You'll love it."

Sesshomaru could smell Megami's adrenaline and realized the grave mistake he had made. Megami executed her next few moves so fast that upon reflection no one in the truck was quite sure how she did it. All they could remember was the truck suddenly spinning repeatedly, kicking dirt into a whirlwind around the Chevy. In the other truck, Sango and Kagome began screaming. Senkotsuke was quick to calm them, "Stop! Stop! It's not what you think! She knows what she's doing. She honked so I'd get out of the way." They all watched, utterly transfixed, as Megami spun at least twelve cookies.

As fast as it had started, the truck was now heading in the correct direction. Megami moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear and looked to Shippo and lastly to Sesshomaru. "Don't ever tell me that I'm a bad driver again."

Shippo, who was white as a sheet, shakily said, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Both trucks pulled in at Hilgard State Park about ten miles out of LaGrande to stretch their legs and apply sutras. While still in the truck, Megami carefully painted her own on her back and repeated her actions on Sesshomaru's back. Shippo quickly morphed into a mortal child with a resounding "POP!" Senkotsuke came walking to her truck already in a mortal guise. He knocked lightly on her window. As Megami rolled down the window he asked, "Any more lip from these two?"

"None whatsoever," Megami opened her door and got out of the truck. "Anyways, it shouldn't take us long at Morgan Lake, seeing as I don't have as far to drive as you do. I was thinking of picking up a few things around town and seeing what kind of information I can gather. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Sounds fine. Wallowa Lake is another forty miles from LaGrande, and you have only an extra ten or fifteen to drive. You should have plenty of time before we have to regroup."

Sesshomaru walked around the front of the truck to join the others. "What is this 'LaGrande' like? Should we expect trouble?"

Megami shook her head, "No, no. It's a small town; very quiet. The people are nice and will assume we're tourists, which is perfectly fine with us. If we ask questions about the area, they'll open right up. Now," she turned to Senkotsuke, "What's our story?"

Senkotsuke spoke without missing a beat, "You two are a young couple who have recently moved to Pendleton with your son," he turned to Shippo, "Try to look a bit younger there, pup," and addressed Megami again, "Sango, Kagome, and I are young students on our Senior Trip across America."

Sesshomaru asked, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Along this little excursion we may be asked questions about whom we are and where we're from. It's better to have a plan than to appear suspicious," Senkotsuke said. "You two don't have to worry about acting too much. The citizens won't understand a word you say except '_konnichiwa_' or '_sayonara_'."

"You mean I could say they are worthless bastards and they wouldn't be the wiser?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not a clue," Megami said. "But not to worry. Give it about three days of being around Americans and you'll speak English so fluently they'll think you were raised here."

"So quickly?" he asked incredulously.

Senkotsuke spoke, "When we all started school in America, we pretended to be extra shy for a few days until we absorbed the language. It only took about three days whenever we moved to another country."

Sesshomaru looked between the siblings, "How many languages do you two speak!"

"Oh, let's see," Megami said as she began counting on her fingers, "Japanese, English, Spanish, German, Italian, Russian, Mandarin, Cantonese, many dialects of Arabic, and Greek."

"How often did you move!"

Senkotsuke answered, "Sesshomaru, we've been on the move looking for the shards for almost two hundred years. We've had to learn a lot." He then looked to his wrist watch. "We should get back on the road. Let's saddle up."

Everyone returned to the trucks and rejoined the freeway traffic. Both trucks took the LaGrande exit and soon parted ways at an intersection. Megami wound her way through residential traffic and made her way up the largest hill in the town. They passed schools and a large university. "Huh, imagine that. I always thought this place was a trucking town," Megami mused. (AN: This is true. LaGrande is a small mountain town that hides a very nice, large university (Eastern Oregon University). You'd never know it to drive through the town.) Shortly after that comment Megami spotted a sign that directed them towards Morgan Lake. She followed the sign posts and before she knew it Megami had to engage the four wheel drive again to climb up the trails. The trees thickened and the sun peeked out from behind thick branches when it could. Finally, the path seemed to even out and they reached level ground. Morgan Lake stood before them sparkling in the sunlight. Families were out for a little rest and relaxation. Megami slowly angled the Avalanche into a parking area and killed the motor. "All right, we're to act like a family just out for a little bit of fun just like the people here. I brought fishing poles and swimming gear for everybody. We want to be as inconspicuous as possible. Now, I'll grab your swim trunks and you two can change in the car." Megami exited the vehicle and opened the truck bed.

"Swim trunks?" Shippo asked.

"Just play along, Shippo. I don't have a clue either."

Megami returned with a small duffle bag and handed it to Sesshomaru. "There you two go. I'll get some of the other stuff unloaded until you two can help." She left as Sesshomaru unzipped the duffle bag.

Sesshomaru pulled out two pair of sandals and swim shorts, only to have him and Shippo look at them critically. Sesshomaru grumbled, "What strange garments they have in this age. Well, we don't want to light her fuse. Shippo, get changing." He began to strip off his shirt and pants and Shippo did the same. They put their sandals on and climbed out of the truck. Sesshomaru came around to the back of the truck just in time to intercept Megami lifting two heavy coolers. He took them from her, "I'll take those."

"I had them," she protested quietly.

"I know but you said to be inconspicuous. I don't know of any man who would make his wife carry this." He looked at her with a smile and walked away. Sesshomaru carried the coolers to where Megami had set up a few folding chairs and blankets. Megami and Shippo came along shortly after bearing fishing poles and tackle boxes. Once Megami's hands were free she pulled her shirt up and off. Sesshomaru was a split second from protesting when he saw that she had a strange garment beneath. It was similar to her usual undergarments. Megami then took off her jeans. She was wearing a red bikini. Sesshomaru smirked as his eyes drank in the sight of her, but soon the smile was replaced with a frown as he heard a group of young men whistling and cat calling her. He picked up a blanket and covered her with it, growling softly in the direction of the young Americans.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" she demanded of him.

He was glaring at the teenagers as he growled, "I will not have another look at you in such a way!"

She growled back, "You are drawing attention to us!"

"No, _you_ are drawing attention to us. Now put something on over that!"

She bristled at him and hissed, "Make me."

His nostrils flared in anger. "Megami my dear if you do not cover yourself I will make damn sure that you will. Even if I have to pick you up and dress you like a child, I will make sure that you are not on display for others!"

She angled her chin up at him and simply stood there defiantly. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and without warning picked her up over his shoulder. Her hands immediately went to her chest to prevent gravity from causing unwanted exposure while she yelled, "Sesshomaru! Put me down!"

He strode to the truck with her angled over his shoulder and began rummaging through a duffle bag while Megami shrieked and kicked. Sesshomaru simply said, "I warned you, Megami." To the onlookers, it was quite comical to see the young couple shouting at each other in Japanese. Many families broke into fits of laughter as Sesshomaru grabbed a black sport cut tank top, walked back to their chairs, and plopped Megami into one. He yanked the tank top over her head then stood back to admire his handy work. Megami was fuming, but no longer exposed beyond his liking. "Much better," he said proudly and then sat in the chair next to her.

Shippo ignored them both and began setting up a fishing pole. "So Megami, how are we supposed to investigate the lake with all of these people around?"

"I have it covered." She reached into the duffle bag she placed between the chairs and pulled out a bottle marked sunscreen. She handed the bottle to Sesshomaru. "Put this over my sutra and I'll put it over yours. Just whatever you do, don't lean back into your chair for about ten minutes."

He looked at the bottle and said, "And how is sunscreen supposed to help?"

She whispered, "It's not sunscreen. It's glue. A layer of it over the sutras will add a little extra protection to the waterproofing. This way, we can swim without being revealed. While swimming we can investigate the lake. We'll have to do this in shifts. People tend to frown on unattended children."

"Good thinking." Sesshomaru opened the bottle and asked, "How much will it take?"

"Not too much. Just make sure there's a good layer over the entire sutra."

Sesshomaru applied a descent amount over her sutra and Megami returned the favor for him. While she smeared glue on his lower back, Sesshomaru asked, "Won't people see this on my back and ask what it is?"

"If they notice it at all, they'll assume it's a tattoo. Many people have them today, and Kanji characters are a fucking fad in the states. That's why I put them there. It's a common place to get a tattoo and only someone who has any clue what it is will ask specifically. In Japan I try to keep it covered. Too many people will know what it means."

Sesshomaru looked at her with respect gleaming in her eyes. "You really think things through. You're very meticulous."

She blushed gently and mumbled, "You're just flattering me."

"No, I'm serious. You put intense thought into the smallest of procedures."

"Next you're going to tell me that I'm just paranoid," Megami said and turned to him.

"Quite honestly it's kind of a turn on." He winked at her. Sesshomaru grasped her chin gently between two of his fingers and kissed her softly.

Megami looked to him and smiled. Her eyes happened to look southward and she blushed furiously. "I may also warn you, my lord, that those shorts aren't very good at hiding any, er, _stirrings_ you may feel. Perhaps I should swim first."

Sesshomaru looked down to see what she had been talking about. He repositioned himself in his chair and tugged at his shorts to hide the evidence of his lustful thoughts.

Sesshomaru chuckled, somewhat embarrassed, "They're not as good as a pair of hakama for hiding that, huh?"

Megami laughed, "Indeed not."

Shippo groaned mournfully as he cast his line out into the lake, "Oh Kami, why did I have to be paired up with you two?"

Megami stood and stretched, "My glue should be dry now. I'll go in first." She walked to the edge of the water and waded in. At about waist level she dove under the water. Sesshomaru watched for her. Megami's head would pop up here and there over the lake but she would soon dive again. He watched intently, keeping track of her for a little over half an hour. Finally Megami surfaced near their site and walked out of the water. Sesshomaru arose and grabbed a towel for her. He came forward and wrapped it around her.

"Anything?" he asked of her.

"Not that I saw." She turned to Shippo and softly said, "There aren't many fish where you're line is. Try casting it out further."

Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulders to dry her. "You relax. I'll go in now; seeing as I'm not a living sundial."

Megami giggled and sat down in her chair to wring out her soaked hair. Sesshomaru left his sandals beside his chair and walked to the lake. He waded in just as Megami did and dove into the water's depths. Megami now watched intently for Sesshomaru's head to break the surface on occasion. Shippo recast his line, propped the pole on a stand, and then leaned back against Megami's legs. Megami petted his hair while watching for Sesshomaru. Shortly after Sesshomaru's head appeared at the far side of the lake Shippo's fishing pole began to jiggle. "Shippo-kun! You have a bite!"

Shippo leaned up and grabbed the pole. He pulled at the line and began to reel it in. Shippo fought with the fish for about five minutes until finally he held up a beautiful trout. Megami grabbed a camera and took a picture of him with his first catch (in this era). Sesshomaru resurfaced while Megami and Shippo were putting the fish in an empty cooler. Megami closed the lid on the cooler and grabbed a towel for Sesshomaru. She draped it over his shoulders and asked, "Did you see anything?"

"Not a damn thing."

Megami cursed under her breath, "Maybe we need to have Kagome come out here. She can sense the shards."

"No, Megami." Sesshomaru rubbed the towel over his chest. "They have their own scouting to do. Two more dives should cover the lake but I don't sense anything either. Just to be sure we should look again."

"Yes, my lord," she looked at one of the coolers, "Are you hungry?"

"A little. Is there something in the other cooler?"

"Yes. While I'm out you two help yourselves." She made her way out to the lake and plunged into the waters.

Shippo and Sesshomaru raided the cooler as soon as she was submerged. They both sat munching on cold cut sandwiches while watching for Megami to bob up from the water. Sesshomaru's jade eyes wandered slightly to the families on the edge of the lake. _These people frolic and are unaware of the danger looming in their world. Their ideas of danger are burglars, drug dealers, and bad politicians. Little do they know that something far worse lurks in the shadows … even right here among them. Things that they tell their children are mere fairy tales and myths still roam this world. In a way we must fight to protect them as well as ourselves. Their lives hang in the balance of this. When Naraku stretched his hand into the World Wars, millions of mortals died. His evil affected them, too. He has tainted the entire world. We have to find that shard. _

Megami returned empty handed some time later and Sesshomaru moved for his last dive. Megami ate a sandwich and Shippo returned for seconds. They saw Sesshomaru surface here and there, moving swiftly through the lake. He stayed under longer than the first time. He returned almost an hour later, shaking his head upon reaching shore. Megami brought him his towel again and used hers to work on his hair. "Nothing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he confirmed.

"Well we should be moving on then," she said heavily.

The trio changed before working on packing up their small camp. They loaded everything back into the truck carefully. With a last dirty look at the boys who whistled at Megami, Sesshomaru got into the truck and they went on their merry way. Sesshomaru fumed silently in his seat.

"Don't worry about not finding anything. This is only the first day. We can't expect to get that lucky," Megami reassured Sesshomaru.

"I know. I just can't help it," he grumbled.

Megami gasped in horror as an elk darted out in front of her truck. She jerked the wheel to the side to avoid hitting the animal and the front passenger wheel fell into an enormous pothole. _SCRUNCH!_ Megami worked the truck out of the huge rut and pulled off to the side of the trail. She turned on her hazard lights. "Ah fuck it all!" she shouted as she jumped out of the truck. Megami jogged around to the tire and inspected it. Growling, she got on her hands and knees to look under the vehicle.

Sesshomaru got out of the truck, "What's wrong, Megami?"

"I'm not sure yet." Her voice was slightly muffled for she had turned on her back and scooted her torso under the truck. "Motherfucker!" she screeched.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I tore a boot."

"A what?"

"It keeps the grease in the joints for my tires to turn. If I don't get it fixed I'll be replacing a half shaft sooner or later. Son of a bitch!" She crawled out from under the rig and they both got back in the truck. "There's bound to be someplace in LaGrande that can fix this." She turned off her hazard lights and drove back to LaGrande.

* * *

"So you guys have the time and parts to fix this?" Megami asked the tire shop clerk in perfect English.

"Yes, ma'am. It should be done in about a half an hour. Go ahead and take a seat in our waiting room," the clerk responded, "There are cartoons in there for the little one. Just pipe up if you need anything."

"Thank you," Megami said and led the others into the comfortable waiting room. They waited patiently. Sesshomaru took a hold of Megami's hand, and Shippo curled up in her lap. They all soon fell into the daze that can only be brought on by a waiting room in a tire store. However, after about twenty minutes all three of them began wrinkling their noses from the strong smell of new tires. "Oh, man," Megami groaned, "Let's just wait outside."

They walked out into a bright summer day. Sesshomaru looked around at the small town.

"It's so unlike where we came in from the plane," he commented.

"Portland is huge. This place is less than a tenth its size," Megami answered. She kept looking into the garage where her Avalanche was hoisted on a lift, worried that someone would snoop in the truck bed. And that's when she noticed it: a peculiar scent. Megami sniffed a few times. _It has to be. But which one is it?_

Sesshomaru noticed the look on Megami's face, "What is it? Do you smell it, too? Which one is it?"

"I'm not sure just yet." She sniffed again.

A mechanic pressed a button and the Avalanche was lowered back to ground level. Soon after, a young mechanic came up to Megami, "Your truck is ready, miss."

She eyed him suspiciously and smelled softly. Her eyes went wide and she muttered, "_Kitsune!_"

The young mechanic went deathly pale and whispered back in Japanese, "How did you know that!"

"Appearances can be deceiving. Wait here. Sesshomaru, keep an eye on him." Megami went inside to pay for the work done and retrieved her keys. She was out of the store in a flash and returned to speak to the young man. "Who are you?" she demanded in Japanese.

"No, I should be asking you!" he said defensively.

"If you are a fox demon, you don't need to worry. If you'd pay attention to your nose, you'd know that this little one isn't my son."

The young man looked to Shippo, and the little one gave him a wink as he pulled a leaf from inside his pocket. The mechanic took this as a vote of confidence. "My name is Yukio."

"Are there others like you, Yukio?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Look, my shift is over in fifteen minutes. Do you know where the Denny's is?"

Megami nodded. "Yes."

"We'll talk more then. I'll meet you there."

"And if you don't show?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"You already know my scent, and I only can smell the little one. I'd say you have the upper hand here. Trust me."

"Fine, Yukio. We shall see you then," Megami said. Yukio returned into the garage and the three slowly made their way to the truck. Once inside, Megami pulled out her cell phone and called Senkotsuke as she drove to Denny's.


	17. Chapter 16: The Oregon Fox Demons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Oregon Fox Demons**

Megami asked for a table for seven (explaining that the rest of their party would be along) and their hostess seated them at a distant corner booth. The trio perused their menus and finally ordered two cups of coffee, a sampler platter, and a kid's meal for Shippo. Megami was stirring cream and sugar into her coffee when she saw Yukio walk in. She raised a hand and waived him to their booth. Yukio sat down cautiously, still in his work uniform. "So," he said in Japanese as Sesshomaru passed him a menu, "what's your story?"

Megami sipped her coffee and sat the cup down. She answered in Japanese, "We search for a way to destroy Naraku. Are we on the same side of the fight, Yukio?"

He looked to her intently, "Yes." There was no lie in his eyes.

Sesshomaru next spoke, "Are there any other fox demons in this region?"

"All I will say for now is yes. Are there anymore of you?"

Megami and Sesshomaru looked to each other. Megami answered for both of them, "Yes. My brothers, my father, and my grandparents. One of my brothers and two mortal allies are on their way here from Wallowa Lake. I also know of another group of fox demons willing to lend a hand."

"Other fox demons? Really? You bring us splendid news!" Yukio beamed. "I thought this little one was a big enough surprise." Shippo smiled at Yukio while drinking his soda through a straw. "What kind of demons are you two?"

Sesshomaru spoke quietly, "We are inu youkai. The last inu youkai."

"I never got your names," Yukio sighed.

Shippo immediately piped up, "I'm Shippo."

"I am Megami; great granddaughter of Tensuke the Great."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath before answering, "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

Yukio had to catch himself before making a scene. "_The_ Lord Sesshomaru? Oh, Kami, and me in my filthy work clothes!"

Sesshomaru raised a hand. "No, Yukio. Don't worry about it. We are in this together. You are witnessing me in a rare form: a mortal disguise. It is an ingenious weapon of my dear Megami's."

"Brilliant, my lord," he inclined his head to Sesshomaru, "and lady," then to Megami, "When will your brother arrive, Lady Megami?"

She looked at her watch. "With how he drives, if he hasn't been pulled over, any minute now. In the mean time, tell me what you can about your tribe."

"We are few but we live quietly; blending in here as best as we can. A few of us hold down jobs in the area to help support the others."

"How long have you been at the tire store?" Megami asked.

"Oh, about two years. This is an easy place to blend in to. People aren't that nosy and are quite polite for the most part. It's isolated; which is a big bonus."

Megami swirled her coffee around the mug. "Is that what brought your tribe here?"

"Nothing exactly," Yukio answered, "My grandfather just kind of fell into it."

Sesshomaru noted Megami's subtle tactics in knowing more than what was being said. Megami gave Sesshomaru a quick glance. _He knows much more than he says, but you must respect that he is only protecting his clan._ "Your grandfather, huh? He's still with us, I hope."

"Indeed. He's too feisty to leave this world just yet." The waitress returned and Yukio ordered iced tea and a slice of pie.

They made idle chit chat until they saw Senkotsuke's truck tear into the parking lot. "Ah, here is my brother, Senkotsuke, and our friends Kagome and Sango."

"Why do those names sound familiar?" Yukio asked.

"If all goes well you will know why they do." Megami smirked as the others came into the restaurant and found the table. Megami and Sesshomaru scooted to make room for the other three.

"So," Senkotsuke chuckled in Japanese, "I see that you stumbled across a fox. Did you find him at the lake?"

"No, we ran into him when I had to get a boot replaced at the tire shop," Megami said, "Senkotsuke, this is Yukio. Yukio, this is Senkotsuke."

They bowed their heads to each other. Yukio took the initiative to speak, "Now that you are all here, I would like to say that the rest of the clan does want to meet face to face. I called to say that I had seen others and they are curious to meet you all; especially Shippo." Yukio smiled warmly at Shippo. "They would like to meet on neutral grounds. Are you familiar with Riverside Park?"

"Not really. We don't come here much," Megami said as Senkotsuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you object to following me to the park?" Yukio asked.

Megami turned to Sesshomaru, "My lord?"

Sesshomaru assessed Yukio, in much the same way that he gave Kintotsuke a visual shake down about donating a fang. He released a calming breath, "When you are ready, lead the way, Yukio."

"Excuse me for a moment, please," Yukio pulled out his cell phone and called his clan. The entire conversation was heard by the demons present. "Grandfather, they are willing to meet at the park. How long will it take everyone to get ready?"

"Oh, not long. Give us about a fifteen minute head start. That will give you all time to finish your drinks."

"We'll see you shortly then."

"Tell them we're looking forward to meeting them."

"Yes, Grandfather. See you soon," Yukio said and ended the call. "They are anxious to meet you."

"As are we," Sesshomaru said.

* * *

They pulled into the park besides a large, covered picnic area. Riverside Park was literally beside a tributary of the Grande Ronde River that ran beside LaGrande. It was a perfect blend of grassy slopes, playground equipment for little ones, and heavily wooded areas. Yukio looked around the parking lot. His eyes stopped on a minivan and an SUV. He sniffed gently, "They're over there." He pointed towards the trees beside the river.

With Yukio leading the way, they marched across the grass making their way to the trees. It was a tense, solemn trek for most of them were nervous; except Megami and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's thoughts were focused upon coming one step closer to placing Naraku's head on a pike and avenging his beloved Rin. Megami's thoughts trailed elsewhere. She thought of being free of the masks she must wear. They viewed this as a means to an end, not only a new alliance. As in all dealings, from political to military, the formalities and customs must be observed. The group soon entered the cover of the trees and Sango asked, "How much further?"

"Not far now, Miss. They are just ahead," Yukio said.

"I don't see them," Kagome said.

Shippo looked at her with his usual _You're lame_ look that is usually reserved for InuYasha or Sesshomaru. "Kagome, they're fox demons. Of _course_ they aren't going to be in the open … or at least they won't appear to be."

They reached a small clearing amongst the growth and Yukio sighed. A loud "POP!" bounced off the trees and Yukio stood in his demon form. He had strawberry blonde hair that reached his waist and his eyes were a twinkling, sapphire blue. "All right everyone. It's safe now," he said. Suddenly, it sounded like someone threw ten bags of popcorn into a campfire. _POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!_ And eight fox demons of all ages burst from _everywhere_! There were three men, one boy, two women, and a small girl. Two of them were elderly and Yukio greeted them first. "Grandfather, Grandmother, I have brought the visitors."

The elder fox demons bowed in greeting. Yukio's Grandfather addressed them, "I am Hoshi. I would like you to meet my clan. This is my mate, Sakura," he then pointed to the grown fox demons, "my sons, Ryuji and Akimitsu," they bowed as they were introduced; "Ryuji is Yukio's father. These ladies are their mates. Yoko is Ryuji's mate," she bowed to everyone, "and Kazuko is Akimitsu's mate." Kazuko bowed as well. Hoshi waved his hands at the little fox demons, calling them forward. "These are my other grandchildren. Tajiro and Katama." The young foxes bowed.

Sesshomaru and everyone returned the bow with respect. "We are pleased to meet your clan, Hoshi. I am Lord Sesshomaru, son of Lord Inutaisho."

"At long last you have returned to us, my lord. The battle has been difficult without you," Hoshi said with a reverent bow.

Sesshomaru conducted the introductions, and when he came to Sango and Kagome, he heard Hoshi mutter to his wife, "Why have I heard their names before?"

"That will now be explained, Hoshi-san. Yukio expressed the same curiosity. You see I have not been in hiding these long years since the end of the Sengoku Jidai. Have you heard the legends that concern the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Indeed."

"During a horrific battle with Naraku seven of our comrades were killed. Among them were my ward and my brother. The four of us fled for our lives, and during our flight we descended the Bone Eater's Well. Its mystical powers brought us to this era. Only about three months have passed for us. Kagome is the priestess who fought Naraku hundreds of years ago. Sango is the slayer who fought beside her. Megami and Senkotsuke stumbled across us in Tokyo."

The foxes were too stunned to speak. Hoshi finally came to his senses, "We must return to the den for this."

Ryuji spoke up, "Father, why?"

"Silence, my son. We must all go back to the den, now. Resume your disguise and go to the car!" He turned to Sesshomaru and bowed, "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, you must come to our home. I have vital information for you."

"Very well, Hoshi. We will follow you," Sesshomaru said.

Everyone piled into their respective vehicles and drove out into the country. They followed the fox demons for a few miles until they arrived at a large, old-style farmhouse. Everyone went inside and the guests were given the best seats. Shippo took on is usual fox form as soon as he was seated. Upon a polite request, Yoko and Kazuko brought warm, soapy washcloths to Megami, Sesshomaru, and Senkotsuke with a bow. Each nodded their head in thanks before washing off their sutras. All three let out relieved sighs as they morphed back into demon form. Hoshi took a seat across from the three dog demons and composed himself. "I am assuming that your plan is to destroy Naraku; as is the plan of every free demon in this world."

"Precisely," Sesshomaru answered.

"To accomplish this you will need the remaining three shards of the Shikon no Tama."

"Yes. We were following leads about the shards today."

"My lord, you are most definitely on the right track. Now that you have told me your tale I hope that you will listen to mine. I have never told anyone this. My sons do not even know why we live here. They simply obey their father's wishes." Hoshi took a deep breath and plunged into his story. "It happened almost a hundred years ago, when this place was still young to Americans. Sakura and I came here simply to enjoy the mountains and while here we stumbled across the humble town of LaGrande. I passed myself off as a Japanese ambassador sent to the area on retreat with my wife. The townsfolk told Sakura and me that we should see the resort on Hot Lake while visiting the area; that it was a wonderful place to relax and get a feel for the Oregon scenery. They also told us of an upcoming gala event to honor a newly appointed judge and were formally invited since I claimed to be an ambassador. We had decided to stay at the resort to get a feel for these new surroundings and the people of the area. During the gala an unexpected thing happened. When the judge introduced us to his wife I noted that she wore an odd pendant. I asked her what kind of stone was in her jewelry. She simply said that it had been a family heirloom. She didn't really know anything about it but I could tell that it was a long lost shard of the Jewel of Four Souls. I planned to sneak to their room later and use my skills to steal the gem. It would then be pinned on a member of the staff. Soon Sakura and I had decided to retire for the night, and that's when I caught His scent."

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yes, but not quite. I told Sakura to go to our room and be on guard. If anything strange began she was to run into the woods until I could find her. I went back down into the ballroom and scouted out the scent. It was Naraku's scent, but from the best I could tell it was merely an incarnation; a _new_ incarnation. He was disguised as a waiter. I had to protect the jewel shard because another piece meant more power for Naraku. I kept my eye on him trying not to draw attention to myself at the same time. However, when the time came I couldn't keep up with him. He suddenly charged the judge's wife and took her hostage. Five deputies pulled their guns and I drew my sword. The incarnation demanded that we lower our weapons, and the judge shouted for us to do as he said. It didn't matter," Hoshi took a shivering breath before continuing, "He slit her throat and broke the chain holding her pendant. He took the jewel and ran. The deputies and I ran after him as the judge wept over his dying wife. The incarnation was running for the steaming lake. He dove in the lake and I followed. I fought him beneath the water. Being as we can hold our breath much longer than mortals without harm, the deputies thought we had drowned and returned to the hotel. But we battled fiercely and he dropped the pendant in the water. We came back onto the shore and it took its true, hideous form. Luckily, I was able to finish him with my Foxfire and Fox magic. I tossed his charred body into the waters and returned to explain what had happened. And so there the shard has remained for these years. Some time after the death of the judge's wife, the hotel shut down, and it was converted into a mental institution. It, too, was shut down and I set up simple booby traps with fox magic to make any trespassers think that the place was haunted. I knew I needed to protect that shard until the others resurfaced, or someone came along with the strength and resources to defeat Naraku for good. I believe that you have both, my lord."

The six companions were stunned, along with the younger members of the Fox clan. Sesshomaru thought long and hard before answering Hoshi. _And so this day trip pays off after all. The missing shard was being guarded by this old crafty fox. By ingeniously disguising this place as haunted, he has kept mortals away, and most demons wouldn't think to look in such an isolated region. It's a sheer stroke of luck that Megami needed the truck repaired. And now the question is how much do I tell this old fox? He has trusted to meet us, invited us into his home, and reveals something he guarded even from his offspring. But the location of our two shards is crucial to say the least. I know I clued Megami and Senkotsuke in immediately, but they didn't know as much as this … Just enough information to be courteous. _"Hoshi, this is great news indeed. This puts us very close to our mutual objective. How far is Hot Lake from here?"

Yukio answered, "About five miles past town."

"Close indeed," Megami said.

"And the shard is merely in the lake?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have a few enchantments around it that can be removed," Hoshi answered.

Sesshomaru turned to the others. "What do you think?"

No one wanted to speak first. They looked to one another awkwardly until Kagome finally spoke, "Let's go."

"Tonight?" Senkotsuke asked.

"Why not?" she said.

"No, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "We need to rest, prepare, and set up a strategy."

"Well then tomorrow. We're getting that shard and we're going to destroy Naraku!"

"_You_ will be staying where it's safe while _we_ get the shard," Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"What!"

"You heard me. I will not allow you to endanger the child. Even InuYasha would tell you to stay behind," and that's all he needed to say. Kagome was angry about it, but realized that it would be foolish to go along.

Hoshi stood, "Tomorrow it is. I insist that you stay here this evening. There is no sense in wasting all that gas to drive back home. Shall we prepare rooms for you?"

Sesshomaru arose as well. "No, Hoshi, that won't be necessary. We appreciate your hospitality, but we will all need to be rested for tomorrow. There is no need to displace your family from their beds when we brought all kinds of camping gear."

They broke bread with the Fox demons that night and had quite a few hands to help set up the tents. The entire clan praised Sango's new weapon (it's hard to not notice a giant boomerang when you're helping unload a truck bed). It was late after the three two-person tents were erected and everyone retired for the night. Sango did not object to sharing a tent with Senkotsuke; in fact, she was once again blushing. Kagome and Shippo kipped together in a tent. Megami and Sesshomaru crawled into the last tent together; they intertwined their bodies and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

As Sango began to drift into a dream, she felt Senkotsuke's hand on her shoulder.

"Sango?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Would you turn to face me, please," he spoke cautiously.

Sango slowly turned over, coming face to face with him again. "What is it, Senkotsuke?"

"I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow. I just wanted to tell you that," he sighed, "That I want you to be extra careful. In fact I was hoping that you would stay with Kagome."

"Senkotsuke, I absolutely will not. I know that you care about me and want to keep me safe, but I won't back down from this. I will help however I can; even if all I have to do is stand by the shore and watch for the cops."

Senkotsuke smiled at her. "It was worth a shot, wasn't it?"

Sango smiled back. "I appreciate the concern."

"I know," he whispered. Senkotsuke slowly inched his face closer to hers, and found that Sango was meeting him halfway. Their lips met gently, lovingly, lastingly. And as their lips parted they gently whispered in unison, "Goodnight." Senkotsuke wrapped his arms around her and they both drifted into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 17: The Hidden Depth of Hot Lake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Hidden Depths of Hot Lake**

The next day dawned sunny and mild. Most of the day was spent sharpening weapons, polishing armor, and devising strategies. Hoshi expressed that some of the enchantments guarding the jewel were deadly and required the utmost of caution and skill. "I will feel much better if we all went fully prepared for the worst."

The longest part of their day was waiting for sunset. Megami was caught more than once prowling about, pacing as if she were a caged animal on the full moon. Kagome could bear the striding back and forth no longer. "Megami, come walk with me, please," she asked the anxious demoness. Megami simply nodded and followed Kagome out the door. They walked through the cleanly manicured lawn and into the outlying overgrown grasses and weeds that stretched into the countryside. Kagome seemed to be leading her to a large willow that grew in the middle of a field not far from the fox den. Kagome walked to the tree and placed her hand upon its bark. She leaned against the trunk, as if needing immense strength to go on. "I have a terrible feeling about tonight."

"So does Senkotsuke," Megami sighed. "We don't have much of a choice, Kagome."

"I know. I guess he asked Sango to remain here with me. They've told Shippo to stay, too."

"He's too young. We wouldn't forgive ourselves if something happened to him."

"I understand your reasoning. I wouldn't let him go, either. But there is something that I want you to do, Megami. Something you cannot tell the others," Kagome said solemnly.

Megami raised a brow, "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome took a shaky breath, "I want you to take the Tetsusaiga with you. Hide it beneath your cloak or something. Somehow hide it. I want you to take it as an insurance policy. I just want to make sure that you will have something as a back up plan. I want all the bases covered for this. I can't help but feel that something serious is going to happen tonight."

Megami was stunned, "But, how will I conceal that from them?"

Kagome laughed, "Megami, you hid the fact that you were a demon from me for over a month. I think you can hide a sword. Just suit up before everyone else, they'll simply think you're being anxious."

Megami looked uncomfortable with her request. "Are you sure, Kagome? I mean, that was InuYasha's sword."

Kagome steeled herself, drawing on founts of strength she did not know existed, "If it means keeping what's left of my family safe, then take it and use it if needs be."

Megami approached Kagome and bowed, "Then I will be honored to bear the Tetsusaiga onto the field once more. Just pray that I don't need to use it."

* * *

The sun faded behind the mountaintops and zero hour had struck. Sesshomaru, Senkotsuke, Sango, Hoshi, and Ryuji gathered their weapons and armor. Sesshomaru lifted his traditional haori, hakama, armor, and swords. He looked at the remaining sets of armor and weapons. There was a pile missing. "Where is Megami?" he asked.

A voice answered him from the entryway, "Waiting for the slowpokes." Megami stood in the main doorway, fully suited in traditional armor. It was akin to the same design as Sesshomaru's father's armor. She wore a great, fluffy white fur cloak with a slit cut for her tail. The shoulder armor was in curved plates adorned with deadly, arched spikes (for fangs were a rarity when her suit was crafted) and joined with a breast plate that was almost identical to Lord Sesshomaru's. Her arms were bare, save the armor and black leather gauntlets. She wore a black hakama that hung loose about her bare, clawed feet. A red and silver sash was tied around her waist. Her swords were tethered to her back, each hilt jutted up from behind a shoulder. Her white and red hair was unbound, flowing down her back in a sleek yet untamed mass. Her face was a mask of cold, war-like determination.

Sesshomaru caught himself with his mouth open, gaping at her. _I see her in a new light. She is not only beautiful, loving, and playful. She is a fighter, but still beautiful. She is always so much more than she seems._ His heart pulled at him, and for a moment he considered telling her to stay behind. But, he came to his senses and realized the hell she would put him through for even asking. He composed himself and looked to the others, "Well then, let's get ready to go." In twenty minutes, it was dark and everyone was ready to leave on this expedition. They exited the fox's home into a bright summer night.

As they walked to the car, Hoshi continued to give instructions. "Now Megami should park her truck near the lake; there's a small dirt road that shoots off from the highway that would be optimal. Ryuji and I will park down the way a bit to not draw attention to the area. The police are always being called out there because of drunk teenagers who want to have a bit of fun." Everyone nodded in compliance while loading weapons into the truck beds.

Sesshomaru, Sango, and Senkotsuke climbed into the truck as Megami pulled open her door. They observed curiously as Megami simply stood beside the open door. Sesshomaru leaned over in his seat and saw that Megami was utterly transfixed as she stared at the waning crescent moon. "Megami," he said softly to rouse her.

Megami looked to him with a slight jump. "Oh. Right. Let's go." And she hopped into the truck. Once the engine was started and the vehicle was moving, they followed as Hoshi led the way in his Durango.

Sesshomaru looked at everyone in the Avalanche decked out in their armor. "Megami, is it safe that we wear our armor while driving through town?" he asked as they drove through an intersection.

"I think it's a chance that we have to take. If some of these enchantments need to be fought off, or get out of control, we won't have time to change upon arrival," Megami said very sternly. "Always prepare for the worst."

"Where is this place?" Sango asked, "Will there be many prying eyes?"

"Not really. From what Hoshi has told us it's remote and thanks to his hard work it has a reputation of being haunted. No one lives within a mile and a half of the place."

Street lights and houses became fewer and fewer the further they drove down the highway. They passed a truck stop beside an over pass and after that the road seemed devoid of any form of life. Mile after mile they stared at the taillights of Hoshi's Dodge and endless blacktop. Finally, Ryuji put his torso out of the window and pointed for Megami to turn right. She slowed for the turn and applied her signal. Hoshi's vehicle pulled away from them and the headlights of the Avalanche shone upon a gravel road that branched off from the highway. Megami turned and drove about half a mile down the road before parking. She shut off the motor and everyone opened their doors. As they all proceeded to the truck bed, Sango asked, "What do we do if the cops show up?"

Megami re-secured her swords to her back. "We run to the truck and drive like hell. Police involvement is the ultimate fuck up."

"So," Senkotsuke said as he shouldered his claymore, "Any spotlights, flashing lights, or any one wielding a flashlight is an immediate sign to run back here. Got it?"

"Understood," Sesshomaru said while sliding Tokijin into his sash alongside Tenseiga.

"Got it," Sango said while strapping her hiraikotsu to her back.

The group began to back track to the road. Once walking on the black top, they saw Hoshi and Ryuji walking down the road towards them. The gates of Hot Lake loomed ahead, chained and locked. They looked at the waters and understood the name. Steam billowed forth in a haze of wisps and clouds. It looked unreal, like an image from a nightmare or horror movie. They gathered before the gates, reuniting with Hoshi and his son.

Megami looked at the gates in her usual defiant manner. "Well, up and over." She leaped and executed a perfect flip, landing noiselessly on the other side. "Come on!" she beckoned as she marched for the lake and its ethereal fog. Senkotsuke knelt and offered Sango a boost to help her over by cupping his hands together as a stirrup. She placed her foot in his hands and he launched her over the gates. She performed a flip much like Megami's and landed in a crouched position. The others jumped over the gates one by one, lacking the flair and arrogance of Megami's routine. With a brisk pace they all caught up with Megami.

Hoshi once again gave warnings and instructions. "The first barrier is at the shore of the lake, and is triggered by a demonic presence. It is easily broken and I will dissolve it." He strode to the front of the party and led the way from there. "Many of these enchantments are merely illusions with Fox magic. Some are considerable barriers and we will need to exercise caution."

Megami groaned for she became weary of the constant play by play and Senkotsuke flicked her ear. When she turned to say something to Senkotsuke, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and hissed at her quietly, "Focus! You are being too hot-headed!" She gritted her teeth and remained silent.

As they reached the shore, the entire group except Hoshi remained back a few paces while the old fox stepped forward to work his magic. They watched with baited breath, but the fox did nothing. Hoshi turned away from the lake, muttering, "I don't understand."

"What is it, Father?" Ryuji asked.

Hoshi swallowed hard, "The barrier has been dissolved, and I cannot sense any of my other barriers. Something is wrong." He seemed on the edge of panic.

Without another word, Megami bolted and dove into the lake.

Sesshomaru and Senkotsuke shouted in unison while running after her, "Megami!"

Senkotsuke growled as he dropped his claymore, "What the hell has gotten into her?"

"No time," Sesshomaru said, "Let's go." He dropped his fur by the shore and moved forward with Senkotsuke in tow.

They both entered the water after her. Once beneath the lake's surface, they saw her swimming ahead of them. They chased after her as she steadily made her way to the bottom. While swimming through the lake, Sesshomaru thought of giving her a sound tongue lashing once they were through with their task. Without warning, Megami changed directions; as if something caught her eye. The pursuers adjusted their direction and soon caught up with her, for she stopped to inspect something. Megami treaded water near the remains of a broken body. Sesshomaru and Senkotsuke swam to each of her sides and looked upon the scene. It appeared to be a body, but only in likeness. It was a mass of broken clay and garments. Megami reached into the heap and pulled out a large piece. She showed her findings to Senkotsuke and Sesshomaru, hoping for answers. It wasn't the countenance of a demon, or even a man. The piece that Megami held in her hands was that of a woman's face locked in an expression of pure terror; a face that strangely resembled Kagome's.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide in shock and understanding. _Kikyo … it seems the tragic priestess met her end at last. This would explain the lack of barriers. But how long ago did this happen? By the look of the garments attached to the shards of clay, it couldn't have been long. But why didn't Kagome sense her? Then again, there is much to that situation that even she doesn't understand … _Sesshomaru waved a hand at the siblings to signal to move on. The trio began to move through the water again, nearing the floor of the lake. The shapes of rocks and plant life loomed ahead in the darkness, but with their demonic eyes, the three adventurers spotted something else in the pits of Hot Lake. They picked up the pace, moving closer.

Sesshomaru looked to the unknown object and studied it intently as they swam nearer. He saw part of the thing move and in mid stroke he turned to push Megami away. Before he could even touch Megami, a large appendage flew at them and tossed her upwards. Another came whipping at Sesshomaru and Senkotsuke and they were also jettisoned towards the surface. Megami flew out of the water and caught the attention of the others. Once she gasped for air, Megami let loose a scream before gravity took hold and she plummeted back into the lake like a discarded rag doll. Sesshomaru and Senkotsuke regained control of their bodies and swam for the surface. Soon, Megami resurfaced and made for shore as well.

Sango, Hoshi, and Ryuji came to help Sesshomaru, Megami, and Senkotsuke out of the lake. The three dog demons had barely regained their footing when a rushing, bubbling sound reached the ears of all present. They turned to see the lake bubbling, and with the effect of the steam billowing forth, it looked as if the lake was boiling. Before they knew it, they spied a half-charred torso perched atop an ominous, insect-like demon. Sango blanched as she witnessed this abomination rise from the water. "N-Naraku!" she stammered.

The thing laughed, cold and cruel, "No, my dear. My father never graced me with a name. I am what is left of his old body, and did not deserve a name. But, you all shall perish before I give my master the shard of the jewel he so desires."

Hoshi trembled, "How can it be alive? I destroyed it. I killed it. I know I did!"

Sesshomaru answered him as he picked up his discarded fur, "The jewel must have sustained him somehow, and when Kikyo came to the lake, she woke him."

"Kikyo?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Her broken clay form lies in that lake. She must have been here only recently. That is why the barriers were all dispelled. But we have to be quick and destroy this incarnation. That is all that matters now," with that said, Sesshomaru drew forth Tokijin.

Senkotsuke picked up his claymore as Sango readied her hiraikotsu. Megami drew both of her swords, and the fox demons readied their Foxfire. The incarnation was now completely out of the water and moving onto the shore upon eight, spidery legs. Sango backed up quickly, giving herself adequate space to aim her weapon. The incarnation swung a large leg at the troop, and Ryuji blocked it with a dome of Foxfire. When the Foxfire had evaporated, Sesshomaru and Senkotsuke leaped forward to attack. Senkotsuke swung his enormous claymore and severed a leg, while Sesshomaru put a gash in the abdomen.

Rather than screaming, the thing laughed. With its remaining seven legs, it charged the group. Megami sheathed her swords and ran to tackle Sango, knocking them out of harm's way. Ryuji and Hoshi were hit directly and tossed into a puddle of thick mud beside the shore. Sesshomaru rounded on the spider and lashed at it with his light whip. Each lash left deep burns in its back. Senkotsuke charged at the incarnation with his claws flaming. He howled as he moved to strike, but his attack was countered by a spidery leg throwing him backwards. Sango ran after Senkotsuke and Megami screamed in fury, unleashing her flame whip. She swung wildly in her anger and struck the charred torso across the chest.

"Bitch!" the thing screamed and swung a leg towards her.

Megami quickly drew a sword and held the leg at bay, sliding backwards on her feet with the inertia. Sesshomaru came running to her aid and swung Tokijin at the monstrous demon incarnation, "Dragon Strike!" His attack hit home and the spider fell to the ground.

It twitched as Sesshomaru grabbed Megami and moved her away from it.

"Ah," the thing groaned as it moved to lift itself upright, "so you are Lord Sesshomaru. I wouldn't have thought you would be caught dead in the company of lowly humans and half-breeds such as this."

The spider now regained its footing and came at Sesshomaru. He held the creature at bay while shouting to Megami, "Run!" But she would not budge. She remained near him, ever at his aid. "Damn it, Megami, run!"

"I will not abandon you, my lord!" she cried.

The spider continued to strike at him with its legs, "Oh ho! What is this? Have you found another to take under your wing like that pathetic mortal that my master killed?" Sesshomaru growled, but the incarnation only fed on his malice. "Yes, my father told me all about killing her. He reveled in your pain, and your weakness. How the mighty have fallen, indeed. To see one once as lordly as yourself stoop so low as to love a mortal. How easy it is to strike and break those fools who love."

Sensing extreme danger to Megami, Sesshomaru resumed shouting retreat orders at her. "Megami, run!" Sesshomaru howled while keeping the thing away from her. The spider intensified its attacks in response to Sesshomaru's screams.

"Yes. Protect her. Shelter her. Try as you might, you _will_ still see her die tonight!" the spider laughed with twisted mirth. The incarnation charged at him suddenly, breaking his slow, steady pattern and knocked Sesshomaru backwards. Tokijin flew from Sesshomaru's grasp, and the incarnation seized his opportunity. The spider lifted a foot, and stomped the blade.

_SNAP!_ Tokijin was split in two.

Sesshomaru gawked at his broken sword. _No …_ He was breathless, and the world seemed to grind to a halt. He stared at the pieces of Tokijin in shock, until a voice broke the spell of his distress.

"Watch out, my lord!" Megami screamed as the incarnation readied to crush Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru reacted with lightning speed and wrath. He reached for the spider's foot with both clawed hands and grasped it. Sesshomaru growled, louder and louder, as he sat up and pushed his foe back. By the time Sesshomaru was on his knees, he was howling. He lifted himself to his feet and his full height. With a great, terrible roar, Sesshomaru threw his enemy back. The spider skidded with the force of Sesshomaru's anger.

It laughed again, with malevolence and evil dripping from its voice, "How precious … the protected becomes the protector." The incarnation reared another leg, aiming for Megami. Megami drew her swords to strike. The appendage came at her swiftly as a war cry was heard.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" And from the sidelines, Sango's weapon traveled with ferocity and cut off another of the spider's legs. It was now missing a leg from each side.

"Meddling wench!" it growled.

Megami ran with both swords readied. She leaped into the air and began to twist like a spinning top. As she descended, she gained momentum and extended both arms out to swing the swords like deadly propeller blades. She drew near the incarnation, spinning at a phenomenal speed. Upon contact her blades glanced off the demon's hide and she was thrown backwards violently. Her swords flew from her hands as she rocketed towards the ground like a bullet. She struck the ground hard, groaning a bit before picking herself up. Megami's vision ran red with fury. Without even looking for her swords she charged the spider again.

"Megami, no!" Sesshomaru screamed at her.

Megami ignored his screams and thundered towards her prey at full steam. She roared at the spider, conjuring her fire whip. She leaped at the demon, but to her astonishment, the spider threw itself down. Megami's eyes grew wide in dread as she saw herself launched straight at the seared torso. Its arms were opened to her, invitingly, menacingly. She could not stop and found herself imprisoned by scorched arms. Megami's heart hammered in her chest from fear, but the incarnation's heart rumbled with triumph. The incarnation squeezed Megami with lethal force, and she wailed in pain.

Sesshomaru's mind reeled as he watched Megami being crushed. _Not again! How could I let this happen again? I should have told her to stay with Kagome! Damn it … Kami don't do this to me again!_ The incarnation wrung Megami's body again. She wailed and screamed for Sesshomaru. When the thing stopped applying pressure to her, she hung limply in its arms. "No!" Sesshomaru screamed. "Let her go! Kill me instead!"

The incarnation let a warped smile spread across its grotesque face. "Tempting," it mused lazily, "You would give your life for hers? Sacrifice yourself so that she may go on?"

"In an instant."

"Touching," it chuckled, "But I'm afraid that you will just have to watch her die like I promised." The spider crushed her again.

Megami screamed from the depths of her soul, "SESSHOMARU!"

"MEGAMI!" he howled in pain.

The incarnation cackled maniacally, drinking up their pain and suffering before tossing Megami's limp form into Hot Lake.


	19. Chapter 18: Fangs Bared

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Fangs Bared**

"NO!" Sesshomaru roared with sorrow and wrath. He ran at the spider, picking up one of Megami's abandoned swords on the way. He lifted the sword over his shoulder, preparing to carve the spider to pieces, screaming furiously, "You bastaaaarrrrrd!" The incarnation readied itself for Sesshomaru's attack, knowing the blade would glance. At the last second Sesshomaru dropped the sword and flexed his claws, mustering the toxic poisons to their tips. He ran under the beast and slashed repeatedly at its belly, spreading the noxious poison. The incarnation screamed from the slashing and the poison seeping into the open wounds. Sesshomaru retreated from beneath the creature, but before he got far he felt something seize his neck. He turned to see that the torso had a thick rope of spider silk spewing from its mouth and wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck. The incarnation began to reel Sesshomaru in, and he dug his heels in, fighting all the way.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her hiraikotsu, attempting to free Sesshomaru from the stranglehold. The spider intercepted her attack, knocking the boomerang off course.

It pulled Sesshomaru off the ground until finally he was at eye level with the torso. A burned hand reached out and grasped Sesshomaru's neck, replacing the spider silk. The mouth severed the strand of silk with its teeth and admired its catch. Sango threw the hiraikotsu again; only this time the spider blocked it by emitting a large discharge of spider silk to entangle the weapon. "I have had enough of your meddling, slayer," the incarnation hissed as he shot a strand of silk at Sango. She ran to avoid it only to be caught around the ankle. She clawed futilely at the ground while the spider wheeled her in for the kill.

* * *

Megami sank lower and lower into the water, the sound of the world above being slowly replaced by the dull roar of the world of the lake. Her ribs were throbbing from the excessive pressure exerted upon them, and her eyes slowly fell closed as she felt her life force slipping from her. _My lord … I have failed you. I never even told you that I love you. Kami above, help him. Save him. Don't let him suffer because of my mistake. Sesshomaru … my lord … my love … _and Megami lost consciousness. She drifted lower into the waters and she neared Kikyo's remains. All of a sudden, a pulse echoed through the lake. Megami's eyes sprang open. The pulse throbbed again. Megami looked around and recognized the pieces of Kikyo's clay body. She turned to swim back to the surface but a glow caught her eye. Megami turned back and saw the light coming from behind a clay hand. She reached out and lifted the clay hand. Megami's eyes bulged as she saw a slender chain with a silver pendant holding a sliver of a pink jewel. _The shard!_ She grabbed the pendant and kicked off, speeding for the surface. The pulse beating around her grew louder and louder. _Sesshomaru, I'm coming … I haven't failed you!_ Megami broke the surface with a rejuvenating gulp of air. She swam to the shore and got to her feet, gasping for air. Megami wrapped the chain around her wrist and tucked the pendant into her gauntlet. She had almost caught her breath when she heard "Hiraikotsu!"

Megami's head snapped around to see Sesshomaru hanging by his neck from the incarnation's hand, and Sango's attack being stopped by a ball of spider silk. Sango turned to run and was caught around the ankle by a strand of silk. Megami looked upon the scene with horror and fury. She felt the pulse from the lake run through her body, and she jumped slightly. Slowly, her hand made its way to her back and felt the Tetsusaiga still securely strapped between her cloak and hakama. "Kami bless you, Kagome." She looked back to her endangered comrades, "I will protect you all. This will not end like your last battle. I won't let it." Megami pulled the Tetsusaiga from its hiding place and strapped it to her waist. Her face became cold and calculating. _I have to draw its attention from everyone else._ Megami pulled the pendant out of her gauntlet, and shouted to announce her resurrection in true arrogant fashion, "Hey asshole!"

The spider stopped reeling Sango in and turned to where Megami stood on the shore. His mouth dropped open in surprise. Sesshomaru caught sight of her and his expression was somewhere between relief and shock. He was relieved to see her alive and spunky, but shock coursed through his veins as he beheld an indigo crescent marking upon her brow. Her tail was also longer and fuller. Sesshomaru choked out, "How?"

Sango gaped at Megami's forehead as she arose. "What the hell?" she muttered, "How does she bear a crescent, too?"

Megami lifted up the pendant and let it dangle from her grasp for the spider to see. "Looking for this?" she taunted and then tucked the shard back into her gauntlet. The incarnation shrieked in anger, and Megami's hand tightened around the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Come and get it, bitch." She charged at the demon, drawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The blade came forth in a flash and took on its fang form. Sesshomaru was awestruck as she came tearing after her enemy. She leaped at the spider, and in one sweep, severed the spider silk and the arm imprisoning Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hit the ground, but was no worse for the wear. Megami landed beside him and helped him up. As she led him away from the spider, he demanded, "How the hell is that on your forehead?"

"In your words, my lord, there is no time. Later," Megami insisted as she led him out of danger. "Stay here," she said lightly as she turned away wielding Tetsusaiga. The spider spat strand after strand of silk at Megami, but with an easy flick of Tetsusaiga, she deflected them all. Sesshomaru watched her intently as suddenly her fire whip shot out from her hand and wrapped itself around the Tetsusaiga.

She held the flaming Tetsusaiga out with her right hand and began to spin as she approached the demon. She spun faster and faster, her cloak and hair whipping around behind her. She reached dizzying speeds and with a last burst of energy she propped herself up on the tips of her toes like a demented ballerina. Megami spun like a top heading straight for the spider and she struck her foe repeatedly with the flaming Tetsusaiga. The force of her strikes sent the incarnation back into the waters of Hot Lake.

Megami turned back towards Sesshomaru, and touched her forehead gently. She heaved a defeated sigh, and slowly walked towards her lord. She spoke softly, solemnly, "Sesshomaru, I can explain …" But she couldn't finish her sentence. She whipped around as a horrendous roar rent the air. The incarnation was crawling back out of the lake, wailing in wrath.

"Worthless half-breed bitch, you shall suffer for your interference!" the spider howled as it hobbled ahead.

Megami walked forward, calmly, decisively, and it unnerved the spider. Her aura crackled around her as she lifted the sword high. She then brought the blade before her at a horizontal angle and concentrated deeply, staring at empty space before her. Sesshomaru recognized the look. _She can see the Wind Scar. But who would expect less from the granddaughter of Totosai_? Megami took a deep breath and gave a great, war cry as she wheeled around with the blade, striking the Wind Scar with the fire wreathed Tetsusaiga. Electrified flames sped for the giant spider and blazed across its body. The spider screeched and shrieked as its legs kicked and twitched. Soon the body remained still, the legs curled beneath the body. As the flames gave way to mere smoke and embers, Megami walked to collect her prey's head. Sesshomaru watched with great anxiety as she drew nearer and nearer to the spider's head. She gripped the scalp with outstretched fingers and tilted the head back to face her. Its eyes were wide and staring without focus. She gave it a predator's smile, "Now that I have killed you, I shall take care of your master." She raised the Tetsusaiga to take its head when she felt a searing pain in her ribs. Megami looked down to see one of her own swords impaled through the right side of her rib cage. The Tetsusaiga withered back to its decayed form while still in her fingers. The spider's eyes were now locked onto her own while its hands held the hilt of her sword and it was smiling.

"You should watch where your leave your toys, half-breed." The incarnation began to spew spider silk onto her, beginning a cocoon.

In a last ditch effort, Megami threw the Tetsusaiga behind her with all the strength she had left before passing out. Unfortunately, Senkotsuke regained consciousness in time to see his sister ran through with her own sword. He screamed "No!" as he saw her slump in the spider's hold. He lifted himself off the ground and picked up his claymore. Senkotsuke moved to charge the spider, but Sesshomaru caught him.

"Stop, Senkotsuke! It wants us to charge. It wants to draw us in," Sesshomaru said, trying to remain calm. He observed the battlefield, and thought things through carefully. His eyes fell upon Tetsusaiga, laying about twenty feet from him. It looked rusted and decrepit once again, belying its raw power. _I wonder … it's the only way to save her, no matter how much it may damage me. _"Sango!" he bellowed, and she came running to his side. "I need you to distract it, and damage it as much as you can. Take off its legs and immobilize it. Senkotsuke, when I give you the signal, grab your sister and get her and yourself as far away as you can. The same goes for you, Sango. I just hope this works."

Sango nodded and ran to perform her task. She began throwing her hiraikotsu at Naraku's offspring, leaving deep cuts in its back. It would not relinquish its hold on Megami. Every second more and more spider silk inched up Megami's body as the thing produced a seemingly endless fount of the foul substance. Sango zigzagged around, keeping the incarnations eyes on her. Senkotsuke quietly and covertly crept around in the shadows, slowly making his way to the spider's right side.

Sango wove about to avoid attacks from the spider's legs. _Damn it! I need to unlock the power of this weapon. If I could do that we could defeat this thing quicker and Megami will have a chance to survive. But how will I know what to do? _Sango gritted her teeth and went on weaving in and out of the line of fire, constantly watching for an opening in the spider's guard. She thought of Miroku momentarily and felt her spirits lift. A calm voice echoed in her mind, "Just _know_ you can use that weapon. Just let it come to you." Sango took a deep breath, and as she saw an opening in the incarnation's guard, a single word rang through her consciousness. She heaved the hiraikotsu and cried, "Kamisoriga!" The boomerang flew for the spider, lighting up like a Catherine Wheel on the Fourth of July. It sliced the spider's remaining right legs off as if they were constructed from tissue paper.

While Sango battled with the incarnation, Sesshomaru took deliberate steps towards the sword that once belonged to his brother. It lay flat on the ground, almost calling to him. Sesshomaru stood over the relic, staring down at it deep in thought. _I fought with InuYasha so many times over this sword. And now I only lay hands on it in the hopes of saving one of the few people I have ever loved. Even if the blade rejects me, I must fight to rescue her; just as I did the time InuYasha was possessed by Sou'unga and he made to attack Rin. I cannot fail her now. _And just who he meant by "her" was never really clear even in his mind. One could say that he meant both Rin and Megami, that by saving Megami he would amend his mistake of failing to protect Rin. Only, those thoughts did not come to him until later, for now, he bent to take hold of Tetsusaiga. Lord Sesshomaru held his breath and grasped Tetsusaiga's hilt with his right hand. He prepared for a burning, electrical sting to jolt his system … but there was none. He released his breath, feeling the pulse of Tetsusaiga run through his body. A vengeful smile slowly spread across Sesshomaru's face. He looked to see Senkotsuke in position, and Sango's enchanted hiraikotsu severing the demon's right legs.

Sesshomaru gave a triumphant scream, "NOW!"

In a flash, Sesshomaru charged as Tetsusaiga morphed into a fang, Sango began to run towards the gates of Hot Lake, Senkotsuke leaped from the shadows and tore a half-covered Megami from the spider's grasp. Senkotsuke landed in a somersault, and when he arose, he broke into a full run towards the gates. Sesshomaru didn't even stop running as he raised the sword and focused upon the colliding energies of the Wind Scar. He brought the blade down, swift and accurate, as he called out, "Wind Scar!" Five jets of energy flew without delay towards its target. The spider tried to shield itself with two feeble, charred arms. The Wind Scar raked over its body. The incarnation screamed in terror just before its body disintegrated into oblivion.

The Tetsusaiga resumed its rusty façade as Sesshomaru watched the small pile of smoking ruins that was all that remained of his foe. He turned slowly, sliding Tetsusaiga into the sash besides Tenseiga. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sango and Senkotsuke running to him.

Senkotsuke looked alarmed. "Sesshomaru!" he howled, "She's not breathing!"

"Oh Kami!" Sesshomaru ran to meet them half way. Senkotsuke kneeled as Sesshomaru skidded to a stop before them. Megami was laid across his lap with blood dripping down her chin, the sword still jutting out from her ribs. "No, no, no!" Sesshomaru blathered as he scrambled to rip all of the spider silk from her body. Once all the silk was torn from Megami, Sesshomaru looked to Senkotsuke, "Hold her steady."

"Why?"

"_Just do it!"_ Sesshomaru growled. Senkotsuke held Megami at the shoulders and Sesshomaru gripped the sword hilt with both hands. He pulled firmly and quickly, removing the blade from her ribs. The force of the sword being ripped from her body jolted Megami into taking a breath. Blood gushed from the wound and Megami began to whimper from the pain. Sesshomaru told Senkotsuke to help him remove her armor and they pulled her chest plate, shoulder guards and other pieces of armor off. Megami laid there, clad now only in her black hakama, black tank top, and gauntlets.

She weakly lifted her arms towards Sesshomaru, and she whispered, "Hold me."

Sesshomaru gathered her into his arms without a second's hesitation and barked orders to the others. "Sango, go rouse the fox demons! Senkotsuke, get the truck!"

"But how the hell am I going to get it in here?" he asked.

Sesshomaru lost all patience and just snapped at him, "I don't care how you do it! Ram the fucking gates for all I care! We need to get her to Kagome _now_! I'm not losing her!"

Sango ran off to the fox demons, and as Senkotsuke bolted for the truck, Sesshomaru swore he heard Senkotsuke mutter, "She's rubbing off on him."

Sesshomaru heard Megami chuckle weakly, "He's right, you know."

He looked at her with love and fear, "I know." He pushed her hair back from her face. "You're going to be all right."

Megami took a ragged breath, "I certainly don't feel it." She coughed violently, spraying blood over her tank top and hakama, "It's bad, isn't it?"

He wiped the blood off her chin. "You're strong. You'll pull through," he kissed the crescent on her forehead.

"Sesshomaru," she said hoarsely as an owl flew overhead, "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about," she winced as she brought her hand to her forehead to point at her marking, "About this."

Sesshomaru moved her hand back to her side and then rested his forehead against hers, "It's all right, dear one." He placed his hand over her heart, "I love you, with all of my heart." He felt her pulse weakening, and his soul screamed. _Kami, don't let her die. I know I can just use Tenseiga, but that's not the point! Don't take her from me! _"Megami?" he asked. She did not answer. "Megami?" he asked a little louder. She still did not respond. He still felt her heart beating and he whispered to her, "Stay with me. Don't leave me." Sesshomaru heard the roar of the Avalanche's motor and looked up to see the headlights of Megami's truck speeding for the gates locking Hot Lake from the world. With a horrific, renting _CRASH_ the truck rammed through the gates and came tearing across the lawn to where Sesshomaru held Megami in his arms. Soon, the Durango came through as well.

Sango and Hoshi came marching to the vehicles, and Sesshomaru asked, "How the hell did Ryuji get the car?"

"Didn't you see the owl?" Sango asked as she opened the back door of the Avalanche for Sesshomaru to climb in with Megami. Senkotsuke scrambled to pick up his sister's armor and toss it into the truck bed and Sango loaded her hiraikotsu as well.

Sesshomaru stood up and lifted Megami bridal-style again. "Hang in there, Megami. We're going to get some help. Stay with me, dearest," he whispered to her as he climbed into the truck. He sat down, still holding her to his chest, and closed the door. Sango clambered into the front seat as Senkotsuke got into the driver's seat, and after their doors shut Sesshomaru said, "Drive like the devil was on your heels, Senkotsuke."

Both trucks raced towards the Fox's den.

* * *

The Avalanche came to a screeching halt in the fox's driveway. Sango jumped out of the truck and ran into the house shouting, "Kagome! Sakura! Megami is hurt! Come quick!" Senkotsuke came around and opened the door for Sesshomaru and his sister. Lord Sesshomaru carefully climbed out, holding Megami tenderly and marched into the house. Kagome came running to them and she gasped at the sight of all the blood that had collected on Sesshomaru's haori and hakama. Megami was deathly white, and Sesshomaru was breathing shakily. Kagome just clapped her hands over her mouth. Sakura came out from a back room and looked upon the injured Megami.

The old fox demoness took a deep breath. "My lord, bring her back here. Kagome, you, too, I'll need your help." And she led the way to a back room with Sesshomaru and Kagome in tow. Sakura led them into a spare bedroom and bade Sesshomaru to set Megami on the bed. "What happened to her?" Sakura asked as she stripped the tank top from the girl with a firm tear.

"She's been crushed, and stabbed."

Sakura nodded and took another deep breath, "This will be hard for you to do, but I beg of you to wait outside. Trust us, please."

"In a moment," Sesshomaru bent down to Megami and whispered, "Don't you leave me. Fight this. I love you too much to lose you." He kissed her forehead and straightened up. He left the room feeling as if his whole body were made of lead.

He stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind him. He wandered back into the living room slowly. Every face in the house was staring at him. Sesshomaru looked at himself and tried to picture this in everyone else's eyes: he walked in like a robot and still wore a heavily blood-stained haori and hakama.

Senkotsuke looked to him with trepidation, "Is my sister all right?"

Sesshomaru began to shake again, "I don't know, Senkotsuke."

Sango got up and took Sesshomaru's arm. "Come on, Sesshomaru. We all need some fresh air." She led him out of the house. Shippo and Senkotsuke followed them out to the porch. Sesshomaru seated himself on the porch steps and put his head in his hands. Senkotsuke joined him on the other side of the steps, only he clamped a single hand over his mouth and chin in worry. Shippo came to sit between the two of them, and he looked to them with sympathy.

"Sesshomaru?" the young fox asked with uncertainty.

"What is it, Shippo?" he answered weakly.

"Don't worry about Megami. If things go wrong, I mean, can't you always use Tenseiga to revive her?" Shippo cringed at the end of his statement, preparing for Sesshomaru to smack him.

Sesshomaru did not strike Shippo. He only sighed mournfully, "I could, and I would, Shippo. I would revive her without hesitation. The major point here is that I didn't want her to die in the first place. Once again, I have failed to save someone I loved."

Sango looked at him with understanding, but Shippo just wrinkled his brow at the demon lord. "Sesshomaru, don't blame yourself. Megami isn't helpless. She is a fighter. She would have never remained behind with me and Kagome, nor would she have held back in battle. Megami fought with everything she had in her. She went forth and faced death without fear, without delay."

Sesshomaru stared at the little fox with surprise.

Sango added her own view, "Sesshomaru, thinking that you failed to save her is the backwards way of looking at things. She risked herself to save you when she waved the shard at that thing and came after it with Tetsusaiga. She did everything she could to save you; to save us all. She bore the brunt of its wrath so that we wouldn't be hurt. She knew what she was doing," Sango's voice became strained as tears flooded her eyes. "Megami will make it through this."

Senkotsuke just put his face in his hand and cried. Sango rose and crossed the porch to Senkotsuke. She crouched down and hugged him from behind. He leaned into her, crying and muttering, "She can't die. She's too damn stubborn." Sango moved beside Senkotsuke and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's all right," she nudged his face up to look into hers, "She'll be all right." And she kissed him reassuringly. Sango began to smooth back Senkotsuke's hair and comfort him as he worried over his sister.

Sesshomaru turned away from everyone as tears flowed down his face.

They waited on the porch for news of Megami's status. While waiting, Sango and Senkotsuke filled Shippo in on the finer details of what happened at the lake. Sesshomaru just stared into the distance, worrying and brooding. They sat in silence as the time rolled by. Shippo leaned on Sango, as Sango held Senkotsuke. Sesshomaru sat hunched over with his hands clasped and his forehead resting on his thumbs. Two hours must have easily ticked by before Sesshomaru finally snapped. "I can't take this waiting! What is going on with her?" he stood and turned around. As he stepped onto the porch, Sesshomaru stopped.

Megami stood in the doorway, slowly swinging the screen door open, smiling gently at him. She still wore her gauntlets and filthy hakama, but now donned a black, ladies style tank top emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest from Harry Potter. Her ribs looked a little puffy from the bandages, and someone had managed to help her pull her hair into a high pony tail. Megami inched forward, "Hey everyone."

Shippo, Sango, and Senkotsuke turned to see her creeping across the porch. Senkotsuke sighed with great relief at the sight of his baby sister walking on her own. Sesshomaru was breathless with his reprieve. Megami smiled at Sango, "Sorry, Sango. I borrowed a shirt."

Megami looked back to Sesshomaru and held her arms open to him slowly. Out of the blue, Sesshomaru closed the gap between them and took her into his arms swiftly yet gently, mindful of her wounds. He began to laugh and cry at once. "I was so worried about you. Oh Megami, I'm so glad you're all right." He kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Megami."

Megami smiled, "That's what kept me going through it all. I love you, too." She looked at everyone and then back to Sesshomaru, "Let's pack up. I want to go home. I feel like I could sleep for a week."


	20. Chapter 19: Destiny's Fault

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Destiny's Fault**

Two and a half hours later Megami's Avalanche and Senkotsuke's Silverado pulled into the driveway of their family's home. Sesshomaru exited the driver's seat and walked around to the passenger's side to help Megami out. Megami could handle the driving until the final off road portion, and so Sesshomaru received a crash course in off-roading. Sesshomaru opened Megami's door and lifted her into his arms, closing the door with his foot. On the way in the house Megami looked to the damage done to the front end of her truck and glared. She grumbled, "When this has healed I'm going to kick Senkotsuke's ass."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Don't blame him. I told him to."

Megami just held to him tighter, "I'll still kick him for it."

"We were more worried about you than the truck. Quit being such a brat. I'm tired. You're tired. We're all tired. Let's just go inside, fall into a coma-like sleep, and iron out the wrinkles of this story when we're not fighting to retain consciousness, shall we?" Sesshomaru said.

Senkotsuke walked up beside the couple and put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "I'll handle Father. She needs to rest."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll take good care of her."

Sango opened the front door for Sesshomaru and Megami. Sesshomaru strode into the house and took Megami straight to bed. She fell asleep before he even laid her on the bed. He stripped down and changed into a pair of sweats that he left in her room. Sesshomaru crawled under the covers and held Megami to his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Megami and Sesshomaru slept undisturbed for thirty-six hours. When Megami awoke, she carefully crept out of the bed and went to her full length mirror. With tender, aching muscles, she stripped off the tank top and the dressings on her wounds. Her ribs were still bruised slightly and the stab wound had healed to a slight gash. In the mirror's reflection she saw Sesshomaru begin to stir. Megami turned to him slowly, whispering, "Good morning." 

He stretched and looked out the windows, "But it's not morning."

She began to unhook her bra, "It's an expression. I think I'm going to take a shower." She tossed the garment aside and untied her hakama while walking into her bathroom. Sesshomaru heard the sound of Megami turning on faucets, followed closely by running water. He rose from the bed and meandered into the bathroom. Megami stood with her hakama around her ankles wearing black cotton panties, and she was unlacing her gauntlets. The jewel shard lay on her bathroom counter top.

"That should be in a safer place," Sesshomaru said.

"After the hell I went through to get it, the only place it's going is into Kagome's hands. If _anything_ tries to take it I'll disembowel them where they stand." She tossed her gauntlets on the other side of the counter and pulled her panties off. Megami turned and hopped into the shower, moaning slightly, "Ahhhh, God, this feels great. I felt like I had been dipped in grime."

Sesshomaru leaned against the doorway and just watched her, from shampooing her hair to the final rinse. _As much as my mind should be in the gutter with thoughts of ravishing her, I'm just overjoyed to see her alive. _He watched her with love in his eyes.

When Megami stepped out of the shower she saw the look in his eyes. "What?" she asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

He smiled at her, "I am just so thankful that you lived."

Megami walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged him. "You know I could never leave you."

He kissed the crown of her head, "I know." He tenderly took her face in his hands and kissed her long and deep. They both broke away breathless, and just held each other. Sesshomaru finally caught his breath and managed to say, "Get dressed. I'll go take a shower and meet you downstairs." He kissed her forehead and left her room.

She nodded, picked up a comb, and went to work on her thigh-length hair. Once she finished combing her hair, she grabbed the pendant from the counter and left the bathroom for her closet. Feeling the need to relax, Megami simply put on a pair of Grumpy Bear pajama pants, black tank top, and black fuzzy slippers. She strolled out of her room and down the stairs with the pendant protectively clutched in her left hand. Once reaching the hall leading to the kitchen, Megami looked at the clock. It was nine forty-five in the evening. _Holy shit … What day is it?_ She wandered into the kitchen and found two large Ziploc containers in the refrigerator; one with her name on it and the other with Sesshomaru's name on it. Megami pried hers open and saw that her grandmother had made them up mock bento boxes with rice balls, hand rolled sushi, sashimi, dumplings with dipping sauce, and assorted vegetables. Megami's stomach growled as she mumbled, "I love you, Grandma." She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and sat down to devour her meal.

Megami had a piece of sashimi halfway to her mouth when she heard someone say her name. She turned around to see Senkotsuke standing in the doorway. "Hey!" she beamed.

Senkotsuke rushed and gave her a hug, "Don't worry us like that again, okay?"

"I don't plan on it," she hugged her brother with one arm while the other held her sashimi aloft.

Senkotsuke let go and took a seat across from her. "Hey, where's Sesshomaru?"

She wolfed down three pieces of sashimi before answering, "He's in the shower. Why?"

"Well, Dad and Grandpa have been frothing at the bit for you two to wake up. They didn't dare wake you up in your condition though." He lowered himself almost flat against the table and leaned towards Megami, "They've been acting so strange. Dad's been pacing. Grandpa's almost pulled out his beard, and Grandma just keeps praying. I mean, you were stable when we brought you home. There was no reason to worry. They keep asking if you're awake and sending me or Kintotsuke to check on you two. It's been fucking weird."

Megami slowly chewed on a piece of sushi, mulling over what Senkotsuke said. With her free hand she rubbed the crescent on her brow deep in thought. _Father knows something. Kagome felt this coming._ "Senkotsuke," she began softly, "do you remember what Mother and Father always told me about my markings?"

"Yes. That they were different from mine and must be kept secret."

"Did they ever say why?"

"Not that I recall. Do you know?"

"No," she sighed, "But we will soon. Kagome told me before we went to the lake that she felt that something important would happen. When I first met Lord Sesshomaru, he told me that his mother had once told him that his mate would also bear the crescent. Now that I have been discovered by the others, everything must come to light. Dad can't keep this from me forever. I have asked him so many times why I have to hide my markings when you didn't have to hide yours." She ate a rice ball then continued, "At least I don't have to hide from him anymore."

"Who?" Senkotsuke asked.

"Sesshomaru. I don't have to conceal anything from him anymore. The blunder at Hot Lake just exposed my biggest and most well guarded secret. To tell you the truth, after two hundred years, it feels good to get that off my chest. Oddly, it was hardest to hide it from him. The moment I saw him I wanted to blurt it out and tell him, but then I began to fear that since I was the last he would want me only for propagation." Senkotsuke looked concerned. "I have already talked to him about that. You heard him at the lake, Senkotsuke; you know better."

"I know, but I can't help but worry for my baby sister."

They heard footsteps in the hall and Megami leaned back to see who it was. Sesshomaru came strolling down the hall wearing his black cargo sweats and a white "wife-beater" undershirt. His bare feet treaded on the carpet silently and then made the lightest of slapping sounds as he crossed onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen. Sesshomaru looked to Megami's container and raised an eyebrow. "Is there more of that?"

"Yeah." Megami pointed at the fridge. "Grandma made one for you, too."

Sesshomaru grabbed his makeshift bento box and the pair visited with Senkotsuke while they finished their meal. After a half an hour, Sesshomaru reclined in his chair, stretched his legs out and said with a content sigh, "I don't think I've ever been so hungry before in all of my life." Right as he spoke Kagome came walking into the kitchen.

"Oh! You're awake!" She trotted over and hugged Megami. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Megami hugged her back. "Thanks." Megami reached into her pocket and produced the jewel shard. "This belongs to you now. Keep it safe," she said as she dropped it into Kagome's hands. Kagome looked at the pendant in wonder before hooking the chain about her neck. The pendant hung beside the vial containing the other shards. Megami continued, "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be getting some rest for the baby?"

"The cravings are kicking in. I can't stop thinking about strawberry ice cream topped with salsa," Kagome groaned.

All three dog demons put their hands over their mouths. Senkotsuke appeared to be slightly green as Megami said, "You go right ahead, Kagome." Kagome began to rummage through the freezer for the ice cream then grabbed a jar of salsa out of the fridge. She scooped herself a bowl of ice cream and poured liberal amounts of salsa over it. Kagome opened the silverware drawer for a spoon when Jinkaru roamed into the kitchen.

His eyebrows flew upward when he saw Megami and Sesshomaru sitting at the kitchen table. "You're awake. I'd appreciate seeing all of you in the sitting room." Megami and Sesshomaru got out of their seats. Kagome moved to sit at the kitchen table. Jinkaru spoke again, "That meant you two as well." Kagome and Senkotsuke hesitantly joined the others and tailed Jinkaru to the sitting room. Sango and Shippo were already seated across from a solemn Totosai and Yamashita. Senkotsuke sat beside Sango as Kagome sat next to Shippo. Shippo looked into her bowl greedily until he saw its contents. He placed his hand over his mouth as he made a small "geh-hep" gag-like noise. After Megami removed her slippers, she and Sesshomaru sat together beside Kagome and Shippo as Jinkaru sat beside his parents.

Jinkaru took a deep, nervous breath as he began, "Megami, you know we've always worried about you the most. You were always so willful, persistent, and so damn rebellious. It wasn't just because you are the youngest. It wasn't just because you are the last female dog demon. It was because you were all those things and you bore that marking," he motioned to his daughter's forehead. "I've never explained why you had to be so secretive of it. I only want you to know that I did it for your own good. I did it only to protect you."

"Father …" Megami began softly, but Jinkaru raised his hand.

"Don't interrupt, little one. Let me finish. This is too important. Now that we have the last three shards, you all have to hear this. It concerns all of you." Everyone looked to Jinkaru with wonder and curiosity.

"How could this concern all of us, Jinkaru?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You will see, my lord." Jinkaru motioned to his mother and father. Yamashita pulled an old scroll case from beneath the table and held it to her chest.

Totosai croaked, "Sesshomaru, while reading all those books that Kagome's grandfather gave you, you may remember a certain 'Prophecy of the Stars.' It is a piece of lore from the end of the Feudal Era. It was recited by none other than Megami's great-great grandmother, from her mother's side, nearly a hundred years before the child was born."

Everyone perked up.

"Grandfather, how do you know that?" Senkotsuke asked.

"I was there," he answered. "But what else is not known about it is that your great-great grandmother was a half demon."

"What?" Senkotsuke and Megami shouted.

"Yes," Jinkaru said. "Your mother had traces of demonic blood in her. That is why you have markings. Half demons usually are not born with them, but you are slightly more than half, my children."

The siblings sat silent. Megami looked as though she had swallowed a Saimyosho.

Totosai turned to his granddaughter and said, "Her nights of vulnerability plagued her much as yours do." The old fire demon continued, "The original recording of this prophecy has been closely guarded by this family. Upon Megami's birth, it was guarded even more vehemently because we knew it concerned her … and we had a suspicion that Sesshomaru was not dead," Totosai turned to his wife, "My dear, it is time."

Yamashita carefully opened the case and slid the aged scroll out. She laid the scroll on the table and gently rolled it open. With a shaking voice Yamashita read its contents.

"In the land of eternal rains  
Seven shall face the Fiend in the guise of six  
Mortal mother with demon children  
Demon and slayer one in heart  
And twin souls bound by a crescent moon  
Joined in love their powers become threefold  
Without their unity the battle will be lost  
And the Fiend will consume all in flame  
When the blood flows from the innocent  
Only a selfless wish will restore life"

Yamashita rolled the scroll back up and placed it in its case while shaking.

Totosai took the initiative. "We planted a bogus prophecy in its place to confuse Naraku and his followers. That is the one Sesshomaru read in those books on feudal lore."

"That is what the dead spirits were always trying to tell me during my periods of vulnerability," Megami choked out. "I was always in such a hysterical state that I never listened. I heard so many voices during those days that I just tried to ignore everything I heard."

Sesshomaru looked about the room to his companions. They all sat in a state of shock. Kagome absentmindedly ran her fingers through Shippo's hair. _Mortal mother with demon children …_ Sango and Senkotsuke were holding hands and staring into space. _Demon and slayer one in heart … _He lastly looked to Megami and she looked as if she were about to retch. Her complexion was a blend of ash and green with only her golden eyes and cobalt crescent showing any true color on her face. _Twin souls bound by a crescent moon, joined in love their powers become threefold … _He touched his own marking and looked around once more. "I was right," he muttered.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"At your house, Kagome, the night we came through the well. I was right when I said it was all supposed to play out like it has. This was meant to happen. Your mother telling us of your family's prophecy; it all fits. We were supposed to come here. We were destined to meet Megami and her family. All of this is destiny's fault."

Megami balled her fists and stood in a fury. Sesshomaru looked to her, "Megami?" She said nothing. Her shoulders tensed and her mouth was tight-lipped. Tears began to gather in her eyes and they glittered in the soft light. "Megami?" Sesshomaru tried to get her attention again and reached for her hand. She retracted her hand sharply.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. Megami turned on her heels and strode out of the room.

"Megami?" Sesshomaru called after her, only to hear her footfalls break into a flat out run. Sesshomaru rose and took flight after her.

Kagome, Sango, and Senkotsuke sat speechless. Senkotsuke put his arm around Sango and rubbed her shoulder. Senkotsuke finally managed to address his family, "You mean to tell us that all of the horrible things that they endured, the battle at Hot Lake, everything leads up to this?"

Jinkaru bowed his head. "Yes, son, it seems that things do happen for a purpose. The longer you six dwelled here, the clearer this prophecy became to us. Kagome's pregnancy and her love for Shippo clearly marked her as the Mortal Mother. Her family even knew that she was meant for something great." He looked to Sango and Senkotsuke. "The way Megami tells it, you two have hardly been able to resist each other from the moment your eyes met." Jinkaru's eyes darkened as his thoughts turned to Megami. He sighed heavily. "You all may not realize it, but keeping Megami's markings concealed was necessary for her safety. The crescent is a rare marking for demons. Those born with them are known for their strength and ferocity. In the hundreds of years I have spent evading Naraku and doing what I could to undermine his plans, a few things became clear. Naraku may have hated InuYasha with every ounce of his blackened soul, but of the two brothers he feared Sesshomaru most. He feared Sesshomaru's strength because he knew the superstitions of the crescent marking." Jinkaru looked to Senkotsuke critically. "If your sister's marking was a well-known fact, she would not have survived infancy. She would have become the target of every one of Naraku's assassins and they would not have hesitated to kill a baby. The hell I have endured from Megami for roughly two hundred years is nothing compared to what could have happened to her."

Sango softly spoke, "Jinkaru, Megami will understand."

"I know," he muttered. "I just wanted everyone to understand the burden we have bore. It was not easy for us, either. It's not easy for a parent to know that their child is meant to confront such evils. But to know now that two of my children have to fight Naraku …" The aging dog demon hung his head.

Kagome lifted Shippo into her lap and hugged him tightly. Her eyes filled with tears as the full weight of Jinkaru's words hit home. Shippo returned Kagome's hug and asked, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome wiped her tears away and smoothed Shippo's hair back. "Nothing, Shippo. I'm fine." She looked to Jinkaru and met his eye. "I just need to call my mom."

* * *

Sesshomaru was out of the house in a blur tailing Megami. He saw her bolting headlong into the woods but he was gaining on her quickly. The trees blurred by as he gave chase. Megami wove down the path, dodging bushes and low hanging branches. Sesshomaru came within arms reach of Megami and grasped her left wrist. She tried to shake his grip, but he held to her. "Megami! Stop!" She slowed to a stop and he saw that her face was streaked with tears. "What is the matter?" 

Megami rounded on him while growling, "Am I just an accident? Are your feelings for me just a side-effect or something?"

Sesshomaru bristled slightly. "How could you think that, Megami?"

"Fault!" she bellowed. "Destiny's _fault_?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Megami! Damn it!" Sesshomaru drew her close and cupped her face in his hands. "Megami, destiny may have caused a lot of pain and turmoil for me and the others, but it also brought _us_ together. It was meant to happen; the good and the bad. And I accept all of it graciously. I wish that some of it didn't happen, but everything happens for a reason." He kissed her tenderly yet possessively. "Megami, you taught me how to love without denying it. I used to think that it was a flaw, a weakness to love someone. My God, Megami, can't you see what you've done to me?" Megami stared at him utterly breathless, nodding weakly. Sesshomaru softly ran the pads of his fingers around the arch of her crescent, "This not only marked us for destroying Naraku. These crescents mean we are the same, Megami; two parts of a whole. If someone had told me these things six months ago, I would have annihilated them for insinuating that I would 'lower' myself to love. But now I understand why my father died to save InuYasha's mother. I understand why my mother sang to me when I was hurt. I understand why Miroku and InuYasha died the way they did. I would lay down my life to protect you." Megami's angry tears melted into joyous weeping. Sesshomaru wiped away her tears and whispered, "You never answered me the other night, Megami. Are you up to fighting beside me, fighting with me?"

Megami whispered, "Yes."

"Are you up to loving me and, Kami willing, our children?"

Megami answered, "With everything that I have in me."

Sesshomaru rested his forehead against hers, "I want to be with you forever."

"I will never leave your side."

Their lips joined passionately as they held each other tightly. Sesshomaru gently slid his hands down her sides and grasped the hem of her tank top. He slowly pulled it over her head, allowing their lips to part only to remove the garment. Sesshomaru nipped at her bottom lip gently as his clawed fingers unclasped her bra. He pulled the fabric from her reverently and looked into her sparkling amber eyes. Megami blushed softly in her innocence and reached timidly to remove his shirt. Sesshomaru helped her to remove his top by lifting his arms and bending slightly. Megami tossed the "wife beater" away and coyly brought her hands to his torso. She slowly traced the magenta-stripe markings on his ribs and abs. Sesshomaru carefully ran a claw in a line from her bottom lip, down her throat, between her breasts, and to her navel. Megami gasped softly as his nail ran down her body. She brought her hands up to his jaw and closed the space between them. She tilted her head upwards as Sesshomaru leaned his neck down to meet her. They kissed each other with ardor and admiration. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Megami and lifted her.

He carried her into a patch of wild ferns and gently laid her upon the soft, springy earth. Sesshomaru knelt beside her and commenced kissing his way down her body. As he neared her navel, his fingers grasped the waistband of her pants and panties. His hands began to inch the garments from her body as his lips stopped beneath her belly button. Once Megami lay before him completely uncovered, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to examine every inch of her. He drank in every detail of her body while she blushed from her inexperience. Sesshomaru leaned over her and kissed each blushing cheek. "You have no reason to be embarrassed, my lady."

"I'm … I'm just nervous," she admitted.

He kissed her reassuringly. "Don't be." Sesshomaru stood slowly. Megami watched him as he carefully pulled down his sweatpants and anything that may have been on beneath them. Sesshomaru kicked aside his discarded clothing and looked to Megami. Her eyes gave away her eagerness and her fear. He knelt at her feet, and Megami slowly parted her legs for him. Sesshomaru gradually positioned himself. He looked Megami square in the eye. "This can wait," he said. "If you are not ready all you have to do is tell me."

"I am ready. I only fear that I will disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me."

Megami leaned up and kissed him fervently, "I am ready, my lord and my love."

"Megami," Sesshomaru whispered. Without another second passing, Sesshomaru entered her and tore down the last vestige of her maidenhood. Megami gasped and raked her claws into his shoulders as the tears of a maiden's pain pooled in her eyes.

As the moon traversed the night sky, the mating cries of two inu youkai caressed the stars and shook the trees.


	21. Chapter 20: Offensive Strike

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Offensive Strike**

Totosai sat in the forge staring at the remnants of Tokijin. He sighed while gazing at the broken blade that was forged by his evil apprentice. _The last piece of Kaijinbo's work will soon leave this world at last. I had to wonder at times why Sesshomaru continued to wield this sword. It was made from an incarnation's fang, and you'd think that he'd be loathe to bear anything that had a tie to Naraku. _Totosai took the two pieces of Tokijin into his hands and tossed them into the bellows. The materials began to glow and sparks ensued as the demonic aura was released. Finally the sparks ceased and the fang began to disintegrate. Totosai's nose detected a fell wind, and in the corner of his eye he saw the silhouette of a woman lurking in the shadows. Totosai did not even grace her with a glance. "Ah, Kagura. I have just disposed of what's left of your brother, Goshinki."

"One less piece of my master left to defile this world," she droned in her haughty voice. "But that's not why I'm here."

"I know. Naraku sent you for the shards."

Kagura was taken back. _How did he know? Have I been informed by a double agent? _"Very well old man, you know why I'm here … but what are you going to do about it?"

"Not much. I am old and my tasks in this world are complete. I have fulfilled my duties and can face Kami with my head held high," Totosai wheezed.

Kagura approached him with her fans ready while Totosai sat in a meditative position with his hammer propped on his shoulder. "You are prepared to die?"

"Of course. I have seen my time approaching for a while." Totosai slowly stood, never taking a defensive pose. "My son is grown. Hell, my grandchildren are grown, too. I have only one thing left to do in this world."

Kagura asked, "And what's that?"

"This." In a flash, Totosai swung his hammer around and struck a brick in the wall of the forge. Kagura quirked her brow in confusion as the brick slowly sank into the wall. A high pitched siren began to ring throughout the vicinity and Kagura hissed.

_An alarm!_

Totosai brought his hammer back around to strike Kagura. The hammer walloped Kagura in the chest and she flew back against the opposite wall of the forge. Totosai jumped atop the oversized anvil and took a defensive position. He growled, "I may have said that I'm ready to die … but I will not go down without a fight!" Totosai leaped at Kagura as she readied for his attack.

* * *

Senkotsuke and Sango were sitting in the living room drinking coffee when the alarm sounded. "What the fuck is that?" Sango sputtered into her coffee.

"The alarm!" Senkotsuke slammed his mug down sloshing coffee everywhere. "Get your hiraikotsu! There's an intruder in the house!" The pair bolted for their weapons. Minutes later they reconvened in the foyer and heard a tremendous crash beneath them. Senkotsuke blanched. "Grandfather …" he whispered. They ran into the cavernous basement. The ruckus grew louder and louder as they neared the forge. Senkotsuke made to open the doors but they were jammed. "Grandfather!" he bellowed as he began to kick and punch at the doors.

Sango had an idea and shouted, "Senkotsuke, get back!" He moved out of the way. Sango flung the hiraikotsu at the doors and they crumbled. The doors fell away to reveal Totosai battling against Kagura. Sango gasped. _Kagura! But how?_ Senkotsuke charged into the room as Sango's mind continued to reel. _She has to be here for the shards … Kagome!_ Sango turned and ran back up the stairs. She did not get far before she found herself almost being run down by an armed Kagome and Jinkaru.

"What's going on?" Jinkaru asked.

"Kagura … is attacking Totosai …" Sango said, slightly out of breath from all the adrenaline pumping its way through her system. Sango led the way back to the forge. But before they could reach the forge the sounds of battle had stopped and were replace by weeping. Sango and the others ran into the forge to see Senkotsuke cradling Totosai's bloody form. Senkotsuke's shoulders shook from his lamentation. The forge lay in ruins around them.

Jinkaru weakly walked through the rubble to kneel beside his son and father. "Father … no …" Jinkaru bowed his head and began to weep as well. Sango and Kagome slowly made their way towards the three men. The girls cupped their hands over their mouths when they caught sight of Totosai. He was dead.

"Totosai …" Sango gasped as tears began to stream down her face. She shook her head. "I should have stayed. I ran to check on Kagome …"

Senkotsuke spoke gently, "It wouldn't have mattered, Sango. She delivered the final blow before I got two steps past the door's remains." He sighed, "You did right going to check on her."

Jinkaru's voice shook slightly as he asked Kagome, "Where is my mother?"

Kagome wiped her tears away and said, "When the alarm sounded I told her to look after Shippo. They should be hiding in Shippo's room."

Sango looked around the forge. Before she could stop herself she asked, "How did she get in?"

Jinkaru and Senkotsuke perked up and looked at each other. "The passage," they muttered in unison. Senkotsuke carefully laid his grandfather's body down while Jinkaru walked towards a wall. Jinkaru reached for an old knife mounted on the wall and twisted it clockwise. The sound of grinding gears rent the tension in what was left of the forge. A piece of the wall slid away to reveal a dank tunnel.

Senkotsuke approached his father. "But how did she know?"

They heard angry screams echoing from the end of the tunnel.

"We will soon find out, son," Jinkaru said.

* * *

The night sky began to lighten as Megami and Sesshomaru were pulled from their peaceful slumber by a siren sounding in the distance. Megami sat bolt upright and gasped, "The alarm!"

Sesshomaru sat up and asked her, "What's that noise?"

Megami stood and began to scramble to find her discarded clothing. As she hustled into her pajama pants she said, "There's an intruder in the house! We have to hurry!" Sesshomaru joined her and he rushed into his sweat pants. Megami hustled to hook her bra and she started running as she pulled her tank top over her head. Sesshomaru ran beside her at breakneck speed. The pair wove through trees and ducked to avoid low hanging branches. As the house came into sight they saw a woman dressed in a kimono fleeing through a passage concealed by a mound of earth.

Sesshomaru's eyes bulged. _Kagura!_

They put on a burst of speed to intercept the intruder. But Megami's breath caught in her throat as she saw another figure scramble out of the passage behind Kagura. She saw white hair and the tell-tale single red stripe down the center. Megami's steps faltered slightly as she breathlessly whispered, "Kintotsuke …" Her vision blurred red again and she ran as fast as her clawed feet would carry her. Kagura took to the air upon her giant feather and Kintotsuke watched her flee upon the winds.

Megami's lip curled up over her fangs and she flexed her claws. She leaped the final distance and shrieked, "Kintotsuke, you bastard!" Megami tackled him roughly. She pinned his arms down with her knees and began punching him in the face. "You fucking let her in! What did you do? Damn it Kintotsuke, what have you done?" Sesshomaru stood back and bore witness to her fury unraveling.

"Megami! Stop!" Kintotsuke begged as he tried to wriggle out of her hold.

"No! I caught you red-fucking-handed!" she grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him. "What have you done?"

"Megami! Megami, stop!" a new voice shouted from behind her.

Megami turned her head to see Jinkaru, Senkotsuke, Sango, and Kagome running towards them.

Jinkaru came to stand beside his daughter. "Megami let him up. What are you doing? Did you see the intruder leave?"

Megami began to shake, "Father … he helped her. He watched her flee. I saw him crawl out of the passage with her."

Jinkaru's countenance was tinged with green as he looked upon Kintotsuke with the utmost abhorrence. Kintotsuke shook and looked at his father pleadingly. "Father …" he choked out, "Please …"

"You are not my son," Jinkaru said quietly. His face became contorted in disgust and wrath. He screamed at Kintotsuke, "YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" Jinkaru turned away from him and said in an acidic tone, "Now thanks to you, Senkotsuke and I get to bury my father."

Megami took a sharp breath. "What? Grandfather is …?" She dared not finish her sentence. Megami began to put the puzzle pieces together in her mind. _If a servant of Naraku was here, they must have come for the shards. But Kagome is unscathed … that means someone got in their way. Grandpa triggered the alarm so everyone was alerted; including Kagome …_ She turned her eyes and glared at Kintotsuke with a look of severe malice. Despite her expression of hate and anger, tears dripped down her face as she clutched Kintotsuke's face in one of her clawed hands. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you aren't responsible. Look me in the eye and tell me that Grandpa is alive."

Kintotsuke turned his face away from hers.

Megami snapped. "NO!" Her cry echoed through the trees with a sound that lingered somewhere between a wounded howl and a Nazgûl's screech. Megami's hands shot for Kintotsuke's throat and clamped on his windpipe tightly. "You motherfucker! You let her in! You may as well have killed Grandpa yourself!"

Senkotsuke turned away from the scene as Megami spat in Kintotsuke's face repeatedly. Sesshomaru watched Megami's actions as one of their conversations played through his mind:

"_What do you think, my lord? Do you think me a mere prep school brat? What would _you_ do to a demon that has dishonored their blood by aiding Naraku?"_

"_I would kill them."_

"_Exactly."_

He thought intensely. _She has the will to carry on with this duty … but she will hate herself for it. She will never be able to live with herself. I have to do something. I cannot let her do this … _Sesshomaru now came forward. "Megami," he said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Megami's grasp slackened slightly, allowing Kintotsuke to breathe. "Megami, he will pay for his crimes … but we need information."

Megami fully let go of Kintotsuke's throat. She understood Sesshomaru's intentions. Megami stood up and looked at Sesshomaru. "I trust you to handle this. I have nothing to say to this scum."

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly, "Help your father and brother. I'll handle this worm."

Megami rushed into Sesshomaru's arms. He held her tight and felt her crumple from her grief. Megami moaned and wailed for her grandfather's passing. Sesshomaru smoothed her hair and kissed her brow as she wept. Kintotsuke slowly sat up and Sesshomaru gently ushered Megami to her father. "Help her, Jinkaru. I will handle him. No matter what you hear, stay away." Jinkaru half carried, half led his grief-stricken daughter away with Senkotsuke, Sango, and Kagome in tow. They walked around to the formal entrance to the house. Kintotsuke had rose to his feet and approached Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, my lord –" Kintotsuke began but was soon silenced by the back of Sesshomaru's hand striking his face.

"Don't act so pretentious as to call _me_ your lord! I know now whom you truly pay homage to. Don't ever insult my intelligence again! I am not doing you a favor. I simply don't want my mate to have to live with the fact that she was forced to kill her brother. It won't weigh too heavily on my conscience if I have to do it. I assure you of that." Kintotsuke hung his head and Sesshomaru continued, "With that understood, I want you to know that you _will_ tell me all that I need to know. You can volunteer the information or I can force it out of you. But regardless if you tell me or if I force you, for what you have done to my family tonight you _will _be in a great deal of pain." Without warning, Sesshomaru grasped Kintotsuke's hair and pulled violently. Kintotsuke was forced to the ground and Sesshomaru dragged him towards Senkotsuke's Silverado. Sesshomaru opened the tool box mounted against the cab of the truck. He browsed through the contents and began filling a small tool box with various tools and cruel looking instruments. Finally, Sesshomaru closed the little hand-held tool box with a satisfied look upon his face. He grabbed a large, thick tow chain and draped it over his shoulder as if its weight were no more than a bed sheet to him. He took the small tool box in his free hand and turned away from the truck. Sesshomaru marched into the woods dragging Kintotsuke in the dirt behind him.

* * *

Megami stumbled as Jinkaru walked her into the living room. He stooped slightly and lifted his lamenting daughter into his arms with care. Jinkaru could not help but coo to her as if she were young again. "It's all right, little one. It's all right." Megami just dissolved into tears again as Jinkaru laid her on the couch. Senkotsuke mechanically dropped into an arm chair as Kagome and Sango sat on the floor beside the couch to comfort their distraught friend.

Jinkaru took a deep breath to steel his will against the agony and grief. "Girls, remember what Lord Sesshomaru said: No matter what you hear, stay away. Senkotsuke and I still have work to do." He turned to his son, "Come on. We have to tell my mother before anything else happens." Senkotsuke got to his feet with a sloth's speed. Father and son left the room quietly, leaving the three women to themselves.

Megami wept on as Kagome petted her hair and Sango held her hand. After the sun broke through the windows Megami's sobs slowed and she began to speak. "I'm not sure how much you knew my grandfather, but beneath the cowardly and ornery façade he was a great man. In his youth he was an extraordinary fighter and his weapons are a testament to his skill." Her voice wavered slightly as she said, "I loved him so much."

Kagome pulled Megami into a tight hug, "I know, Megami. He loved you, too."

As Kagome released Megami, Sango pulled the tear-stained demoness into a hug. Once the embrace had broke the girls sat back and looked at each other. Megami wiped her remaining tears away and smiled at her friends. "You know, I consider you two the sisters I never had."

Sango smiled back. "Same here, Megami."

The trio smiled at each other and Megami sat up. Their moment was interrupted as they saw movement in the doorway. Senkotsuke moved into view and he was supporting his grandmother. Shippo trailed behind them looking quite sullen. Yamashita looked as if she had aged twenty years since they last saw her. "Come on, Grandmother," Senkotsuke said as he fought off tears. "Megami, Miss Sango, and Miss Kagome will keep you company while Father and I …" his voice trailed off as he bit back a sob, "Get things ready."

Yamashita nodded weakly as Senkotsuke seated her on the couch. Shippo curled up against Yamashita's side. "Yes, Senkotsuke, help you father." She patted his hand and said, "You were always such a good boy … always willing to help …" The old demoness settled back and cried silently.

The girls looked upon Yamashita with care and concern in their eyes. Sango braved a suggestion, "Would you like some tea, Yamashita?"

Yamashita sluggishly turned her head to the young woman, "Yes, dear. I would. And I've told you, too; call me Grandma."

Sango smiled at her, "Yes, Grandma." She turned to Kagome and Megami, "Would you two please help me in the kitchen?" Kagome and Megami rose and followed Sango into the kitchen. The girls seamlessly moved to prepare tea.

As Megami finished setting the tea pot and cups on the tray she said, "I have never seen her like that."

Kagome handed Megami the tea leaves while saying, "She's suffering. We all are. Totosai has always been good to us."

A faint howl of agony pierced the quiet atmosphere of the kitchen. Sango flinched and dropped the water filled kettle. Megami looked ahead with a stony expression, "My mate has begun his task."

* * *

Kintotsuke rolled on the ground whimpering and clutching his hands to his chest. Sesshomaru stood over him holding a pair of pliers. Kintotsuke sat up carefully and looked at his hands. After Sesshomaru broke a few of Kintotsuke's ribs, each claw had been removed by the pliers as Kintotsuke answered every one of Sesshomaru's questions.

"Now," Sesshomaru droned, sounding quite bored, "You have told me that you sought Naraku about six months ago because you were tired of always hiding in the shadows. You wished for power and wealth." He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Greed is such a pathetic motivation; especially when the price that you offered up was your own family." He dug through the tool box and found the hunting knife he had retrieved from Senkotsuke's truck. He unsheathed the blade and tested its sharpness against his thumb. _Razor sharp … nothing less from this family … now they are my family and this bastard must pay for hurting and betraying us. _ Sesshomaru kicked Kintotsuke onto his stomach and took a firm hold of his tail. He placed the blade against the base of Kintotsuke's tail and hissed, "Where is Naraku?"

Kintotsuke whimpered, "He resides north of Seattle. He poses as the head of a logging company, but he also has power over shipping companies, antiquity deals, and pharmaceutical research."

"Where?" Sesshomaru growled, "I want details!"

"It's a little town about an hour north! Arlington! It's out in the country!"

Sesshomaru applied pressure to the blade and demanded, "I want directions!" Kintotsuke began to rattle directions off while whimpering as blood dripped from his tail. When he finished Sesshomaru continued, "And what can we expect? Guards? Dogs? Demons? Booby traps? I want to know _everything_!" Kintotsuke sung like a canary and every time he began to hesitate in an answer Sesshomaru would apply more pressure, cutting deeper into his tail. When Kintotsuke had relayed every minute detail he could remember Sesshomaru's lip curled up, baring his fangs, and he severed Kintotsuke's tail.

Kintotsuke shrieked. "What the fuck was that for?"

Sesshomaru put his knee into the middle of Kintotsuke's spine brutally to pin him down. With his free hand, he pulled Kintotsuke's head up by the hair and growled, "You do not deserve to bear the markings of a dog demon. I would pull your fangs out but they would just grow back in half a day. Your claws may take some time but the tail is gone. This will take some time as well." The great demon lord raised the knife and chopped off the mass of Kintotsuke's hair that was held in his fist. With rough strokes from the blade, Sesshomaru shaved his captive's head to the scalp.

Once finished, he stood and walked away from Kintotsuke. The battered young demon watched Sesshomaru stride back to the pile of tools and begin to place the knife and pliers back into the tool box. As he closed the lid Kintotsuke asked, "Can I go now?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at Kintotsuke, then he bent to pick up the tow chain. "Oh no. You see," he laced the links through his hands until he found the middle of the long chain, "what I have done so far has been for what you have done to Totosai." He snapped the steel in half like a dry twig and got a very sadistic look on his face. "But now I will make you suffer for what you have done to Megami."

Kintotsuke's eyes dilated and he turned to run. Before he took half a step Sesshomaru had him caught by the wrist. He wrapped one of the chains around Kintotsuke's wrist. Sesshomaru summoned enough force of his light whip to weld the links firmly around Kintotsuke's wrist. He pulled Kintotsuke to where he left the other half of the chain laying in the dirt and repeated his actions on the other wrist. Sesshomaru took the lengths of chain and affixed them to nearby trees. Kintotsuke was stretched helplessly between the tree trunks. Sesshomaru backed up and stood roughly fifteen feet behind Kintotsuke. With a flick of his wrist the light whip unfurled from his fingertips. He raised his arm and brought the whip down over Kintotsuke's back with violent force to begin the onslaught of his wrath.

* * *

Jinkaru and Senkotsuke solemnly drove their shovels into the soft grass as they began to dig a hole for Totosai's ashes. Smoke rose from the remnants of the forge where they had erected a make shift crematorium for their lost loved one. Totosai's body was now being consumed by the flames he once commanded. Jinkaru tossed a shovelful of dirt aside as he heard the clanking of chains. He looked up and saw Sesshomaru walking towards them. Sesshomaru ambled by them without a word and strode to Senkotsuke's truck. He opened the large mounted tool box and placed the smaller tool box back in its place. He dropped the chains beside the truck and walked back to Jinkaru and Senkotsuke. Sesshomaru looked to the both of them, "I owe you a new tow chain, Senkotsuke."

Senkotsuke propped his arm on his shovel and said, "Don't worry about it."

Jinkaru swallowed hard and asked, "Where is the traitor?"

"I got the information we needed and put him through agony before sending him back to his master, helpless and alone."

"You didn't kill him?" Senkotsuke asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "He begged me to, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction."

"Good," Jinkaru said in a rough voice.

Sesshomaru put his hand out, "Give me your shovel. We'll finish this up. Go be with your mother and Megami. Tell her we'll be in soon." Jinkaru handed the spade to him and headed for the house. Sesshomaru took the shovel in his hands and drove it into the earth to continue Jinkaru's work.

Senkotsuke looked at him, "What's the news?"

"About what?"

"My sister and the traitor."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, "Are you going to lecture me like your father did?"

Senkotsuke picked his shovel up once again and scooped up a pile of dirt. "Now, why would I do that? I've been rooting for you two since the beginning."

"Ah," Sesshomaru said as he pushed the spade back into the earth, "Then you know very well what happened tonight."

"Then welcome to the family, Lord Sesshomaru," Senkotsuke added more soil to the pile beside him. "And what happened to the turncoat?"

Sesshomaru tossed another load of dirt aside. "Kintotsuke paid dearly for hurting her," he looked to Senkotsuke, "Hurting my mate has a serious price."

Senkotsuke smiled slightly, "So where are we making travel arrangements for, brother?"

Sesshomaru continued to dig as he said, "Washington State. Naraku is hiding above Seattle."

They finished Totosai's grave in silence. Senkotsuke opened the passageway that led to the forge and they tromped through the tunnel carrying their shovels. Once inside the ruins of the forge the two men looked around mournfully. The crematorium still burned strong and the great anvil was covered by rubble. Senkotsuke laid his shovel aside and leaned against the wall. Unexpectedly he felt part of the wall yield from under his shoulder. Senkotsuke jumped and Sesshomaru looked about rapidly. A section of the wall gave way and a hidden compartment slid forward.

"Hello … what's this?" Senkotsuke asked.


	22. Chapter 21: The Land of Eternal Rains

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Land of Eternal Rains**

Senkotsuke and Sesshomaru came bolting into the living room where everyone sat silently mourning, and they were behaving like excited ten year olds. Every head in the room swung around to see them. It seemed that they finally tracked down Myoga for he sat upon Jinkaru's shoulder weeping and blowing his nose into a handkerchief. "Father!" Senkotsuke shouted, "Father, come quick! We've found something!"

Jinkaru sat upright and quirked a brow at them. "What in blazes are you talking about?"

Senkotsuke started rambling and making gestures with his hands, "I'm really not sure. We had finished digging Grandfather's grave and we put the shovels back in the forge. I leaned against the wall because I was feeling overcome with sorrow, but part of the wall collapsed under my shoulder! It was a hidden compartment! There are weapons in it! Come on, everyone! Let's go!" With that said Senkotsuke turned from the living room and walked back to the forge. Despite the avid confusion, everyone got to their feet and followed the energized Senkotsuke down to the remnants of the forge. Upon arrival, Senkotsuke and Sesshomaru quickly cleared a makeshift path for everyone.

Jinkaru and Sango carefully helped Yamashita through the rubble and into the forge. The elderly demoness looked to the compartment that her grandson spoke of. Inside were three intricately crafted weapons that appeared to have been well cared for. She gasped, "Oh, Kami. I had almost forgotten."

Jinkaru stopped and looked to his mother in awe, "What do you mean you 'had almost forgotten'? You knew of this hidden niche, Mother?"

"Of course she knew," Myoga croaked. "These are three of Totosai's finest works."

Yamashita patted her son's hand gently, "My son, your father forged these weapons before you were even born. In fact, they were made before he was allowed to take me as his mate."

Myoga continued to reminisce. "Ah, yes. Totosai and I were both young and impetuous when the great Tensuke challenged him to forge these beauties."

Megami approached the cache of weapons and gazed upon them with wonder. Hanging on the wall of this secret partition was a claymore so large that it made Senkotsuke's look like a toy, a great sword whose blade was shaped in the likeness of flames, and a whip that appeared to be fashioned out of demon bones. "What on earth …?" Megami whispered.

Yamashita slowly came to stand beside her granddaughter and ran her hands lovingly over the weapons. "You see, my father had a test for every one of my suitors. He knew that the one who could pass the test had the heart and patience to make me happy. Each test was unique to each suitor. My father told Totosai to forge three great weapons from a fang, a claw, and a dragon's tail. More importantly they were his fang and his claw. The claymore is fashioned from the claw, and the flame sword is forged from his fang. These were the results of Totosai's test, and they pleased my father beyond all hopes."

Senkotsuke's jaw dropped. "You mean these weapons are forged from Great-Grandfather's fang and claw?"

"Yes," she said, "All except the whip. My father was so pleased with Totosai's work that he allowed Totosai to court me if I would have him. After all, he worked on these pieces for over two years."

"Mother," Jinkaru spoke in a hushed voice, "You never told me about this."

Yamashita shrugged. "We put the weapons away and, like I just said, I almost forgot about them."

Senkotsuke reached for the claymore and looked to his grandmother, "May I, Grandma?"

Yamashita nodded and said, "Go ahead, dear."

Senkotsuke lifted the claymore from its wall mounts with care. He held the weapon lovingly and admired its craftsmanship. "I feel almost unworthy," Senkotsuke whispered. "Great-Grandfather Tensuke's claw …"

Yamashita nudged Megami, "Go on, child. Take yours, too."

"Mine?" she asked incredulously.

"What am I going to do with them? I was not trained to fight. Your brother Tensuke trained for the battle axe. By all rights Megami, it is yours."

Megami pulled the sword down from its perch and felt its weight in her hands. She put her left index and middle finger out and placed the junction of blade and hilt on her fingers. The balance was perfect. Megami wrapped her right hand around the hilt and carefully swung the blade around. She grinned and turned to Sesshomaru. "Get me some leather. I'll need a new sheath for this." Senkotsuke stepped beside his sister with the new claymore propped on his shoulder. Megami turned the tip of the blade to the ground, propping it upright, and both siblings took a knee before their grandmother.

Senkotsuke spoke in an awed tone, "Grandmother, we are honored beyond our wildest dreams to be allowed to bear these weapons. We will do our grandfather and great-grandfather proud." Both siblings bowed their heads then arose with their new weapons.

Sango looked to the shelf. "What about the whip?"

Yamashita walked to the cabinet slowly. She carefully pulled the whip from its fixtures and turned to face the onlookers. The wise demoness approached Kagome and extended the whip to the priestess as a gift. "I know you are trained with the bow, my dear, but perhaps this would give you a closer ranged weapon to protect your loved ones."

Kagome put her hands up, "Oh I couldn't! That's a family heirloom."

Yamashita smiled, "And what do you think you are, my child? A stranger? Your mate's brother has taken my granddaughter as his mate. My mate served yours. You are my granddaughter's friend. All these ties are perfect reasons to call you family. In these times we cannot worry overmuch about blood ties and such." She put the dragon tail whip into Kagome's hands, "I insist, child."

Kagome accepted the whip with a deep bow. "Thank you," she said humbly.

Yamashita returned her bow and then put her arm around the young priestess. Yamashita seemed to regain her usual elegant and caring posture as she looked around to her family. She smiled at Kagome and said, "Come, dear, let's go upstairs and make a late lunch. Everyone must be famished."

Jinkaru smiled softly from relief as he saw his mother recover slightly from her grief. Kagome helped Yamashita prepare a simple lunch of canned soup and cold sandwiches. After everyone had eaten Jinkaru gave Megami, Kagome, and Sango a handful of bills and instructed them to drive to Pendleton and pick up some extremely quick, easy, and filling groceries to be used over the next few days. He slipped the notes into Megami's hand while whispering, "I don't want her to worry about cooking for the next few days. Your grandmother is always cooking up a storm. I want her to relax and have some time to grieve."

Megami nodded, "Yes, father. I understand."

"While you three are gone, Senkotsuke and Sesshomaru will help me finish the funeral preparations. Tensuke should be here soon."

Tensuke arrived shortly after the girls left (he had been called after they broke the news to Yamashita). He squeezed his father and brother. Tensuke turned to Sesshomaru and embraced him as well. He softly spoke through his sorrow, "At least I still have two brothers."

Sesshomaru nodded to Tensuke. "It was my honor, little brother."

Jinkaru looked upon the scene with a contented sigh before saying, "Come on, boys. There is much to do."

* * *

That evening the family gathered for Totosai's solemn funeral ceremony. The sun was slowly descending into the west as ten people progressed across the grass towards an empty grave. Jinkaru donned his full array of armor as he bore his father's ashes in a great urn while everyone marched behind him. Yamashita wore a fine black kimono tied with a great silver obi while she wept for her beloved. Tensuke, Senkotsuke, Sesshomaru, Megami, and Sango also adorned themselves in their armor and weapons in honor of Totosai. It was only fitting since he crafted all but Sango's armor and sword. Shippo, in his own loving way, spent most of his day drawing a picture of Totosai. As the young kitsune walked beside Kagome to the gravesite he held the picture protectively. Kagome borrowed a formal kimono from Megami's closet for the occasion. The faint sobbing of Myoga could be heard resonating from Jinkaru's shoulder. The ten mourners soon stood beside the open grave. Jinkaru spoke briefly about his father before placing the urn in the earth with great care. He wept while he lifted a handful of dirt and spread it over the urn. Jinkaru's voice wavered as he spoke to his father's remains, "When Naraku is destroyed I will return you to your homeland, Father."

Yamashita came to the edge of the grave and cupped some soil in her withered hands. She sprinkled the earth over her mate's remains while weeping. Once finished, she turned to her son and he held her while she cried.

Tensuke, Senkotsuke, and Megami stepped forward and also scattered soil over their grandfather's remains. The trio stepped aside to allow the other four to do the same. Shippo walked forward and gently tugged at Yamashita's sleeve. She looked down at the little one through blurred eyes. Shippo offered Totosai's portrait to her. "I thought of leaving it here, but I thought you would like to keep it."

Yamashita took the portrait from him gratefully and smiled through her tears. "I will cherish it always, Shippo-kun."

Kagome and Sango paid their respects. Sango turned to Senkotsuke, and they leaned on each other in their sadness. Tensuke and Kagome stood near each other, together in their own solitude. When Sesshomaru let the last grains of earth slip through his clawed fingers, he approached Megami. She leaned into him as she cried. Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist and kissed the crown of her head. "It's all right, my love. Go ahead and cry. I am sad to see him go, too."

Megami looked into her mate's eyes and her voice did not quake as she spoke. "I swear, my lord, not only will Naraku pay for his crimes against all who stand here … but Kagura's head is _mine_!"

* * *

The sun was skimming the horizon as Megami stood on the roof of the large house looking over the trees and fields below. She paced across the spine of the roof while still wearing her armor. The flame-like sword slapped her leg as she walked. Megami smoothed her hair back nervously as she thought. _My life has been turned upside down all in the span of a month. The secrecy I have been taught to adhere to so completely has been utterly blown away. Two mortals are so used to me in my demon form that I am like a sister to them. There are two more demons among our ranks … and one of them is my mate. My mate! To think of it … such a blessing amidst so much sorrow. My grandfather is dead; betrayed by his own blood. I must remain strong. Now is not the time to dwell in my pain, not when we are so close to completing what has taken Father and his comrades five hundred years and countless lives to accomplish! Naraku's destruction … _The sound of steps behind her brought Megami from her thoughts. She turned swiftly to see Jinkaru approaching her. "Is something wrong, Father?" she asked.

Jinkaru's eyes misted over as he saw his daughter standing proud and tall in her battle gear. She always carried herself like a proud warrior and a great demoness. Megami had fought countless battles at her father and brothers' side, even defeated numerous foes with her own strength, but for Jinkaru to see his daughter grow so much in the span of a day was almost too much for him. _She has faced the last test of passage. She has become a true warrior, and a woman. My little girl has grown up … and found her mate … _Jinkaru cleared his throat before finally answering her question. "Everything is fine, little one." He ran his hands through his hair with the same nervous tendency that his daughter inherited. Jinkaru took a shaky breath and said, "It's not easy for any father to see his daughter so grown up. But it's joyous at the same time. I dreamed of the day that I would see one of my children find their mate … I just never thought I would have to let go of my little girl first."

Megami's expression softened at his words. She closed the gap between them and hugged her father. "Don't worry about me, Daddy."

Jinkaru returned his daughter's embrace, "But I do, Megami. It's a father's right."

"Dad, Sesshomaru loves me."

"Oh, I don't worry about that. I know he will make you happy, and will take good care of you long after I am gone from this world. I just worry that you will leave this world before I do."

"Dad …"

A tear slid down Jinkaru's face as he whispered, "I would fight in your place if I could, but fate did not choose me for this task. I was chosen to prepare you and Senkotsuke for this." He sighed deeply, "I have called Moriko. He and the boys are already on their way. Tomorrow Tensuke, Senkotsuke, and Sesshomaru are going to the Fox Demons to enlist their help."

Megami looked up to her father. Worry marred his face heavily and she smiled softly to alleviate some of his concern. "Don't worry, Father." She touched the crescent on her brow and said, "Destiny is on my side."

"Jinkaru," a voice interrupted them. Father and daughter turned and saw Sesshomaru standing on the rooftop about twenty feet away. He held up a cordless phone, "Moriko is on the line. He said he's just landed in Portland." Jinkaru turned to face him with his hands out and Sesshomaru tossed him the phone. Jinkaru caught the phone. He kissed his daughter's brow and turned to take his phone call. Jinkaru lightly leaped off the roof and walked around to the sliding glass door. Sesshomaru walked towards Megami slowly. He smiled at her lovingly, "Moriko is anxious to see us."

Megami blushed slightly. "Who told him?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he recalled the literal "dog fight" between him, Tensuke, and Senkotsuke over the phone. "I managed to wrestle the phone from your brothers and I was able to tell him myself."

"He should be here in a few hours then," Megami said.

"Yes. We will have some time to relax before getting elbow deep into battle plans and travel arrangements." Sesshomaru took her hand, "Come on, Megami. Let's get out of our armor and enjoy some comforts while we can." He began to lead her across the roof.

"It will be a sleepless night for us all," Megami spoke critically as she walked beside her mate.

* * *

Moriko and his three sons, Yukiko, Koji, and Haruko, arrived late that night. Discussions ran into the early morning hours as they plotted strategies. Sesshomaru and Megami had to repeatedly stress to those present that only the six of them were to enter the inner sanctum of Naraku's lair. Moriko was beside himself. "You are talking suicide!" he sputtered. "I will not send you in to be slaughtered!"

"Uncle Moriko!" Megami cried out as she slammed her fist on the table and maps, "Try to understand that this prophecy expressly specifies that only the six of us are to complete this task!"

"But, my child, Kagome is pregnant. You are the last …"

"I _know_ that I am, Uncle! You have to trust us!" She took a deep breath and lowered her tone, "If all of you are outside fending off his minions, it gives us a better chance to deal with Naraku. If you cut off his reinforcements it will make us focus purely on Naraku."

Jinkaru put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Listen to her, Moriko. We have to trust their judgment on this."

The sun broke over the mountaintops and Tensuke, Senkotsuke, and Sesshomaru left to speak to the Oregon Fox tribe. Hoshi's clan did not require much persuasion to lend their assistance to their operation. By noon the three inu youkai returned with Hoshi, Ryuji, and Akimitsu.

When they re-entered the sitting room, Megami and Yukiko were discussing which vehicles to take and routes to drive. Megami pointed to a map while saying, "Two vehicles should go the long way; cutting across Oregon on I-84 and then up Washington on I-5. The other two vehicles can take the direct route through Washington on I-82 and I-90 until they reach the I-5 in Seattle. We well reconvene at the casino in Tukwila."

Yukiko nodded, "Good plan, sis. Now, what will you drive since your truck is damaged and will draw attention?"

Megami smirked, "Don't worry about that. My truck is my everyday rig. I still have my baby in the garage." She turned to see the new arrivals. "Ah, I'm glad to see that everything has gone well. Lunch should be ready soon. Shippo is helping Sango and Father to bake some frozen pizzas." She folded up the maps. "After lunch, I'll be doing a little maintenance on my car and we'll be leaving this evening."

"What car?" Sesshomaru asked.

A fire gleamed in Megami's eyes. "I'll show you." She turned from the table and exited the room with Sesshomaru on her heels.

She led him to the large garage beyond the yard. The garage looked as if it could house ten vehicles with ease. Megami opened the small side entrance and flipped a light switch. Fluorescent lights flickered on in rows down the length of the garage, shining light upon numerous glistening vehicles. All the vehicles were of older models but all twinkled as if they were fresh from the showroom floor. A few of the cars donned canvas covers to protect them from the dust. Megami walked down the garage, lovingly tweaking an antenna here and there, until she stopped before one of the cars sheathed in a canvas cover. She stopped and caressed the car as she spoke, "This car has been mine since it rolled off the dealer's lot. I have made every alteration myself except the paint job. It is one of the fastest cars we own." Megami grasped the canvas wrapping and tugged it from the vehicle. Sesshomaru gazed in awe as she revealed a jet black 1970 Chevelle SS. Megami smiled softly at the sight of her car. She talked in a reverential tone, "Holley carburetor, Edelbrock intakes, and a three-fifty Chevrolet small block engine." Megami turned to Sesshomaru, "I know it means nothing to you, but it means that she is fast. And speed is a factor now. Our time here has almost run out. If we don't leave by daybreak I suspect this place will be crawling with Naraku's foot soldiers."

Sesshomaru nodded in accord. "Our strike must be swift and precise. If we all stick to the plan then we should all be home for a celebration of the likes we have never seen."

"Indeed." Megami turned from the car and rifled through a cabinet. She pulled out five quarts of oil, an oil filter, an air filter, and a can of WD-40.

"What's that for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Routine maintenance before I take my car out again," she sighed as she closed the cabinet doors. "We should get back inside now. Lunch should be ready." Megami pivoted on her heels and strode for the door.

Sesshomaru reached out and gently took hold of her wrist. "One last thing before we go."

"What's the matter?" Megami asked.

"Something has been pestering me for the past few days. I have to know before we leave."

"What's that?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "Just how did you keep that crescent hidden from me?"

Megami blushed softly and answered, "It was simply a second sutra, my lord."

Sesshomaru was about to release her wrist when the image of her dancing in only a pair of red thong panties flashed in his memory. He lightly pulled her back to him. "And my lady, just where was this sutra painted?"

Megami's face reddened with complete embarrassment. She chuckled softly before mumbling, "Think hard, my lord. What _didn't _you see until after you saw the crescent?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows flew into his hair as he comprehended her subtle hint.

* * *

Rain splattered the windshield of Megami's Chevelle as she and Sesshomaru sped down the extensive blacktop that was Interstate Five. The wiper motor groaned as the wipers slid across the windshield repeatedly. Sesshomaru looked to the driver's seat and his gaze fell upon his mate. Her nerves seemed to steel as they crossed the state line, but that was quite some time ago.

With every passing mile he noted that her face grew more grave and cold.

"How much further is it, Megami?" Sesshomaru asked.

She glanced at the upcoming exit. "We're coming up on Everett. It shouldn't be much further."

Sesshomaru reached over and placed his hand reassuringly on her thigh. "Are you ready, my love?"

Megami sighed, "Yes. I have been ready for this since I laid eyes on you." She checked her blind spots and signaled to pass a semi truck. "The day Kagome saw my sutra I thought I had met my end. It seems that it was only the beginning. That ten minute train ride from the school to her home felt like an eternity. I didn't fully realize what awaited me at her house." She stopped speaking to look at him momentarily. "Finding you at the Higurashi shrine was much more than finding another demon. To me it was finding my mate. But it didn't end there. For me and my family it meant finding our freedom. I knew that this day was in sight. I knew that my whole life was about to change, and I wanted it more than anything."

Sesshomaru reached over and pushed a piece of her hair behind her pointed ear. "I will not fail you."

"I know," Megami whispered.

Two car lengths behind the Chevelle, Senkotsuke followed the hot rod. He looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kagome staring out the window. "Are you feeling okay?" Senkotsuke asked.

Kagome nodded gently. "I'm okay, considering where we're going."

Sango turned to her and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome? It could be dangerous for the baby. We could just have someone take you back to Oregon when we rendezvous at the casino."

"No, Sango. I have to do this. I know that InuYasha would be furious right now and call me stupid for charging into a battle when I'm three months pregnant. There is no other choice. That prophecy was specific that if we didn't band together then this will not work. It will all be in vain if I leave. It's my fault this whole mess started in the first place. I broke the jewel. I have to restore it. I have to guard it."

"Kagome," Sango scolded, "This would have happened whether you broke the Shikon Jewel or not. Naraku was already there; plotting and scheming. If the jewel had remained whole it would have been that much easier for him to kill you and InuYasha and have all the pieces together. He would have pitted you against each other just like he did to Kikyo and InuYasha."

"No, Sango. There is one _big_ difference there," Kagome countered.

"What's that?"

"I know that InuYasha would never have betrayed me for the jewel. I would never have believed it." Kagome sighed heavily, "I guess in that way, I am stronger than Kikyo."

Sango nodded to Kagome and turned to face the front of the vehicle yet again. Senkotsuke shook his head as Megami gunned her motor and took off like a bullet. He accelerated to keep up with her as she barreled for the Tukwila exit.


	23. Chapter 22: Wind and Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Wind and Fire**

Megami directed her car into the casino parking lot and stopped beside a navy blue Durango and her father's Suburban. Moriko rolled down the window of the enormous SUV and opened the door. Tensuke and Moriko's three sons clambered from the vehicle. Hoshi and his sons soon joined them. Megami parked the car. Soon she and Sesshomaru were standing beside Tensuke, Moriko, Hoshi, and their sons. Senkotsuke parked behind Megami's car. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Senkotsuke joined the group as Megami looked to everyone in turn. "Is everyone up to date on the plan?"

Moriko motioned to his sons as he spoke, "The boys and I are to initiate the attack, drawing the guard to us."

Hoshi joined in, "We will disguise ourselves as barn owls and drop behind the guard from above. While they are distracted you six are to make a break for it."

Tensuke chimed in next, "I will be in the Suburban nearby to provide reinforcements should they need it."

"Precisely," Sesshomaru commented.

"What is your strategy?" Moriko's son Koji asked Megami.

Megami chuckled as she answered, "There is no strategy."

"_What_?" Moriko boomed.

"You heard me. What are we going to do if something goes slightly wrong in a well thought plan? We're going to fucking panic. The only plan set in stone for us is to make sure that Naraku is vanquished. No smoke. No mirrors. No tricks. He cannot escape death forever."

Moriko was too disgusted and vexed to answer his godchild. He simply hung his head and waived his hand.

"All right everyone. It's no use standing here and killing time. Follow me. Sesshomaru knows the way," she stated calmly as she pulled her keys from her pocket and returned to her vehicle.

Sesshomaru turned to follow his mate when Moriko grabbed his arm and growled, "Are you just going to let her walk in there and get killed?"

"Get your hand off me, Moriko," Sesshomaru said with his usual deadly timbre.

Moriko instantly released Sesshomaru's arm; somewhat taken back by his tone.

"You are her godfather, and I understand your concern for her life. I feel the same," Sesshomaru paused, "But I cannot allow his reign of terror to continue. I swore to kill Naraku and I will." He looked to Moriko and calmly inquired, "If you had to do it over again would you want your children to grow up in fear?" Moriko was silent with thought but Lord Sesshomaru took the initiative. "I don't want that for my pups, either." He turned on his heel and returned to Megami's side.

* * *

As they neared the gates of Naraku's compound Megami shut off the car and coasted onto the side of the road. The other three vehicles pulled over in various locations. The Suburban and the Chevelle were nearly invisible on this dark night. Megami exited her vehicle and moved to the trunk. Sesshomaru joined her as she opened the rear compartment. She first handed him a travel packet of baby wipes so that he may remove his sutra. With the sounds of relieved growls and numerous popping noises, each demon took on their usual appearance. Everyone shuffled through their respective cargo to gather their weapons and armor. Sango merely removed her jeans and t-shirt to reveal her black leotard beneath. She began to strap on her armor as Kagome slung her quiver and bow over her shoulder. Others retreated into bushes and behind trees intermittently to change from modern street garb into their hakamas and haoris. Megami's brothers helped each other strap on their armor much like the fox demon families. Megami skillfully fastened her mate's armor with dexterous fingers and lifted his heavy fur over his shoulder. Sesshomaru returned the favor. When finished he reached into the trunk and unfolded the blanket that was protecting their swords when a gasp escaped his lips. "What's this doing in here?" he asked as he held up the Tetsusaiga.

"I put it there."

Sesshomaru pivoted to see Kagome standing five feet away. She was wearing her school uniform with her bow and quiver hanging from her shoulder as usual. Only now her bow was accompanied by a dragon bone whip that hung on a belt fastened about her ever so slightly swollen waist. "You put it here?" he asked.

"Yes. Tokijin was broken, and the Tenseiga can only revive dead souls or slay the undead. After what happened at the lake I think you should bear it for a while," Kagome answered.

"Shouldn't this be passed to the child?"

"He'll be too young for quite some time. You'll know when the time is right to pass it to him," Kagome said confidently. "Do you really think I would send you into _this_ battle unarmed?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "At one time you might have, but not now. So much has changed." He slid the Tetsusaiga into his sash next to its twin. "Thank you, Kagome."

Megami turned to face them wearing her usual black hakama, shoulder armor, and black tank top accented by her leather arm guards. She slid the flame sword into its scabbard and pulled two slightly curved short swords from the trunk. Megami fastened them to her shoulders in the same fashion as her double swords. Lastly, she pulled a hairbrush and elastic hair tie from the trunk and began to secure her hair into a high pony tail.

The others now approached them as they had finished preparing for the battle. Sesshomaru stepped forward and spoke, "Kintotsuke told me that Naraku seems to rely more on technology for his security than enchantments and charms, but do not count on it. He may have added something after the incident with Totosai. He surely knows that we will confront him now." He turned to Kagome, "Are the shards safe?" Kagome nodded in answer.

Megami looked at everyone and asked, "Ready?" Senkotsuke shouldered his claymore as Sango fastened her face mask in response. Everyone else nodded. "Let's go." Megami shut the trunk and the troop marched for the gates.

They were about a hundred feet away when Tensuke asked for everyone to stop. He and Moriko jogged for the gate. Megami watched her brother and she noticed that he had a small knap sack slung over his shoulder. "Tensuke!" she softly called, "What's in the bag?"

"A surprise!" he quietly replied as he reached the gate. Tensuke and Moriko kept their backs to the group once they arrived at the gate. They shuffled about and Tensuke pulled something from the bag. The pair quietly fastened it to the gates and ran back to the others. Tensuke had a maniacal grin on his face as he said, "Get down."

Megami quirked her brow at her brother but Sesshomaru and Tensuke pulled her to the ground with them. Tensuke's grin never wavered as he pulled a strange looking remote from his pocket. He aimed his thumb over a button and said just loud enough to be heard by those present, "Fire in the hole!" Tensuke pressed the switch and …

**_KA - BOOOOM!_**

The gates were blown off their hinges.

Megami shouted at her brother, "I was under the impression that this was to be a _covert_ operation!"

Tensuke stood as he pulled his axe from its holster on his back and broke into a dead run for the gates. "You said to draw their attention!" Moriko, Hoshi, and their sons charged alongside Tensuke towards the upcoming guards.

"Come on," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Megami's arm and directed her to the gates. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Senkotsuke trailed behind them. The six of them dashed along the walls of the compound, staying out of the sight of the guards who were preoccupied by the others. Sesshomaru led them towards the main building with the hopes of finding a side entrance to break through. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted behind him, "Can you sense any shards?"

She looked around briefly and screwed up her face in concentration. "Close …" she muttered. "They're definitely in that building. There are so many!"

"Sango!" Sesshomaru called, "Make an entrance!"

Everyone stopped running and gave Sango room to aim her weapon. Sango focused on a bare piece of the wall and threw her hiraikotsu with precision. "Kamisoriga!" she cried as the boomerang flew from her fingers and lit up like a laser. It struck the building and reduced the wall to rubble. Without prompting they ran for the makeshift entrance. As they ran Sango caught her weapon and something caught Megami's eye: On a nearby balcony stood a woman in a kimono holding two fans.

Megami growled viciously. _Kagura …_ She strayed from her present course and drew her flame sword. _She will pay … _Megami began to run towards her prey as her heart began to pound within her chest with the desire for vengeance and uncontrollable bloodlust. She leapt for the balcony and howled as she raised her sword, "Kagura!" The wind sorceress turned in a flash and sent a blast of wind at the infuriated Megami. Megami was blown off course but quickly regained her composure and landed fluidly.

Kagura soared down from the balcony to meet her. "Has a pup come bearing her fangs at me?"

_I bear a fang like no other … if she only knew … _Megami gave her a malicious grin, "Indeed. I claim my right of vengeance, and I will not be denied." She stood straight and tall as she pointed her sword directly at Kagura's chest.

Kagura swished her fans in a rush and commanded the wind. "Dance of blades!" A barrage of enchanted blades flew upon the wind towards Megami. The dog demoness vaulted into the air to avoid the attacks and rushed Kagura. Megami raised her sword again and poised to strike. Kagura raised her fans and used them to catch the blade before impact. Megami took advantage of the situation to land a strong kick to her opponent's chest. Kagura groaned as she was propelled backwards while still standing upright. Megami conjured her fire whip and began to lash at Kagura repeatedly. Kagura raised her left fan to block the first strike of the whip. She tried to blast the whip away with a small burst of wind only to find the fan engulfed in flames. Kagura gasped and released the fan before her hand could be burned as well. Kagura saw the whip coming at her again and she wasted no time in sending another wave of blades at Megami.

Megami's fire whip was extinguished from the immense winds and she raised her sword to skillfully block most of the projectiles. One slipped through her guard and grazed her left arm. She continued to block the remaining blades until she could assess her wound. _Just a scratch._

Kagura threw her head back and laughed deeply. Megami glared while seething with rage. Kagura began to gloat, "Not even five minutes and I've already landed a hit. Even your decrepit grandfather managed to last longer than that. Then again the old man went rather quickly after the first strike." Kagura looked to Megami and really studied her for the first time. She cocked an eyebrow upon noticing Megami's marking. "Ah, I see that Kintotsuke was not completely honest with us. He failed to mention another of the mark."

"Do not mention that filth's name in my presence." She gripped the hilt of her sword tighter. _She's trying to get the better of you and lure you into acting a fool. Don't let her win. _Megami let out a cleansing breath and thought of her grandfather and great-grandfather. _I know you're both watching … lend me your strength …_ Megami placed her left hand on the hilt of the great sword and felt her demonic energies gather. The blade turned red in her grip and brilliantly burst into flame. Megami gasped softly as she had a sudden thought. _What happens to flames when you blow on them?_ A wicked smile spread across her lips despite Kagura's laughter.

Kagura raised her right fan and called forth her most potent attack, "Dance of the Dragon!"

Megami mustered all of her strength and anger and as she did the flames grew in intensity. The twister drew ever closer as the flames grew taller and brighter. Megami twisted around, howling as she swung her flame wreathed sword. As the blade collided with Kagura's attack she screamed, "Take that!" There was a blinding burst of light as the twister turned into a tower of flames and reversed direction. Megami continued to feed the flames as they poured forth from her sword to the cyclone.

"_Nani_!" Kagura cried as she watched her own attack turned against her. She screamed in terror and began to raise her hands to shield herself from the burning cyclone. Her hands did not even reach her chest before Kagura was engulfed in the inferno. Within seconds, Kagura was no more than a pile of ashes.

When the flames dispersed Megami approached the ruins of the Wind Sorceress. She spat on them and growled. To add insult to injury Megami kicked at the ashes sending them into the air. However, they flew back upon her, causing Megami to cough and sneeze. Megami took a few steps and stopped to shake herself off, wagging her massive fluffy tail in the process. "Disgusting," she muttered while sheathing her sword and walking towards the hole in the side of Naraku's fortress.

Megami tracked their scents and had not walked very far into the compound before Sesshomaru and the others came running up to her. Sesshomaru appeared panicked and infuriated at the same time. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"I saw Kagura," she stopped to look around at everyone, "I killed her."

Shippo's eyes became as big as saucers. "Maybe that prophecy wasn't kidding when it said their powers would triple," he said softly.

Sesshomaru looked to Megami critically, "I understand that you had to avenge your grandfather but don't run off like that again. We have to stick together."

"I know, but I had to," she answered.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said as they turned back down the hall.

They ventured on uninterrupted for a short time. Kagome occasionally called out a direction for everyone to follow. Her ability to sense the jewel was their only way to find Naraku's position. Before long they heard the stomping of running feet and soon three demons appeared in the hallway before them. One was a lizard demon, another was a boar, and the last appeared to be a scorpion. Everyone readied their weapons. Even little Shippo took a battle stance with his hands wreathed in fox fire and his lip curled to bare his fangs. The three demons charged and no one held back. Kagome fired a sacred arrow into the lizard's forehead and it evaporated upon contact. Senkotsuke swung at the scorpion only to be blocked by its stinger. Shippo jumped onto Senkotsuke's head and blasted the scorpion with a heavy dose of fox fire. It screamed from the burns and Senkotsuke impaled it upon the massive claymore. He decapitated the demon for good measure and turned to see Lord Sesshomaru and Megami battling the boar demon. The boar turned its back on Sesshomaru to take a cheap shot at Megami, enabling Sesshomaru to swing the Tetsusaiga with deadly accuracy. The boar squealed momentarily before his torso fell away from the rest of his body.

Kagome continued in her directions as if nothing happened, "Down this hall, and then take a right." The six resumed their pursuit and soon came to a stair well that led to the lower levels of this compound. Kagome instructed them to go down the stairs. The further down the stairs the darker the scene became. Megami drew her sword and allowed the flames to sprout from the blade again. They were almost at the landing and saw about thirty demons awaiting them.

Senkotsuke readied his weapon and murmured, "Ah, a welcoming party. Let's not disappoint them."

Sesshomaru and Megami ran forward, hewing and dismembering enemies left and right. Senkotsuke and Sango remained near Kagome as Shippo ran through the fray and leaped upon Megami's shoulder. The little fox blasted foes with fox fire with all his might from his elevated position. Kagome fired sacred arrows with uncanny aim, slaying many where they stood. Sango sent her hiraikotsu around the room and slaughtered those on the sidelines. Senkotsuke took care of any demon that tried to come near Kagome or Sango. When the last demon fell they regrouped. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "Where to next?"

"That way," she said as she pointed down a dark tunnel. "He's there."

Megami lifted her flaming blade like a torch and said, "Let's not keep destiny waiting."

They tramped down the tunnel. It was damp and dark with the occasional slimy puddle of stagnate, murky water. Kagome's breathing soon became ragged and shallow. Sango reached out to her friend, "Kagome is everything all right?"

"I think so. I just feel a little queasy. It's so stale down here," Kagome reassured everyone.

The passageway seemed endless. It felt like they had been walking at least a mile until they finally heard sounds ahead. Two voices echoed in the distance; one was trembling and frightened while the other was cold and filled with malevolence. Through the distance they discerned a conversation as they continued down the path.

"Please, Master Naraku," the frightened voice begged. The voice gave way from pleading to screaming in agony. "Stop! Stop!"

"What a pitiful spy you have been. All this time you have left out some of the most important information of all! Vermin!" Naraku's cruel voice hissed and again the other began to shriek. "Damn you, Kintotsuke!" Naraku growled.

Kintotsuke whined and pleaded, "Please, I didn't know that her marking was related to all of this!"

"Of course it was related you blathering fool!" Naraku spat. "Did you think that the fact that your sister bore a crescent and that God damned mutt Sesshomaru bore a crescent was just a fucking coincidence? You idiot!" Naraku growled, "And of course you tell me all this only after he's mated the bitch! You are useless!"

"Please, master. Please …" Kintotsuke continued to plead.

"Silence, Kintotsuke. It's a shame that Sesshomaru didn't do me a favor and kill you when he had the chance." There was a loud, sickening "squelching" noise. The next sound to reach their ears was that of gurgling and groaning, and finally the unmistakable sound of a limp body falling to the ground. "Kanna," Naraku lazily commanded, "Bring me something to clean up this blood … I seem to have soiled myself with the blood of a half breed."

Sango quietly whispered to Kagome, "Kanna is still alive."

"I wonder if she can still use her mirror since Sesshomaru cut off her hand," Kagome answered.

"Quiet," Sesshomaru quietly instructed them, "We are almost at the door."

Megami held her sword aloft to shine upon double stone doors adorned with iron rings. "This is it," Megami whispered.

Everyone readied themselves. They raised their weapons and steadied their souls in preparation for the final assault. Shippo jumped atop Kagome's shoulder and whispered, "D'you think he knows we're here?"

"Indeed I do," Naraku answered to everyone's horror. The stone doors slowly creaked open to reveal Naraku and his new body. Strange jagged armor sprouted from his shoulders, arms, and chest. Legs had replaced the gelatinous mass that had once carried his form. A great red eye was perched in the center of his chest and smaller ones were imbedded on each of his hands. Kanna stood to his right holding her mirror with one hand and behind him to the left was Kintotsuke's lifeless mangled body.

Naraku raised a hand to them and said, "You shall all suffer his fate!" Without warning his arm extended into a massive claw and stretched ominously towards Kagome.


	24. Chapter 23: The Destruction of the Jewel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Destruction of the Shikon Jewel**

Kagome screamed in terror as she saw Naraku's deformed claw-like hand stretching towards her. As her comrades sprung into action, the young priestess' hand instinctively shot for the whip bound at her waist and unfurled it. Without thinking, Kagome blindly swung the whip at the impending claw with a resounding "CA-CRACK!" Naraku roared as the dragon bones hit their mark. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and she saw Naraku's hand retreating and bearing a great gash from the whip.

Sango lifted her weapon high, ready to take aim. Megami, Senkotsuke, and Sesshomaru charged with their swords held high. Naraku anticipated their move and extended his arms down. The arms morphed and stretched, seeping into the earth. Soon the ground began to quake beneath the three dog demons' feet and Naraku laughed maliciously. Jagged spikes constructed of the earth and rock sprang from the ground around their feet and they all fought to maintain balance. Senkotsuke drove his claymore into the floor and held to it for stability. Sesshomaru spread his feet apart and maintained his footing on his own. Megami held to the base of a spike and sheathed her sword. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Naraku. Her hands became wreathed in flame and she flicked her right wrist to summon her whip. The flames burned blue and intense along the whip, and the tip was white hot. Megami soared into the air and began lashing at Naraku's arms.

Naraku pulled his arms from the earth and began to engage Megami's attacks. When her feet reached the ground again she began to strike at his chest. The floor slowly receded and leveled. Naraku blocked Megami's whip with his contorted hands, laughing at her attempts. "Is that the best that you can do half breed?" he taunted her.

Sesshomaru ran forward swinging the Tetsusaiga at Naraku. He turned to Megami and shouted, "Get back!" as he attacked Naraku. She obeyed him and jumped back by Sango and Kagome. Naraku blocked the Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru growled, "Don't you dare call her a half-breed! At least she was _born_ a demon and didn't sell herself to become one!"

"I seem to have struck a nerve with you, Sesshomaru," Naraku casually said. "How has it come that you are taking offense to calling a half breed for what they are?"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru cried as he pushed against Naraku with the blade of Tetsusaiga. Naraku was sent back a few feet.

Megami looked to Sango. "You have a clear shot."

"I'm on it," the slayer said as she poised herself to launch her boomerang. Sango twisted around and took a deep breath. She began her war cry but was cut short. Sango collapsed as Kanna assaulted her with her mirror.

"No!" Kagome shouted. She readied her bow and drew an arrow. Megami pulled her sword from its scabbard and Shippo came forward. The little kitsune's hands were coiled with fox fire. Kanna paid them no heed as she continued to suck Sango's soul from her body. Kagome knocked an arrow and issued an ultimatum. "Release her, Kanna. Release her or you will join your sister in hell."

Kanna slowly faced them, still holding the mirror over Sango's body. Her eyes were black as onyx and they shone cold and without remorse. Naraku's voice called out to Kanna as he continued to fight with Sesshomaru, "Kill them, Kanna!" The nothing demon turned back to her victim and continued with her master's bidding. Megami and Shippo growled as they motioned to attack, but Kagome whispered for them to stop.

"Look, in the shadows beyond Kanna," Kagome whispered just enough to be heard by Shippo and Megami. The two demons focused their eyes past Kanna and saw Senkotsuke lurking in the shadows. His face was calm yet wrathful. Senkotsuke slowly lifted his claymore as he crept from the dark corner towards Kanna's back. Kagome took aim for Kanna's mirror as Senkotsuke moved in to strike. Senkotsuke's eyes burned with vengeance and fury as he swung the enormous blade at Kanna's neck. Kagome's bow sung as she let her sacred arrow fly for Kanna's mirror. There was a flash of sacred energy as Senkotsuke's blade severed Kanna's head from her shoulders and the arrow shattered Kanna's mirror. Ghostly light poured from the broken glass. Some sped back into Sango and she opened her eyes dreamily. The remaining stolen souls sought their rightful bodies. Kagome steeled herself and knocked another arrow. The string twanged as another sacred arrow was sent to demolish Kanna's head.

Senkotsuke knelt next to Sango and helped her sit up. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru and Naraku dueling fiercely; meeting each other hit for hit. "You guys, it's time to get serious. It's just us and Naraku now. No incarnations to help him. We have to do this right." Megami and Shippo nodded. Senkotsuke helped Sango to her feet.

Sango brushed herself off and picked up her boomerang. Senkotsuke tried to help her, but Sango insisted, "I'm all right. I can handle this." She lifted the boomerang over her shoulder, leaving her hand looped through the handle.

The five of them turned to face Sesshomaru and their mortal enemy. Kagome readied her bow yet again by placing an arrow against the bow and loaded in the string. Senkotsuke lifted his claymore ominously. Megami held her sword with a determined expression on her face. Shippo jumped up holding a leaf to his forehead crying "Multiply!" and six more Shippos appeared out of thin air. They marched forward silently. The seven little Shippos leapt about, keeping the real Shippo hidden amongst the copies. The creak of Kagome's bowstring echoed between steel of Tetsusaiga clanging against Naraku's armor. The dueling stopped as Naraku and Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome with an arrow pulled taut in her bowstring. Her voice developed a dangerous tone as she aimed her arrow at Naraku's chest. "Sesshomaru – step away."

Sesshomaru cautiously backed away whilst still holding his father's fang defensively. Naraku chuckled at the young priestess' actions. "Now now, Kagome. We all know that you do not have the strength to fight without InuYasha at your side. Don't try to fool yourself into thinking you are strong enough to destroy me."

Kagome glared at Naraku and said, "That's where you're wrong, Naraku. I do have the strength, even without InuYasha." She released the arrow and it lit up like an airborne sparkler. Naraku darted to the left but the sacred arrow still pierced his side. He clutched at the gaping hole in his right side with one hand while sending the other at Kagome. Megami sped forward slashing at Naraku's hand. Seven little Shippos formed a line before Naraku and began throwing wailing mushrooms at him as a diversion. Megami's blade dug deep into Naraku's arm. The arm whipped around and knocked Megami across the room. She slammed into the opposite wall and slumped to the floor. Senkotsuke and Sango dashed at Naraku. Slayer and demon assailed Naraku with their weapons only to find themselves in a similar deadlock as Sesshomaru. Naraku blocked every move and mocked them along the way.

"A slayer fighting beside the very kind she was trained to kill. It's so very modern. It's almost charming," Naraku jeered at the pair. Senkotsuke and Sango did not give in to his tactics and continued to put up a fight. Naraku laughed in their faces, "Oh-ho, your anger will only make your destruction even sweeter. Your hate taints the Shikon Jewel and makes me crave it all the more." He raised a contorted arm and swatted them both away like gnats. Senkotsuke and Sango were thrown back and nearly rammed into Kagome and three of the Shippo copies.

Sesshomaru ran to take Sango and Senkotsuke's place fighting with Naraku. Naraku did not falter in his continual taunts. "Ah, the once Lord Sesshomaru graces me with his presence again. The Lord of the Western Lands who has again lowered himself to fight beside humans and half breeds. I hear you have even taken the half breed as mate. Was it out of pity, or are you more like your father than you thought?" Sesshomaru growled and shoved Naraku back slightly. Naraku chortled, "There's that nerve again." Naraku charged at Sesshomaru. He blocked Naraku's attack, but Naraku put his face as close to Sesshomaru's as he could. "Tell me; while you tortured my servant did he fail to mention that he promised his sister to me as a trophy?" Naraku's face split into a cruel grin as Sesshomaru's face contorted in disgust and rage. Sesshomaru thought, _I should have killed Kintotsuke_. Naraku continued to aggravate his opponent quietly, "Oh, I see this is new information to you. Well rest assured, Lord Sesshomaru, that I shall enjoy your precious Megami time and time again once you are dead. Perhaps I'll take her right here, beside your lifeless body, as she screams in sorrow for you."

Sesshomaru howled, "She would rather die!" Swiftly, Sesshomaru raised his free hand and summoned the deadly poison to his claws. With an accurate swipe he lacerated Naraku's face with his talons.

Naraku stumbled back and shrieked, "Worthless bastard!" Naraku wiped the poisons and blood from his eyes. The eye in the center of Naraku's chest began to glow as the pupil dilated. A short burst of miasma shot towards Sesshomaru. The blast hit him in the chest and shattered his armor. Lord Sesshomaru was jettisoned and the real Shippo jumped up, morphing into his pink balloon form to act as an air bag. Naraku laughed deeply, reveling in his small victory. As he opened his eyes the laughter was cut short. Naraku's expression turned from mirth to terror as Kagome released another arrow from her bow.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome screamed as her holy energy glittered around her attack.

Naraku gasped as the arrow sped for his chest. In the blink of an eye, the arrow blew apart the great eye in Naraku's chest and burrowed itself in his flesh. Naraku howled in agony as the sacred energies burned him. Not even resorting to an insult, Naraku stretched an arm out and grasped Kagome around the waist in a contorted hand.

Sango and seven Shippos cried, "Kagome! No!"

Kagome pushed against Naraku's grip to no avail. Naraku narrowed his eyes at the priestess and growled, "Now you meddlesome bitch, you will know pain." A deadly miasma began to pour forth from his palm and into Kagome's belly. Kagome shrieked as the toxins seeped into her abdomen.

"No!" Kagome screamed as tears flowed down her face. "My baby! Please, no! Not my baby!"

Naraku's face split into his evil smile once again as he remembered. "Ah yes. You mated that pathetic hanyou … and he got you with child. This is beyond my wildest dreams." His malicious laughter rang throughout the chamber, mixing with Kagome's screams and pleads.

The roar of a multitude of young fox demons emerged through the din. Seven Shippos flew at Naraku from all angles. They each latched onto him and bit, clawed, scratched, and punched as they tried to help the one Shippo regarded as his mother. Naraku just laughed harder.

Sango thought rapidly. _I have to help her! That miasma will kill the child for sure! I can't let this happen … not if there's something I can do!_ She suddenly remembered a move that she and Miroku had once used against Naraku. "Senkotsuke," Sango said sternly, "Give me your claymore." Under normal circumstances, Senkotsuke would have questioned her, but this was not the time for twenty questions. He handed his weapon over and Sango took the belt that held her sword round her waist and began to tether the claymore to her boomerang. He quickly caught on to her strategy. Senkotsuke unclasped the holster for his weapon and handed it to Sango. Before Sango could finish she was interrupted.

"Over here you son of a bitch," a voice calmly rose above their racket to gain Naraku's attention.

Naraku looked over to see a conscious Megami holding Kagome's bow with an arrow knocked and drawn. He quirked an eyebrow at her and wryly said, "From what I hear, you have an uncanny ability to rejoin the battle at miraculous moments."

"Indeed I do. Now put her down or I put this arrow right through your fucking skull," Megami said coolly.

Naraku gave her a condescending giggle, "Sure, little one." He squeezed Kagome in response.

The bow sung for Megami as she released the string to send an arrow straight into Naraku's eye socket. The arrow did not fully penetrate the skull, but it remained lodged firmly in his right eye. Naraku's grip slacked and Kagome fell to the ground hard. Sesshomaru sped by and removed Kagome from harm's way. The arrow eerily swiveled around as Naraku evaluated his environment only to end up pointing at Megami once again. Naraku reached up and without hesitation he pulled the arrow out, removing the eye along with it. He grunted softly as he tugged at the arrow that held his eye and roughly severed the nerves and veins attached to it. With his remaining eye, Naraku gawked as he saw Sesshomaru set Kagome on her feet. She stood strong of her own free will and her mystic energy encompassed her.

"How could this be?" Naraku muttered in shock.

Megami swiftly walked over and handed the bow and quiver back to Kagome. With the stance of a true priestess, Kagome shouldered the quiver and held the bow in her left hand. Her energy crackled around her as she drew an arrow from the quiver. "This ends now," Kagome said firmly.

The six Shippo copies disappeared with a "POP!" and the real Shippo stood beside Megami. Megami drew her sword and blue flames sprouted from the steel. Shippo leaped to Megami's right arm and placed his hands over hers. He concentrated hard and soon the flames increased, lightening to an aqua hue. Shippo added his fox fire to her blade. The little fox then scurried up her arm and perched himself on her shoulder. Megami nodded to the young kitsune and came to stand beside Kagome. Senkotsuke laid his hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango raised her boomerang with Senkotsuke's claymore bound to it as they came to stand beside Megami. Finally, Sesshomaru drew the Tetsusaiga and stood on Kagome's other side. He focused his eyes to see beyond Naraku and sensed the colliding demonic energies that formed the Wind Scar.

Kagome knocked her arrow and pulled back until the feathers on the arrow touched her ear. She looked down the length of the arrow until the point was aimed right between Naraku's eyebrows. Naraku looked cornered and Kagome silently reveled in the fact that she saw fear in his remaining eye. "Now!" she commanded the others.

Sango twisted around three times before she let the weapons fly with a resonant, "Kamisoriga!" The weapons formed a spinning ring of electrified flames that fatally sped towards Naraku.

Megami and Shippo gave a great cry as she swung her blade, causing a jet of flames to burst from the tip of her sword. The flames swirled as they raced for their foe.

Sesshomaru whirled around as he swung the Tetsusaiga and cut through the Wind Scar. Five streams of energy split the ground and barreled for Naraku.

Kagome prayed as she sent all of her spiritual strength into her arrow. She released the arrow and the light of its power filled the room. The missile flew straight and true.

The boomerang and claymore struck Naraku just as the flames poured over his body. Sango and Senkotsuke's weapons severed his body in half; precisely where Naraku had torn InuYasha. Megami and Shippo's flames consumed the lower half and assailed the remaining torso relentlessly. The Wind Scar arrived and raked over what remained of Naraku's body. The torrents of energy threatened to tear Naraku apart. Naraku's left eye dilated in terror as he saw Kagome's arrow speeding at his face.

"NOOOOO!" Naraku yowled. The arrow tore through his forehead and disintegrated what remained of Naraku.

Sango reached into the air to catch her boomerang as the remnants of everyone's attacks dissipated. Everyone held their breath awaiting Naraku to perform a miraculous resurrection … but none came. They all beheld a small smoking crater, and cradled in the hole was an almost complete Shikon no Tama.

The laughter began shakily, but soon Sango and Senkotsuke were whooping and hollering as they hugged each other gleefully. Senkotsuke spun Sango around, holding her high in the air. Megami and Sesshomaru hugged each other and laughed as Shippo danced across their shoulders. Kagome stood there, staring at the jewel with tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt a tugging at her neck and saw the vial being pulled towards the jewel. Kagome felt no demonic aura, only the taint of the jewel. Knowing she possessed the power to purify its evil, Kagome released the shards from the vial. Of its own volition, the shards flew to the jewel and became whole once more.

Kagome took one step towards the jewel and buckled. Kagome curled into the fetal position on the floor and screamed. Everyone stopped celebrating and looked to Kagome writhing on the floor.

"Dear Kami!" Sango shouted.

Kagome's skirt was soaked in blood and it had flowed down her legs. She shivered on the ground while clutching her belly. She was miscarrying. Megami rushed out of Sesshomaru's arms as Senkotsuke set Sango back on her feet. Sango and Megami knelt beside Kagome in a mad panic.

"Oh no," Megami said as tears began to glisten in her eyes. She drew a dagger that was strapped to her leg and cut Kagome's skirt and panties from her. There were slight burns on her skin from Naraku's miasma. Sango cringed from the sight.

Megami tried to examine her friend and Sango asked, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Megami took a deep breath. "I have had to deal with a few births on my own. Grandma has taught me a lot …" Megami shuddered, "There is so much blood."

Senkotsuke came forward while keeping his eyes averted. He removed his haori and handed it to his sister. "Use this," he insisted.

Megami handed the haori to Sango. "Hold this for a second," she said as she began to take off her fur cloak. Megami slid the cloak beneath Kagome's rear and took the haori from Sango. She used it to soak up as much blood as she could. Megami began to tenderly feel Kagome's belly.

Kagome bit back her screams as Megami pressed on her abdomen. She gritted her teeth and pleaded, "Save my baby. Please, save my son." Kagome cried and cried as she started upwards, "Oh please, InuYasha, don't let them take our son. InuYasha, save our baby."

Megami and Sango worked as quickly as they could. Sango mopped up blood with Senkotsuke's haori despite the fact that it was already drenched. Megami pressed on Kagome's belly, and then gently sniffed. She hung her head solemnly and whispered, "There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, Kagome. The miasma has caused too much fetal distress. I'm so sorry." Kagome began to scream frantically. Shippo came up and gently tried to soothe Kagome by petting her hair as he cried.

Megami stood suddenly and rounded on Sesshomaru. "Save the baby!" Her eyes were wild as she demanded this of her mate. "Use the Tenseiga and save your nephew!"

Sesshomaru blandly said, "I cannot."

Megami gaped at him unbelievingly. "What?" she asked quietly. _How can he be so cold at a time like this? His nephew is dying!_

"I cannot," he said flatly. "Tenseiga cannot revive a soul that has not been born."

Megami's face twisted in sorrow and she sank to her knees. She joined the others as they helplessly cried while Kagome and InuYasha's son slowly faded.

Sesshomaru silently strode across the underground chamber towards the crater. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru bending and reaching his hand towards the Jewel of Four Souls.

"Sesshomaru, no!" Kagome cried. "Its evil will consume you! Don't touch it!"

Sesshomaru ignored her warnings and he lifted the jewel between his thumb and forefinger. He stared at the jewel and evenly spoke, "I have no desire for this jewel. I have never wanted it. It cannot consume me."

As Sesshomaru studied the marble sized gem Kagome watched incredulously as its tainted aura faded away. _How on earth is this possible? He cleansed its blackened aura! _

Sesshomaru enveloped the jewel in his hand and bit back tears as he said, "I do not wish to possess the Shikon Jewel. The only wish in my heart at this moment is that my nephew will live." He opened his hand so that the jewel laid in the palm of his hand as a tear fell from his cheek and onto his haori.

They all bore witness as the jewel began to glow. The light from within it grew brighter and brighter until finally everyone had to shield their eyes from the piercing radiance. The jewel rose from Sesshomaru's palm and filled the chamber with its blinding luminescence as they all closed their eyes tightly. The light became so intense that they all thought it would blind them even though their eyes were shut. An echoing, relieved sigh sounded through the cavern. With a brilliant flash, Midoriko's soul triumphed and the Jewel of Four Souls dissolved. The light was extinguished and everyone opened their eyes.

The jewel was gone, along with the blood that had stained Kagome. Megami looked around before approaching Kagome. She went to press on Kagome's belly and saw that the miasma burns were healed. Megami pressed gently and smelled. A smile crept across her face. She laughed with tears in her eyes, "Your son is fine, my friend."

Kagome sighed and joined Megami in laughing and crying. She sat up and hugged Sango, Shippo, and Megami to her. Kagome was so caught up in the moment that she did not see Sesshomaru approaching her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she released everyone to look to Sesshomaru. He was holding his haori out to her. "What's this for?" she asked.

"To cover yourself, or have you forgotten that you're half naked?" he asked with a small, teasing smile.

Kagome blushed a little and laughed, "You're right. I did." She took the haori from him.

"Given the circumstances, I understand. Do you need help up?" he asked her.

"No. I feel great." Kagome got to her feet and tied the haori around her like a skirt. She leaned and lifted Shippo into her arms. Kagome sighed and looked to everyone, "Let's get out of here. Megami tells me that Sesshomaru's planning a big celebration."

Sesshomaru arched a brow at Kagome, and then looked at Megami. "You have a big mouth, my dear."


	25. Chapter 24:The End is Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The End is Only the Beginning**

The celebration that followed the destruction of Naraku and the Jewel of Four Souls was indeed grand. In the years to come it became a thing of legend. There were bonfires, dancing, and music. Yamashita and the girls prepared enough food and drink for an army (and none went to waste). Megami and Shippo frolicked and danced carelessly around the bonfires while Sesshomaru and Senkotsuke poured each other glass after glass of their best sake. The celebration lasted for five days; one for every century that Naraku had tainted this world. In the years to come demons the world over would gather with their kindred and hold a five day festival. It became known as the "Jiyū Saijitsu": The Freedom Festival.

The months wore on and the seasons changed. Kagome's belly grew larger as her son thrived within her womb. Being unable to travel in her delicate condition, in early November Jinkaru sent for Kagome's family. Tensuke personally returned to Tokyo with the family jet and escorted the Higurashi family to Oregon. Megami and Kagome helped Sota with his studies. The young man complained many times. "Sis, you missed tons of school and still graduated! Why are you giving me such a hard time?"

Kagome calmly replied, "You don't need to repeat my actions, Sota. I had to work twice as hard to catch up. Now suck it up and do your algebra."

Megami's family introduced the Higurashi clan to the American Thanksgiving holiday. Many thankful prayers were spoken around the table on that day. Shortly after Thanksgiving, Megami and her family began to gear up for Christmas.

While Sesshomaru and Megami put up the Christmas tree they began discussing the holiday. Sesshomaru was completely perplexed by his mate's reasoning. "You mean to tell me that even though you do not practice their faith you honor their holiday?"

Megami laughed as her mate lifted her to place the topper on the apex of the gargantuan, twelve foot tall Christmas tree. She secured the large angel bearing a star and, with a final nudge, made sure it was centered. Sesshomaru lowered her and she answered him, "For one my dear, most customs of this holiday were adapted from an even older religion. But most important of all, I believe in the spirit of this holiday. Christmas is about giving, sharing, loving and being with those you love. How could anyone deny that?" Megami turned from him and knelt down on the floor to plug in the Christmas lights. She secured the plug in the electrical socket and the tree lit up like a beacon. Megami stood back and smiled at her handiwork. She turned to see Sesshomaru's face. He was utterly awestruck at the sight of the tree. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he whispered, "I see what you mean now."

Over the next few weeks there were many shopping trips to Pendleton or even Portland. Many gifts were purchased; including things for Kagome's son, who was due any time now. Yamashita giggled many times about the child's comfortable accommodations. "No wonder he hasn't come yet, my child. You feed him so well he doesn't want to leave!"

It was soon the night before Christmas and everyone sat in the living room watching A Christmas Story while in the corner the tree twinkled happily. Megami and Sesshomaru cuddled closely on some cushions upon the floor wrapped in a warm blanket. Chiaki smiled warmly at the sight of Sesshomaru holding Megami. _He has finally overcome his sorrow and misconceptions of emotion. I am filled with joy to see him love someone so completely. _

Sesshomaru looked to Chiaki and saw her smiling at him. He returned the smile. "I'll bet you never thought you'd live to see this, Mother?" he said to her kindly.

"No, son," she spoke softly, "But I am happy to see it."

Sesshomaru motioned to the empty seat on the couch beside Jinkaru behind them, "Please come sit beside us, Mother."

Chiaki nodded and rose from her seat. She came to sit on the couch and Jinkaru smiled at her. "How has your stay been, Lady Higurashi?"

Chiaki blushed, "Please, Jinkaru. You allow me to address you by your first name. Call me Chiaki."

"Certainly, Chiaki. Have you been comfortable here?"

"We have been quite comfortable. Thank you. Your hospitality knows no bounds."

Jinkaru inclined his head to her, "You are more than welcome. But I hope you realize that your daughter has become as dear as family to us. We regard her family as ours."

"Thank you," she said, "She has had such a hard time since InuYasha's passing. Megami has seen her through so much."

"They have both grown so much this year," Jinkaru sighed. "My daughter used to have to move every six months to a year. She never dared make a friend; the same with my boys. After so long we can be calm and stay in one place. I'm glad that they are not alone. It would have been a horrible reward to end this and have no one to share it with."

The two gazed about the room. Senkotsuke and Sango were snuggled together on the love seat under a blanket. Sesshomaru and Megami were nuzzled under a down comforter. Kagome and Shippo were lounged in a La-Z-Boy and the swell of her pregnant belly rose like a mountain. Yamashita, Tensuke, Sota, and Grandpa Higurashi sat near the tree cutting wrapping paper and concealing presents from wandering eyes. Chiaki smiled at Jinkaru, "It is nice having everyone together on the holidays." He patted her hand and they continued to watch the movie.

The movie ended and Megami was searching through other DVD's as she and Senkotsuke bickered about which one to watch next. They were hissing at each other when Kagome suddenly gave a gasp. All heads turned to the young woman as she sat up in the recliner. Kagome looked around with a panicked expression as she whined, "My water just broke!"

With the exuberance of a youthful demoness, Yamashita sprang up and helped Kagome to her feet. "Come, my dear. Let's walk around. Yes, walking helps."

"But the chair …" Kagome whimpered with shame.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry about the chair. We can always shampoo it," Yamashita said gently as she led Kagome out of the room. Sango and Megami stood and followed.

Chiaki looked at those who remained, "Shouldn't we take her to a hospital at least?"

Jinkaru once again patted her hand, "Alas, no. You know as well as I do that this child is one quarter demon. We cannot chance it. She will have to go through natural childbirth." Chiaki sighed with worry and Jinkaru chanced holding her hand. "Your daughter is very strong. My mother is highly experienced. Kagome will come through this with no difficulty."

"I can't help but worry," Chiaki groaned.

Jinkaru got to his feet and pulled Chiaki with him. "Then by all means, my lady, I will take you to be with your daughter."

* * *

They had thought that Kagome would be in labor most of the night as it usually goes with a first birth, however by two in the morning Kagome had fully dilated and was ready to deliver. Yamashita had left the room for another tub of water and more towels. Megami was coaching Kagome to breathe and push as Chiaki and Sango wiped away beads of sweat and held her hands. Megami kept encouraging the tired priestess. "Come on, Kagome. You're doing great. Just one more big push should do it. He's almost here." Kagome screamed as she bore down and pushed. Megami gave a joyous gasp as she held the newborn pup and the air was rent with the cries of a new life. "Ohhhhh, come to Auntie Megami! Kagome, he's so beautiful!" Kagome looked and saw Megami holding up her son. Yamashita came in bearing the water and towels. She knelt next to her granddaughter with the needed supplies.

"My baby boy …" she said breathlessly looking upon her babe. The boy had a great tuft of white hair and adorable little dog ears. "He looks just like his father."

Megami cut the cord and took a warm, wet towel from her grandmother to clean the infant. "Oh my, you're so tiny and cute. I should just put you in my stocking, shouldn't I?" She finished cleaning the baby and wrapped him in a blanket. With a brilliant smile, she held the child out for his mother to take.

Kagome tenderly took her son into her arms and tears of joy leaked from her eyes. "My beautiful boy. Oh I have waited so long for you."

Chiaki wept as she looked upon her grandson, and Sango leaned on her best friend. Megami and Yamashita beamed at the sight of the new babe. Megami cleared her throat and asked, "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

Kagome smiled as she caressed her son's face. "Yes, Megami, I have," Kagome whispered. Her voice grew stronger as she continued, "I thought of it the night we defeated Naraku and I almost lost this beautiful baby. His name is Toushi." (Toushi: fighting spirit)

Yamashita nodded, "A noble name. It's perfect."

Megami reached over and tickled the baby's chin. She smiled and said, "Welcome to the world, little Toushi."

* * *

Megami and Sesshomaru walked across the courtyard of the Higurashi Shrine on a bright March day. They walked without hiding their markings and both wore traditional garments. Megami wore a kimono of pale blue with multicolored swimming koi embroidered upon the silky brocade. It was accented with a lavender border and matching obi with a silver cord. Her hair was also arranged in a traditional fashion. Sesshomaru wore a haori and hakama made from the black and silver brocade that Chiaki had bought for him almost a year ago. Around his waist was tied a silver sash with black crescents emblazoned upon it. Their footsteps resounded through the courtyard with an echoing "clack, clack, clack" as their wooden zori sandals tramped down the path.

Megami leaned towards Sesshomaru and whispered, "I can't believe we agreed to this. I feel silly."

He leaned back and responded, "Shush. Your brother would have never forgiven you."

Megami shook her head slightly as they entered the shrine. Grandpa Higurashi stood to the right of the altar wearing his traditional priestly garbs and Chiaki stood to the left of the altar acting as a shrine maiden. Senkotsuke and Sango knelt before the altar and in front of them sat three sake glasses. Senkotsuke wore black hakama and a black haori with his family crest upon it. Sango was dressed in a white shiro-maku wedding kimono with her hair styled with combs and ornaments. Sesshomaru and Megami knelt behind the couple solemnly. It wasn't long before Kagome walked in carrying a sleeping Toushi and was trailed by Shippo, Sota, and the rest of Megami's family. Everyone was decked out in their finest traditional wear. They all took their places kneeling in the shrine and soon Moriko and his sons arrived. Once everyone had been seated Megami heard her godfather mutter to his eldest son, "Who ever heard of having two _Nakodo_ at a wedding?" (Nakodo: Go-between, those who usually arranged marriages in Japan. Sometimes the couple chooses someone who is married and is close to the family to be the go-between purely for ceremonial purposes.) Yukiko quickly elbowed his father in the ribs to silence him.

Grandpa Higurashi picked up his gohei (a staff adorned with the _shime_ paper streamers) and began the purification rite. He began with the altar and then turned to purify Sango and Senkotsuke. Once the bride and groom were cleansed Grandpa purified all who were present. Grandpa set his staff back in its place and began a small speech about commitment, love, and marriage. "My children, you kneel here today before your families and Kami in the name of love, fidelity, and marriage …" Grandpa kept the oration brief and appropriate. "And so, as Sango's guardians, Chiaki and I grant our blessing to Senkotsuke to take her hand in marriage," Grandpa finished emotionally, almost having to stop and wipe away a tear.

Senkotsuke reached into his haori and pulled out a slender gold ring. He gently took Sango's left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a simple band, adorned with a single diamond chip embedded within the precious metal. He then held her hand gently and recited his vows to her. "Sango, this ring is a symbol of my dedication to you. It is a simple ring, for nothing could outshine your beauty. I will always protect you. I will make sure that you want for nothing. I will always be faithful to you, and I will love you for all eternity. I want us to trust one another, to depend on one another, and to hold no secrets from the other. All this I promise you as your husband. Will you accept and be my wife?"

Sango could not help but begin to cry. Megami tapped Sango's shoulder inconspicuously. Sango held her hand up slyly to take Senkotsuke's ring from Megami's hand. Sango reached over coyly and took Senkotsuke's left hand. She gently slipped the ring on his finger and said in a barely audible tone, "I accept you as my husband. I will love and honor you until the end of my days."

It was now time for Megami and Sesshomaru to fulfill their purely ceremonial duties as the two go-betweens. They spoke in unison, "May you both find the joy and bliss that we have found in each other."

Chiaki now came forward and filled the three glasses with sake. Senkotsuke lifted the first glass to his lips. He took three sips from the glass, leaving some for Sango. He passed the glass to his bride and she took it into her hands gently. Sango drank from the cup three times as well, and then returned the cup to its place. Senkotsuke took the next sake glass into this hand and repeated his actions; sipping three times. Sango did the same and set the cup down. They each drank three times from the final glass and completed the san-san-kudo ("three-three-nine-times" the final act of commitment in a Shinto wedding ceremony). Senkotsuke and Sango then turned to each other and kissed softly.

The newlyweds arose and exited the shrine. Everyone followed them to the courtyard where a number of tables were set up for the reception. A few waiters from Moriko's restaurant stood near the tables to serve the wedding guests. Sango looked to them nervously until she saw their fluffy fox tails. Senkotsuke leaned to his new wife and whispered, "Uncle Moriko insisted on his restaurant providing all the catering." The couple then took their place standing beside their table and received their congratulations from each family member in turn.

Those present seated themselves and were served a light meal. It was quiet for they all observed the pleasantries of polite conversation. Jinkaru signaled the end of the meal when he arose to propose a toast to the newlyweds. "May I have your attention, please," he announced. Everyone turned to face him as he held his sake glass aloft. Jinkaru smiled at his son and new daughter-in-law. "I must admit that I found it quite bizarre that my son fell in love with a demon slayer," he and the others chuckled, "But having spent some time with her, I see that she is a strong, vibrant, loving woman, and I am proud to say that she is now my daughter. I wish them joy, happiness, good fortune, and many healthy children." He raised his glass again with a nod and everyone joined as he drank.

Chiaki now stood to make her toast. "As you all know, Sango was orphaned when she came to us. We sheltered her and loved her without hesitation. She is by all rights our daughter. And when I saw how she and Senkotsuke looked at each other, I knew that I would soon have a son-in-law. Welcome to the family, Senkotsuke, and may you and Sango have many years of bliss, prosperity, and strong children." She sipped her sake along with the others and reclaimed her seat. Moriko could no longer contain himself and wiped at his eyes with a handkerchief. After the parents' toasts one of the waiters turned on a portable PA system and music filled the courtyard.

Senkotsuke took Sango's hand and led her onto the improvised dance floor. The guests sat back and watched the young couple waltz across the courtyard. They looked into each other's eyes and it was like no one else existed in the world at that moment. Senkotsuke began to whisper in Sango's ear, causing her to blush and giggle furiously. Megami nudged Sesshomaru and pointed to them.

"I know, dearest," he answered quietly.

"What do you know? I was just trying to get you to look at them," Megami pouted.

"No, you misunderstand me. I can _hear_ him. This won't be a long reception."

Megami's face was somewhere between embarrassment and nausea. "Ew. That's my brother."

"Now, now, Megami," Sesshomaru mildly chastised her, "It's nothing that I haven't told you."

Megami blushed and gave him a smoldering look. "Later, my lord."

The song slowed to a stop and the couple bowed to each other. Sango excused herself to change into a different kimono. The music played on and others entered the dance floor. Kagome's jaw dropped as she saw Jinkaru approach her mother. Chiaki blushed like a coy school girl as she accepted his offer. Her gaze fell across the crowd and saw Sesshomaru whispering in Megami's ear before they slowly walked onto the dance floor. Kagome looked down at her still sleeping son and smoothed his hair back. A shadow came over her and she looked up to see Tensuke.

Tensuke smiled at Kagome and the babe, and then held his hand out to her, "May I have this dance?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't. There's no one to watch Toushi." Kagome looked him in the eye, "I'm really sorry, Tensuke. Perhaps later."

Yamashita came up beside Kagome. "Give him here, Kagome. I'll hold him while you dance."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Positive. It's a wedding," Yamashita said as she took the sleeping child gently, "Go have fun."

Kagome watched apprehensively as the elderly demoness walked to her seat bearing her son. Tensuke softly said, "He'll be all right. A dance only lasts a few minutes."

"I know," she sighed as she allowed Tensuke to lead her to the dance floor.

Tensuke led Kagome in a slow dance. He made sure not to hold her too close or to seem ungentlemanly. Kagome looked around them to see Senkotsuke take Sango in his arms as she returned in a coral pink kimono. Her eyes next fell onto Sesshomaru and Megami dancing slowly as Megami rested her head on her mate's chest. And finally she spied her mother and Jinkaru slowly dancing and talking.

"I know you miss him," Tensuke said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked.

"InuYasha. I know you miss him. We always miss the ones we love."

"Oh," she said, "Yes, I do miss him, but having Toushi helps."

"How have you been handling motherhood?"

Kagome chuckled softly, "It has its ups and downs. I love my son. I love playing with him and reading to him and teaching him new things, but the lack of sleep does take its toll."

"Ah, he'll sleep through the night soon enough. But if you need help in the mean time, you know we're only a phone call away."

"I know, but with the wedding coming up I didn't want to be a burden."

"Kagome, you are family to us. You could never be a burden," Tensuke smiled at her. "In fact, once I've returned from flying Senkotsuke and Sango to London, I could come back here and help you with Toushi."

Kagome glanced about, feeling a little nervous. "Tensuke, I appreciate it, but …"

Tensuke sighed, "Kagome, I'm not trying to intrude upon you, and bluntly, I'm not trying to court you. I understand that you could never love another." His face darkened and he said, "I completely understand."

"Tensuke?" Kagome eyed him curiously.

His voice lowered, "I have never told anyone else this before, but then again I have never met someone in a remotely similar situation who I could confide in. Many years ago I fell in love with a young woman. We were about your age. Things happened, and she became pregnant. Her father was furious, especially when he found me. She was sent to a convent, and I was never allowed to see my child. I don't even know if I have a son or a daughter, or even if the child is alive today." Tensuke looked around cautiously, "I never knew my child, and this child will unfortunately never know his father. I do not want to take InuYasha's place, but if you need help I am here for you."

Kagome looked upon Tensuke with sympathy. She managed to get on her tiptoes and gave Tensuke a kiss on the cheek. "I will think it over, Tensuke. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I knew you'd understand. I could never love anyone but her, just as no one could compare to InuYasha in your eyes."

Kagome and Tensuke smiled at each other gently as the song ended. They stared at each other while another song started. It was upbeat and rapturous. Tensuke smirked, much like his sister, and said, "One more time?"

Kagome looked back to Yamashita, and the old demoness simply waived her off. Kagome took Tensuke's hands and they began to romp about, joining in the rambunctious dancing.


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the copyrighted/licensed/trademarked materials mentioned in this fanfiction (from InuYasha to my references to Nine Inch Nails or Harry Potter). They are the properties of their respective copyright holders and I in no way am insinuating that I own them. (Consider it free advertising.) I only own the storyline and any new characters that may crop up.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kagome allowed Tensuke to keep his promise, and he returned to the Higurashi shrine two days later. Megami and Sesshomaru soon left the nest and returned to Oregon, allowing Tensuke to take over their room. Shippo began to share a room with Sota, and things once again settled down around the Higurashi home. Spring rolled in to summer and Toushi grew healthy and strong. The child was moderately spoiled and loved unconditionally. He had his father's temper and appetite, but his mother's affectionate streak and smile. Chiaki and Grandpa insisted that he was the sweetest child to ever grace the earth … until he began teething.

Toushi's fangs and incisors were beginning to cut through his gums and it caused him to wail constantly. Kagome bought new teething rings every other day because the points of his fangs would tear them to pieces, until finally she just began throwing wet washcloths in the freezer for her son to chew on. Kagome threw another batch in the freezer one day and sighed, "At least they're cheaper …"

There came a day when it seemed that nothing could placate the screaming pup and Kagome was at her wit's end. She finally burst into tears and called for help. "Tensuke! Tensuke, please help!"

Tensuke came running from the kitchen to where Kagome sat weeping in the living room trying to hold a kicking and screaming baby. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome sobbed as she held her son out to him. "Please, Tensuke, take him. I just need ten minutes. Please, I just need a moment."

Tensuke took the child in his arms and grabbed the half frozen washcloth from the arm of the couch. "Go on, Kagome. I have him. Go take a bath, or go for a walk. Go on, it's all right."

"Thank you," she sighed and slowly trudged out the door. Kagome walked out into the breezy August afternoon and allowed her feet to carry her where they would. Tears blurred her eyes as she walked blindly and it was by a sheer stroke of luck that she stopped a foot shy of walking into the Go-Shinboku God tree. She gasped as she noticed where she was. Kagome looked down to see InuYasha's memorial stone at her feet. Kagome dropped to her knees and began to weep anew. Through her sobs, she began to pray. She prayed, but not to any Shinto god; she prayed to InuYasha.

"I know you're gone, but I know that you can hear me. Oh, InuYasha, I don't know what to do. Our son is healthy and brilliant, but I just don't know if I can do this without you. I have tried so hard since you died. I have been strong, but I don't know if I can keep being strong … not when I miss you so much. Sango is married now." She half laughed half blubbered as she continued, "By Kami, even your brother is mated now. It's just so hard without you here. I worry everyday about what will happen to little Toushi. I feel guilty that he will not have his father to watch him grow up, to teach him how to fight, to cheer him on when he learns something new … Oh, but InuYasha, you would be so proud of him. He looks so much like you …" She scooted against the tree and leaned on it for support as she cried, "I wish you were here. I wish I didn't have to do this without you. I don't know what to do. I miss you so much …"

_Cl-clack …_

Kagome gasped at the sound. _What was that?_ She looked around and saw nothing. Kagome settled herself back against the tree as she wiped away her tears. She closed her eyes and she remembered how InuYasha would upset her. _Sit boy!_ She giggled at the memories but then she felt something drop into her lap. Kagome's eyes sprung open and she glanced down to her knees. Coiled cozily in her lap was a string of purple prayer beads with fangs placed intermittently along the string. "How on earth …?" she mumbled.

Kagome reverently lifted the beads into her hands as her eyes watered anew. She hugged the beads to her heart and she whispered, "Oh, InuYasha."


End file.
